London, Baby
by ohsimplething
Summary: AU. A decade after high school Kurt Hummel is a famous Broadway star. On a plane trip to London he is seated next to a man by the name of Blaine Anderson. There's an instant connection.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel was used to star treatment. Being a famous Broadway star he tended to be regarded with more importance and it was something he knew he'd never truly become accustomed to. In his mind Kurt was still that teenager attending McKinley high all those years ago.

Rolling up to the airport in a limo, with his bodyguard in tow, whilst paparazzi snapped photos from every angle would never feel normal. It was no different that afternoon when Kurt was catching his flight from Lima to London. Off to star in the new show of My Fair Lady at West End, Kurt had decided to return to his hometown as it'd be his last chance to for at least a year.

It had been really nice seeing his Dad and Carole. Kurt even had a good time with Finn and it was of course lovely to catch up with his old high school friends. He'd especially missed Mercedes a lot and although skype was great, it didn't really make up for the fact that they only got to see each other once every couple of years. But this was what Kurt had chosen, he was living his dream and he couldn't be happier.

Hating to draw more attention than usual to himself, Kurt had insisted his bodyguard, Jeff, was to sit a few seats away on the flight over. This meant the seat next to Kurt's was empty. After ten minutes and nobody claiming the window seat on his right, Kurt assumed the seat next to him was free. However minutes later a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes rushed to find his seat: the one next to Kurt.

There was then the awkwardness that this stranger needed to get to his seat by the window and here Kurt was, sitting in the way. The man started to head towards his seat at the same time Kurt stood up to let him get past. Their bodies met and Kurt had to say, he didn't mind being pushed up against a guy as gorgeous as the man in front of him. However it was not socially acceptable to cling to strangers so Kurt sat down, apologising profusely.

"No problem," the guy offered him a dazzling smile and a hand once he sat down. Kurt shook it and found that he held on a little longer than usual.

"I don't usually meet people in that way, but it's cool," the man joked, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. Kurt decided it was one of the most welcoming sounds he'd ever heard.

"I'm Blaine."  
>Kurt smiled. "Kurt."<p>

Blaine's eyes twinkled in response and Kurt found it painfully hard to pull his gaze away.

This was crazy. Kurt wasn't the kind to stare at strangers just because he thought they were attractive, but Blaine was different. He wasn't that obvious sexy; he could somehow be described as cute, hot, adorable and smoking all at the same time which was rare to come by.

Kurt then reminded himself that the likelihood of this guy being gay was pretty slim. Still his gaydar hadn't made its mind up yet. Blaine was dressed well but not in an overly flashy way that screamed homosexual. His hair was a messy mop of curls instead of being perfectly styled and coifed like Kurt's. This was something that pointed to straight. But then again Kurt wondered how one would tame hair like that…

"Is there something on my face?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt out of his thoughts.

Kurt froze. He'd been staring. Leering, really. He had to control his wandering eye.

"No, sorry," Kurt began, embarrassed, "I was just admiring your hair actually."  
>Kurt mentally kicked himself. Great, he'd already freaked this guy out and the plane was yet to take off. And his excuse of 'admiring Blaine's hair' could not have sounded gayer. It was actually a surprise when the man next to him didn't scream and attempt to move seats. Instead, that easy laughter bubbled out of him as he shook his head. "Really?" Blaine sounded amused. "You can have it. I cannot do <em>anything <em>with these curls, they are beyond unmanageable."

Kurt giggled. Wait, giggle? What was he, some infatuated teenager? He sure was acting like one. "They're not that bad!"

Kurt instinctively reached a hand out to touch a loose curl, twirling it in his fingers before he pulled his arm back like he'd been burnt.

"Wow, I'm sorry," Kurt felt his face turning an unattractive shade of crimson. "I'm sorta throwing myself at you. I have no boundaries of personal space," he apologised.

Blaine laughed again, making Kurt smile. "It's fine, men don't usually throw themselves at me. Not many other out guys in Lima."

Blaine's hand flew to his mouth as he realised what he'd just said. "Not saying you're gay! Just that I am." Both men were now blushing. "God, foot in mouth disease," Blaine pointed to himself.

Kurt shook his head. "It's fine." He then realised what Blaine had said. They played on the same team. Kurt couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face. He coughed. "I am too, I mean, it's pretty obvious." Kurt gestured to his flashy attire and laughed. He felt his grin widen when Blaine's laughter joined Kurt's.

"But I understand the dilemma with Lima. I grew up here." Kurt didn't know why he was being so open with this stranger but for some reason Blaine made him feel at ease. He felt he could tell the stranger his whole life story.

"Really?" Blaine sounded genuinely curious. "I thought you looked familiar." Kurt was shocked to hear that. He'd just assumed Blaine knew who he was. It was a regular occurrence for Kurt to get recognised. But it really seemed as if Blaine had no clue of Kurt's fame. The fact that Blaine was so interested in talking to Kurt without knowing he was famous made Kurt appreciate it all the more.

"You didn't go to Dalton did you?" Blaine asked, his brows furrowing as he tried to remember faces from his old high school.

Kurt shook his head. "McKinley High. But I heard Dalton is a great school. I probably would have loved it there."

Blaine laughed. "Trust me, there's less gay guys there than you'd think." Kurt couldn't help the giggle he heard escape from his lips.

"Wait, McKinley." Blaine paused, a look of deep thought etched on his face. "We versed them at Regionals one time."

"You were in Glee club?" Kurt's voice was a little too enthusiastic, but he couldn't help it. This guy was gorgeous, gay, friendly _and _enjoyed singing? Kurt wondered if he'd finally found the perfect man.

Blaine nodded enthusiastically. "Was my favourite part of high school. Were you?"

"Yeah I was. For my sophomore, junior and senior years." Kurt racked his brain trying to remember Dalton Academy.

"Were you in the Warblers?" Kurt asked, remembering an a Capella all boys choir they'd versed one time.

"Sure was. I miss it a lot," Blaine said fondly.

It was then that Kurt put two and two together. The lead in the Warblers was short, gorgeous and had looked a lot like the man sitting next to him.

"You lead them, didn't you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded sheepishly. "I did get a few solos in my time, yes."

Kurt remembered the performance Dalton had given and how at the time he'd sat in awe of the amazing voice of the lead. "You are really talented!" Kurt cried, forgetting they were in a plane where he should keep his voice down. A few irritated stares were delivered their way.

Blaine chuckled. "Why thank-you, though I highly doubt you remember."

"No, I do!" Kurt insisted, "You performed a solo of True Colours and I was just _captivated _by your voice."

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"It's not creepy that I remember that, no," Kurt found himself muttering as Blaine just laughed.

"Not every day you get complimented like that. So thank-you so much." Blaine's smile brightened. "I'm sure you are even more talented though as you guys _did _beat us at Regionals."

Kurt sighed. "I didn't get to showcase my voice in that competition, just sang back-up and swayed. The usual back in Glee. I could be tone deaf and you wouldn't even know." Kurt bumped his shoulder with Blaine's before realising what he'd done. He really needed to stop. Kurt wasn't the overly flirty type so he didn't know why he was responding this way to Blaine. Something about him just made him want more.

Blaine seemed unaffected by the shoulder contact and just grinned.

"You could always sing for me. But we're in a plane and that would probably really annoy some people." Blaine lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned in to Kurt, murmuring directly into his ear. "Especially that business woman in front of us who keeps turning around in her seat to give us dirty looks."

Blaine then raised his voice almost to a shout and threw Kurt a playful look. "I think we're being **too loud**!"

They both dissolved into giggles when the lady in front shot them a disapproving look.

'_We are now preparing for take off.'_

"I left my iPod in my suitcase and I don't feel much like reading so you're gonna have to put up with me for the next eight hours," Blaine warned, a friendly smile playing at his lips.

"That's fine." Kurt grinned. "I think it's gonna be a pretty enjoyable flight then."

Kurt instantly blanched, wishing he could just zip his mouth to avoid embarrassing himself any more.

Blaine smiled brightly. "I have to agree."

* * *

><p>It was three hours into their flight and there was yet to be a significant break in Kurt and Blaine's conversation. Which was kinda odd, but in a good way.<p>

Blaine was usually friendly to strangers but this was going beyond the customary politeness. He liked Kurt, maybe a bit more than liked, and was enjoying just getting to know him. Not only was Kurt one of the most attractive guys Blaine had ever had the pleasure of meeting, Kurt was also funny. And really nice. They just clicked. The past three hours had been spent chatting and laughing. And maybe flirting, Blaine wasn't so good at picking up on those things. All he knew was he was trying to flirt, whether Kurt was returning this he wasn't sure.

Oh, Kurt was most definitely returning this. Blaine had grown on him even more over the past few hours of conversation and Kurt found himself shamelessly teasing and joking around.

"So why London?" Kurt inquired after they both had calmed down from the most recent laughing fit. As the flight had continued the dirty looks shot at them from other passengers had increased. Blaine encouraged Kurt to be loud and they both felt like little kids pushing the boundaries of what was good and bad behaviour. Kurt had never felt so rebellious. It was kinda exhilarating.

"I need a break from home," Blaine replied instantly. "It just gets hard, you know?"

Kurt shook his head. No, he didn't know. Kurt was lucky enough to have a perfect home life. "What do you mean?"

Blaine sighed. "Do you really wanna hear about my issues? It's only an eight hour flight," he joked but Kurt could see there was unaddressed pain behind the smile.

"I don't want to pry, but I'm more than happy to listen," Kurt said genuinely.

Wow, a stranger offering to listen to Blaine vent. This guy was certainly one in a million. "Well, it all started when I came out to my parents back in high school," Blaine began. "My Mum wasn't impressed but she accepted it and never blamed me or anything. Dad on the other hand felt the need to yell profanities at me whenever the topic was brought up. I learnt pretty quick to never talk about it."

Kurt saw the sadness in Blaine's eyes and wished he could do something, anything, to take away the pain from that beautiful face.

"I moved out of home as soon as I could but that just made me feel lonely."

Blaine paused. Why was he telling Kurt this? It was the fastest way to depress a person and he knew if he continued Kurt would surely think he was pathetic, pouring his heart out to a complete stranger. Yet Kurt didn't feel like a stranger and the genuine concern in Kurt's eyes compelled Blaine to continue talking.

"For this very reason I poured myself into my work. And became career-focused, which I never intended to be. I didn't enjoy it, life became monotonous."

There was a look of pity plastered on Kurt's face and Blaine wished it wasn't there. "Don't get me wrong," Blaine hastened to explain, "I have friends. It's just they don't really understand me. Anyway I was retrenched last month. And I just felt like I put everything into that job, even if I didn't want to, just to have it thrown back at me. Like my all wasn't good enough."

Blaine felt a lump form in his throat and swallowed, wishing he could swallow all the problems in his life; that they could just disappear. If only it were that easy.

"And so I'm now taking a two month vacation from my life to a place I hope will hold better things for me," Blaine trilled in an optimistic tone, attempting to relieve the tension he felt between them. He didn't want Kurt to feel sorry for him. He had enough of that back home.

Kurt was amazed at how unbelievably honest Blaine was being with him. It was such a refreshing change from all the faked politeness he dealt with in show business. People never asked you how you were and actually listened to the answer. It made him appreciate Blaine's honesty all the more.

"I'm so sorry," was all Kurt could manage. He didn't know what to say. All he knew was that he didn't want Blaine to experience any form of pain ever again. That gorgeous smile was too infectious to not be a permanent fixture on his face.

Blaine shook his head. "Not your fault. But thanks." And there was that kind smile again, the smile that made Kurt's insides flutter.

Blaine waved his hand as if to shoo away the sadness in the air. "Enough of my depressing life, onto a nicer topic."

There was a moment of comfortable silence as both men thought about how to switch to a lighter subject.

Blaine was the first to speak. "What do you look forward to most about England?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Kurt thought about this for a few moments. Performing. Being on stage again, bowing to a thundering applause. "Change of scene," Kurt eventually said. "The experience of London will be great. I've never been before and I'm quite looking forward to it."

Blaine nodded. He was also eager for a similar change.

"How about you?"

"Being able to say 'bullocks' on a regular basis," Blaine joked, putting on a terrible British accent.

"Oh, they're gonna hate you there," Kurt teased.

Blaine lightly hit Kurt's arm. "Hey, I thought it was pretty good."

Kurt bit back an insulting retort and just laughed in response.

"So why are _you_ going to London?"

There was that question, the one Kurt knew would come up and had been hoping to avoid. It wasn't as if he could just be like 'oh yeah, to star in a show on West End. I'm quite famous, you see. No big deal or anything…' It's not that Blaine would really care, but for some reason Kurt felt it wouldn't impress him. Being famous tended to dazzle people but Blaine didn't seem like the kind who would be wowed by fame. He was too down to earth to really care about that sort of thing. And Kurt would be lying if he said he didn't want to impress Blaine. For that reason, and that reason only, Kurt lied.

"For work." Well, it wasn't really lying.

"Oh, what do you do?" Blaine asked, genuinely interested.

Damn Blaine for actually giving a crap about Kurt's life. Now he _had_ to lie.

"It's pretty boring and hard to explain," Kurt spoke quickly. "Involves a bit of travel. Which is good, I get to see the world. And I really enjoy what I do," Kurt said honestly.

Blaine smiled. "That's great. It's good when people actually enjoy their careers."

And despite the fact that it was basically a regular occurrence for Kurt to fabricate the truth – in showbiz, it was kind of a requirement - he felt bad for lying to Blaine.

Oh, what did it matter? They were just two strangers who'd happened to sit next to each other on a plane. Except neither Kurt or Blaine believed that was all this was.

* * *

><p>"Plane food is repulsive," Kurt complained, eyeing what only vaguely resembled a pasta dish warily.<p>

They were now past halfway through the flight so dinner had been served.

Blaine chuckled. "It's not that bad," he insisted, digging in to the meal in front of him.

Kurt sighed before picking up his plastic knife and fork gingerly.

"I'd rather attempt a slow suicide with the synthetic cutlery," Kurt said seriously.

Blaine laughed again. Kurt decided he really liked it when he made Blaine laugh.

"You're such a child," Blaine teased, shovelling another forkful of food into his mouth, "It tastes good."

The disgusting tasting food wasn't the whole issue though. It was the fat intake and the carbohydrates and everything bad Kurt tried his best to avoid when it came to eating. Sure, every now and again he'd eat whatever the hell he felt like but nine times out of ten he'd opt for an organic alternative. Because eating healthily is important. Kurt was about to repeat his beliefs on what food you should put into your body but stopped short when he saw Blaine just looking at him with a lopsided grin on his face.

"What?" Kurt raised his eyebrow, something Blaine had been doing all flight and Kurt had just been waiting to do in return.

Blaine shook his head, a smile still present on his lips. "Nothing, just eat."

But it hadn't been nothing. Blaine had been watching Kurt think in silence, seen the way his eyes flickered from side to side, almost as if they were alternating from thought to thought. The way his lips had morphed into a straight line, the startings of a smile barely there. It was adorable. And wow, Blaine was really becoming quickly infatuated with the guy next to him. It was a shock, this didn't usually happen to him. Yet he couldn't deny the connection Blaine felt to Kurt. He just hoped Kurt felt the same.

* * *

><p>"I'm feeling like a movie. What do you think?" Blaine asked with a little under three hours of their flight to go.<p>

Kurt considered this. "Depends on the movie," he said honestly. "If you're a chick flick fan I am all yours."

Blaine chuckled. "Usually I'm up for that but they've got Deathly Hallows Pt.2 as an option and I really cannot go past that."

Kurt's eyes widened as he held his hand up in a 'stop' motion. "You're a potterhead?" he asked with a huge amount of controlled enthusiasm and disbelief.

Blaine looked at Kurt like he was crazy. "Um, _of course_. I brought Goblet of Fire to read on the plane. But I ended up doing something better." Blaine nudged Kurt's shoulder with his own before quickly turning away to pick up the in-flight magazine, flicking through to find out what channel they had Deathly Hallows on.

Kurt hid a smile at the complimentary words and collected his headphones from the back of the seat in front.

"Did you go to the midnight premiere?" Kurt questioned, leaning back into his seat to get comfortable for what he knew would be a 2.5 hour rollercoaster of emotions. It had been years since he'd seen this film but each time Kurt watched it he reacted the same.

"Yep, dressed up and everything." Blaine smiled fondly at the memory. "It was so much fun! But I tell you, I was a mess by the end of it."

Kurt nodded. "Oh, I understand, I was the same! Most of my friends refused to come along as they hadn't read the books and did not understand the sheer amazingness of Harry Potter. But I convinced one of my friends who had read the books but was nowhere near as obsessed as me. Let's just say she thought I was literally dying by the end of the movie and did not understand why."

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "How anyone can not appreciate great literature is beyond me."

"I know, right?"

Putting on headsets and switching their individual screens to the right channel, Kurt and Blaine settled in to watch the movie together.

They talked through the non-dialogue scenes about their opinions of certain parts in the book or the adaptions in the movie. But they both fell silent during the scenes that really mattered.

As expected, Kurt cried more than socially acceptable. When Snape uttered 'Always,' the word that changed everything, Kurt felt sobs escape his body. Then a warm, soft hand found his and just held it. Kurt felt his breath hitch. It was only for a moment, but Blaine's fingertips lightly rubbed Kurt's palm in a soothing and comforting way before placing it back in Kurt's lap. Hazel eyes found blue ones and they exchanged a small, but meaningful smile.

A minute later they were focused again on the screen in front however Kurt was off thinking. Blaine affected him in a way he couldn't quite describe. It was like he was back in high school, infatuated over Finn. Of course, that hadn't ended well, but Finn was straight. This was different. Kurt didn't know why, they'd only just met, but he really hoped they'd stay in touch once the flight was over.

* * *

><p>"Well thank-you for entertaining me for the past eight hours," Blaine grinned as he collected his overhead baggage.<p>

Kurt returned the smile. "I was right when I first said it would be an enjoyable flight."

Blaine took a deep breath before putting it all on the line. "Look, I never do this," he began, feeling around in his pocket for his iPhone, "But I was wondering if I could maybe get your number."

Kurt smiled. He'd hoped as much. "Sure." He fished out his iPhone from his carry on baggage and offered it to Blaine. "Add your number," Kurt said, reaching for Blaine's phone and doing the same.

Neither men were sure where this would lead, or if it'd lead anywhere. They could always catch up in London; maybe go on a date or two. But Kurt knew his work commitments would be too binding for him to actually start a relationship. Besides, Blaine was heading home in a few months. Kurt would be stuck in London for the next year at the very least. Stuck in London? Kurt was shocked he'd even managed to think such a thought. He was beyond excited to experience London; just because he'd met some random guy shouldn't have changed that. Still, Blaine wasn't just some random guy.

Blaine's thoughts mirrored Kurt's in the sense that he felt Kurt wasn't just some stranger he'd sat next to on a plane. It felt like they'd known each other for a long time. How well could you get to know someone over eight hours Blaine wondered. Still he felt connected to Kurt in a way he'd never felt with someone before. Damn it, why did Blaine have to go and get attached to someone who was too good for him anyway. Kurt was probably taken, he was too attractive, too nice, to be single. However Blaine still hoped.

As they were leaving the plane, Kurt was stopped by a sweet, eager voice.

"Mr Hummel, could I possibly have your autograph?"

An excited flight attendant thrust a scrap piece of paper and a pen at Kurt. Offering a kind smile, Kurt glanced at the stewardess' nametag before scrawling _Julie, thanks for a lovely flight _and signing his name.

An excited smile spread across the flight attendant's face. "Thank-you so much, I'm a huge fan," she gushed before taking the paper and flitting off.

Blaine arched his eyebrow as they continued to the terminal. "Well known are we?"

Kurt shrugged. "Something like that."

This had been his chance to come clean about who he was but something once again stopped Kurt from telling the truth. He'd spent the flight as Kurt, not Kurt Hummel the famous Broadway legend. And he had to admit he'd enjoyed this side of him; relaxed and completely himself. He hadn't had to worry about keeping up a certain persona or watch what he said in case a reporter misconstrued it.

Kurt was worried Blaine would think differently of him if he knew Kurt was famous. What if Blaine freaked out and never spoke to Kurt again? What if he turned into a total obsessive fanboy or sold their story about a flirty flight to a tabloid? No, Blaine wasn't like that. Kurt had known him less than a day but he knew that wasn't who Blaine was. However something still stopped Kurt from being completely honest.

When it was time to part ways Blaine offered Kurt a handshake. He'd sort of wanted to initiate a hug goodbye but decided it might be a bit much.

Kurt shook his hand and gave him a genuine smile. "Thanks again for such a great flight,"

Blaine smiled back. "Same to you."  
>"Call me," Kurt told Blaine before he turned the corner and exited the airport.<p>

Blaine grinned to himself. Well, that had most certainly been an enjoyable flight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is definitely the longest fic I've written so far and I have no idea if it's any good. Review and let me know :) Part 2 should be up in the next week or two. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine definitely intended to contact Kurt soon. He really hoped they could maybe go out sometime in the next week. On the flight they'd discovered that they were staying in similar parts of London so it wouldn't be hard to catch up. And even if it wasn't a date, though Blaine would prefer it that way, he would be happy just hanging out. Kurt was easy to be around and fun and interesting and Blaine needed someone like that in his life. Especially now that he'd left everyone behind back home.

A genuine smile was stuck to Kurt's face as he climbed into the limo awaiting him outside the airport. Jeff, his bodyguard, was already inside along with his agent, Janet. They both exchanged amused glances as Kurt clambered into the car, sitting down comfortably, that grin staying put.

"Have a nice trip, hun?" Janet asked, returning her blackberry to her cute clutch and turning to face Kurt.

The words echoed in Kurt's head. A nice trip. That didn't even begin to describe it.

"Yeah," Kurt breathed, still off in fairyland. Or Blaine-land as it now seemed to be.

Jeff's glance caught Janet's and they both smiled. Before Kurt had joined them in the limo Jeff had filled Janet in about the friendly stranger who Kurt had met on the plane. The spark had been there from the beginning, Jeff had explained, that much had been obvious despite that fact that he had been sitting a few seats away. Janet had asked if Blaine was only being nice because of Kurt's fame and had been shocked to discover that he hadn't known who Kurt was. This was a relief as Janet could most certainly do without an article in a tabloid about Kurt flirting with some kind stranger on a flight to London. And of course it made her happy that this man had just been interested in Kurt for him. Not having any children of her own, Janet felt Kurt was almost like a surrogate son to her, except in a strictly professional way of course.

A comfortable silence had set in for the past few minutes of the drive when Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. The name that appeared on the screen widened the grin still present on his face as he opened the message.

_Blimey, London is jolly good already! – B_

Kurt snorted as he read the text, bringing his hand to his mouth to cover the outburst of laughter.

"Who from, love?" Janet wondered, a knowing smile playing at her lips.

"Oh, just Blaine," Kurt responded casually, distracted by typing out a reply.

_Oh, you're a funny chap. So what are your plans for your first night in London? - K_

Once Kurt pressed send he glanced up to see Janet staring at him expectantly. Right, she didn't know who Blaine was. Well, she did, but Kurt wasn't aware of this.

"Blaine's the guy I sat next to on the plane," Kurt explained, pocketing his phone.

Janet nodded. "And you exchanged numbers?"

A small smile settled on Kurt's face again. "Yeah, we really hit it off. I think I might ask him out."

"I knew it," Jeff cried, his fist punching the air, "You two looked so cosy and cute and I just knew there was something there."

Kurt eyed Jeff seriously. "Bodyguards are meant to be seen, not heard," he quipped, shaking his head at the smug look Jeff sported.

It was then that Kurt felt another text come through and instantly pulled his phone out to read the message.

_Nothing too fancy, just a dinner date with myself is all. How about you? – B_

"Persistent I see," Janet noted as Kurt quickly began to punch out a reply.

"Janet, what are our plans for tonight?" Kurt asked nonchalantly, ignoring her comment.

His agent chuckled. "That stuck on him, are we?"

Kurt displayed a look of innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Not tonight, hun. We've got dinner with the director and the producer of My Fair Lady in an hour. Very important. Maybe ask him out for tomorrow night?" she suggested, taking out her blackberry to check the details for this evening.

_I've got dinner plans already for tonight but do you maybe want to go out for dinner tomorrow night? Sorry if this seems too forward. - K_

Kurt bit his lip, wondering if Blaine would even accept his invitation for a date. Was he coming on too strong? Coming across too needy? Probably, but what did he care? All he knew was that he wanted to see Blaine as soon as possible, which was weird as they'd had an eight hour conversation ending only minutes before.

There was an almost instant reply from Blaine and what Kurt read made his stomach fill with butterflies, definitely of the good kind.

_Forward is good. Dinner tomorrow sounds great! Any ideas of good restaurants? – B_

There it was; Blaine wanted to go out with him. Not that Kurt had expected Blaine to reject him, their plane ride had been kinda special. Or maybe that was just Kurt; call him crazy but he'd felt an instant bond form between the two of them. Still, the knowledge that Kurt didn't harbour some unreciprocated crush for the guy was very reassuring.

"Janet, where can I go tomorrow night and not get harangued by paparazzi?"

Unfortunately this was the downside of being well-known. People photographed Kurt everywhere. It was crucial that this didn't happen tomorrow night, he didn't want to scare Blaine off. Kurt figured if something came of this he'd address the fame thing later. He did plan on telling Blaine about his career but somehow the first date didn't seem the perfect setting.

"There are a few places you could go I suppose," Janet began, her fingers flying across the keys of her blackberry, looking up potential dinner spots. "Jeff would have to sit nearby though."

Kurt huffed. It wasn't that he didn't like Jeff, he did, it was just that he knew it wouldn't feel like a date having someone watching over them. Not that Blaine would know this, but Kurt would and he hoped it wouldn't ruin the night for him.

"C'mon, you know it's necessary," Janet insisted, noticing Kurt's unimpressed expression. "You love Greek, don't you? There's some place called 'The Village Greek.' Seems small enough to be safe. Just in case I'll start a rumour about you going to some big opening in the city tomorrow night. Set those bastards on a wild goose chase if I must."

Kurt smiled at his agent. She really did care about him and he appreciated it more than he could put into words. "Thanks, Janet."

_There's a small Greek restaurant on Lytton road called The Village Greek that I've heard is good. Meet you there at 8 tomorrow night? – K_

It only took half a minute before Kurt felt his phone vibrate again.

_It's a date. – B_

Kurt happily wrote out a reply as he did an internal celebratory dance. There was no denying it. He wasn't just imagining it. Blaine could've used any other wording to describe their meeting but he hadn't. It was a date.

_I best be off then, see you tomorrow night. Pip pip cheerio. - K_

"Did he say yes?" Janet asked, already sure of the answer.

Kurt nodded, a childish grin on his face. He was acting like a love struck teenager but he didn't even care. He'd honestly never felt about someone like this, at least not since Finn. But even that had been different. Kurt had just liked the idea of being with Finn. With Blaine he actually wanted it. The intensity of his feelings for a guy he'd met half a day ago scared Kurt a little, but he pushed that fear down, happy with the knowledge that Blaine felt something for him too.

A half hour passed with unimportant chitchat between the three in the limo but Kurt kept zoning out.

Janet rapped her fingernails on the inside of the car door impatiently. If they weren't at Kurt's apartment in the next five minutes so he could change and drop off luggage before leaving for dinner they were going to be late.

The car stopped outside a large, modern apartment that sat on the corner of a main street. Further inspection inside proved that the interior design matched the modern exterior. Kurt barely had time to appreciate where he'd be calling home for the next twelve months as they were in such a rush. As he pulled on a fresh outfit Kurt quickly took in his surroundings. The apartment was certainly decorated well. It was stylish and Kurt most definitely approved, but it was lacking that homey feeling that his apartment in New York and his childhood house back in Lima had. Oh well, soon enough Kurt would feel at home in London. This he was sure of.

Janet called out for Kurt to hurry up just as he finished changing and sprinted to the car. In his haste, Kurt had forgotten to collect his iPhone from the pocket of his discarded pants, now lying on the apartment floor.

Because of this he missed the text Blaine had sent only a few minutes before.

_Have a splendid night. X._

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson always kept his composure. Never did he act childish or silly. Especially not after Kurt had asked him out. Why, no, he had not done a victory dance around his hotel room. If anyone had suggested such a thing days before he would have threw back his head and laughed. Except tonight he was proving himself wrong as he flung his arms around in a haphazard state, strutting around the room. It only lasted a minute but it was still so out of character for Blaine.<p>

He knew he was being ridiculous. But so what? Kurt was interested in him! This amazing, funny, attractive, clever, seemingly perfect guy had asked Blaine out. Maybe he hadn't been making up that instant connection in his head.

* * *

><p>Kurt hadn't anticipated just how long rehearsal would take the next day. It was his first time working with the cast of My Fair Lady and they had spent all day practising with very few breaks. It was labour intensive; a lot of choreography was learnt straight away for the opening number. It had been a lot of fun and Kurt seemed to get along well with most of the cast, but it had just been such a long day! He found himself exhausted as the workday drew to a close.<p>

Checking his phone as he left the theatre Kurt realised he was going to be really late for dinner if he had to stop off at his apartment to get changed. Already ten minutes late, Kurt found himself in a huge rush to meet Blaine for dinner. Luckily the restaurant was only a few minutes down the road but still, this wasn't the best impression to give: late for the first date.

The last thing Kurt wanted was for Blaine to think he was stood up, so Kurt sent a quick message off to him once he'd caught a cab.

_Sorry, I'm running a bit late, got held up at work. Ugh, busiest day. Can't wait to see you. Will be there in 15. X' _

Blaine smiled at the text as he stood outside the restaurant, pulling his scarf closer to him to shelter his neck from the night's breeze. He inspected his outfit again, eyes scrutinising what he had chosen to wear.

Knowing Kurt was a true fashionista made Blaine spend an unnatural amount of time selecting his outfit for that evening. In the end he'd settled on loose black pants and a casual blue button down shirt. He knew it wasn't overly fashionable but nothing he owned was.

Tugging at the hem of his shirt, Blaine's eyes scoured the area. When Kurt finally came into view Blaine blinked rapidly, sure that his eyes were deceiving him. Kurt could not look at good as the man that was walking towards him did. Blaine's memory had clearly not done Kurt justice. Copper brown hair was styled perfectly, barely a strand loose and Kurt's angelic complexion shined in the gleam from the streetlight.

Kurt found himself blatantly staring at Blaine too as he approached the shorter man. Blaine's fashion sense was definitely not what Kurt would describe as 'in' but somehow it worked for him. It worked _really _well. Kurt couldn't help it as he involuntarily looked Blaine up and down. He couldn't deny it: Kurt liked what he saw.

"Hi." Both men greeted in unison. A genuine smile was shared before the two entered the restaurant.

It was small and quaint with only two other couples and a family seated in the entire place. Kurt supposed that would have something to do with the fact that it was a Wednesday night.

Kurt steered Blaine towards a corner table, taking the seat facing the restaurant. At least this way Blaine would have his back to Jeff, who Kurt could see discreetly traipsing in a moment later.

"Please excuse my appearance," Kurt said once he was seated. "I came straight from work and look an absolute fright." It was true, Kurt hadn't even had time to complete his moisturising routine before meeting Blaine. He could just feel his skin suffering every minute it went without skincare.

Blaine couldn't help but gape at Kurt. Surely Kurt was joking! Perusing the man in front of him again, Blaine saw nothing but perfection.

"You are mad! You look great!" Blaine insisted a little too enthusiastically.

Kurt felt his cheeks flush red and he looked down at the table with a mumbled "thank-you."

There was a moment's silence before the conversation flowed once again.

"So I hope you like Greek," Kurt began, flipping through a menu lying on the table, "I realised too late that I didn't even ask if you minded going here."

Blaine smiled. "Greek's delicious."

"Good."

Blaine picked up the other menu from the table and scoured the options.

"I think I'm gonna go with the Greek salad," Kurt announced placing his menu flat on the table.

Somehow this didn't surprise Blaine. Kurt seemed like the kind who ate healthily always. Still, Blaine felt the need to comment.

"Would you like a glass of water to go with that boring meal?" Blaine teased.

Kurt laughed in spite of himself. "Yes, I did intend to ask for water," Kurt admitted, shaking his head. "I'm quite predictable with meal choices. You'll realise this when we go out in the future."

Blaine didn't miss what Kurt had just implied: that this would most certainly not be their only date. The knowledge of this made Blaine's face break into a Cheshire cat like grin.

A waiter then approached their table and Blaine quickly made the decision to order moussaka and asked for a glass of water as well, shooting Kurt a playful smile as he did so.

"So you caved and went for the water too?" Kurt asked jokingly.

Blaine chuckled. "Yep, couldn't resist such an exciting beverage."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of their conversation.

Blaine laughed too. "Why are we discussing water? What am I even saying?"

Kurt laughed again. "Because water is delicious. Now, topic change. How was your first day in London?"

Blaine crossed his legs under the table and clasped his hands together before looking up at Kurt. "Nothing special. I didn't do anything really. I mean I intend to do all the tourist-y things but they seem so much less appealing when you go alone," Blaine admitted.

For some reason this made Kurt rather sad. He'd had a busy but fantastic first day here and Blaine had probably sat in his hotel room by himself all day. The reason Blaine had come to London was to escape life and Kurt had a sneaking suspicion that sitting by himself was something Blaine had done a lot of after being retrenched. He didn't need to travel all this way for something he could easily do at home. It was for this reason that Kurt found himself leaning across the table and grabbing Blaine's hand.

"I have this Sunday off," Kurt told him enthusiastically. "Let's go be tourists for the day!"

Blaine felt the warmth radiating from Kurt's hand and appreciated the smoothness of his skin, immediately missing the contact once Kurt removed it seconds later.

"Seriously? You'd spend your day off with me?" Blaine sounded so surprised which made Kurt chuckle.

"Of course, silly," Kurt said with a smile. "I want to see the city too and I couldn't think of anyone better to experience London with."

Blaine looked delighted. "Alright then. Sunday it is!"

Ten minutes into their first date and they were already planning their second. Blaine was beginning to think this trip to London would be very good indeed.

* * *

><p>"That was delicious," Blaine stated, putting his cutlery down and leaning back on his chair, an empty plate in front of him. "How was your <em>appetising<em> salad and water?"

Kurt's lips tugged into a smile. "Really nice, thank-you. Boring food can be tasty!"

Blaine chuckled. "Who knew?"

Tonight had been lovely. Like on the plane trip, there hadn't been a break in the conversation all night. Light topics had been discussed mostly. And laughter. There had been a lot of laughter. But that wasn't to say they didn't discuss anything deep. At one stage the topic of high school had come up and whether they enjoyed it or not. Blaine had briefly spoken of a bad year at some public school before he'd moved to Dalton and enjoyed the rest of his high school experience.

Kurt had found himself opening up almost instantly. "I was bullied." Kurt swallowed. He hadn't spoken about this to anyone since he'd left McKinley, choosing to pretend it hadn't happened and to try and forget the past. Though he knew he'd always remember.

"I was the only openly gay kid at school, so naturally I was a target," Kurt had explained, moving his salad around with his fork, avoiding Blaine's eyes. "I'm not the kind of person to easily get down on myself. I generally keep my head held high and don't let people get to me. But there was this one guy." Kurt paused, not sure if he could continue without breaking down. Blaine reached out to hold Kurt's hand, enjoying the feeling and warmth that came with that action. Kurt looked up to meet Blaine's gaze and Blaine smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, or a sad smile, it was simply a reassuring up-turn of the lips that made Kurt want to continue. So he did.

"David Karofsky. I still remember the way he used to glare at me. Like I was some ant that deserved to be trodden on." There was another pause and an intake of breath before Kurt carried on.

"It began slow, an occasional shove here, a slushie in the face there. But then it got really bad. I'd be getting shoved into the lockers three times daily; I had a disgusting rainbow of bruises that covered my back. And I just hated feeling scared. I wouldn't know when he'd attack and it…it terrified me."

Blaine felt his heart go out to Kurt. This guy was one of the most genuine and caring people he'd ever met and in no way did Kurt deserve to have been treated like that. Blaine knew that fear that Kurt was describing, he'd felt it at his school before Dalton. It was this paralysing terror that you couldn't control or relieve. It assaulted you at random times and even a second of that feeling would be enough to ruin your entire day. Blaine had been lucky enough to escape it after only a few weeks. Kurt had dealt with it for years by the sounds of things. How he had been so strong amazed Blaine and he found himself becoming more and more attached to Kurt as he told his story.

"One day I just got so sick of it. And I snapped. A lot of it had to do with the fact that the Neanderthal had shoved me to the ground, ruining my new pea coat. But that wasn't all. I…I didn't feel like I deserved this. Like, what had I ever done to receive this kind of treatment? I was getting punished for loving a different gender, like it was a…choice. It was just so unfair. So I cracked it. Chased after him, called him out on the way he was treating me, and then he did something that scared me even more."

Blaine found himself leaning closer in anticipation, his hand still firmly grasping Kurt's.

"He kissed me."

Blaine tried his best to remove the shock that he just knew covered his face.

"I know," Kurt said in almost a joking way, "the homophobic bully being gay. Pretty unexpected, huh?" Blaine could do nothing but nod. "Of course I showed him that I was not interested in him in the slightest. Even if he was my type that wouldn't just erase everything he'd done to me in the past. Unfortunately this made things worse. He was scared that I'd out him. Like I'd ever do that to someone. Coming to terms with who you are is hard enough without someone informing the world of it!" Again, Blaine nodded, listening intently, both their meals forgotten."He threatened my life, Blaine, like he'd ever kill a human being! But of course at the time I believed him. I was just a kid, what did I know?"

Kurt then realised how wrapped up he'd gotten in telling his story as a tear rolled down his cheek. He swatted it away quickly. Here they were, having a lovely dinner and Kurt was rambling about his depressing past.

"Anyway fearing for your life just kind of ruins the high school experience, you know?" Kurt tried to smile, shaking off the fact that there was still unresolved anger and fear and sadness surrounding David Karofsky. That was a name he wished he'd never have to hear again. "Wow, I didn't mean to get that deep," Kurt said after a few moments of silence. "Not exactly best first date material."

Blaine shook his head. "No, I appreciate you telling me." He squeezed Kurt's hand. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that! I wish we'd known each other in high school. Maybe things could've been different."

"Maybe." There was something about Blaine that just put Kurt at ease and delving into his past had felt natural with Blaine, like he was telling an old friend.

At the end of the evening after arguing over who was paying ("Blaine, don't be ridiculous, I asked _you _out, I should pay.") they left the restaurant hand in hand. Kurt noted that had felt natural with Blaine too. Everything about the man just made Kurt feel relaxed.

They both chuckled as Blaine awkwardly held his arms out, offering Kurt a hug as a goodbye. Kurt giggled as he fell into Blaine's grip. Wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist Kurt pressed a kiss to his cheek, feeling the smile spread across Blaine's face as he pulled Kurt closer. They both felt so comfortable in the other's arms and neither wanted to let go. But due to stupid social conduct that society deemed as correct, Kurt let go a few moments later.

"At the risk of sounding clichéd I had such a good time tonight!" Kurt declared.

The best part was that he wasn't even lying or saying it out of politeness. This had been the best date Kurt had been on for as long as he could remember.

Blaine felt the same. "So did I."

"I'll see you Sunday," Kurt promised and he climbed into in the cab awaiting him, once again leaving Blaine with a huge smile on his face.

Sunday couldn't seem further away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, thankyou so much for the kind reviews. This story was just something that came to mind and I hadn't written an AU fic before so I thought I'd give it a go :) I haven't decided if I'll make this a full length story or not but we'll see how it writes. <strong>

**Thankyou itsjustalittlemakeup for being a great beta 3 **

**Also...GLEE IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS. I am _beyond_ excited. Hope you all enjoy the episode - who am I kidding, of course you will :) X**


	3. Chapter 3

They saw each other a lot sooner than Sunday.

Kurt had expected his whole Friday to be taken up with rehearsal and so far it had been. They had learnt the choreography and blocked the movement for several big scenes that morning alone. By the time lunch rolled around Kurt was exhausted. He was told he could have an hour's break, as they'd be working on a scene he wasn't in next.

Wondering what he could do for an hour, Kurt pulled his phone out and called the one person who had been on his mind all morning.

"Hello," Blaine picked up after the third ring.

"Hey Blaine, it's me," Kurt responded as he left the theatre. "I've got an hour's break from work. Feel like grabbing a coffee with me?"

Blaine hid his excitement well as he very calmly accepted the offer. Kurt hadn't been the only one whose thoughts had been taken up by a certain guy all morning.

Kurt gave him the address of a Starbucks just round the corner and they agreed to meet there in ten minutes.

Like the gentleman he was, Kurt waited outside for Blaine before ordering his coffee. When the shorter man came into view Kurt had to stop his eyes from studying Blaine again. This was hard considering he looked even better than the last time Kurt had seen him. How this was possible, however, Kurt didn't know, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

Something came over Kurt as Blaine approached him, his mouth already parted to greet Kurt. Blaine just looked so perfect in that moment that all logical thinking went out the window.

Quickly closing the distance between them Kurt covered Blaine's mouth with his own in a gentle kiss hello, lasting only a few seconds. Once Kurt pulled back Blaine's expression was dazed as his hand found his mouth, lightly ghosting where Kurt had kissed him.

Kurt realised what he'd just done and shook his head. "Sorry, I really have control issues," he apologised, hoping he hadn't scared Blaine. But if he was being honest Kurt wasn't really sorry at all. In fact he kinda wanted to kiss Blaine again.

It took Blaine another moment before he could think properly again. Once he could a still slightly dazed but happy smile spread across his lips. "No apologies for that." Blaine found himself staring at Kurt's lips as he spoke. If Kurt thought he had control issues then he clearly didn't know what was going on in Blaine's head.

Kurt noticed where Blaine's gaze remained and heard himself chuckle lightly. Apparently their thoughts were pretty much identical.

"Yeah, I'm gonna kiss you now," Blaine said quietly, bringing their lips together again. This time the kiss had a bit more heat as both parties responded enthusiastically however they were on the side of a street in London and it was hardly the place to begin a heavy make out session. For this very reason both men pulled away a moment later.

"Hi," Kurt breathed, a delighted smile present on his face.

"Hi," Blaine echoed, his face mirroring a similar expression.

After a few more seconds of just looking at each other, the two dragged their eyes away and entered the coffee shop.

The barista behind the counter was a beautiful brunette with chocolate eyes and a kind smile. She took Kurt and Blaine's orders and piled a few cookies onto a plate before handing it to Kurt with a wink, free of charge.

Even though it happened often Kurt always felt embarrassed when he got things for free. It wasn't really fair. Still, he was starving and very much appreciated the biscuits, thanking the kind brunette as she handed over their coffees. When Blaine turned away Kurt slipped a generous amount of money into the tip jar on the front counter that he knew would more than cover the price of the food.

"That was nice of her," Blaine commented as he sat down at a corner table, crossing one leg over the other as he always did.

Kurt nodded, taking a sip of his latte.

"I think she has a thing for you," Blaine teased, looking over at the barista who quickly averted her eyes from their table.

"I doubt it," Kurt replied quietly. He knew her kindness had everything to do with his fame.

Blaine shook his head. Kurt was so very blind to his good looks. "I think she does. And I bet it happens all the time." Blaine leaned closer to Kurt, a cheeky smile plastered to his face as he pretended to look inquisitive. "Please, fill me in on your secret of letting the ladies down easily."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "Trust me, Blaine. It is not a regular occurrence."

Blaine looked amused. "You really have no idea how cute you are, do you?"

"Blaine, you're a man in his late twenties. Do you really think it's reasonable for you to use the word 'cute?'" Kurt responded dryly, his teasing hiding the fact that he was quite pleased. Blaine wasn't short on compliments and it made Kurt feel special. The fact that a guy as amazing as Blaine could find him even remotely attractive made Kurt slightly giddy.

"So how has your day been?" Kurt asked, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Pretty average," Blaine answered honestly. "London is yet to dazzle me. My highlight so far is very easily our date the other night." Kurt smiled at the mention of their fun evening. "The rest has consisted of nothingness. But I _am _excited to sight-see on Sunday." Blaine leaned closer to Kurt again, that playful smile once again present on his face as he whispered "but a lot of that has to do with my tour guide."

Kurt held back a giggle at Blaine's ridiculous lack of subtlety when it came to flirting. "Blaine, this is my first time in London too so I won't exactly be a tour guide. But bonus points for the sweet comment." Kurt tapped Blaine lightly on the nose, enjoying the grin that spread over Blaine's face as a result. "I too am looking forward to our sightseeing adventure."

The two then took large swigs of their coffee as they smiled at each other from across the table.

"We should probably plan where we want to go," Blaine suggested, ripping off the edge of a cookie and placing it in his mouth.

Kurt mirrored Blaine's movements, taking a piece of biscuit to eat as well. "That's a good idea."

"Well, Big Ben is in. And the Tower Bridge," Blaine stated through a mouthful.

"Don't speak with food in your mouth," Kurt scolded, "And we simply_ need_ to go to Buckingham Palace too. I have always had an immense interest in royalty! I absolutely adore Prince Harry but no one can top _the _Kate Middleton!" Blaine arched an eyebrow at Kurt's sudden enthusiasm as he continued. "My junior prom outfit may have involved a kilt because I was so obsessed with Kate's wedding at the time."

Blaine laughed, almost spitting out the mouthful of coffee he had just taken. The image of Kurt in a kilt was highly amusing yet still unfairly appealing.

"Yes, not my finest choice of attire," Kurt agreed, choking back a laugh as he remembered everyone's reactions to his outfit. His friends had tried to hide their honest opinions on what he was wearing but Brittany simply couldn't. She'd bluntly asked Kurt why he was wearing girl's clothes and had then proceeded to ask if Kurt had miraculously turned female over night.

"My crazy royal fetish aside, we are going to Buckingham Palace!" Kurt insisted.

Blaine simply nodded, his lips still threatening a smirk. "What else should we see?"

"Please tell me you're not into museums. Because I flat out refuse to spend more than ten minutes inside one. They bore me," Kurt replied candidly.

Blaine clasped his hands together pretending to pray. "Thank _God_. I _hate _museums!"

Kurt held back a giggle. "Blaine, you're really silly, you know that right?"

Blaine chuckled. "I'm well aware."

Taking the last cookie left on the plate Blaine automatically split it in two, offering the bigger half to Kurt. "Halfsies?"

Kurt grinned as he took the biscuit from Blaine's outstretched hand, lightly brushing fingers as he did so. "Thanks."

They locked eyes and shared a smile before looking away and eating their respective pieces of cookie.

"Okay, so I don't think we could both say we were gay and be in London without visiting the Kew Gardens," Kurt joked once he'd finished his mouthful. "So maybe if we have time we should go there?"

Blaine considered Kurt's suggestion. "I don't know, they're just gardens," he said casually, just waiting for Kurt's response.

Kurt sighed. "Fine, I want to see them," he admitted.

Blaine nodded. "Yep, knew it!" he replied triumphantly. "So if we visit the Kew Gardens for you can we pay a visit to Trafalgar Square too?"

Pretending to think about it carefully, Kurt shrugged. "Maybe."

Blaine used his puppy dog eyes. "Please, I want to say I've walked onto a Monopoly board." Kurt laughed. "C'mon, please," Blaine practically begged.

"You're a child," was Kurt's amused response, "But okay."

Trafalgar Square wasn't somewhere Kurt desperately wanted to visit but the look of pure joy on Blaine's face at the knowledge they were going there made Kurt more pleased than he'd like to admit. If he was being honest, he just really liked seeing Blaine happy.

Another fifteen minutes passed with playful banter before Kurt looked at his watch, surprised that his entire lunch break had almost finished.

"Well I've gotta get back to work," Kurt told Blaine sadly. Of course he'd had a great time so far rehearsing the musical but this short catch up with Blaine had felt so easy going and relaxed and just plain fun. Kurt found himself not wanting to leave. Despite the fact that it only lasted a bit over half an hour, both Kurt and Blaine had really enjoyed the spontaneous coffee date.

"Hope it's not too bad," Blaine remarked as they left the coffee shop. Still not aware of Kurt's career, Blaine was under the impression that Kurt was stuck in a job not only time consuming but also involving something Kurt did not enjoy.

"Oh, it won't be," Kurt assured Blaine, prolonging their goodbye. "I'll call you tonight regarding Sunday."

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt and smiled. "Sure. I look forward to it."

Blaine then leaned towards Kurt, their lips joining as Blaine's hand cupped Kurt's cheek. Kurt found his arms easily winding around Blaine's waist, bringing him closer.

"I'll talk to you tonight," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lip, stealing one last kiss before he left for work.

Somehow Sunday seemed even further away than it had on Wednesday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed or story-alertedfavourite-storied or even just read this. I really appreciate it :)**

**Yes, shorter chapter this time but I have a feeling the next will be quite lengthy. Leave a review and let me know how this chapter was :)**

**Also, how amazing was Glee last week? SO MUCH KLAINE. I have to say I am _very_ happy that it's back! X **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Apologies in advance, this chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be. For some reason it refused to word right so I'm sorry it isn't very good :S**

**Also I've never visited any of these places I am describing so please forgive me if you have and I have written them totally wrong. I'm trying my best :) I do want to go to each of these places one day though! **

* * *

><p>Friday night Kurt had sat down with Janet and Jeff to discuss his outing with Blaine this Sunday. His agent had been hesitant for Kurt to go so they'd decided to work out a plan of attack for the day of sightseeing.<p>

"Going to the tourist destinations is a bit of a risk," Janet had told him for the third time that night. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kurt remembered Blaine's excited expression when he'd suggested their outing and that was his answer. "Yes, of course."

"Then I'll have to trail you everywhere," Jeff informed him.

Kurt nodded. He knew that'd be the case. "Just don't make it obvious, okay?"

Jeff pretended to look offended. "Do I ever?" That was true.

"Sorry, I just don't want Blaine to find out before I get the chance to explain," Kurt told them. "I think this might turn into something," he said happily.

"Kurt, you've known him a week," Janet reminded him bluntly.

"I know, I know, but there's something about him that's different. But different in _such _a good way." The other two in the room watched Kurt's eyes go dazed as he thought about Blaine. They chuckled and Kurt snapped back to reality. "I do not want to screw this up," he said resolutely.

Jeff nodded. "At least if I'm with you I can intercept the crazed fans."

"I don't have any crazed fans," Kurt replied absentmindedly. Yes, he was reasonably well known but he knew his fame over in London would be sufficiently less than in New York. Once _My Fair Lady _started in a few weeks Kurt assumed his fame would increase a bit but he'd deal with that when he came to it. Besides, he was hoping by that stage Blaine would know who he was. You see, Kurt didn't want to lie anymore. It was just the actual telling Blaine that had Kurt stumped. This was hardly something you just brought up in casual conversation. And maybe it was selfish of Kurt but he just couldn't bring himself to tell Blaine. Not yet. He had to know that Blaine wouldn't run off at the mere suggestion of something scary. Okay, so it was _extremely _selfish but Kurt would just wait for the perfect time to tell Blaine, then he'd come clean. However Kurt predicted that finding the perfect time would be easier said than done.

"Anyone can turn into a crazed fan," was Jeff's response.

The three then discussed transportation and getting from one tourist attraction to the next.

"Why don't you tell Blaine you've hired a driver?" Jeff suggested. "That way I could drive you around in the limo? That would explain the creepy guy who would follow you guys around everywhere."

"Wouldn't the limo just make us stand out even more?" Kurt asked.

Janet nodded. "Yes, that is true." She paused to think for a moment. "Where were you wanting to go again?"  
>Kurt told her the places they'd decided on that day as Janet looked up bus tours on her blackberry.<p>

"Surely there's some tourist bus situation you can go with. That way everyone will be in such a hurry to get on and off the bus and all that that they won't even notice you. And you'll be able to visit the main tourist-y places."

Kurt sighed. Being famous was actually a huge hassle that he sometimes wished he didn't have to deal with. There was so much effort going into planning what was supposed to be a spontaneous outing. Right now Kurt would give anything to be able to just walk the streets of London, hand in hand with Blaine, and to receive no stares. But he knew that wasn't possible, sadly for more than one reason.

"Right, found a good one. This tour will take you to Big Ben, Tower Bridge, Tower of London, Buckingham Palace and Trafalgar Square," Janet read from her screen. "No Kew Gardens though. But you guys could always do that another day," she suggested.

"And in that case I can just take the same bus as you and look like a tourist whilst still keeping an eye on everything," Jeff said.

Kurt nodded. It seemed like the closest they'd get to a perfect situation. "Alright, that seems like the one. Where can we pick the bus up from and at what time," Kurt wanted to know.

"There's a stop for it just a ten minute walk from here. And it leaves at 8:30 on Sunday morning," Janet told him.

"Perfect."

Kurt called Blaine minutes later, explaining the suggestion about the tour bus. He had no idea what he'd do if Blaine didn't like that idea but thankfully he had no issues with it. Kurt found himself hanging up a little under an hour later having had a crazy conversation with Blaine about totally irrelevant things. It seemed they weren't running out of things to talk about any time soon.

* * *

><p>The next two days flew by quickly for Kurt who spent the time at rehearsal. It had almost been a week of being in London and Kurt decided that although New York was his home, he could very easily get used to London too. The atmosphere in the city was so different to anything he'd experienced before. But he loved the change. When explaining this to his Dad, Burt had asked if it had anything to do with meeting a certain guy. Kurt laughed and asked his Dad how he knew him so well. Chuckling, Burt had told Kurt it took years of practise.<p>

Another downside of his career was spending so much time away from home. Kurt did find himself missing his Dad a lot. He missed Carole and Finn too; after all they were just as much his family. But Kurt was living out his dream. He had wanted this for so long and really couldn't be happier than he was at present. However if this was a result of his career or Blaine, he didn't know.

* * *

><p>Having nothing much to do, Blaine had found himself walking the streets of London quite a bit the days following the coffee date. It was beautiful weather and he enjoyed the different ambience the city provided.<p>

Something Blaine had planned on doing whilst on holiday was to start a novel. Writing had always been one of his passions but he'd never found time for it in the past with his busy schedule. Now that he was free of his job he had promised he'd take some time to write. Late Saturday morning, sitting in a park a few streets away from his hotel, Blaine was cross-legged with a notebook and pen in hand, writing. There was something so enlivening about putting pen to paper that you couldn't experience by typing on a laptop. Blaine found himself enjoying the easygoing day of writing more than he'd first expected.

Still, despite the lovely day, Blaine had felt his mind flick to Kurt numerous times throughout it, almost as if Kurt had been the only missing piece to a perfect day. Blaine imagined lying in the park on a picnic rug with Kurt by his side. Maybe as Blaine wrote Kurt would play with his hair or occasionally place kisses to his forehead. There was something so appealing about this image.

Blaine sighed as he pictured Kurt. He could feel himself coming closer and closer to falling for him.

* * *

><p>They'd agreed to meet outside Blaine's hotel on Sunday at 8:15 and walk down to where the bus would leave at 8:30. Blaine struggled to get up so early, used to sleeping in each day. Kurt found it easy, as he was always awake at 6:30 anyway to complete his moisturising routine.<p>

Having organised for Jeff to make his own way to the bus stop, Kurt walked the fifteen minutes from his apartment to Blaine's alone, smiling as soon as he saw Blaine happily awaiting him out the front of the hotel.

"Hey," Blaine greeted Kurt, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Hi, how are you?" Kurt asked as they began to walk down the street in the direction of the bus stop.

"Good. Really good," Blaine said with a smile. "And you?"  
>Kurt smiled too. "Yeah, me too."<p>

Blaine gently took Kurt's hand in his own, peering over at Kurt to see if this was okay. Kurt grinned and squeezed Blaine's hand letting him know it was more than okay.

A pleasant ten-minute walk later and they were there.

"Kurt, you didn't tell me it was a _double decker bus_!" Blaine cried excitedly, gazing up at the big red bus in front of them like it was magic.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's enthusiasm, a huge grin threatening to spread across his face. "I didn't expect this reaction."

They entered the bus, Blaine skipping ahead of Kurt, instantly climbing the stairs to be on the top level. Kurt followed, smiling at Blaine's eagerness. He really reminded Kurt of a little kid sometimes. It was adorable.

Blaine looked to Kurt once they were seated. "So where to first?"

"Big Ben."

"Excellent!"

It didn't take too long to reach their destination and the trip seemed even shorter when filled with chit chat between the two men. They discussed their previous days and Blaine noticed as per usual that when asked, Kurt didn't go into detail about his days at work. Blaine knew it was something that Kurt didn't like talking about so he tried his best to avoid the topic. Blaine told Kurt all about his lovely day writing in the park. It was only after he had described this to Kurt that he worried that maybe Kurt might think it was dumb. Of course he did not and enthusiastically asked Blaine if he could read something he'd written.

"Oh, I don't know," Blaine replied awkwardly. "I'm not very good."

Kurt shook his head, tapping Blaine lightly on the knee. "I'm sure you are! You actually look like a writer, like I can imagine you being one."

The thought of taking up writing as a career made Blaine smile. When in high school he'd never really considered writing as a job but now that he was here it was something he was seriously contemplating. It was definitely something he'd enjoy doing for a living.

When they arrived at the Palace of Westminster where Big Ben was situated, the first thing Blaine realised was just how tall the clock tower was. The tour guide on the bus had informed everyone that the hands of the clock themselves were huge. The hour hand measured over two and a half metres in length and the minute hand, over four metres. Once out of the bus Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and marched to the foot of the clock tower, staring up at it in awe.

They did the usual touristy things: take way too many photos of and with the tourist attraction, find out as much info as they could about the place and waste money on tacky souvenirs.

A few people were wandering over to the London Eye, wanting to ride the biggest ferris wheel in the world. Naturally, Blaine wanted to as well.

"Please, Kurt?" he asked excitedly when he found out there would in fact be time to do so before their next stop.

Kurt wasn't a fan of heights but he could not resist that puppy dog face. "Alright, let's go!"

They waited in line for a bit before they could finally get on the ferris wheel but they immediately realised it was so worth the wait. The views from being that high up were breathtaking! Blaine had his face almost pressed against the glass as he looked out at the city.

"London is so beautiful," Kurt commented, not being able to take his eyes away from the spectacular view even when he felt Blaine's hand find his and squeeze it.

"Not the only thing that's beautiful around here," Blaine whispered, grinning when Kurt gave him an amused look.

"Really, Blaine? Really?"

"It had to be said," Blaine replied, "You know me well enough to know that I like corniness."

"As do I, but that, my friend, was ridiculous," Kurt teased, nudging Blaine's hip with his.

Blaine leaned closer to Kurt, their foreheads almost touching. "Just stating the truth."

Kurt brought Blaine's lips to his, kissing him softly before turning to face the view again.

Blaine was hiding a grin the entire ride, totally amazed at the fact that he was experiencing London with someone as special as Kurt.

Before they knew it the ferris wheel ride was over and everyone was being shepherded back onto the bus. A few minutes later and they arrived at Tower Bridge. There was something really awesome about seeing certain things in the flesh in comparison to in photos or on TV and this was one of those situations. More photos were snapped and Kurt and Blaine chatted about inconsequential things as they admired the Bridge.

Right across from Tower Bridge was their next stop.

Tower of London was also spectacular. They got to tour inside for a short amount of time which both Kurt and Blaine found extremely interesting. Unlike at a museum, they found themselves actually fascinated by their surroundings. The tour guide taking them around the area was dressed in proper medieval attire and was in character the entire time. He was hilarious, adding in funny tidbits about the historic castle as they walked around that had Blaine in hysterics at a few points. Kurt had to keep elbowing him to stop him from laughing at the ridiculously lame jokes.

There wasn't much time to grab lunch before their next stop so Kurt and Blaine hurriedly bought ice-creams at a nearby parlour and ate them quickly, savouring each mouthful as they were some of the best ice-creams they'd ever tasted.

"Mmm, this is delicious!" Kurt declared, looking at his ice-cream like it was his first love.

"Lemme try," Blaine asked, almost done with his honeycomb flavoured one.

"Only if I can try yours," Kurt replied, holding his ice-cream tight, only willing to give it up at the chance of tasting another.

Blaine agreed and they exchanged ice-creams, appreciating the differing flavours before swapping back and finishing off their own.

"I _really _want another one!" Blaine pleaded but there wasn't time.

"You know what's next, Blaine?" Kurt asked animatedly as they hopped back onto the bus at about 2pm.

"Trafalgar Square," Blaine answered excitedly, looking out the window of the bus eagerly.

"Blaine, it's not for another however-many miles," Kurt told him and Blaine stopped staring out the window to look at Kurt, "And no, Buckingham Palace!"

Blaine made his face fall, pretending to look bitter at this new piece of information. Kurt laughed and hit Blaine. "Hey, I'm excited, don't act like that! You'll get to see Trafalgar Square soon enough."

Buckingham Palace was really something. Kurt fanboyed the entire time he was there, chattering away to Blaine in a high pitched, excited voice throughout the tour they took of the palace. Blaine found himself more entertained by Kurt's enthusiasm than by the place itself. Kurt was practically begging to stay longer two hours later when it was time to get back on the bus.

"But I didn't get to see everything," Kurt complained to Blaine just before they left.

Blaine shrugged. He had certainly seen enough of Buckingham Palace. "Kurt, we were there for _two hours_. I think we saw everything there was to see. Besides, the bus is leaving now."

Kurt pouted at Blaine as they walked onto the bus, taking their seats on the top level again.

"Kurt, you look too adorable when you do that, please stop," Blaine teased, imitating Kurt's petulant expression.

"I do not look like that!" Kurt insisted, hitting Blaine until he stopped pulling the face.

"You're right, it's much cuter, but still," was Blaine's response. Kurt couldn't help but smile.

Trafalgar Square was _huge_. Blaine and Kurt walked around the entire area just mesmerised. There were people everywhere and it was hard to manoeuvre their way around the crowd. From the stairs they were on they could see the entire courtyard, the fountains, the four lions, and the giant monument in the middle dedicated to the war that was fought.

Blaine insisted on a photo in front of the street sign nearby. "My proof of having walked on a monopoly board," Blaine explained.

He also insisted on a photo of the two of them as they hadn't taken one all day. Kurt protested, saying he looked awful today but Blaine just drew him closer, telling him he looked amazing and to stop objecting, it was happening. Holding his camera an arm's length away from them Blaine pulled a cheesy grin and Kurt stuck his tongue out. Blaine then climbed up the monument to get a photo next to the massive Lions, insisting that it was a normal tourist photo and that he didn't want to leave without it. A few more photos were taken but Kurt's favourite was of the two of them, Blaine kissing his cheek as Kurt grinned widely.

When it was time to clamber on the bus again Blaine and Kurt were more than ready to go. They were both completely drained of energy and looking forward to returning to their beds to sleep.

Blaine's eyes drooped as they neared the end of the bus trip. Kurt felt Blaine's head rest on his shoulder and a moment later he was asleep. Kurt smiled fondly down at the man. He was really starting to fall for Blaine, and quickly too.

Raising his glance from this perfect, peaceful face, Kurt saw Jeff smile at him from across the bus. He'd never seen Kurt this happy.

* * *

><p>"Right, let's get you home," Kurt told Blaine as they walked back to his hotel hand in hand.<p>

"Walk me in?" Blaine asked hopefully once they stopped outside the building.

Kurt wondered if this was such a good idea. He couldn't have a late night as he was needed at work early tomorrow. If he followed Blaine up he would no doubt have trouble leaving, resulting in a later night.  
>"C'mon, just get room service with me. Dinner. That's all I ask! I know you're starving!"<p>

When Kurt didn't answer immediately Blaine tugged on Kurt's hand, pulling him into the hotel lobby. And that was that.

"What do you feel like?" Blaine asked, perusing a room-service menu once they were inside.

Looking around the hotel room, Kurt shrugged. "I'm so hungry I don't even care."

Blaine appeared shocked. "You're not going to request a salad and water?"

Kurt chuckled. "I'm too hungry to worry about carbs. Get me something filling, like a pizza." Kurt thought about the effect something that greasy would have on his skin then mentally shook his head. It didn't matter. He was starving and pizza sounded _so_ good right now.

"Two pizzas it is. Preference on toppings?" Blaine asked, beginning to dial room service.

"Margarita, please."

Blaine nodded then politely ordered one margarita and one meatlovers pizza to their room.

Moments later Blaine collapsed onto the king-sized bed that sat in the middle of the room. Today had been great but exhausting and both Kurt and Blaine wanted nothing more than to just sleep despite the fact it was before 7pm.

"C'mere," Blaine patted the space of bed next to him, smiling at Kurt's hesitant expression. "I'm not gonna try and steal your virtue," he joked, earning a laugh from Kurt who joined Blaine, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Thank-you for today. I had so much fun," Blaine said genuinely, his arms reaching out for Kurt. Smiling, Kurt leant into the hug, staying like this as the conversation continued.

"And London finally dazzled me," Blaine said with a grin. "Or you dazzled me, I can't tell the difference."

"You're a charmer, Blaine Anderson," Kurt said with a smile, leaning in to catch Blaine's lips with his.

Room service came pretty quickly and before long the two were sitting on Blaine's bed sharing pizza.

"You know what I realised," Kurt began, taking another slice of pizza, "We didn't visit Kings Cross Station. And you know what's there?"

Blaine's whole face lit up. "Platform nine and three quarters!" he cried, his mouth half-full of pizza.

"Blaine, I told you before, don't speak with your mouth full," Kurt reprimanded, "And yes. So do you agree that we simply _need _to make a trip there in the near future?"

Blaine nodded enthusiastically as he finished his mouthful.

"I was also thinking we should visit Hyde Park. I've heard it's simply incredible at night. And that way we could spend the day shopping on Oxford Street – Blaine, don't you _dare_ groan, you know shopping is my thing – and then go to Hyde Park afterwards."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Blaine agreed, taking another slice and shovelling it into his mouth. Even after eating most of his pizza Blaine was ravenous. Kurt felt the same but he was at least trying to eat with some attempt at manners.

"So we really need to set aside another day for sightseeing," Kurt finished.

"When's your next day off," Blaine asked hesitantly, not wanting to bring up Kurt's work but seeing no way around it.

Kurt became visibly tense as he thought this over. He had just under three weeks left of rehearsal meaning he'd probably only get one or two odd days off before opening night.

"I'll have to see," Kurt replied, "When I find out I'll let you know."

And they left it at that. Blaine didn't question Kurt. He hoped that soon enough Kurt would trust him to tell him what was going on.

Ten minutes later and both pizzas were finished with the empty boxes thrown to the floor. Kurt was lying on top of the sheets with Blaine wrapped around him. They were both so very tired and Kurt wished he could just lay like this forever.

"Kurt, you have the most exquisite eyes," Blaine commented as he gazed up at him.

Kurt leaned in to Blaine more, his lips lightly brushing Blaine's. "Blaine Anderson, such a charmer," Kurt repeated quietly before cuddling closer to Blaine and falling into a deep sleep. Blaine brought his lips to Kurt's forehead before resting his head to the pillows. Moments later he was dreaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Kurt felt when he woke up was safe. Arms were tightly wrapped around him and he felt protected. Kurt smiled at the thought as he nestled his head to rest closer to Blaine, appreciating the warmth radiating from him.

Then reality came crashing down. Here he was, in someone else's bed, when he was supposed to be at work.

Kurt reluctantly tore himself away from Blaine and quickly found his phone on the bedside table. Checking the time he realised that if he raced to the theatre he'd still be 45 minutes late. Kurt checked his messages as he hurriedly collected his things. 9 missed calls: 3 from Janet; 2 from Jeff; 4 from Steven, the producer of My Fair Lady. Shit.

Kurt flew across the room gathering his belongings as he went. Just as he was picking up his satchel from the table Blaine stirred.

"Good morning sleepy," Kurt grinned, quickly rushing to the bed to kiss Blaine lightly on the forehead. "I'm so sorry but I have to run. I'm already late for work and if I don't get there now I will be burnt at the stake."

Blaine smiled at the joke and pulled Kurt closer for a proper kiss. "What time do you get off work?"

Kurt thought about this. "Maybe 8 or 9? Considering I'm late I'll probably have to stay back a bit."

"Can I have a late dinner with you?" Blaine asked spontaneously. He wasn't sure where it came from but he knew he wanted to see Kurt as soon as possible.

A grin spread across Kurt's face at the knowledge that Blaine just wanted to spend more time with him. "Sure, I'll text you when I'm leaving work, okay?" Kurt gave Blaine one last kiss before racing out the door as Blaine called out "have a good day."

Blaine fell back onto his bed, hoping to sleep for at least another hour. This seemed doubtful however as a million thoughts were now whizzing around his mind. It was childish and Blaine knew this but he couldn't shake the disappointed feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach. He'd just spent the most glorious day with Kurt only to have him run off at the beckoning call of his work. Blaine wondered if Kurt was the kind of person to put a career first over a relationship. This just made Blaine feel worse. He'd always been second-best to people and man was he sick of that feeling. Then again Blaine had been pretty dedicated to his work too, back before he'd been let go. So he couldn't really blame Kurt for being the same.

Ugh, it was too early in the morning to be thinking about this. Blaine pulled the sheets over himself and attempted to fall back to sleep. He wished Kurt was still in his arms as last night he had never slept better.

* * *

><p>He'd done it now. Janet would not be impressed, not to mention Steven. He'd made it very clear everyone had to be at work on time this morning as they were running through the finale and it would take ages.<p>

Once on the street Kurt desperately hailed a cab, cursing under his breath when they got stuck in traffic. The theatre was only a fifteen-minute drive but it took close to a half hour.

Kurt stumbled into the auditorium almost an hour late. Everyone turned to give him disdainful looks as he ran to the stage, apologising profusely to Steven as he did so.

"I'm so sorry, I got caught up, it won't happen again, I promise, I really am sorry, I-"

"Enough," Steven bellowed, pointing to the stage. "Just try and pick up what we've done so far."

Kurt quickly climbed on stage, feeling foolish. Despite all of this he couldn't regret last night. A fleeting smile was on Kurt's lips as he thought of Blaine before he focused on catching up what he'd missed. Unfortunately, it was quite a bit…

* * *

><p>In his lunch break, after getting a strict talking to from Steven, Kurt called Janet. She picked up after the second ring, answering in an unimpressed voice.<p>

"Kurt, _where _have you been?"

"Okay, let me explain," Kurt said quickly, but Janet just cut him off.

"Jeff said you walked Blaine home and then we hear nothing from you? Steven called me this morning in an absolute rage. _An hour _late, Kurt! C'mon, you know better than that!"

Kurt sighed. He'd been expecting this but it didn't make the lecture any more welcoming.

"And all for what?" Janet continued, "So you could sleep around with some guy you've known a week!"

"Nothing happened, I just fell asleep there," Kurt offered lamely. Though he had to admit if they both hadn't been so tired it might've turned out differently.

"Mhmm," was Janet's response. "Look, it doesn't matter why, just _do not _let it happen again!"

Kurt promised it wouldn't. There was then a pause before Janet's voice turned softer and kinder as she continued speaking.

"So, how was yesterday?"

"Um, great," Kurt replied, shocked that Janet had gone from yelling to maternal so quickly. "Really great."

"I'm glad. I haven't seen you this hung up over a guy in a while, if ever. I just don't want him breaking your heart," she said hesitantly before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Kurt scoffed. For someone to break your heart they had to have it in the first place. Blaine didn't have Kurt's heart. Or did he?

* * *

><p><em>I'm leaving work now. Sorry it's so late. If you still want to have dinner why don't you just come to mine and we'll get take out? X - K<em>

_It's fine, of course I still want to see you. Do you like Chinese? X – B_

Kurt texted back saying that he most certainly did and gave Blaine the address of his apartment before catching a cab there himself.

Absolutely exhausted and feeling filthy from not having time to shower that morning, Kurt quickly peeled back his clothes and took a shower before Blaine arrived.

Fifteen minutes later Kurt buzzed Blaine up, arms full of Chinese take-out containers. His disappointment from that morning melted away the second he saw Kurt.

"Hope you're hungry," Blaine said as a greeting, kissing Kurt as he stepped into the apartment. He should've been admiring the tasteful décor of the place but instead Blaine found his gaze locked on Kurt.

Having just showered, Kurt's hair was still damp with absolutely no product in place. It stuck up at random places in a way Blaine found extremely sexy. Kurt was dressed very casual, especially for him, wearing loose pants and an old grey t-shirt. Clearly he felt comfortable enough around Blaine to dress however he felt.

Blaine decided that as much as he loved Kurt's usual attire, he quite liked this t-shirt. It clungtight against Kurt's body, leaving a tiny slither of pale stomach visible. Kurt had obviously grown out of this shirt a while back. As to avoid drooling Blaine attempted to direct his gaze higher up and settled on Kurt's face, but that didn't do any good. Blaine found himself drowned in those dazzling eyes.

As per usual, Kurt looked perfect. Yes, Blaine used that adjective to describe Kurt often but that was because it was the only word that did him justice.

"You look really good," Blaine stated after a moment of just staring, his eyes still glued to the flawless man in front of him.

Kurt laughed. "Having a go at my clothes? Yes, I know, Kurt Hummel owning sweatpants. Shocking!"

Blaine shook his head, placing the take out containers on a nearby table before turning to Kurt again. "No, you look _really _good."

Stretching his arms out to grab Kurt's waist, Blaine pulled him closer, kissing him suddenly. Kurt faltered for only a second before kissing Blaine back just as enthusiastically. Kurt's hands latched around Blaine's neck as he kissed deeper. After a minute or two Blaine pulled away, kissing lightly along Kurt's jaw.

"If it gets this kind of reaction I might dress casual more often," Kurt joked before moving his lips to find Blaine's again.

"As much as I'd like to continue," Kurt said in a nearly breathless voice moments later, "I am _starving_. Can we maybe eat first?"

Blaine chuckled, placing one last kiss to Kurt's lips. "Of course."

Both men gingerly walked over to the dining table and sat down, beginning to eat. Kurt kept sneaking glances at Blaine over the table and smiling uncontrollably as he noticed Blaine was doing the exact same.

"Eyes on the food, Blaine," Kurt teased, taking another mouthful of sesame chicken.

Blaine arched an eyebrow, grinning. "Speak for yourself, Hummel."

Playful banter was exchanged for the rest of dinner. After clearing everything away, Blaine had flopped onto the couch and pulled Kurt into his arms. They'd been talking for over two hours when Kurt suddenly realised the time.

"Do you want to crash here tonight?" Kurt offered, getting up to peer at the clock from across the room. It was almost midnight. There was no way he was allowing Blaine to catch a cab back at this time of night. Plus he did want him to stay the night. Waking up in Blaine's arms had felt wonderful and he wished for that every morning.

"Are you sure?" Blaine wanted to sleep there, he really did, but he couldn't be sure he'd be able to just lie next to Kurt like he had last night. Blaine could usually control his feelings but for some reason tonight lust continued to cloud his mind.

"Of course."

"Alright then, I will."

For a short moment Blaine and Kurt just eyed each other. Blaine knew he wanted Kurt but his mind reminded him he'd only known the guy a week. But hell it didn't feel like that and right now Blaine didn't care.

Kurt's thoughts mirrored Blaine's and he mentally battled with himself over whether this was the right thing to do. In the end he decided to ignore logic and just go for it.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and wordlessly held his hand out. Blaine took it and was pulled up into an embrace. Kurt's lips instantly found his. It started off slow, Blaine's hands resting on Kurt's waist and Kurt's arms loosely wrapped around Blaine's neck but within seconds things became heated and passionate. Both men found themselves craving more. Blaine pulled Kurt closer and began unbuttoning his own shirt quickly, his hands fumbling in his haste. Kurt helped Blaine pull his shirt off, leaving bare shoulders and a bare chest that Kurt couldn't help but run his hands over. Smooth skin met his fingers. Following Blaine's lead, Kurt ripped his t-shirt off, throwing it carelessly to the floor. Luckily it was old and not a piece of clothing he particularly cared for otherwise he would've felt the need to stop and fold it. And he most certainly did not want to stop.

Blaine took a moment to appreciate the creamy skin in front of him and _God,_ Kurt looked good shirtless. Kisses became more eager and insistent and a faint whine escaped Kurt's throat as Blaine's hands roamed his body.

Kurt pulled away only to grab Blaine's hand and drag him to his bedroom, shutting the door immediately before joining Blaine on the bed. It would hardly be good if they were interrupted tonight.

* * *

><p>Kurt never did this. He didn't just sleep with guys he'd known a week. His father had told him all those years back that he mattered, and he believed that. Sex did mean something to him and he would never have thought he'd just sleep with someone he'd known such a short time. But Blaine was different. Kurt felt like he'd known Blaine his entire life yet at the same time the man felt so new and exciting; Kurt couldn't describe it. He didn't know where the sudden intense feelings had come from but all Kurt knew was in that moment Blaine meant more to him than any other person ever had.<p>

It was the early hours of the morning and Blaine was softly stroking Kurt's hair when he had this realisation. Blaine's arms were lazily wrapped around Kurt, their bodies intertwined. Once again Kurt experienced that protected feeling. There was something about Blaine that just made him feel secure.

"I don't usually do this," Kurt said after a while of comfortable silence.

Blaine looked up at him and smiled. "You mean sleep with guys you've known one week? Yeah, neither do I."

Kurt paused, contemplating if he should say this or not. In the end he decided he would. "I don't feel like I've only known you a week," he said softly, avoiding Blaine's eyes.

Blaine lifted Kurt's chin so his gaze met Blaine's before smiling so genuinely. "I know. I feel like I've known you for years. A lifetime even."

A smile crept onto Kurt's face at the knowledge that Blaine felt the same as him.

"You don't think we could've known each other in a previous life?" Blaine joked.

Kurt sported an amused expression as he shook his head. "You're crazy."

"Only about you."

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt and pulled him even closer, resting his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt hoped he wouldn't be able to feel his heart rate accelerating at Blaine's words.

"I'm really glad you stayed over," Kurt murmured.

"Me too." Blaine's lips found Kurt's and it felt like their first kiss all over again. Gentle, tender but also _loving_, something their first kiss had lacked.

The word flitted around Kurt's mind as he began to fall asleep minutes later. Loving. Yeah, that pretty much described his feelings. Kurt smiled at the thought.

He had fallen in love with Blaine Anderson.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here, have some making out and implied klex. Apologies, I'm not so great at writing that kind of stuff so excuse the fact that this chapter was a bit subpar.<strong>

**Thank-you all for continuing to read! Your reviews make me happy :) X**


	6. Chapter 6

The following week played out much the same and Blaine found himself spending more time at Kurt's than in his own hotel room. Kurt had to work long days so Blaine would spend the morning writing in the park or walking the streets. Lunch was had at a different café each day as Blaine tried to experience as much of London as he could. The afternoon was then wasted away with either writing more or exploring the city. He would return to Kurt's a little after 8 each night for a late dinner. They'd talk til the early hours of the morning then Blaine would spend the night. Each morning they'd happily awake in each other's arms before repeating the previous day. It may have seemed monotonous to some but for Kurt and Blaine it worked. And they liked it that way.

On Friday night, after a fortnight of being in London, Blaine and Kurt were sharing Thai for dinner as they chatted about insignificant things. Once Kurt had finished the last of his meal Blaine helped him clean up before they fell onto the couch together.

"Let's watch a movie," Kurt suggested as he lightly traced circles on Blaine's forearm.

"Ooh, a scary movie?" Blaine asked eagerly.

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Horror movie fan, are we?"

Blaine shrugged. "Not particularly. I just figured if you got scared it'd be an excuse to hold you and…" Blaine smiled awkwardly, not sure where to go to from there.

Kurt just grinned. "I'm starting to think you're a bit of a cuddle whore," he teased, bumping Blaine's shoulder with his.

"Yeah, I kinda am," Blaine admitted sheepishly, "I hope that's okay."

"I love it. But can we watch a musical and snuggle anyway?" Kurt bit his lip. "Scary movies really do freak me out."

Blaine smiled and placed a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "Of course."

"Besides, I haven't got any horror movies here," Kurt told him, walking over to the cabinet next to the TV and opening the doors. "Only brought some of my favourites." Inspecting the movies, Kurt selected a few to suggest to Blaine. "Sound of Music, Rent or Hairspray?"

"You just named three of my favourite musicals," Blaine replied excitedly. "I'm starting to think we were made for each other."

Kurt's eyes locked on Blaine and he suppressed a giggle as he blushed slightly and looked back to the DVDs. Blaine mentally slapped himself. That was not something you said to someone you'd known only two weeks. Even if it was something he was beginning to believe.

Blaine coughed, hoping to relieve the tension. "Anyway, you choose."

"Hairspray it is." Kurt happily put the movie on and sat back on the couch, opening his arms to Blaine. "Cuddle time?" he asked playfully.

"It's always cuddle time," Blaine responded, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and settling down comfortably on the couch. Kurt giggled at the comment and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

As the opening beats of Good Morning Baltimore sounded from the T.V, Kurt and Blaine grinned at each other and began to sing enthusiastically, neither sounding particularly great as they sung their hearts out. When the song ended Kurt sighed happily. "God, I _love _musicals!"

"Me too. Hey, speaking of musicals, that reminds me. I saw a billboard for the new show of My Fair Lady." Kurt stopped breathing. "And that's one of my all time favourite musicals and I _swore _I'd see a show on West End so I was thinking," Blaine peered at Kurt eagerly, "We should go!"

There was a pause before Kurt spoke. "Sure," he replied, wondering how he'd get out of this one.

"Oh," Blaine grinned, suddenly remembering something, "And one of the mains has the same name as you!" Blaine nudged Kurt playfully. "That's clearly a sign we should go!"

Kurt chuckled along with Blaine but the smile didn't reach Kurt's eyes. What was he going to do? I guess this meant he had to tell Blaine soon. But how? Kurt's mind tried to form the words but all it came up with was the ridiculous suggestion of screaming 'I'm famous' then running out of the room. Kurt tried to ignore the fear that settled deep in his stomach. He'd grown extremely close to Blaine this past fortnight and if this came between them Kurt would never forgive himself. He cared _so _much about Blaine, more than he could even explain or understand. He'd never felt this way about anyone, even the guys he had dated for up to a year. And that scared Kurt a lot. The feelings he had were so strong. A fortnight ago he'd sat next to some guy on a plane and now he was in love with him, it didn't really make sense. But he knew this was love, something he honestly hadn't completely felt before. And that was why he knew he had to be honest with Blaine. Still, he didn't understand the how of this so he decided to spend some time thinking it over the next couple of days.

"-Kurt? Earth to Kurt!" Blaine teased, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah?" Kurt responded, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked curiously. There was a hint of concern behind those gorgeous, caring eyes. Kurt offered Blaine a smile.

"Yeah, sorry, I just zoned out," Kurt answered honestly, snuggling closer to Blaine.

"I noticed. I started singing and you didn't join in. I knew something was wrong," Blaine teased.

Kurt laughed and turned to face the T.V again, deciding to leave his troubles at the back of his mind and deal with them later. Right now he wanted to enjoy watching one of his favourite musicals wrapped up in the man he loved.

There was a buzzing noise and Kurt looked to the table to see his phone vibrating. He reached over to see the caller I.D.

"Sorry, love, I've gotta take this," he apologised, standing up and walking to the kitchen as Blaine paused the movie.

Blaine tried to stop the jealous feelings building up inside him again. He didn't have to guess who was on the phone; it would no doubt be Kurt's work. He hated sharing Kurt with his career. He knew it wasn't fair to be so bitter, Kurt was dedicated to his job and that was understandable but it still infuriated Blaine that everything seemed to come second to Kurt's career.

However Blaine was proved wrong as Kurt enthusiastically answered the phone. "Hi Dad! How are you?"

A bit of guilt settled in Blaine's stomach for jumping to conclusions. He tried his best not to eavesdrop but Kurt was right there and speaking quite loudly. Blaine could only hear one side of the conversation but he could get the gist of what the call was about. Kurt's father just wanted to see how he was going, to make sure his son was doing okay. Blaine swallowed. It had been a hell of a long time since his parents had called him for that reason alone.

"Yeah I'm great…work's going well…I _love _London! It's stunning! Not that I've got to see much more of it since we last talked…Yeah, he's here now…Yes, the same guy I went sight-seeing with," Kurt smiled over at Blaine, "Sure, I'll tell him…Okay, Dad, say hi to Finn and Carole for me…Love you too. Bye."

Kurt pocketed his phone before settling down on the couch again. Blaine's arm automatically fell around his shoulders as Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest.

"My Dad says hi," Kurt said with a grin.

Blaine smiled. That was sweet. From the way Kurt fondly spoke about him Blaine could tell his father was a great man. "He calls you a lot, doesn't he?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, three times a fortnight. It's sweet, really, and I just love hearing his voice." Kurt blushed, realising that what he'd said might've sounded silly. "Sorry, that's stupid."

"It's not stupid," Blaine immediately responded, sighing. "My parents never call me. Not even when I'm back living in Ohio. After I moved out it was almost as if I didn't exist anymore." Kurt looked up at Blaine to see the hurt shining in his eyes. "I haven't even heard from them in about a year. They don't care about me," he said softly, ducking his head from Kurt's view, wishing these stupid tears welling up would go away.

Kurt felt his chest tighten as he saw the obvious pain in front of him. He couldn't even imagine feeling as if his parents didn't care about him. He was lucky enough to have Burt and Carole and he knew his Mum was looking down on him, forever caring too. It killed him to think that Blaine didn't feel that kind of love from his own parents.

Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug, stroking his hair with one hand as the other tightened around him. Blaine leaned into Kurt, his instant comfort making the tears come faster.

"I'm sorry, it's really stupid," Blaine said a moment later after pulling out of the hug.

Kurt shook his head. "It's not stupid," he echoed Blaine's words from earlier as he took Blaine's hand and just held it, his fingers lightly tracing patterns along his palm.

Nothing more was said and Blaine rested his head to Kurt's chest, content with Kurt just holding him. He'd never had someone care about him as much as Kurt clearly did and he appreciated it more than words could express.

* * *

><p>It was three days later when Kurt thought of the idea. If he couldn't tell Blaine about his career why didn't he just show him?<p>

Happy that he'd finally found a way to tell Blaine the truth, Kurt cheerfully dialled Janet's blackberry and greeted her merrily when she picked up.

"Hi Kurt." You could hear the smile in her voice as she instantly noticed Kurt's enthusiasm. "How's it going?"

"Brilliant actually. I figured out how to tell Blaine about My Fair Lady," Kurt told her, pacing in circles happily as he spoke, "Do you think you could score me two tickets to opening night?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, handsome," Kurt greeted Blaine that night with a wide smile. He felt so much happier now that he'd figured out how to tell Blaine about his career.<p>

"Hey, you," Blaine replied, greeting Kurt with a kiss and a short embrace. "Good day at work?" he asked, picking up on Kurt's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, it was good," Kurt waved his hand to show it wasn't important, "but I have something for you."

Blaine arched an eyebrow as Kurt's hands plummeted into his pockets and brought out-

"Two tickets to opening night of My Fair Lady," Kurt declared happily, enjoying the excited smile that spread across Blaine's face. "It's two Fridays from now. And I have to say they're pretty good seats!"

Kurt offered Blaine his ticket and watched him inspect it with delight. Blaine's eyes widened as he read that they were in just about the best seats possible. "How did you manage to get these?" Blaine exclaimed. "These are amazing seats! Surely this show was booked out a month ago!"

Kurt shrugged. "I know someone," he replied, a small smile playing at his lips.

Blaine didn't question this and instead threw his arms around Kurt. "Thank-you."

Kurt's arms tightened around Blaine's waist as he hugged him back. "It's really no problem."

"How much do I owe you?" Blaine asked after pulling away from the embrace.

Kurt shook his head. "No, don't even worry about it. I got them practically free. As I said, I know someone."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely." The genuine smile that Blaine was sporting was better than any payment.

Okay, so the easy part was over. Kurt had figured out how to tell Blaine about him. That just left Blaine's reaction, which is what Kurt was significantly more worried about. Would he have an issue with Kurt's fame? Would it totally change Blaine's perception of him?

He had a feeling that Blaine really wouldn't care and Kurt held on to that hope desperately. Things couldn't feel more perfect between the two and he wished for them to stay that way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apologies, yes this is a pretty average but necessary filler chapter. Hope you guys didn't find it too boring or anything :)<strong>

**Also oblivious!Blaine is adorable! I love that he doesn't put two and two together about seeing that Kurt Hummel is in My Fair Lady but assuming it's a different Kurt Hummel. I seriously love these two characters so much!**

**Thank-you guys for all the kind reviews! I love writing but the reviews motivate me to write even more so thank-you! :) X**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Look at me go, actually getting another chapter out this fast, it does not happen often I'll tell you that :) Thank-you guys so much for the lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke early with the feeling of familiar arms wrapped around him. It was exactly how he had woken up the past fortnight and he found himself loving it more every day.<p>

When had Blaine got so lucky? Kurt was amazing; he had those beautiful blue-green eyes, that stunning smile; Blaine was oh-so-lucky to be able to call Kurt his.

As per usual Kurt looked angelic as he slept, his chest lightly rising and falling in time with his breath. Blaine could watch Kurt sleep for ages. Not in a creepy way, he was hardly a lovesick vampire, but it was so nice just being able to take in all of Kurt's dishevelled appearance. Kurt looked breathtaking all done up with not a hair out of place, but it was when he let his guard down that Blaine was really able to appreciate him like a work of art.

Kurt was truly perfect. There was not one thing Blaine would change about him. He loved Kurt's dazzling smile, he loved his colour-changing eyes, he loved his amazingly styled hair. He loved Kurt's incredible personality, he loved his infectious laugh.

He loved _him._

Wow, that was new. But now that he thought about it, not at all untrue. Yes, I guess that was the case: he was in love.

Blaine had only ever fallen in love once before and that had been with this total jerk who'd used him. He'd dated the guy for a year and a half before he'd realised that his feelings were very much one-sided. Blaine had ended it instantly and hadn't felt that strongly about a person 'til now.

Except this was different. He knew Kurt cared about him and that he would never even dream of using Blaine. There was this immense trust between the two that Blaine had never experienced with another person before. All of his past relationships now seemed trivial compared to how amazing Blaine felt whenever he was around Kurt and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have met such an incredible person on that flight only weeks ago.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," Kurt said randomly as he was eating breakfast that morning. "I'm sure this is not how you were planning to spend all your time in London."<p>

Kurt had been thinking recently about how selfish he had been when it came to Blaine. Yes, he longed to spend every minute possible with him but that didn't mean Blaine wanted the same. Kurt left for work each day and came home just to expect Blaine waiting; that wasn't fair. Blaine had come to London wanting a break from his life and Kurt was worried he wasn't giving him that.

Blaine didn't look worried in the slightest about this as he genuinely smiled at Kurt. "You're right." Blaine moved from his chair to stand behind Kurt's and wrap his arms round Kurt's neck, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I didn't expect to find someone as amazing as _you _in London."

_I didn't expect to fall in love _Blaine's mind added.

"And I couldn't be happier than I am when I'm spending time with you."

Kurt blushed at the kind words and he brought his lips to Blaine's briefly, showing him he felt the same.

"Even so," Kurt continued, spooning cereal into his mouth in between words, "I feel like I keep you cooped up in this apartment too much. We should do something different tonight."

"Can we play a board game?" Blaine asked excitedly. "Like have a games night?"

Kurt grinned. "Not what I had in mind…but sure!"

Blaine restrained the urge to do a celebratory dance. "Awesome! I can buy one today whilst you're at work," he suggested, sitting back down and continuing to eat his toast with newfound enthusiasm. "What board games do you like?"

Shovelling another mouthful of cereal into his mouth, Kurt considered this. "Um, I don't know, I don't really play them much. My Mum and I used to play Jenga when I was about seven but after she…passed away I didn't really want to play anymore." Even after all these years talking about his mum did not come easy to Kurt.

Blaine took his hand from across the table and lightly squeezed it before continuing. "Jenga? That's a fun game. We could play that?"

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, I was seven. It was fun then but not now. Can't we play a more adult game?" Kurt instantly blanched at his words.

Blaine gave him a suggestive smile. "Maybe later, but how about Monopoly?"

Kurt grinned. Blaine had made his love for Monopoly very clear and Kurt had always been pretty good at it. This could definitely be fun!

"It just so happens I am excellent at Monopoly," Kurt told him as he finished his breakfast.

"Is that so?" Blaine asked dubiously, "I'm also fantastic at Monopoly."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Looks like it'll be an interesting game then," he teased as he walked to the sink and began to clean up.

Blaine instantly got up and took the dishes from Kurt's hands. "I'll do this. You're gonna be late if you don't hurry," Blaine told him.

There was a look of surprise but also appreciation as Kurt regarded Blaine. "Are you sure? I can't expect you to just clean everything whilst I'm gone!"

"It's fine," Blaine insisted, kissing Kurt quickly on the lips before nudging him towards the bag he was yet to pack for this morning.

"Well thank-you," Kurt said genuinely, collecting various things and shoving them in his satchel. "And we are most definitely on for Monopoly tonight."

"Prepare to lose," Blaine stated confidently, flashing Kurt a self-assured grin.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Not if I can help it."

* * *

><p>Kurt found himself enjoying rehearsal more so than usual today. Everything was ready for opening night despite the fact that it was still over a week away. This didn't stop Steven from making them run through the entire performance hundreds of times and tweaking tiny details here and there. But Kurt didn't even mind. He was starting to really get into his character and knew he was playing his part well.<p>

It was a weird feeling knowing that when he first performed this for an audience that Blaine would be watching. This made Kurt try even harder to perfect his character, hoping to make Blaine proud.

It was silly, and Kurt knew this, but he thought that maybe if he was really good in 'My Fair Lady' Blaine would be less likely to be angry about the fact that Kurt lied. Maybe he'd think Kurt was totally talented and ignore the whole fame thing. Kurt mentally rolled his eyes; yeah, that was likely to happen. Still, there was the possibility that Blaine wouldn't care about his fame or that he'd kept it from him. It was a small possibility but Kurt still hoped.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you did <em>not <em>just buy Mayfair!" Kurt complained, his leg extending to kick Blaine lightly in frustration. "You _knew_ I had Park Lane!"

Blaine just chuckled. "It's payback for taking Regent St. from me!"

"Like you could afford to put any houses there," Kurt teased, pointing to Blaine's lack of money.

They'd been playing Monopoly for about an hour and Kurt was most definitely winning this game. Blaine had been doing well to begin with but Kurt had quickly seized properties and bought houses on as many as he could. Blaine hadn't been so lucky. He was quite obviously losing and not taking it too well.

Blaine rolled his eyes as Kurt threw the dice a little dramatically and moved the 5 spaces to land on Community Chest.

"You have won second prize in a beauty contest, collect $10," Kurt read aloud, grinning at Blaine. "Well, I guess my looks do pay off."

"You should've come first," Blaine said predictably, leaning over to kiss Kurt gently on the cheek. Kurt smiled happily as he shook his head. Blaine's compliments were never discreet and always corny. Though he'd never admit it, Kurt loved this.

Blaine rolled the dice before passing Go only to land exactly where he did not want to. "Damn it!" Blaine cursed as he handed back the $200 he had taken from the bank.

"Would suck to land on Income Tax," Kurt teased, taking the dice from Blaine and rolling them happily, moving his little toy thimble to land on Free Parking.

Kurt uncharacteristically fist pumped the air as he collected the pile of money in the centre of the board. "I told you I was good at this," he said with a grin.

Blaine tried to even his breathing as he rolled the dice to land on the chance square. "I swear, if I get one more bad thing…" he threatened, picking up the Chance card on top of the pile.

_Go to jail. Go directly to jail. Do not pass Go, do not collect $200._

Blaine let out an exasperated sigh and threw the card at Kurt. "That is my sixth time in jail!"

Kurt shook his head, a little smile present on his face. He found Blaine's childish side ridiculously adorable. "Blaine, calm down, it's only a game."

Blaine lightly curved his fingers under the sides of the board and flipped it, money and houses flying everywhere. "There, see, now no one can win!"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Blaine, _what was that_? I was WINNING!"

"I thought it was just a game?" Blaine asked knowingly, a smug look on his face.

Kurt eyed Blaine with a stern expression before he gave in to the cute grin plastered on Blaine's face. "You are such a child." Kurt held back a giggle as he surveyed the now untidy room.

"Yeah, but you love me for it."

"That I do," Kurt agreed, leaning towards Blaine to give him a kiss. "Tonight was really fun, despite your crazy competitive side coming out."

Blaine's mouth opened to form an 'O'. "Like you can talk! I've never seen you so ruthless!"

"I just like to win," Kurt protested, falling to the floor to collect the pieces that were scattered there.

"If that's how you want to put it." Blaine got up to begin packing up the board game.

"Hey, I'm not the bad sport who threw the game board," Kurt teased.

Blaine stuck his tongue out before ducking as Kurt threw a playing piece at him.

Kurt unconsciously began to hum as he picked up stray plastic houses and paper money. Blaine immediately noticed the tune as 'I Could Have Danced All Night' and joined in, humming louder and more jovially. Immediately Kurt realised what he'd been humming and stopped, smiling at Blaine when he gave him a weird look.

"Sorry, I tend to sing without realising as well," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine grinned. "You know, I'm still yet to hear you sing properly," he reminded Kurt.

_You'll hear soon enough_, Kurt thought dryly. "And I'm still yet to read any of your writings. I'll sing when you show me what you've been writing all this time," Kurt quipped, watching Blaine's face immediately turn into a pout.

"No fair, I suck at writing. You're probably amazing at singing!"

Kurt stood up and emptied his handful of playing pieces into the game's box. "I still think you're a writer in the making," Kurt insisted.

Once the board and pieces were all safely back in their box Blaine turned to Kurt.

"So…about that adult game you mentioned earlier." Blaine's fingers curved around Kurt's hips as he pulled the taller man to him so he was flush against Blaine's chest. "I was wondering if maybe you could show me how to play," he whispered into Kurt's ear, placing kisses along the side of his jaw, his mouth quickly moving down to Kurt's neck.

Kurt grinned before smashing their lips together, instantly deepening the kiss. "Gladly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just to clear up anyone's questions in the reviews Kurt and Blaine are dating but neither of them have referred to the other as their boyfriend. It's almost more serious than that, but they both think their feelings are only one way like they know the other likes them but they think that only <em>they<em> are in love, not both, if that makes sense. I mean neither have said 'I love you' so Kurt has no idea of Blaine's feelings and vice versa. **

**Also with the last chapter, yes Blaine really is that oblivious to think there's more than one Kurt Hummel. Oh, Blainers :) **

**And I think there will be one more chapter before the truth comes out! **

**Review :) X**


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt only had one day off before opening night and he happily began it with a huge sleep-in. It was the first time he'd been able to sleep past 8 whilst being in London and Kurt took advantage of this, not surfacing until closer to 1. Blaine had considered making breakfast for them both but realised soon enough that Kurt wouldn't be awake for even a late brekkie. Blaine had slept in til about 11, enjoying the warmth of Kurt around him for a few minutes longer before getting up to make himself some toast. He tiptoed around the apartment quietly, trying his best to not wake Kurt up but it wouldn't have mattered, Kurt was in a deep sleep.

He was dreaming about Blaine, like he had been the past couple of weeks, but this time him and Blaine were at his high school auditorium. Kurt was on stage looking out to a sea of people in the audience, but the only face he recognized was Blaine's. He was smiling supportively up at Kurt and nodding for him to begin singing. Beautiful music filled his ears and Kurt began to sing. The song was unfamiliar but as he sang Kurt watched Blaine's face change. He'd been smiling happily but now he was frowning. Once Kurt finished singing, the scene morphed into a theatre. Not the theatre in London but one in New York. It kind of resembled the Gershwin Theatre but Kurt knew they were someplace different. Kurt was on stage again but this time he was singing something from My Fair Lady. Once he finished his song Kurt leapt from the stage to sit down next to Blaine who still had that frown stuck to his face. Kurt turned to the man and grinned before saying 'I love you.' Blaine shook his head and stood to leave before the scene turned fuzzy and the dream ended.

Blackness engulfed Kurt and he held his eyes shut, longing for more sleep but it didn't come. Kurt tried to make sense of his dream but he couldn't remember it completely. He just recalled saying those three words he knew he felt to Blaine only for the man to not say them back. Was that connected to the fact that he'd been singing on stage? Kurt wondered if his sub conscience was trying to tell him something.

Did it maybe show how Kurt was worried Blaine wouldn't love him if he knew he was famous? Or just that he was worried Blaine didn't love him back? Of course there was also the worry that Blaine was soon going to find out about Kurt's career.

So maybe Kurt was worried about a few things and his dream had just thrown all his anxieties together. Hell, he had more than enough fears circulating his mind right now.

Kurt was majorly stressing about Friday night. Blaine would find out about who he was and he couldn't stand losing Blaine over this. What if he never spoke to Kurt again? It made him sick to the stomach just the suggestion that he wouldn't have Blaine in his life. But this seemed like a pretty real possibility. Kurt had lied to Blaine. And he hadn't done it just once, he'd hid a whole side of him from Blaine. Would Blaine forgive him?

It was then that everything became very real. This was happening on Friday. Three days from now and Blaine would know the truth.

Kurt knew he had to tell Blaine how he felt. He might not get another chance to and Blaine had to know that Kurt loved him. It would kill Kurt to see Blaine walk away not knowing just how much Kurt cared about him.

* * *

><p>After a short breakfast, Blaine took out his notebook and settled down in an armchair in Kurt's bedroom. He studied the beautiful man sleeping so peacefully before putting pen to paper and beginning to write. Kurt was often Blaine's inspiration and he always wrote best when thinking about Kurt.<p>

A bit over an hour passed before Kurt woke up to find Blaine writing and looking over at him occasionally.

Kurt took a deep breath before talking. "Good morning, handsome."

Blaine's eyes locked on Kurt the second he spoke and smiled. "Good _afternoon, _beautiful."

Kurt looked at the clock to his right in alarm. It read 1:07. "Wow, I slept for _ages_! Why didn't you wake me?"

Blaine looked at Kurt like he was crazy. "Because this is your first day off in forever and you deserve to have a good sleep! I was fine, just ended up writing as per usual."

Kurt sat up and crawled from his side of the bed closer to Blaine, trying to peer at his notebook. Blaine hid it from his view having just spent a page describing Kurt's eyes.

"I'm still waiting to read this masterpiece you've written," Kurt said, reaching his hand out for the notebook.

Blaine just shook his head. "Trust me, I'm not very good at writing."

"I find that very hard to believe!"

Blaine smiled before standing up and offering his hand to Kurt. "You must be starving. Come have some breakfast. Or some lunch," he teased.

Kurt bit his lip. He'd known he was in love with Blaine almost three weeks ago and he still hadn't told him. Kurt considered waiting for a romantic dinner or at least a more formal setting but things with him and Blaine had always felt so natural. Now was the time to tell him.

"Blaine, wait," Kurt took Blaine's hand and pulled him closer, patting the bed next to him.

Arching an eyebrow, Blaine sat next to Kurt and let the man take his hands in his own.

"I love you."

Kurt looked at Blaine, slightly worried of how he'd react. They'd known each other less than a month, he doubted Blaine felt the same way. But Blaine felt his heart instantly speed up at the three words that left Kurt's mouth. Blaine couldn't believe it. He'd fallen in love with Kurt, that was for sure, but he hadn't even considered Kurt feeling the same way. It hadn't been that long since they'd met but Blaine felt he'd known Kurt his entire life. And he had never felt this strongly about another person. This both scared and excited him at the same time. But the fact that Kurt felt the same way, that most definitely excited him.

Only a moment passed before Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands and looked him straight in the eye. "I love you."

A delighted smile spread across Kurt's face as he pulled Blaine into a tight embrace before bringing his lips to Blaine's and kissing him enthusiastically. Blaine responded most eagerly before saying against Kurt's lips, "But aren't you hungry?"

Kurt grinned. "Food can wait," he almost growled as he pulled Blaine onto the bed.

* * *

><p>"What a lovely start to my day off," Kurt mused, hugging Blaine to him as he lightly outlined nonsensical patterns along Blaine's arm.<p>

Saying he was in love then making love. Kurt couldn't have planned a better morning.

"I love you," Blaine said, just because he could. He'd discovered that ever since saying it the first time he didn't want to stop. Kurt felt the same.

"I love you too." Kurt placed short kisses against Blaine's mouth, wishing he could just lie like this forever.

Kurt felt like he was floating on a cloud. Being in love was one thing, knowing his feelings were returned was another. He tried to think of a time where he'd been happier but couldn't. Happiness and Love were two things Kurt had wondered if he'd ever truly experience and he felt amazingly lucky to be feeling both right now.

"So what should we do today?" Kurt asked, linking his fingers with Blaine's.

"Lie here?" Blaine suggested, snuggling closer to Kurt. "Just all day?"

"Mmm, that sounds nice," Kurt agreed.

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Kurt's stomach rumbled.

"Right, you haven't eaten yet!" Blaine remembered, leaping out of bed and pulling Kurt with him. "To the kitchen!" Blaine did a superman pose and started to lead the way out of the room.

Kurt laughed and followed Blaine.

Breakfast was quick as was Kurt's shower but choosing an outfit took time. Blaine tapped his foot impatiently as Kurt stood in front of his wardrobe contemplating between two shirts.

"Kurt, you look amazing no matter what you wear," Blaine insisted, kissing Kurt's neck from behind but Kurt waved him away, trying to focus on the dilemma at hand.

Another three minutes passed with Blaine contributing teasing comments before Kurt decided on his purple button-down dress shirt and black tight jeans.

"Will you let me put my hands on you in your skin tight jeans, be my teenage dream tonight?" Blaine sang, lightly grabbing Kurt's ass.

Kurt spun around and hit Blaine playfully, holding back giggles. "Hey, I remember that song! It was one of my favourites back in high school!"

Blaine nodded. "I sang it at a Glee club sectionals that we came in first at. Absolutely nailed it of course," he said grinning.

"Oh, of course," Kurt replied in a sarcastic voice making Blaine's grin widen.

"So where should we go for lunch?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "Nuh uh, I need to complete my moisturising routine first," Kurt insisted, walking into the bathroom.

Blaine followed and watched Kurt take several pots of skin crème out and place them on the basin. He opened the first and coated two fingers in the crème before applying it to his skin. Kurt carefully massaged the moisturiser onto his cheeks, trying to ignore Blaine's fixed gaze.

"You really are perfect," Blaine said his thoughts aloud, smiling when Kurt looked at him in surprise.

"Blaine, my skin is an absolute mess! I'm about 8 hours behind on my moisturising schedule, my pores are huge, despite the fact that I slept for an excessive amount of time I have huge bags underneath my eyes," Kurt rambled, "Perfect is the complete opposite of what I look like."

Blaine chuckled lightly, leaning close to Kurt to inspect his face. "Nah, I think you're pretty perfect."

A blush swept across Kurt's cheeks as he hid a smile.

"Oh, and a simple thank-you would've sufficed instead of listing all your nonexistent flaws," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear before lightly placing a kiss to his hair.

Twenty minutes passed before Kurt was finally satisfied with his skin.

"Can we go now?" Blaine whined, putting on a child's impatient voice.

"Yes, dear, we can," Kurt agreed, slipping his shoes on and grabbing a pair of sunnies and his wallet. "But I'm not very hungry, I just ate breakfast after all. Can we just hit up a Starbucks?"

Blaine sighed but agreed after Kurt reminded him there was food not just coffee there.

Once out on the streets Kurt automatically scoured the area before sliding his sunglasses on. Blaine tangled his fingers with Kurt's and they began walking to the nearest Starbucks, which was just a ten-minute walk.

The weather was warm and both Kurt and Blaine found themselves enjoying the afternoon stroll.

Then Kurt saw something that made his mouth go dry. Three men with extravagant cameras were just across the street from them, talking in a huddle. They hadn't spotted Kurt yet but if they crossed the street they most likely would.

Kurt unsuccessfully tried to steer Blaine in the other direction without him seeing the reason for being sheparded away.

"Ugh, paparazzi," Blaine scoffed, looking disgusted. "Lowest form of human beings."

Kurt looked at Blaine with a mixture of surprise and astonishment.

"I mean they just hound celebrities and stalk them simply because of their fame and act as if it's okay," Blaine continued as he and Kurt walked down a street away from the men with cameras.

Kurt suppressed a smile as he nodded in agreement. "Yep, they're pretty lousy." That was of course an understatement. Kurt hated the paparazzi with a passion but he could hardly explain why to Blaine.

"I just don't understand how little respect they have for other people, you know?" Blaine began gesticulating with his hands."I have no idea how celebrities do it! I could _not_ handle being famous." As he spoke, Blaine used wild hand gestures, which he only did when he was passionate about a topic. "I mean your privacy just going out the window! Who wants that?"

"Well, I'm sure that celebrities aren't constantly surrounded by them, Blaine. It's bad, but I don't think it's as bad as you imagine." Kurt spoke quickly as he tried to persuade Blaine to not immediately assume the worst of being famous.

"That's just it though Kurt, some celebrities can't even go down the street for coffee when they feel like it! I would hate for my life schedule to be dictated by other people." Blaine just shook his head. "It's not fair!"

Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine felt so strongly about this. Had he felt this way all along? It made Kurt wonder, if Blaine had known about his fame from the very beginning would he have still bothered to get to know Kurt.

"Sorry, change of topic _please_," Blaine begged, "This one is clearly making me grumpy." Almost immediately Blaine started rambling about an art show that was on tomorrow and how he was considering going.

Kurt wasn't completely paying attention as the worry he had pushed away for the day came back and niggled at him. Blaine would never want to lose his privacy, he'd just said it himself, and that would most certainly happen if they came out as a couple. Kurt wondered if this meant Blaine wouldn't want them to be together once he found out about Kurt's fame. The thought made Kurt feel incredibly sad so once again he tried to leave the fears at the back of his mind.

As they approached the Starbucks Kurt finally felt his negative thoughts be pushed aside as he laughed at one of Blaine's ridiculous jokes. Today was the first day he knew the man he loved loved him back and damn it, he was going to enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Are you guys proud of me? I can't believe how much I've been writing recently and how quickly these chapters are forming! But I love it :D Next chapter the truth will come out :O I will try and get it up for you guys soon! <strong>

**Thank-you again for all the lovely lovely reviews, they make my day! (: X**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt felt nauseous when he woke up on Friday. This wasn't stage fright, after hundreds of shows he didn't get that anymore. The anxiety had little to do with the performance tonight and everything to do with Blaine.

Kurt turned to the man lying next to him. He looked so peaceful sleeping. Kurt wondered if this was the last time he would see Blaine like this. But he tried to push those thoughts away. Tonight could go fine! Blaine could be totally okay with everything and things could go along as they had the past few weeks and everything could be perfect. But Kurt doubted it.

Not having to be at the theatre till 4 (for an 8 o'clock show) Kurt decided to do the one thing that always calmed him down: baking.

Blaine was still dead to the world when Kurt slipped out from his grasp and tiptoed to the kitchen. Pulling flour, eggs, sugar, butter, milk and a mixing bowl out Kurt began to make the most basic recipe but his favourite: cupcakes. Whenever things got hard Kurt had found himself in the kitchen baking these. During his senior year there had been a lot of cupcakes around the house due to stress about exams and such. Carole had complained more than once that her figure was suffering because of Kurt and the pressure he put upon himself.

Kurt hadn't baked in almost a year and he realised how much he'd missed the calming effect it had on him as he mixed the sugar and butter with a wooden spoon, humming lightly as he did so. Minutes later Blaine wandered into the kitchen, a dazed expression on his face, his bed hair sticking up in all directions. He looked utterly adorable and Kurt couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face just at the sight of the man he loved.

"Morning, honey," Kurt greeted, cracking an egg into the bowl of mixture. They'd gotten very into the pet names recently.

"Hi, sweetie," Blaine replied, looking around the kitchen at all the ingredients spread out on the bench. "Baking, are we?"

Kurt nodded happily. "Yep, cupcakes! Always helps to soothe me."

Blaine arched an eyebrow as he approached Kurt. "What do you need _soothing_ for?" he asked, eyes full of concern.

"I'm nervous about tonight," Kurt said honestly. He was done with the lies; today he was going to be 100% truthful.

Blaine wound his arms around Kurt's waist as his expression changed to confused. "What's there to be nervous about tonight? We're still seeing My Fair Lady, right?"

"Yes we are. But there's a surprise and that's what's making me nervous," Kurt replied, sticking to his pact of truth. Blaine gave Kurt a quizzical look but kept quiet. Kurt leaned in to Blaine's touch before lightly pushing him away.

"I have cupcakes to make! I won't get them finished if you turn into the cuddle monster," Kurt teased, a playful smile present on his lips.

Blaine chuckled and moved closer to the bench, picking up the carton of milk. "Can I help?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he quickly took the carton out of Blaine's hands and returned it to the tabletop. "The milk goes in last," he explained.

Blaine raised his hands as if Kurt was holding a gun to him and frowned. "Sorry, was just wanting to help." An adorable pout then settled on Blaine's face as he locked eyes with Kurt.

"Unfair, you know that face makes you get your way," Kurt complained, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him closer. "You can start by measuring the flour. I need 250 grams."

Carefully spooning amounts of flour onto the scales that Kurt set in front of him, Blaine peered at Kurt through the corner of his eye.

There was a very serious and focused expression clear on Kurt's face that showed how much he was concentrating. He looked truly beautiful.

Blaine felt mischievous as he pinched a tiny amount of flour and sprinkled it in Kurt's hair.

Instantly Kurt spun around, his mouth set in a straight line. He did not look impressed. "You better not have just put flour in my hair," he warned with a serious tone.

Blaine felt scared for about a second before a cheeky grin spread across his face. Grabbing another pinchful of flour Blaine stepped closer to Kurt and held it over his head. "What if I did?" he asked playfully, lightly sprinkling more flour into Kurt's locks.

The space between them instantly disappeared as Kurt leaned in to Blaine, shooting him a dirty look. "Then this would happen." A handful of cupcake batter was smeared over Blaine's face, the majority of which got stuck in his eyelashes.

"Really, Kurt? You're gonna start a food fight?" Blaine asked, picking up the entire packet of flour and throwing bits at Kurt at random intervals.

Lunging for anything in reach Kurt picked up the lone eggshells he had put in a pile to discard later. Tearing them into tiny pieces Kurt showered the eggshells over Blaine's hair.

There was then a scramble for anything else to throw at each other. Kurt grabbed handfuls of sugar and began pelting Blaine with it. In response Blaine hurled more flour at Kurt before reaching to grab the butter and spreading it over Kurt's skin.

Laughter was heard as the two men continued the food war before Blaine finally held up his hands.

"Truce. Truce!" he called as Kurt had more cupcake mixture ready to throw.

Kurt gave him a look, not buying it.

"I promise, truce!" Blaine insisted.

Kurt put his arm down and returned the batter to the bowl. Taking a step closer to Blaine, Kurt looked the man over. He was practically coated in cupcake ingredients yet he still looked so damn attractive.

"You look pretty cutesy right now," Kurt said closing the distance between the two.

"Cutesy? Really, Kurt?" Blaine grinned. "Didn't you once tell me off for using the word 'cute?' I have to say, cutesy is ten times worse!"

"It's the appropriate adjective to describe you right now," Kurt explained with a smile as he leaned down to place a kiss to Blaine's lips.

Only a moment passed before Kurt brought his hands to Blaine's cheeks, smearing the remaining cupcake mixture from his hands onto Blaine's skin. Blaine pulled away from the kiss with a look of disbelief.

"Kurt, no fair!" he cried, picking up more flour to throw.

Kurt laughed and ducked. "I never said truce. But I am saying it now. Truce?"

Blaine looked at him uncertainly before deciding Kurt was being serious.

"Truce."

Blaine stared at himself and then at Kurt. They were completely covered in flour, cupcake mixture and eggshell. Both men began to laugh at how childish they were.

Kurt checked the mixing bowl to find there was only enough batter left to make a few cupcakes. After quickly mixing the remaining ingredients in, Kurt poured the batter into the patty pans before shooting Blaine an evil look. "Barely enough to make 5 cupcakes, Blaine."

"Excuse me, not all my fault," he insisted, opening the oven door for Kurt to slide the trays of uncooked mixture in.

After closing the oven, Kurt turned to Blaine and looked at the small amount of cupcake batter that remained coated around Blaine's lips. Kurt grinned before kissing Blaine, enjoying the taste of cupcake as he did so. "Yum," he said against Blaine's lips, feeling the smile that spread across Blaine's mouth against his own.

"Can we bake more often?" Blaine asked, his arms falling around Kurt's waist lightly.

"Yes, please." Kurt returned the hug, feeling that he and Blaine just fit together perfectly, dare he say it, like puzzle pieces.

* * *

><p>"I've gotta go in to work before the show tonight," Kurt told Blaine over lunch.<p>

Blaine hid his disappointment at not being able to spend the entire day with Kurt.

"Really? For how long?"

"Shouldn't be too long. I might have to meet you at the theatre though. Say at 7:30?"

Blaine nodded, continuing to eat his lunch and avoiding Kurt's eyes.

Kurt reached for Blaine's hand across the table. "I'm sorry." If only Blaine knew he was apologizing for so much more than that.

Blaine smiled. "It's fine. Not your fault. I'm just lucky I get to spend tonight with you."

Kurt tried his best to smile, wishing that was how tonight would go.

* * *

><p>Blaine caught a cab to the theatre, super excited about their evening. Now that he thought about it, they hadn't really gone out on a date since their sight-seeing day weeks ago. Not that Blaine minded, he loved just chilling in Kurt's apartment cuddling, watching movies or chatting but he had to admit going out to a musical together was something he was rather looking forward to.<p>

Literally a moment after arriving at the theatre Blaine felt his phone vibrate with a text from Kurt.

_I am so sorry but I'm going to have to bail on our date tonight. I still have to work, I'm so sorry. Please still go, My Fair Lady looks so good, and you were really looking forward to it! We'll get coffee afterwards, okay? Enjoy the show! Xo_

Blaine exhaled loudly. Great. He'd be going tonight alone, how pathetic. He wasn't mad at Kurt as such, he knew it wasn't his fault, but he'd been second-best to Kurt's work so much recently and it was just frustrating.

Blaine contemplated leaving right now but then he remembered his excitement just moments ago and decided that yes, he had been looking forward to seeing My Fair Lady too much to not stay and watch it.

Slipping into his seat minutes later (which was totally centered and in the perfect possible place) Blaine crossed his legs and looked around the theatre. It was big, really big. The design was beautiful, all high ceilings and decorative chandeliers. Blaine wished he could take more than a moment to appreciate this but all he could see were the many couples seated around him. He really wished Kurt was here. He could've heard Kurt laugh at the jokes, see him smile as they shared their love for musical theatre, he could've held Kurt's hand throughout the entire show. But he couldn't, all because of Kurt's work. Ugh, he didn't even know what Kurt did!

Blaine tried his best to push his bitter thoughts to the back of his mind as the lights went down and the overture began.

The orchestra sounded fantastic. Clearly this was a high-quality production. Blaine remembered why he was so eager to come tonight and began to sit back and enjoy the show.

That is, until Kurt walked on stage.

Not to say that Blaine didn't enjoy seeing Kurt up there, looking ridiculously cute. But it did distract him.

Blaine's first thoughts were 'that guy looks a hell of a lot like Kurt.' But then the man walked into the spotlight and wow, okay, that _was _Kurt. Using his phone as a light, Blaine checked the program tucked under his arm to see who was playing the male lead. Kurt Hummel was printed in bold black lettering. Well, that explained why Kurt couldn't come and watch the show with him.

It was then that everything clicked into place. The autograph on the plane, Kurt always being needed at work – to rehearse for this, clearly – them spending a lot of time just in Kurt's apartment – to avoid paparazzi he now realised. Blaine felt so stupid. He'd recognised the name Kurt Hummel when they'd first met on the plane and Kurt had looked really familiar but Blaine had put both of those down to versing the New Directions back in his high school days. It was only now that he remembered having seen Kurt's picture in more than one magazine, heard his name spoken numerous times. Not to mention the fact that the billboard for this very musical had stated that a 'Kurt Hummel' was starring in the show. How could Blaine be so dumb? And why had Kurt lied to him? Who just kept something like this from someone they care about? Clearly Blaine meant nothing to Kurt if he'd been content just lying this whole time, hiding who he really was. It made Blaine wonder what else Kurt had lied about.

Blaine's mind was buzzing with a crazy amount of questions but it suddenly went blank as a glorious sound filled the theatre. Blaine looked to the stage to see Kurt singing. Talented didn't even begin to describe Kurt. When they'd met on the plane Kurt had said he'd been captivated by Blaine's voice. Sitting in this theatre Blaine found himself reacting the exact same way to Kurt singing.

There was no other way of putting it: Kurt was simply a star. And Blaine felt this huge sense of pride for Kurt swell inside him.

Blaine enjoyed the musical more than he expected considering the thoughts that were still running through his mind. Regardless of his bitter feelings at present, when it was time for the bows Blaine found himself clapping enthusiastically for his boyfriend, maybe even whooping once or twice. Because mad or not, Blaine was proud. Kurt was simply incredible and Blaine didn't understand why Kurt would want to hide such a talent from him. But then as the lights came up at the end of the performance reality crashed down upon him. All of his fears and previous questions came rushing straight back and Blaine's mind was taken over once again.

Minutes later Blaine stood awkwardly outside the theatre, unsure of where he was to meet Kurt. He had a million thoughts colliding with each other and he needed to talk with Kurt to make sense of them all.

Sending a quick text off, Blaine tried to calm down. He knew it would most definitely be counterproductive if he walked up to Kurt and screamed at him. Not that he wanted to scream at Kurt, he kind of just wanted to scream in general, to get his anger and frustration out.

_We need to talk. Where can I meet you? – B_

Kurt's stomach tightened as he read the words on the screen before him. He replied quickly, hoping with all he had that Blaine would hear him out and forgive him.

_I'll send Janet – she's my agent - to come get you. X_

Blaine read the text twice, still finding it hard to believe Kurt was actually _famous_. _My agent;_ it just sounded so foreign and surreal. This kind of thing only occurred in movies, not in real life. Surely this couldn't be happening, but Blaine knew it was.

Minutes later a kind but serious looking middle-aged woman approached Blaine.

"Blaine?" she asked hesitantly.

He nodded.

"Hi, I'm Janet, Kurt's-"

"Agent," Blaine finished almost bitterly.

Janet had expected this treatment; she'd told Kurt weeks ago to come clean with Blaine. She knew he would just end up hurting the poor guy but had Kurt listened? No. And when he finally had it was clearly too late.

Janet offered Blaine a smile and an outstretched hand that Blaine begrudgingly clasped and shook.

"It's so good to finally meet the special man in Kurt's life," Janet gushed, directing them both down a side street next to the theatre. "Kurt doesn't shut up about you."

Blaine couldn't help the smile that instantly spread over his face at those words. But then he remembered he was supposed to be mad and his grin disappeared. Janet led him through a back door into a hallway before they came to a bright red door. Janet knocked as she called Kurt's name.

"Did you order a Blaine?" she joked, turning to Blaine to see the slightest up-turn of his lips. In normal circumstances this is the kind of joke that Blaine would find highly amusing however not tonight. It showed just how pissed Blaine really was.

The bright red door was opened immediately to show Kurt Hummel, back in his casual clothes, in the process of taking his stage make-up off. His cheeks were flushed red from rubbing at the foundation. Blaine wished he didn't find it so adorable. It was hard to be mad with someone you found ridiculously cute.

"Hi," Kurt greeted Blaine with a tentative smile.

Blaine's smile didn't reach his eyes as he greeted Kurt.

Feeling queasier than he did before, Kurt invited Blaine into the room, calling a quick thank-you and goodbye to Janet before shutting the door behind him. Kurt turned to face Blaine who was inspecting the room with interest.

Not knowing where to begin, Kurt gestured to a chair in the corner of the room. "Sit," he suggested but Blaine shook his head.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine looked Kurt straight in the eye before speaking. "Kurt, I can't say I'm not mad," he began, trying to even his breathing. "One, you lied to me. Two, you _lied _to me. Three, you were amazing tonight," the beginnings of a smile were on Kurt's face but Blaine continued immediately, erasing the grin, "But you still lied to me!"

The nausea Kurt felt doubled, tripled, fricking quadrupled as he took in what Blaine had said and thought about how to respond.

"Blaine, I am so sorry. And I know people throw that word around like it means nothing but I truly am sorry. When we first met I just assumed you knew who I was. That sounds arrogant but people tend to know who I am. And when I realised you didn't it made the fact that you were being so kind to a stranger even better." Kurt smiled fondly, remembering their plane trip. "And I just wanted to get to know you more and I didn't know if you'd allow that if you knew I was famous. After I started getting closer to you I so desperately wanted to come clean. Especially when I knew I'd fallen in love with you," Kurt paused to see if this had any affect on Blaine but his face was still blank. "I…I didn't know how to tell you and things had gotten so good with you and I…I didn't want to lose you over something as silly as my career."

"I wouldn't have left you because you're famous, God, do you know me at all?" Blaine cried as Kurt looked at him in alarm, not expecting the sudden outburst.

"Yes, but I was still scared." Blaine seemed to stare straight through him as Kurt continued. "I didn't know how to tell you and I wanted to be honest with you but I was just so unsure of how to go about it. And I know that sounds like a lame-ass excuse but it's true."

Blaine considered this before responding. "Even so, do you really think just walking on stage was the best way to tell me?"

"No, but I didn't know how else to! You don't understand, I was so worried this would change your perception of me."

"Your fame doesn't change what I think of you, the lying does," Blaine replied seriously, trying his best to ignore the tears he could see welling in Kurt's eyes as a result of his words. He couldn't afford to feel bad for Kurt right now. He just knew if he allowed himself, everything would fall apart. Blaine wanted nothing more than to be okay with this, to erase the fact that Kurt had lied and to just hug him and wipe the tears away. But he knew he couldn't. What Kurt did was wrong and Blaine couldn't just let it go.

Blaine sighed after a few moments of silence, wishing the muffled sobs from Kurt weren't making his heart break.

"I don't want to fight," he said seriously, "But Kurt, you have to know that I'm kind of hurt by all this." Kurt nodded. "I mean you've kept this whole side of you from me. It's like you don't feel comfortable or trust me enough to be yourself around me or something-"

"But that's not me!" Kurt cried, "I'm not just some well-known actor from Broadway! Yes, that's my career, but it doesn't define me!" Tears were now streaming down Kurt's face as he spoke with conviction. "You're one of the few people I actually let see the real me. People make assumptions about me all the time and interviewers and reporters misquote me and the general public views me as something completely different to who I truly am. And you got to see me as _me_." Kurt paused to take a shaky breath before continuing. "But if you think I kept my fame from you deliberately to _hurt _you then maybe you don't know me at all," Kurt said sadly.

Blaine shook his head at the ridiculousness of this all. He'd arrived at the theatre tonight to expect a lovely evening not a scene from a bloody soap opera. Yet here he was, fighting whilst both anger and hurt bubbled inside of him.

What Blaine really wanted to tell Kurt was that he loved him for him and that would probably never change but the words refused to come out.

Kurt's gaze met Blaine's and there was this silent plea from Kurt for Blaine to just understand. But Blaine just couldn't and he diverted his eyes from Kurt's.

"Kurt, I just need to think, okay?" Blaine sighed. "I think I'll spend tonight at my hotel," he said as he turned to leave. Kurt had expected this but it still hurt.

"Blaine," Kurt said quietly as Blaine's hand clutched the doorknob, "I really am sorry."

Blaine ignored the urge to turn around and engulf Kurt in a hug. Instead he opened the door and wordlessly left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'M SORRY. Don't hate me for leaving it there. I promise you I will update with the next chapter in 24 hours :) I can't let you all suffer too long!<strong>

**I hope this chapter was alright. I know a lot of you had worries about how Blaine would find out and I hope it lived up to your expectations. It might not have been the way you wanted Blaine to find out but it's the way I planned it from the very beginning of this fic so I hope it was okay :) This is an important part for this story and I really wanted to do it right so I hope that I have. Please review, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter :) **

**Also I am dying without Glee. OCTOBER WHY DO YOU EXIST? :D X**


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt awoke the next day, instantly missing those warm, comforting arms that he'd grown used to waking up wrapped in.

A pounding ache was immediately felt in Kurt's forehead as he remembered all the tears from last night. The starting of a headache was clearly the result of so much crying.

As soon as Blaine had left last night, Kurt had sunk back into the chair in the corner of the room and sobbed. He'd only allowed himself to cry for fifteen minutes before he packed up his things and left the theatre without a word to anyone. He knew he'd be in trouble tomorrow with multiple people but he didn't care.

The cast had invited him out for celebration drinks and Kurt had left without telling them he wasn't coming. Kurt hadn't intended on going anyway, he'd planned to spend the night with Blaine as per usual, but instead he found himself in his apartment room alone, tears a flowing constant, The Notebook on in the background. But Kurt didn't watch it. He just liked the background noise. He wasn't used to having a quiet apartment, at least not since Blaine had entered his life. Living alone had been something Kurt had become accustomed to over the years but three weeks of having Blaine around constantlyhad totally erased that.

It had been hours before Kurt had finally dragged himself to bed, not that sleep had come. Instead more thoughts had buzzed around and harassed him, becoming worse as the night drew on. Kurt knew he was tired, he was exhausted actually, and wanted nothing more than to fall into the nothingness that sleep offered just to halt his depressing thoughts, if only for a few hours.

This finally happened at around 4 in the morning but even then Kurt had a distressed sleep, waking up every hour or so and feeling incredibly lonely. He missed the safe feeling that Blaine's arms had brought him. High school was probably the only time he had ever felt this lonely in his life and that was saying something.

God, he missed Blaine already. And it hadn't even been a day. But it wasn't just that; it was the potential of going without Blaine for days, weeks, months on end. If Blaine didn't come around to the idea of Kurt's fame he'd have to live without Blaine forever and that was all too much for Kurt.

He finally got up at about 2:30 in the afternoon. He never spent the day in bed but he had needed to get some proper sleep for tonight. Unfortunately another show was scheduled for 8 o'clock. And it would hardly be acceptable if he yawned throughout the performance.

Kurt showered and ate still in a daze, annoyed at himself for being so affected by Blaine.

He felt awful. Guilt strayed in his stomach as he replayed their conversation from the night before for the thirty-eighth time. Blaine had been right. Why had Kurt thought it was okay to just walk on stage as a way of telling Blaine of his career? He couldn't have possibly told him in a worse way. Why couldn't he have just spat out the words 'I'm famous' weeks before? Surely then things would be better. But Kurt wondered if they would. These weeks he'd gotten so close to Blaine and he doubted that would've happened if he knew about Kurt's fame from the beginning. So maybe this little lie had been necessary for them to become close. But what did it matter if it tore them apart?

* * *

><p>So many worries invaded Blaine's mind that night, rendering sleep impossible.<p>

Had he been too harsh on Kurt? No, of course not! In fact, he'd been rather calm. Surely most people in that situation would have broken up with Kurt but Blaine could not bring himself to even consider that.

He loved Kurt and needed him in his life.

So why did it hurt so much when he merely thought the man's name?

Trust was the main issue here. Blaine had trusted Kurt and that didn't come easy to Blaine after the failed relationships he'd had in the past. He couldn't trust his parents, he could barely trust the few close friends he had back home and apparently he couldn't even trust Kurt.

And that killed him. He'd thought this relationship had meant something to the both of them but it seemed as if Blaine had been wrong.

Attempting sleep had become pointless but Blaine finally felt himself slipping into a dream at around 3 in the morning.

He didn't awake until about four in the afternoon and was surprised to see he'd slept so long. Then again, he'd been pretty emotionally drained last night.

Waking up alone felt strange. Wrong. Sad. Blaine automatically felt around for Kurt to snuggle closer before remembering the night before and sinking back into the covers, feeling overwhelmed.

Blaine had tried so hard not to cry last night. But this afternoon was a different story. As he thought about Kurt the tears welled up and he blinked them away.

He knew he wouldn't break up with Kurt. He just couldn't. But then what did he do now? He was still hurt.

Never before had Blaine felt so conflicted. He wanted to forgive Kurt, he really did, but he knew it wasn't that simple. The lies were too big, kept for too long, to just be pushed into the past. How was he to know that there wouldn't be more dishonesty in the future? How was he supposed to trust Kurt to be truthful for the rest of their relationship?

Blaine could see it from Kurt's point of view, he understood why Kurt had found it so hard being honest, but that didn't excuse the deceit.

Confusion clouded his mind as he felt for his phone, calling the one person who Blaine knew would tell him what to do.

"Hi, stranger," a familiar voice answered after a few rings. "Nice to finally hear from you." There was an almost-bitter tone thick in the man's voice that Blaine didn't miss.

"Wes, I'm sorry," he apologized, hoping his best friend would forgive him. "I have been so…" Busy didn't really fit the sentence as he'd been lazing around with Kurt the past few weeks. "I should have called. I know. Please forgive me."

Wes paused for a moment before replying. "You're doing your puppy dog eyes and pout, aren't you?"

Blaine chuckled. "You know me too well."

"Man, I've missed you!" Wes said genuinely. "What's been happening? How's London? What's your excuse for going M.I.A for a month?"

There was a pause whilst Blaine considered how to answer the question. He knew he had to tell Wes, if Blaine needed his advice he'd have to tell him everything. And he wanted to. He'd missed Wes and was keen to catch up. He just wondered how he was to word it all.

"Have you heard of Kurt Hummel?" Blaine asked, scratching the back of his neck as he spoke.

"Yeah, he's from Broadway, right?" Wes replied nonchalantly.

Blaine sighed. Was he really the only person who hadn't known who Kurt was?

"I may have sat next to him on my plane ride to London."

Wes grinned. "That's so cool! What's he like?"

Amazing. Perfection. "Pretty great," Blaine responded, wishing he was with him right now.

"So….what does that have to do with you ignoring your best friend for the past month?" Wes asked in a joking tone but there was a tiny bit of hurt still clear in his voice.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I didn't know who Kurt Hummel was?" Blaine asked. "And that after we chatted almost non-stop on the eight hour flight that we exchanged numbers and are currently dating? And I think, no, I _know_ I'm in love with him? And he's made it pretty clear that he feels the same?"

There was a pause before Wes' laughter filled the silence.

"You mean to tell me," Wes got out between guffaws, "You were dating _Kurt Hummel _and you didn't realise who he was?"

This was not the response he'd hoped for. "Hey, well, you know I've never been too much into Broadway," Blaine tried to justify himself, "I mean I love it but I've always been more Top 40s."

"But still, had you not heard his name before? Or seen his face?"

"Yes, I had, both seemed familiar but he performed in New Directions against us at Regionals one time. I just put it down to that," Blaine said lamely.

Wes continued to chuckle as he took all of this in. "So when did you find out who he was?"

Blaine bit his lip. "That's kinda why I'm calling."

"Yeah?"

"I need your advice."

Blaine retold the story of last night and how he now felt hurt and upset and confused and how he didn't know what to do. Wes listened intently, never interrupting for even a second.

"And I want nothing more than for this to just go away so I can be with Kurt and for everything to be perfect again," Blaine finished, swallowing back the tears he knew were threatening to cascade down his face.

"Hmm…that's a tough one. I guess it depends on whether you're so hurt that you're willing to lose him over this. Or if you're so in love that you're able to let this go."

Blaine took in Wes' words and knew he most definitely didn't want to lose Kurt over this. He decided he was probably so in love that he'd be able to just walk up to Kurt this second and forgive him just so he could have the man back as a constant in his life.

"I think I'm willing to forgive him," Blaine said quietly, his mind going a mile a minute as new thoughts kept whizzing around. "But I was kind of rude to him last night. No, I was more than rude. What if he's mad? Or worse, hurt?"

Wes shrugged as he answered "You're mad and hurt too. Not saying that you want him to feel that way too but he has just as much to apologise for as you do."

Blaine nodded, guessing that made sense. "So what should I do? Call him? Go see him? Or should I give it a couple of days?" Blaine knew it would be near impossible to wait any longer before seeing Kurt. Their time spent apart had been more than enough already! Another few days might kill him.

"Call him as soon as you get off the phone with me. But make sure you don't say anything too meaningful across the phone, just tell him you want to meet up and talk and if it's okay to do so immediately."

Blaine nodded again before realising that Wes couldn't see him. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Oh, and Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't come across too needy," he teased. Blaine chuckled, wishing he was with his best friend so he could push him in response.

"Thank-you, Wes," Blaine said genuinely. "Really, thank-you."

"No problem, my friend. And don't be a stranger ever again!" Wes warned.

Blaine smiled. "Never! I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"I'd like that." Wes grinned. "Good luck!"

"Thanks! Talk to you tomorrow," Blaine said before hanging up.

And that was it. Blaine needed to see Kurt and he needed to see him right now. Blaine hoped with all he had that his behaviour yesterday hadn't burned any bridges between them.

Blaine dialed Kurt's number almost frantically, only for it to ring through to voicemail. There was no way Blaine was leaving a message saying everything he felt right now so he hung up, wondering why Kurt wasn't answering. He hoped it wasn't because Kurt didn't want to talk to him.

Blaine guessed he could just show up to Kurt's unannounced but figured that might not be such a great idea if Kurt was mad. It was then that Blaine remembered: last night had been opening night; clearly Kurt would have another show on tonight.

Quickly checking the time, Blaine grabbed his jacket and wallet before flying out the door to catch a cab. It was almost 7; he'd have to rush if he was to get to Kurt before the overture began.

Blaine just imagined Kurt pacing his dressing room, still upset from yesterday. He would hate to be the reason for Kurt to be distracted before going on stage! And that is why Blaine needed to reach Kurt before the show began.

Oh, and he desperately needed to apologise. And just hear Kurt's voice and be in his presence. Was it healthy to have missed someone this much in just a day? Surely not. But Blaine didn't care.

The theatre was pretty close by and Blaine only had one stop to make beforehand. If he hurried he could just make it.

Blaine didn't think about what would happen once he arrived at the theatre. He had no idea how he'd be allowed backstage but that didn't matter; he'd figure something out.

Blaine loved Kurt, and right now nothing in the world mattered except for that.

* * *

><p><em>Breathe. Just focus,<em> Kurt told himself, staring at his reflection as he sat down and gave his temples a light massage. The huge headache had hit late afternoon and Kurt had hoped it would have subsided before tonight but so far no such luck.

Kurt knew he needed to start getting into character but he found it so hard when he still couldn't shake Blaine from his mind. Kurt hated himself for still thinking of the man, his eyes beginning to water each time Blaine re-entered his mind. He'd spent all of today thinking about Blaine and wallowing in self-pity. He just wanted for tonight to be over so he could go home and cry feely again.

He knew this feeling was his heart breaking.

Kurt tried to clear his mind for the hundredth time. He had 15 minutes until he was needed in the wings and he needed to get into the right mind frame before then.

He could feel tonight being a bad show. Kurt was a professional and he never let his personal life affect his acting. But he hadn't felt like this before, especially not just before a show. And it seemed like his focus was likely to be all over the place tonight.

Kurt had really wanted to call Blaine earlier but he knew he couldn't. He had to wait for Blaine to come back to him. _If he ever did_, he thought sadly.

Kurt sighed, wishing that the happiness he had felt just the other day would return.

There was a sudden knock at the door making Kurt jump. Standing up slowly, Kurt prepared to tell Janet to leave him alone but the words evaporated as he opened the door and saw who was standing there.

Blaine, looking as handsome as ever, smiled sheepishly at Kurt.

"Sorry?" he said hesitantly, watching Kurt carefully to judge his reaction. A sad smile crossed Kurt's face and he gestured for Blaine to enter the room.

Before moving, Blaine thrust a bouquet of white lilies at Kurt. "I didn't get to tell you yesterday how great you were on stage," Blaine said quickly.

Kurt's face showed surprise but also delight as he took the flowers from Blaine's hands, enjoying the brief moment where their fingers touched. "I believe the word amazing was used?" Kurt teased, falling back into his comfortable joking self around Blaine.

"Ahh, yes, that would be a much more accurate description of your performance."

"Thank-you," Kurt said happily, for the compliment as well as the flowers as he placed the lilies on his dresser.

Blaine stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him, and turned to face Kurt.

Only a moment of silence was allowed before Kurt spoke.

"Look, Blaine-" he began, shocked when Blaine cut him off.

"Kurt, I love you. And absolutely nothing else should matter."

Kurt felt a smile spread across his face at the words he'd wanted so desperately to hear last night.

"I would appreciate it if you told me things in the future but I won't hold this against you. I understand you were scared. And hell, I gave you enough reason to be, what with my hatred for paparazzi suddenly coming out the other day," Blaine smiled, trying his best to make things okay, "But, Kurt, I want to be with you. And if that means my privacy is compromised I don't even care. Because you are everything, Kurt," Blaine paused to gaze directly into Kurt's eyes, "Everything."

A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek as he tried to swallow back more. Blaine looked at him in panic. "Oh God, Kurt, don't cry! Please don't cry. I'm sorry."

Blaine wasn't sure he could deal with seeing Kurt so sad because of him again.

Kurt shook his head, smiling warmly as he pointed to his wet eyes. "Happy tears," he explained before rushing into Blaine's arms, hugging him tighter than he'd ever hugged another person before.

Right now, all Kurt needed was to be wrapped up in Blaine, feel the secure arms around him and to know that everything was going to be fine between them.

"I love you so much," Kurt whispered, "I promise I'll never lie to you again. And I…I'm so sorry for everything."

"Shh," Blaine hushed Kurt, his arms tightening around him, "I'm sorry too. It's okay, I forgive you."

Kurt nestled his head into the crook of Blaine's neck, hoping his tears wouldn't dampen Blaine's shirt too much.

Blaine held Kurt for a minute longer, placing kisses to his hair, before Kurt pulled away.

"I have to be in the wings in two minutes," he told Blaine, turning to the mirror to make sure his makeup hadn't been completely ruined. "The show must go on."

Kurt spun around to face Blaine and pointed to his face. "The make-up's fine, right?"

Blaine nodded, leaning close to whisper in Kurt's ear "The eyeliner's pretty hot."

Kurt grinned. "I'll remember that."

"So what do you want me to do? Wait here till the musical's over?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt shook his head. "No. I can imagine you found it a bit difficult to concentrate last night." Blaine smiled and nodded. "Do you maybe want to watch it again?"

Blaine's face lit up. "Really? But I haven't got a ticket."

Kurt laughed once, shaking his head. "It's fine, you don't need one. Remember, Blaine, I know someone," he joked.

Kurt held out his hand, which Blaine happily took, and led the two in the direction of the wings. On the way, Kurt stopped a burly looking man dressed completely in black.

"Carl, this is Blaine. Do you think you could maybe find him a seat for this evening?"

Carl gave him a knowing smile but didn't say anything other than "sure."

Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled. "Thank-you for…being so understanding. Just…thank-you."

Blaine's hands fell around Kurt's waist as Kurt kissed him ever so gently. And just like that, Kurt knew he'd be more than fine acting tonight.

"Break a leg," Blaine called over his shoulder as Carl directed him back through the corridor, into the foyer and then into the auditorium. He checked with a lady at the door dressed in a uniform as to the best seat free and Blaine was ushered to it.

"Thanks," Blaine said to Carl before a genuine smile was shared and the stranger left.

Blaine settled comfortably into his seat, admittedly not as centered as the previous night but still good, seconds before the lights dimmed.

Tonight he was to enjoy the show, completely worry-free.

* * *

><p>Blaine found himself back in Kurt's dressing room after the show, watching Kurt gush to him about the evening's performance.<p>

It felt normal again. All the tension and the pain seemed to have evaporated. Both Kurt and Blaine were just so happy to be in each other's company again, sharing kisses as often as possible as they chatted.

Kurt removed his make-up quickly and was back in street clothes, ready to leave the theatre within a half hour of the finale.

"There's gonna be people waiting outside the theatre," Kurt warned Blaine, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Blaine nodded, taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it tightly. "Completely sure. We're together and I'm more than happy letting the world know."

The smile that Kurt felt on his lips was as wide as could be. He was ridiculously happy. The things that happened in the past didn't matter now because he had Blaine and Blaine had him. And even though Blaine knew it might be hard, he wanted them to be a couple, even in the public's eyes.

Flashes blinded Kurt as soon as he exited the stage door. Blaine noticed the crowd of fans and paparazzi straight away as Kurt began to remove his hand from Blaine's but felt it be gripped tighter. Kurt grinned at Blaine. "Are you sure you're fine with this?" he whispered, waiting for Blaine to nod and smile genuinely before beginning to make his way through the throng.

"How do you feel tonight's performance went?" someone shouted at Kurt who smiled and said "Brilliantly, thank-you."

Realising that Kurt might actually answer their questions, more reporters starting yelling over each other, making their words completely indecipherable.

One person shoved a microphone in front of Kurt's face and demanded to know who this man was standing next to him and holding his hand. Blaine looked almost scared as Kurt locked eyes with him. He squeezed Blaine's hand before turning to the reporter. "My boyfriend."

A frenzy broke out then, people asking how long they'd been going out for, what his name was and other intimate details of their relationship. It had been public news that Kurt was gay but he hadn't ever commented on his relationship status. This was big.

Kurt just grinned as he let Jeff lead them through the crazy sea of people until they were finally ushered into a waiting limousine.

"Well that was…different," Blaine said after a few moments of silence.

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, it takes some getting used to, that's for sure."

Janet and Jeff both offered Kurt and Blaine a sincere smile before turning to each other and beginning a conversation about some irrelevant topic.

Blaine had never been in a limo before so he took this opportunity to peer around excitedly. Kurt chuckled at Blaine's cute eagerness as he looked down at their two hands still linked together. There was this definiteness to their relationship and it gave Kurt the feeling that this could last. He'd never really thought about marriage or his future with another person. It was like his high school experience had instilled the fact that he would never find true love or someone he'd want to spend the rest of his life with.

But Blaine was it.

And Kurt was amazed at how sure he was of this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I kept to my promise and updated 24 hours later :) I hope this chapter makes you guys love me again :P I couldn't possibly have them fighting for too long! I think this chapter has to be my favourite so far :) I hope you guys liked it too! Thoughts? Review! <strong>

**As always, thanks for reading, reviewing and story-alerting. :) You're all amazing! X**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So I got a huge response from you guys, one I certainly was not expecting. Thank-you so much for all the kind words about this fic, I've decided that I will continue it because I'm not ready to let it go. Also I won't make it a sequel as this story isn't really complete on its own, there's still so much to tell including what Blaine's gonna do as he originally decided to leave London in less than a month. Anyway I really hope you guys are happy with my continuing this, please let me know. And I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Love you all! X**

* * *

><p><em>Feel like catching a pretty great musical tonight? I've heard My Fair Lady has a very talented cast. – K <em>

_Wouldn't miss it. Besides, the main guy's ridiculously cute. I might go just to watch him. – B_

_Is that so? Think you'd have a chance with him? Or is he way out of your league? – K_

_Oh, he's taken. – B_

_Really? By who? – K_

_Some guy who's totally not good enough for him. – B_

_Oh, I bet his boyfriend's pretty amazing too. – K_

As Blaine read the message a goofy smile came across his face. It was the second time Kurt had referred to him as his boyfriend and he looked forward to hearing it more.

_You just called me your boyfriend. I like that word. – B_

_Well that's what we are, aren't we? – K_

_Of course. It just makes me happy to hear you call me that :) – B_

_I like saying it. It means it's not all in my head. – K_

_That aside, I think I'm gonna go tonight and ogle at the main in the musical. Please forgive me, he's too attractive for his own good. – B_

Kurt grinned to himself as he pocketed his phone. They'd fallen into a habit. Each morning Blaine would laze around the apartment with Kurt, they might go out for coffee or lunch and then Kurt would leave for the theatre. Blaine would faithfully knock on Kurt's dressing room door at around 7 when he knew Kurt would have all his make up and whatnot done. They'd chat for a little while and shortly afterwards Blaine would take a spare seat somewhere in the auditorium and Kurt would make his way to the wings before the show began.

Blaine never got sick of watching Kurt perform. It still amazed him that Kurt Hummel, the same Kurt Hummel who Blaine had kissed goodbye mere minutes before, was singing and acting on that stage absolutely perfectly. He was incredible and deserved the standing ovation that Blaine gave him each night.

The only exceptions to their new schedule were Mondays and Tuesdays which Kurt had off. These were spent enjoying picnics in the park or having movie marathons or chatting about everything and nothing. Basically those two days were time for them and were filled with whatever the hell Kurt and Blaine felt like.

It was a week since opening night when Kurt was sitting in his dressing room with Camilla, one of the make-up team. She was a young, talkative girl in her early twenties who treated Kurt like he was a close friend and Kurt appreciated this. It made him feel normal for once, which was such a nice change from Lucinda, his hair stylist, who worshipped the ground he walked on.

Camilla was applying his first coat of foundation when Kurt felt his phone begin to vibrate. He grinned at the caller I.D before answering. "Hey, handsome."

"Hey, you! Guess who just bought a magazine with two ridiculously cute guys on the front cover?"

Kurt chuckled. "Blaine, you didn't!"

"In fact I did," Blaine smiled, entering a nearby Starbucks and sitting down at a corner table. "And I'll have you know it's not a half-bad picture of us. Small, yes, but we're _almost _smiling. Oh, and we're getting swarmed by paparazzi, gives it a nice touch, don't you think?"

Kurt held back a giggle as he shook his head, getting told off by Camilla for moving too much. "I'm sure we look stunning!"  
>Blaine flipped open to the pages specified on the front cover and began to read aloud in a silly, pompous voice that made Kurt crack up. "'Broadway star, Kurt Hummel has always been <em>very <em>private about his love life until' - Holy shit, I'm famous Kurt! They know my name! '28-year-old Blaine Anderson from Westerville, Ohio.' How do they know where I grew up?"

Kurt bit his lip. "They must've done their homework."

Blaine continued to read the article in his head, still shocked at how quickly his personal information had become public. Kurt took Blaine's silence as a bad thing and sighed. "Blaine, I'm sorry, ugh, I knew this was gonna happen. Of course they researched you straight away and put it on display, I wouldn't be surprised if they dig up your old Glee club performances. I'm sorry, we can be more careful in the future and not hold hands in public or just avoid going out all together or something because I don't want you feeling uncomfortable and-"

"Kurt, as adorable as your rambling is, please stop." Kurt complied. "I told you I was happy to be with you and I am. I don't care that people know my name or my age or my hometown. You know what else they know?" Blaine paused for emphasis. "That Kurt Hummel is my boyfriend and we're crazy in love." Kurt grinned. "And that is what's important."

Camilla held back a squeal of joy as she overheard Blaine's words, earning a look from Kurt. "Aren't you just the sweetest? Oh and dear," Kurt said, putting on a patronizing tone, "just so you know, your little speech almost made Camilla die of mushy overload." Kurt earned a poke in the arm for that. "I'd appreciate it if you were more careful and avoided this; it'd hardly be any good if I lost my make up artist to your sickly sweet spiels."

Blaine chuckled to himself. "Whatever, Kurt, you love it."

"I love you more," Kurt stated, resulting in a flail from Camilla.

They chatted for a few minutes longer before Kurt was interrupted.

"Kurt," Camilla warned and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Kurt said to the girl before turning to his phone again. "Sorry Blaine, I can't talk for any longer. Camilla has to do my lips."

"I thought that was my job," Blaine teased, causing an eye roll from Kurt.

"Very funny, stud. I'll see ya soon, yeah?"

"Of course! Toodles!"

"Bye, Blaine," Kurt said in a strained voice, trying his best to ignore Blaine's parting words.

Kurt returned his phone to his pocket and relaxed back into his chair, a smile present on his face simply from hearing Blaine's voice. The man just had that effect on Kurt, made him happy in the most basic ways.

"Well things seem to be good between you two," Camilla mused, beginning to paint Kurt's lips.

Kurt responded as best he could as he kept his lips pouted.

"You two are so sweet!" Camilla exclaimed, showing once again her excited nature. Kurt and Blaine were her new favourite couple and she felt the need to fangirl over their love as often as possible.

Again, Kurt couldn't reply but instead enjoyed listening to Camilla ramble on about how adorable it was that Blaine came each night to the theatre to watch Kurt even though it meant seeing the same musical over and over again. If Kurt could have spoken he would've added that My Fair Lady was in fact one of Blaine's favourite musicals and that maybe Kurt had little to do with Blaine's presence at the theatre each night. But that wouldn't have been very convincing considering Kurt knew he was the sole reason that Blaine was here night after night, he'd told Kurt so just yesterday.

"_You know I do love musicals," Blaine had remarked the night before,_ _"And as I said 'My Fair Lady' is a personal favourite. But I hope you realise that my main interest is to do with the male lead."_

_There had been a smile shared and Kurt had simply leaned over and placed his lips to Blaine's in both thanks but also in hope to portray just how much Blaine meant to him in a single kiss._

You see Kurt both loved and hated how easily Blaine said such meaningful and flattering things. His words never failed to make Kurt swoon but at the same time Kurt wished he could return the favour and shower Blaine with the compliments he deserved without them sounding forced. Because the truth was that Kurt thought Blaine was just about the most amazing person he could ever possibly meet. Perfection was basically how Kurt viewed his boyfriend. He was beautiful, had a huge heart and was so much fun to be around. Kurt was so in love and his life now needed Blaine to feel complete. If only verbalising all of this didn't sound so clichéd and corny. Kurt knew that Blaine liked corny, hell most of his predictable jokes and compliments were absolutely dripping with corniness, but somehow this worked for Blaine. Whenever such lame comments came out of Kurt's mouth they simply sounded out of place.

Still, Kurt wished they didn't and that he could tell Blaine just how much he meant. Tonight he would, Kurt told himself, already attempting to form some coherent words that might do Blaine justice. But how did one find words that did perfection justice?

* * *

><p>"Hello, love," Blaine greeted Kurt, kissing him on the cheek as he entered the room and flopped into the corner chair. "How's your afternoon been?"<br>"So, so," Kurt replied, turning to Blaine and smiling. "I can't believe you bought a magazine with us in it. Are you secretly using me for my fame?" Kurt joked, dragging a nearby chair closer to Blaine's so he was facing the man.

"Darn it, you caught me!" Blaine pretended to look disappointed. "That was my intention, get my fifteen seconds of fame from dating the irresistible Kurt Hummel! I can't believe you figured it out!"

Kurt grinned and leaned over Blaine, lightly kissing him, wishing he didn't have to restrain himself in worry of smudging make up. Camilla had scolded him one too many times about having to touch up his lipstick just before going on stage.

"You're so silly," Kurt teased happily, holding Blaine's hands in his and absentmindedly playing with Blaine's fingers. "Ooh, can I see what the journalists wrote about us in it?"

Blaine became visibly uncomfortable. "Maybe later. You're on in like ten minutes!"

Kurt gave Blaine a puzzled look but didn't argue. "Alright then."

There was a pause before Kurt remembered what he had decided to say to Blaine tonight. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Blaine, can I say something?"

"Sure," Blaine replied, happily swinging Kurt's hands in his.

"You always say the sweetest things and I absolutely love it but for once I want to be the one expressing my feelings in words."

The sincerity in Kurt's eyes made Blaine sit up and pay attention, his lips twitching in the beginnings of a smile as he nodded for Kurt to continue.

A moment of silence passed as Kurt ran over the words in his head, worrying about how they sounded before deciding that it didn't matter, they were true and that was what counted.

"I've never felt so…connected to another person as I do to you, Blaine. And I know when you compare us to other couples we really haven't known each other that long but you know it doesn't feel that way. And I cannot even put into words how much I appreciate you just – just sticking by me. I've made mistakes in the past and I am most certainly not perfect yet you make me feel as if I am every single day. The fame thing, I know it's hard on you but you never let it show. You treat me the same regardless and that's such a lovely change. I – you make me so much happier, Blaine. And just thank-you so, so much for being in my life."

Kurt bit his lip after finishing, watching Blaine's face vigilantly, waiting for his reaction. Relief washed over Kurt when Blaine grinned.

"Kurt, I love being a part of your life, you know that. You couldn't have summed up my feelings for you better than you just did." Kurt smiled, visibly relaxing as Blaine continued. "But I must disagree with one little point you mentioned: you _are _most certainly perfect."

Blaine brought his hands up to cup both sides of Kurt's face as he lightly brought their lips together.

"That's not fair," Kurt grumbled a moment later, "I spent a fair amount of time stressing over what to say and exactly how to say it and you just waltz in and say something off the top of your head that makes me turn to goo instantly," Kurt complained, pouting in the most adorable way.

"You'll get over it," Blaine replied, hugging Kurt to him again.

* * *

><p>"As per usual you were excellent tonight," Blaine told Kurt, walking into the kitchen to turn the kettle on later that evening. "And I know you saw me in the audience this time. That smile should not be legal."<p>

Kurt hid a grin. "Was it that noticeable? Steven will crack it if it was. I will never forget the look on Justin's face when he got told off for waving to an audience member. In Steven's defense Justin _was _ridiculously stupid for waving, even if it was his mum."

Blaine held back a laugh. "It wasn't that noticeable. I just knew cause that's _my _smile." Kurt arched an eyebrow. "You only smile like that at me," Blaine said quietly, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Kurt giggled and approached Blaine, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and hugging him from behind. "You are too adorable," Kurt said, hooking his chin over Blaine's shoulder. "And perceptive, that smile _is_ my 'in love' smile." Kurt placed his lips to Blaine's cheek briefly before pulling back and helping Blaine make two cups of tea.

"So who's this Justin?" Blaine asked, trying his best to come across nonchalant. He'd always been the jealous type but had found that when it came to Kurt the jealousy became ridiculously heightened.

Kurt didn't miss a beat and looked at Blaine pointedly. "He's fourteen Blaine, you have nothing to worry about."

Blaine hid a grin and happily continued making tea, content that some musical theatre god wasn't stealing his man.

Once the cups of tea were made, Kurt and Blaine carried their respective mugs over to the couch and sat side by side, sipping. After five minutes of chitchat Kurt spied Blaine's satchel on the ground, a notebook and magazine spilling out.

Kurt rose from the couch and approached the bag, reaching down for the magazine before Blaine realised what he was doing.

"Kurt! You don't just go through someone's personal belongings!" Blaine cried, rushing over to Kurt and trying to pry the magazine out of his hands.

"I just want to read the article!" Kurt told him, frustrated that Blaine was suddenly in a childish mood and apparently wanted to play tug of war.

"You could've asked," Blaine said, unsure of how he was going to stop Kurt from reading this magazine. He'd hoped Kurt had forgotten about it what with their shared sweet nothings a few hours before but apparently not. Blaine really wished he hadn't made such a big deal out of the magazine. He had bought it without reading the article and once finishing it his stomach had sunk. It wasn't something he wanted Kurt to read.

Kurt gave Blaine a weird look before tearing away from his grip and running across the room, opening the magazine. He grinned at Blaine as if to say 'I won!' but his smile disappeared after a moment of reading.

Blaine eyed Kurt hesitantly, unsure of how his boyfriend would react to what he knew would be hurtful.

Kurt's chin began to quiver as the words he'd heard too many times sunk in.

_It's great that he's 'in love' but I just wonder if Hummel considers the image he's portraying to the world and if he ever takes a moment to realise that his way of life is not okay. I'm not just speaking for myself when I say that he is someone I do not want my kids looking up to, at least not with a man happily by his side. _

He'd heard it all before. The insults, the name-calling, it had been particularly hard back in high school but Kurt had thought he was past it all. Of course, there was the occasional derogatory comment on his sexuality but it was rare these days. In fact Kurt hadn't had such negative things said against him for years, yet in his apartment that night he felt just as bad as if he'd been pummeled with insults daily. In fact, he felt like he was back in high school. It was as if Kurt had just been forcefully pushed into a locker by one of the passing Neanderthals but so much worse because it wasn't just his sexuality that the journalist was attacking, it was him. And the words hit a little too close to home as Kurt had recently been thinking more about his want for kids. Kurt had never really considered having children of his own until recently. This didn't mean he was ready right now, no, not for at least 5 years and until he'd found the right person - which he knew was Blaine – but still, he wanted to be a father. The implication that he would be a bad role model cut deep. He didn't want to set the wrong example for his kids but at the same time he knew who he was, wasn't wrong. How could it be when he had no control over it?

All these negative feelings that Kurt had thought were long gone came back in an instant wave of emotion and as Kurt became prisoner to them he wished he wasn't so weak.

Blaine was at Kurt's side in a second, unsuccessfully trying to pull the magazine from Kurt's grip.

"It's just some bitch's opinion, it doesn't matter," Blaine said quietly as his arms slipped around Kurt's waist.

Tears pooled in Kurt's eyes as he looked at Blaine. "I'm not a bad person, am I?"

Blaine felt his heart tearing as he saw the man in front of him fall apart.

"Of course not," Blaine insisted, pulling Kurt into a tight hug and just holding him. "You are the most exceptional person I've ever met. You're so genuine and kind and everyone who knows the real you, loves you," Blaine cooed, placing small kisses to Kurt's hair.

And then every adverse feeling seeped out of Kurt in the form of tears, instantly resulting in sobs.

Blaine's arms held Kurt close for a minute longer before he moved to the couch, pulling Kurt into his lap.

They stayed like this for some time, Kurt crying, Blaine soothing, until the tears finally stopped.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," Kurt croaked, his voice dry, "Being in a relationship with me often means drama." Kurt tried his best to smile but it resembled more of a grimace. "I'm a self-professed drama queen."

Blaine chuckled lightly, resting his head on Kurt's. "Drama means never being bored."

"I guess. But Blaine, I really am sorry." Kurt sighed, wishing Blaine didn't have to put up with him like this. "I swear, you must think I'm such a cry-baby-"

"No, Kurt, I most certainly don't," Blaine replied, his voice dead serious, "I've had the insults and the slurs but I have never had anyone say anything quite like what was said about you. And I definitely do not blame you for responding this way."

Kurt sighed. Man, was he lucky to have Blaine. Nonjudgmental, caring, amazing Blaine. He seriously wondered what he would do without him.

"I just don't understand how people still hate me for this. It's not my fault," Kurt said quietly, fresh tears lingering in his eyes.

Blaine wished so badly he could remove all the sadness from Kurt's life and replace it with the happiness his boyfriend deserved.

"It's not fair, Kurt," Blaine looked at the man in his arms with conviction, "You're a really good person. People shouldn't be allowed to tell you otherwise."

Kurt smiled sadly at that. "Thanks Blaine, but I'm not. At least not in most people's eyes."

"But you are in mine," Blaine promised, locking eyes with Kurt "I wouldn't be with someone who wasn't kind-hearted and lovely and caring. And just so – so _Kurt_."

The first genuine smile since reading the article lit up Kurt's face as Blaine regarded him with affection.

Blaine didn't care that he'd basically admitted he never wanted to be with anyone but who he was with now. His words may have seemed rash but they were every bit true.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, feeling a tear trail down his cheek as he leaned back to Blaine and let his boyfriend simply hold him. Right now it was all he wanted, those arms securely wrapped around him, letting him know that everything was okay.

In this moment Kurt realised that he'd found everything he ever needed in Blaine. And he couldn't understand how he'd got so lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :) X<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Looong chapter, almost 7000 words, I've seriously never written this much. Anyway I was really worried about this chapter and if I got characterisations right and I'm not so sure I did but I hope they're not too bad. Leave me a review and let me know how you found the chapter :) enjoy. X**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, I think I want you to meet my family."<p>

Kurt had been thinking this over the past week before deciding it was most definitely what he wanted.

"Really?" Blaine asked happily. If he was meeting the parents it meant Kurt thought this was serious. It made Blaine unbelievably happy to know they were on the same page with where their relationship was heading.

"Yep, Dad's been asking to meet you for the past fortnight and I have Monday and Tuesday off so I was thinking we could fly out Monday morning and get a flight back Tuesday afternoon. What do you think?" Kurt asked nervously. What if Blaine didn't want to meet Kurt's family? Was Kurt taking things too fast?

"That sounds great! I would _love _to meet your parents," Blaine told him, reaching out for Kurt's hand. He traced his thumb along the back of Kurt's hand as he continued. "I wish I could introduce you to my parents." Blaine's tone didn't hide the hint of sadness Kurt knew was there and Kurt gave him a sympathetic smile.

Turning Blaine's hand over in his, Kurt began to outline spirals along Blaine's palm. "I hope I get to meet them one day," Kurt said genuinely.

Kurt wished he could say that Blaine's parents would come around but it seemed doubtful. At least Blaine would be welcomed into his family. Kurt was certain Carole would try and mother Blaine and for once Kurt would appreciate this. Blaine deserved to feel a part of a family that loved him for him.

"I'll talk to Janet tonight and see if she can book us flights," Kurt said excitedly, "And I'll call Dad now and let him know we should be coming in a few days." Kurt almost bounced over to his cell and began dialling.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's eagerness for his boyfriend to meet his family. Maybe for once someone wasn't ashamed of Blaine, maybe Kurt was even proud of him and damn it felt good.

* * *

><p>Manoeuvring their way through the airport was interesting. A few men clad with cameras practically followed them to the terminal. Blaine was definitely not used to the attention yet but Kurt acted as if it didn't bother him in the slightest. He chattered away excitedly to Blaine about his family and still held his boyfriend's hand happily. Blaine felt this warm contentment knowing that Kurt was happy having him by his side.<p>

"I have a huge sense of de ja vu," Kurt said, scouring the plane as they took their seats.

"As do I," Blaine agreed, falling into the seat next to Kurt, "But it's a bit different. Now I could just lean over and kiss you if I wanted."

Blaine puckered his lips in a joking manner and Kurt hit him lightly. "Blaine we're on a public aircraft, now is not the time."

"Suit yourself then." Blaine pretended to be miffed but moments later took Kurt's hand in his.

"I'm really glad we're doing this," Kurt said honestly, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Me too." Blaine smiled at Kurt before looking away. "But, uh, I'm kinda nervous."

Kurt looked at Blaine with amusement but also curiosity. "Really? Why?"

Blaine shrugged. "This is your family. They're the most important people in your life. I don't want to screw this up."

"Blaine, you're amazing, they'll love you."

Kurt said the words so simply but Blaine still felt his insides flip at the compliment.

"Thank-you but what if they don't? I don't make the best first impressions,"

"What's not to love? Besides, I think you make pretty good first impressions actually. You had me interested from the very start," Kurt grinned at Blaine.

"And same for you! I noticed you from the very beginning of our flight," Blaine said, nodding at Kurt when he raised his eyebrow.

"Of course you did, Blaine, I practically threw myself on to your chest," Kurt said in a flat tone.

Blaine looked at Kurt suggestively. "And could we maybe have a re-enactment?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and didn't bother to grace Blaine's comment with a response.

"Anyway I didn't mean it like that. I remember walking onto the plane having had just about the worst luck all day. I forgot my passport and I didn't realise until halfway to the airport so I had to drive home to collect it before getting stuck in traffic and almost missing my flight." Blaine glanced away for a second before fixing his gaze on Kurt's again. "But then I saw the most beautiful pair of eyes and realised I was seated next to this gorgeous guy who I instantly learnt was friendly and willing to chat and funny and just perfect in so many ways."

"Blaine, stop making me blush," Kurt teased, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

They stayed silent, just happy in each other's presence for a few moments before Blaine spoke.

"Kurt, do you think you could give me any tips on your family?"

Raising his eyebrow Kurt thought of what to tell Blaine about the crazy people he was related to. "Um, Carole, my step-mum, is a darling. She's super caring and if you tell her anything she'll listen. There's really nothing much I can say as a 'tip' of how to act around her because she'll accept you no matter what, but I suggest keep the swearing to a minimum, her disapproving glares will cut straight through you."

Blaine grinned. "I'll keep that in mind. Not that I swear much," Blaine moved his lips to whisper into Kurt's ear, "Unless it's you making me curse-"

"And Finn," Kurt said, speaking directly over Blaine and shooting him a condemning look, "Is my step-brother but I usually forget the step when it comes to him. We became really close as soon as Carole and Dad got married, Finn always stuck up for me. He's extremely loyal."

Kurt moved in his seat to get more comfortable before laying his head on Blaine's shoulder again.

"Of course the distance makes it hard to stay close," Kurt explained, "But whenever I see him we fall back to how we used to be in high school. It helps that Finn never really grew up."

Blaine smiled at how fondly Kurt spoke of his family.

"And your Dad?" Blaine prodded, sure this was the one person he had to impress the most. It was also the one person he was most afraid of meeting.

"My Dad's great," Kurt's eyes twinkled as he spoke of his father, "He appears stern at first but once you break through that shell of his he's just, well, lovable. Of course, like all fathers he thinks his sole aim in life is to embarrass me. He has his fair share of Dad jokes," Kurt warned.

A silly grin was plastered to Blaine's face as he regarded Kurt happily describing his Dad. It was so obvious how much this man meant to Kurt and how much Kurt meant to him.

"Just a warning, he's still a bit protective but casually slip in the fact that your team are the Buckeyes and he'll be yours."

Blaine's expression changed from cheerful to worried in a second. "Protective how? He has a shotgun, doesn't he Kurt?"

Kurt laughed. "Of course, but I doubt he'll use it on you.

This didn't do much to calm Blaine down. Kurt began rubbing circles with his thumb into Blaine's palm as he turned his tone soothing. "He's going to love you. His son loves you therefore it's practically mandatory for him to feel the same."

Kurt didn't doubt his father would like Blaine, he was a perfect gentlemen after all. In fact Kurt was pretty certain his entire family would be happy with his choice of partner.

The plane trip was quite pleasant. Kurt spent a lot of the time sleeping as he was so tired from a late show the night before and from having to wake up way earlier than his usual sleep-in for their flight. Blaine watched Kurt sleep, his head resting against Blaine's shoulder, his nose tucked under Blaine's chin. Every time Kurt breathed out Blaine felt it against his neck. It tickled but in a good way. Kurt looked so angelic, at peace with the world. Blaine thanked his lucky stars for the hundredth time today alone, that he had been seated next to such an amazing guy on his flight to London.

Before they knew it the plane landed in Lima and they were taking a taxi to the Hudmel household.

Blaine took a deep breath as Kurt knocked on the door of an adorable suburban house. Instantly thunderous and quick footsteps were heard and the tallest guy Blaine had ever seen opened the door. He immediately pulled Kurt into a bone crushing hug which Kurt gingerly returned.

"Kurt!"

"Hey Finn!" Kurt greeted, reaching out for Blaine's hand and pulling him to stand by his side. "This is Blaine."

Blaine held out his hand for Finn to shake but was taken aback when Finn instead offered Blaine a fist to bump. Apparently looks were deceiving because despite this guy's height he came across like a teenager. Kurt's words from earlier echoed in his mind, _Finn never really grew up_. Blaine had no issue with this, he was childlike himself, and happily bumped his fist against Finn's.

"Nice to meet you, bro!" Finn gave Blaine a grin.

"You too," Blaine said, returning Finn's smile.

Kurt's entire face lit up with a smile at his brother's exchange with Blaine.

Finn turned back to Kurt and gave him a sad smile. "Rachel wanted to come down but she said her next day off was Wednesday and-"

"It's fine Finn, I know the restraints of Broadway." Kurt understood getting away from New York when working was much easier said then done. It had been two months since he'd seen Rach and he really did miss her but she'd promised to come see one of his shows once _Funny Girl _died down. However that didn't seem like it would be happening anytime soon since the show just kept growing in popularity. Kurt himself had seen it more than once and couldn't deny the amazing Broadway production. Rachel more than deserved the Tony she'd won last year for her part as Fanny Brice. Still, Rachel had promised she'd visit London in the near future and Kurt didn't doubt her, he just knew how difficult it could be getting away from showbiz.

"Are those voices I hear?" Burt Hummel hollered, walking into the hallway with Carole in tow. As soon as his son was in view a huge grin tugged at Burt's mouth. Carole smiled happily too. Kurt wrapped his arms around his father first before hugging Carole.

"Good to see you, kid!" Burt said, clapping Kurt on the back.

"And you must be Blaine?" Carole asked kindly and all eyes were on Blaine who was standing silently in the corner, a smile on his face from watching how happy Kurt was seeing his family again.

"Yes, that would be me," Blaine said awkwardly, taking a step forward.

Carole immediately engulfed him in a hug. Blaine was taken aback but quickly melted into the embrace, surprised at how much he'd missed a motherly hug.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you, Blaine." It was evident in Carole's voice that she was genuinely delighted to be meeting Kurt's boyfriend.

"You too, Mrs Hummel," Blaine smiled. "I'd like to be clichéd and say you have a lovely home but I am yet to see it. Though I have to say you have a lovely hallway."

Easy laughter bubbled out from everyone and Kurt let out a relieved sigh in between chuckles. He knew Blaine was nervous, that much was obvious to him, but the fact that he was back to his old goofy self meant Blaine had relaxed somewhat.

"Well thank-you, dear. And please, call me Carole." Another smile was exchanged before Blaine turned to Burt.

"How are you, sir?" Blaine asked, offering Burt his hand to shake.

Burt was surprised at the manners of the guy in front of him and happily shook Blaine's hand. "Very well, and yourself? Did you have a good flight?"

Blaine moved back to stand next to Kurt and felt Kurt's hand find his. "Yep, no turbulence which is always good."

Finn laughed suddenly and everyone turned to face him. "I'll never forget that time Kurt came back from New York and complained of a turbulent flight. He threw up as soon as I opened the door. It was a great welcome back!"

Blaine chuckled and Kurt shot daggers at both his boyfriend and his brother. "Thank-you for that, Finn," Kurt said sarcastically, "But I think we'll keep the embarrassing stories to a minimum."

Kurt realised that this wouldn't be the case as over dinner that night Burt retold the story of that time Kurt decided to try being 'straight' for a week by dressing awfully and singing Mellencamp.

Finn also happily put in his two cents worth, telling Blaine about the time Kurt tried out for the football team whilst dancing to 'Single Ladies.'

Everyone at the table, bar Kurt were in hysterics by the end of Finn's imitation of the performance.

"Did I mention he was a cheerleader too?" Finn chimed in and Blaine tried his best to push away inappropriate images of his boyfriend in a tight cheerleading uniform.

Kurt had his head in his hands the entire time that both Burt and Finn were talking, his face getting redder as the stories went on.

Blaine pulled Kurt's fingers away from his face and grinned. "I'm sure the cheerleading outfit was adorable."

Without a second thought Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine gently. It didn't matter that he was at the dinner table surrounded by his family, Kurt was in his home and nobody would judge him here. In fact Carole and Finn had totally missed the display of affection as they'd started bickering over the amount of food Finn had stacked on his plate.

"Finn, I really think fourths is too much," Carole insisted, reaching out to take Finn's plate.

"I'm a growing boy!" Finn replied, earning a roll of the eyes from Burt.

"You're twenty-eight, you can't use that card anymore!"

After dinner they settled into the lounge room for coffees and later supper. It was past midnight when the chatting slowed and everyone decided it was time to go to sleep. Kurt took Blaine's hand and showed him to Kurt's old bedroom. When he'd left, his dad and Carole had turned it into a guest room; the same had been done to Finn's room once he moved in with Puck. However tonight Finn was staying the night in hope of spending as much time as possible with Kurt before he left for London again.

Whilst Kurt had preferred the colour scheme of his old room, the décor of the guest room wasn't awful. The walls were painted crème with dark oak furniture and a lemon rug in the centre. A comfortable looking king sized bed sat in the middle of the room. Two pillows lay at the top with a small chocolate resting on each. Kurt smiled at the sight. Each time he came to stay Carole would do this, set out towels and chocolates or mints as if he was at a hotel.

Their bags were situated at the foot of the bed where Finn had left them.

Kurt instantly rummaged through his luggage to find his pajamas. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to fall into bed and get his beauty sleep.

Changing quickly into boxers and an old shirt, Kurt dug his toothbrush out of his bag and intended to head to the bathroom but Blaine had other ideas.

Taking the toothbrush from Kurt's hands, Blaine placed it on the bedside table and faced Kurt again, holding his waist.

"You never told me you were a cheerleader _or _a football player," Blaine breathed in Kurt's ear.

Kurt grinned. "I didn't know it would affect you this way or I would've brought it up sooner."

Blaine brought his lips to Kurt, eager and desperate. Despite his fatigue Kurt responded enthusiastically, his fingers lacing through Blaine's curls, tugging occasionally. Hands pulled at Kurt's shirt, messily attempting to pull it off. Kurt's fingers then moved from Blaine's hair, settling on his hips as he kissed deeper. Blaine pulled back a moment later.

"Bed?" Blaine breathed heavily, nodding towards the other side of the room.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Blaine Anderson, I am not having sex with you in my parent's home," he hissed quietly.

Blaine chuckled and he looked at Kurt innocently. "I was merely suggesting some making out, thank-you. Way to jump to conclusions," Blaine teased.

Kurt gave him an unimpressed look.

"So would that be a yes or no to the making out?" Blaine asked, his fingers tracing circles on Kurt's hips underneath his shirt.

Kurt sighed. "Shut up and come here," he demanded, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and connecting their mouths once again.

* * *

><p>When Blaine blinked his eyes open the next morning the first thing he saw was a stream of sunlight reflecting on the dresser in the corner. It annoyingly danced in his vision making Blaine wish he'd examined the curtains last night to make sure they were completely closed.<p>

Blaine checked the time and sunk back into bed. Kurt wouldn't resurface for at least an hour. Blaine might as well fall back to sleep. He tried, but after half an hour of lying there just thinking he decided sleep was impossible.

Kissing Kurt lightly on the forehead, Blaine got out of bed and quietly walked to the kitchen. He collected a bowl of cereal and sat to eat breakfast at the bench, all the while attempting to be as silent as possible.

"Early riser too, ay?"

Blaine almost jumped a mile at the sudden voice. He had been convinced he was alone. Holding a hand to his heart, Blaine turned to see Burt standing in the kitchen.

"You scared me!" Blaine gasped. His eyes widened as he realised how rude that must have sounded. Straightening up and removing the frightened look from his face, Blaine offered Burt a smile. "Morning, sir."

Burt inspected Blaine with an amused expression. "Have you always been so polite?"

Blaine grinned. "I try."

Burt began making himself a coffee as he continued talking. "Your parents must've raised you right," he said conversationally, turning the kettle on.

Blaine laughed humourlessly. "They sure don't think so."  
>Burt gave him a puzzled look and Blaine shrugged. "They don't approve of my <em>choice<em>," Blaine's fingers made quotation marks around the word, "of lifestyle."

Whenever Blaine spoke of his parents it was always with anger or gloom. Burt didn't miss this.

It saddened him to think that Blaine had to grow up with parents who didn't accept him. Burt admittedly wasn't so great to begin with but he'd like to think he'd done a pretty good job when it came to being a dad for Kurt. And he would never not love his son, especially not for something he couldn't change.

Burt saw the crestfallen expression clear on Blaine's face as he sat in deep thought. "Wow, I'm awful sorry about that, kid."

Blaine recalled Burt calling Kurt the same thing and smiled at the term of endearment.

"Not your fault," Blaine said kindly before waving his hand in the air and dismissing the subject. "Anyway what are your plans for the day? Without trying to sound clingy Kurt and I would love to spend the majority of it with you guys, if that's okay."

Burt smiled. "Only plans are with you both." He indicated to the kettle. "Coffee?"

"Oh, I can get that," Blaine offered, beginning to stand up but Burt shook his head.

"You're the guest. White with one, right?"

Extending Burt a smile, Blaine nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem."

There was silence between the two as Burt made their coffees. Once he was done he brought Blaine's over to him and sat on an armchair opposite the bench.

"So, I have to do the father thing," Burt said hesitantly, sipping on his drink.

Blaine hid a grin and nodded. He'd expected this. The questioning, the threatening, all the fun things that went along with meeting the parents.

Burt felt just as obviously awkward as Blaine did about this conversation but knew he had to push through it. "You're, uh, treating Kurt right?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes, sir."

This caused Burt to chuckle. "Kid, you can call me Burt. Sir makes me sound like I'm elderly."

Blaine smiled, taking a sip of his drink and swallowing before speaking. "Alright then, Burt."

"And, uh, you love my son?" Burt asked hesitantly, almost worried for the answer. Kurt was so obviously head over heels for this guy and the prospect that Blaine didn't feel the same made Burt's stomach churn.

"Yes, I do," Blaine said instantly.

Burt nodded and took another gulp of his coffee before continuing the questioning. "You guys met and started going out before you knew Kurt was famous, right?"

Blaine nodded. "It was quite a shock when I found out," he admitted.

Burt chuckled. "I can imagine."

Looking Burt straight in the eye Blaine turned serious for a moment. "I just want you to know that I would never use Kurt, not for his fame, not for anything." Sincerity shined in Blaine's eyes and Burt knew he was telling the truth.

This comment seemed to please Burt who smiled once again at Blaine. "I believe you. It's just harder for Kurt, you know? In his profession it's tough for him to trust others. People try and befriend him for his fame all the time, I've seen it happen and it's just - it's nice that he's found someone who he can trust."

Blaine nodded; he completely understood the difficulty Kurt must face when it came to trusting people. He just hoped Kurt knew that Blaine was someone he could have confidence in, someone he could tell absolutely anything to without worrying if it would end up in some tabloid or magazine.

Burt coughed as he thought of how to word his next query. "I have to ask, do you see a future, uh, with Kurt in it?" Burt felt uneasy asking this kind of question when he didn't even know if they'd discussed it or not. But he needed to know if Blaine was in it for the long haul or if he'd be willing to up and leave Kurt at any second.

"I think I wanna marry him," Blaine said quietly, not realising this was what he wanted until he spoke it aloud.

Burt's eyes widened briefly before he fixed his expression. "That's, uh, wonderful, I mean good for you both. Not that you need it but you have my blessing," Burt rambled, drinking his coffee to shut himself up.

"Uh, Burt, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention that last part to Kurt. I mean it's true, I just don't think he's there quite yet," Blaine said self-consciously.

"Sure, kid. But I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Blaine gave Burt a puzzled look.

"Have you not seen the way he looks at you? It's like you're the sun and the moon to him," Burt replied casually as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Blaine hid a massive grin at those words and Burt smiled at him. "I'm really happy for you both, kid," he said, clapping Blaine on the back before leaving the kitchen.

And there it was. Blaine had survived the interrogation and he happily sighed in relief.

Kurt's family were great. They were all so different yet together they worked as one. No-one's family was perfect, hell Blaine knew that better than anyone, but the Hudmels were damn near close to it. And he felt so at home with them. Surely that was a good sign. If he did marry Kurt, like he now knew he hoped to, then he'd have amazing in-laws and would finally be a part of a loving family for once. Because right now, Kurt was his family, and no-one else.

"Morning darling," Kurt greeted Blaine who almost jumped out of his skin at being startled for the second time this morning. "Did you sleep well?" Kurt asked, striding into the kitchen and giving his boyfriend a quick kiss good morning.

Blaine smiled into the kiss and nodded. "Like a log."

"Good." Kurt began making himself a coffee and gestured to the kettle. "Do you want one?"

Blaine shook his head and held up his now empty mug. "Your dad got me one earlier."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Did you two have a bit of a morning chat?"

Grinning, Blaine nodded. "Yep. It was really nice actually. It's been a while since I could sit and talk to someone like a father figure," Blaine admitted sheepishly.

Kurt's eyes lit up at what Blaine had just said. "You see my dad as a father figure?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Blaine shrugged as if this was expected. "I don't really feel as if I have a father anymore, or a family. So it's been lovely how yours has welcomed me."

Kurt looked to Blaine and smiled genuinely. "You're a part of this family now."

That was everything Blaine wanted to hear and he hid the biggest of smiles at Kurt's words.

"So what did you and my dad talk about?" Kurt asked curiously, continuing to make his coffee.

Blaine stood up to join his boyfriend in the kitchen. He leaned against the bench casually as he replied. "Oh, just my intentions with his son."

Arching an eyebrow, Kurt gave Blaine a childish grin. "And what did you tell him?"

Wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist from behind, Blaine kissed Kurt's neck before moving his lips to his ear to whisper. "Just that I keep him around to ravish me whenever possible."  
>Kurt nodded, turning around to place a kiss to Blaine's lips. "That sounds about right."<p>

As Kurt finished making his coffee Blaine chuckled. "Okay, I lied. I actually told him I loved you. I didn't mention the ravishing. He has a shotgun, can you blame me?"

Chuckling, Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck suddenly and kissed him fervently. "I love that you're so honest about your feelings for me," he said against Blaine's lips before mouths began moving eagerly.

Moments later a cough was heard at the door that made the two break apart.

"No making out where I eat breakfast," Finn ordered, walking into the room and instantly filling a huge bowl to the brim with cereal.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother before taking his coffee, linking hands with Blaine and directing them to the couch.

"Please ignore Finn, he's just jealous because Rachel isn't here," Kurt told Blaine as they flopped down onto the sofa together.

It was now Finn's turn to direct an eye roll at his brother.

"So, how long have you been with Rachel?" Blaine asked Finn, who quickly swallowed a large mouthful before answering.

"Since high school we've been on and off."

"Seriously, they've had more break ups and make ups than Ross and Rachel!" Kurt added, shrugging when Finn shot him a look. "What, it's true!"

"Anyway," Finn said, directing a glare at Kurt, "We had issues when she moved to New York with Kurt but we've been going strong for the past three years."

Blaine looked at Kurt questioningly. "You live with your brother's girlfriend when you're in New York?"

Kurt took a gulp of his coffee before responding. "Well she's not just Finn's girlfriend. As much as I hate to admit it, and I do, she's one of my best friends." Finn gave Kurt a disapproving look and Blaine looked at him, baffled for the harsh words against one of his closest friends. "Rach is the most annoying person you'll ever meet, Finn don't even try and deny it. But I still love her."

Kurt's justification of his feelings for Rachel didn't ease the glare Finn was shooting so Kurt continued quickly. "Anyway, we don't live together anymore. We got separate apartments in New York a few years back when we discovered that being roommates wasn't exactly beneficial to our friendship," Kurt explained, remembering the many arguments over silly things such as rent and cleaning. "Our apartments are only six blocks apart though so we see each other all the time when we're both in New York."

"So how did you convince Rachel to move there with you?" Blaine asked Kurt curiously. He loved hearing about Kurt's family, friends and past. It interested him more than he'd care to admit.

"She works on Broadway too," Finn declared proudly through a mouthful of breakfast, earning a disgusted look from Kurt.

"Yeah, Rach is ridiculously talented," Kurt explained. "We were pretty big rivals back in high school before our senior year when we became close. We had our fair share of diva-offs, my favourite was 'Defying Gravity'."

"'Defying Gravity', really?" Blaine asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Kurt nodded rapidly. "Seriously, if I could play Glinda in _Wicked_, I would. If it was a male part, me playing the lead would be a given."

Blaine grinned at his boyfriend, loving his ambition and passion towards theatre.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go take a shower," Kurt decided, kissing Blaine on the cheek before leaving the room.

Once Kurt was gone Finn instantly turned to Blaine. "You're a really nice guy and I like you but you better not hurt my brother," he warned before shovelling more food into his mouth as casually as if they were discussing the weather.

"I would never," Blaine promised, worried his voice sounded slightly shaky because Finn was _really _tall and could probably crush Blaine using minimal effort.

Readjusting his position on the couch, Blaine turned to face Finn. "Can I ask you a question?"

Noting the serious tone in Blaine's voice, Finn stopped eating and gave his full attention to the man in front of him. "Sure."

"How do you and Rachel do the long distance thing? Because it seems really hard."

Finn blinked, not expecting that before pausing to think. "Um, it's hard, that's for sure. As I said earlier we broke up because of the distance but I think that time apart made me realise that I need her in my life and vice versa." Finn blushed at delving so deep into his emotions and coughed, trying to resume the light conversation from before. "Why do you wanna know, dude?"

Blaine sighed. "I can't stay in London with Kurt. I want to, I really do, but I can't. So I guess long-distance is the go but it just looks really tough."

Finn nodded. "It is. But if you talk to each other often enough and you put in the effort it becomes easier."

Blaine nodded, taking in every word Finn was saying and trying to commit it to memory. He would need all the help he could get when convincing Kurt this was going to be okay. Because he knew Kurt would put up a fight. Hell, Blaine had fought with himself enough over this the past month but there was no solution. He was needed in Ohio and that was that. Still, that didn't make him hate it any less.

"Skype is great," Finn continued, failing to notice that Blaine was deep in thought, "And Rach flies down here every other month so I get to see her quite a bit and I fly up every six months or so. It may not be ideal but it works for us," Finn finished, picking up his spoon again and continuing to eat.

Finn was so casual about everything surrounding his relationship, which made Blaine think that maybe long-distance relationships could last if you both put in the effort. And of course Blaine would try his hardest, this was Kurt after all.

* * *

><p>"So, Blaine, what is it that you do?" Carole wanted to know as they ate an early lunch before Kurt and Blaine had to leave for the airport. "We spent so much time yesterday talking about Kurt and the past that we didn't get a chance to hear much about you."<p>

"And thank-you for all the stories shared, guys," Kurt piped up, "If that didn't scare Blaine off I don't know what will!"

Blaine chuckled and took Kurt's hand underneath the table, giving it a squeeze before turning back to Carole and Burt.

There was a pause in which Blaine momentarily thought of lying. Here were Kurt's parents asking him what he did for a living and he had to tell them he was currently unemployed and had no idea of what he wanted to do with his life. It would hardly leave a good impression. But then he remembered this was Kurt's family and they wouldn't care, they'd accept him no matter what, so instead he smiled at Kurt before turning back to Carole and answering. "I got retrenched a couple of months back, but that's okay, I'll find something," he said optimistically even though he felt anything but positive when it came to his career situation.

Kurt patted Blaine on the thigh before linking hands with his boyfriend again. "Blaine's really good at writing," Kurt told his family, grinning at Blaine's surprised expression. "He'd be a brilliant author."

"Stop saying that, you've never read any of my stuff," Blaine replied, worried for a second that Kurt had found one of his notebooks full of Blaine's ramblings about Kurt's appearance and personality and how much he loved this man.

"That's where you're wrong. I may have read the start to a novel you've been writing," Kurt said mischievously, grinning as Blaine's mouth fell open.

"Kurt!" he exclaimed, hitting and kicking his boyfriend as much as possible whilst sitting down.

"Hey, hey! It was just sitting there and I couldn't help it and once I started I couldn't put it down. Ow! It was good! You're really talented! Ahh, Blaine, stop!" Kurt cried as Carole and Burt watched on, amused. Finn threw a spoon at them a moment later and Blaine finally stopped playfully attacking Kurt.

"Still can't believe you went through my notebook," Blaine said under his breath once Carole and Burt began chastising Finn for throwing cutlery across the room as if he were a child.

"I also skimmed through a delightful page on how good my ass looks in super tight jeans," Kurt whispered, kissing the place where Blaine's neck meets earlobe and enjoying the blush that crept over his boyfriend's cheeks.

Blaine glared at Kurt before they both burst out laughing.

"Why do I love you again?" Blaine asked as laughter continued to bubble out.

Kurt shrugged. "I dunno but you do."

* * *

><p>Before too long it was time for Kurt to call a taxi and for them to head to the airport and catch their flight.<p>

Finn left a few minutes before them, hugging Kurt tightly and bumping fists with Blaine again before pulling him into a hug of his own.

"So great to meet you, man," Finn said once he let Blaine go.

"You too!" Blaine replied.

Finn drove off and five minutes later the taxi arrived. They only had carry-on luggage so Blaine quickly left that in the boot of the car before returning for goodbyes.

"Thank-you so much for letting us stay here," Blaine said to both Carole and Burt.

"You're both welcome any time," Carole replied kindly. A huge smile lit up her face as she regarded the two.

"It was really good to meet you, Blaine," Burt said, offering him a handshake which Blaine took happily.

"You too, Burt. It was great meeting both of you!"

Blaine turned to Carole and pulled her into a hug before she had the chance to.

"I love you both," Kurt called after hugging his Dad, then Carole. Blaine took Kurt's hand and they both yelled shouts of goodbye before getting into the taxi.

As Carole waved one last time to the car shrinking in size as it drove further away she caught the look on Burt's face and wrapped an arm around her husband's waist.

"It's gonna be okay," she said soothingly.

Burt looked at Carole in surprise. "What?"

"I know this must be hard."

"I'm fine," Burt insisted, wishing his voice wasn't laced with emotion.

Carole tightened her grip on Burt and looked him straight in the eye. "It's okay to feel things."

Burt sighed. "I've never seen him like this…so in love…I don't think I've ever seen him so happy either," Burt mused, wondering why seeing his son like this made him any less than delighted.

"It scares you, doesn't it?" Carole asked, reading her husband's mind as per usual.

"A little," Burt admitted. "The fact that Kurt's given someone permission to break him, I just, I worry for the kid."

Carole nodded. "That's normal. But Kurt trusts Blaine, you've seen them together, I think this is the real deal."

Burt shrugged and tried to act nonchalant but Carole knew it was bugging him even more than before.

"You didn't react like this when Matthew visited," Carole reminded him.

Burt laughed humourlessly. "Don't forget that Kurt didn't introduce us to him, Matthew introduced himself to us." Burt's tone was almost bitter as he remembered the man that had brought Kurt home to see them, not the other way round like it should've been. "And they broke up two weeks later."

Carole shrugged. "Still, he's been in serious relationships before. He's gonna be fine. He knows how to take care of himself."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Burt said, "That Blaine kid wants to marry him. And I'm fairly certain Kurt feels the same."

Carole's eyes widened at this new information and she very nearly flailed excitedly but kept her enthusiasm under control once she saw Burt's face again. "Sweetie, that's a good thing! Kurt's happily in love."

"I know, it's just…" Burt sighed. He never thought he'd be like this.

"He's still your baby," Carole concluded.

Burt huffed noncommittally, knowing Carole was right but not wanting to acknowledge the feelings he knew were there.

"It's okay, I'm the same with Finn. And I'm like that with Kurt too. You know I see him as another son. But you know why I'm more protective of Finn?"

Carole paused for Burt to answer but received no response so she continued. "Finn's a great guy but he just doesn't have the maturity and common sense that Kurt has. Kurt's had his head screwed on right since high school, you know that, Burt. It's something that makes him very clearly your son."

Burt fought back a smile at Carole's comment but still stayed silent as thoughts rushed through his mind.

"I know you want to protect him but you can't forever."

Burt merely nodded.

A moment of silence passed again before Burt broke it.

"You know what scares me the most?" he asked, holding Carole closer to him than before.

"What?"

"I think I actually like Blaine."

Carole laughed and pulled her husband inside to make them both a cup of tea.

* * *

><p>"You survived!" Kurt whispered happily to Blaine as they waved goodbye from inside the taxi. "I knew you would!"<p>

Giving his boyfriend a huge grin Blaine began to sing under his breath. "_First I was afraid, I was petrified._"

Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically and shushed Blaine. "The taxi driver will hear you and judge you harshly."

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "Don't care."

"_I'll_ judge you harshly," Kurt whispered back as Blaine continued singing under his breath. Kurt's comment just caused the volume of the singing to increase until the taxi driver coughed a moment later, finally shutting Blaine up.

Cuddling up to Kurt in the backseat, Blaine sighed happily. "I really like your family."

Kurt smiled. "They really like you."

Kurt felt the tug of Blaine's lips against his cheek and knew Blaine was smiling. "You think so?"

Placing a kiss to Blaine's cheek, Kurt smiled too. "I know so."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song that Blaine began singing at the end there was <em>I Will Survive <em>by Gloria Gaynor if you guys don't know it. **

**Thank-you guys again so much for the reviews, each one makes me smile :) ****Just to address a couple of things people said in last chapter's reviews:**

**1)anastazia-lowri Thank-you for the compliment on how I write kissing lol. However whilst klex is often implied in this story I'm not gonna write smut cause I just cannot, it would be ridiculously badly written so if that's what you're waiting for in this story sorry but it won't happen**

**and 2) HattiePhantom, it's great that England is really accepting, I've actually never been there so I wouldn't know but it's fantastic if you've experienced it to be accepting. I wish all places were like that but I still think no matter where you go there are gonna be people who are totally against LGBT rights and that's extremely sad but I think that's just the way it is. So I guess that's kind of what I was getting at in that last chapter, Kurt thought people had matured and gotten over it but there were still people hating on him for his sexuality and sadly there probably always will be people like that. If only the world could grow up and accept everyone.**

** Wow, super long chapter and a super long author's note, sorry guys. Last thing, I would like to thank my amazing beta and crazy friend itsjustalittlemakeup, she's fantastic, without her I wouldn't get these chapters out so thankyou! **

**Reviews are always welcome :) Xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey guys, I apologise for a little longer wait this time around. For some reason I got so much writer's block for this chapter and ended up starting two new fics instead of writing this chapter :S also it took me a little while to recover from 3x05, that episode was perfection. I hope you all loved it, I'm fairly certain the Klaine fandom as a whole did! Anyway here the chapter is, super fluffy and corny so I apologise for any cavities induced from it :P**

**I also want to thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I cannot believe I've hit 200, this makes me so happy. It sounds silly but you have no idea just how much every single review means to me so thank-you all so much! Enjoy :) X**

* * *

><p>It was a Friday morning and they were having a very late breakfast, almost late enough to classify the meal as lunch. Kurt was humming happily as he enjoyed the pancakes Blaine had made them both. A comfortable silence had set in whilst they ate but when both plates were empty Blaine was the first to speak.<p>

"Kurt, I leave in two weeks from today."

No preamble, Blaine just said it how it was; he'd decided it was easier that way. They hadn't discussed what would happen when Blaine left London and had both pushed it to the back of their minds. It killed Blaine to bring the topic up but things needed to be said.

Sadness instantly etched itself on Kurt's face as he took in what Blaine had said. "You can't stay any longer?" Kurt asked hopefully, already knowing the answer.

Blaine shook his head sadly. "Non-refundable flights."

"I can pay for different flights, Blaine, money isn't an issue," Kurt said desperately.

"Kurt, I can't ask you to do that. It's awfully kind but I'm not dating you for your fame or your salary. I can't just take money from you-"

"But I want you to stay." Kurt knew he sounded pathetic, practically begging for Blaine to not leave him but he didn't care. He would fight for Blaine; he couldn't lose him.

Blaine sighed. "I want to stay too. But I have to go home, deal with my problems there, get a job, I can't escape real life forever."

"Please, Blaine," Kurt pleaded, his voice thick with emotion.

Blaine had considered staying longer, a fortnight, a month, a year, but he knew he couldn't. And if he put off leaving he wondered if he ever would have the strength to go.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but I can't." Blaine's chest ached as he thought about how he wouldn't be able to wake up to Kurt's beautiful smile each morning and how he would be sleeping alone from now on. He didn't know how he'd be able to go on without Kurt in his day-to-day life, but Blaine knew he had to try.

There was silence for almost a minute as Kurt's mind buzzed with thoughts. He couldn't believe this. He really couldn't. He thought this relationship had meant something to them both, that Blaine actually loved him. Turns out he'd been wrong.

Anger bubbled inside of him and Kurt couldn't hold back his feelings any longer.

"What was this to you, just some holiday romance?" Kurt exclaimed as tears filled up his eyes.

Blaine's eyes widened at the outburst but quickly responded. "No, of course not! I love you-"

"Don't even, Blaine." Tears began to trickle down Kurt's cheeks as he tried to swallow back more. Kurt couldn't believe he'd given his heart to Blaine only to have it torn apart. "Clearly I mean nothing to you if you're so happy to just break this off right now."

Blaine's face turned puzzled as he repeated Kurt's words in his mind. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"You heard me. Obviously this relationship means nothing if you're fine with it just ending!"

Blaine tried to take Kurt's hand but Kurt jerked it away. Instead, Blaine settled for staring into those beautiful glasz eyes. "I'm not breaking up with you."

Kurt's eyes flickered to Blaine's to see sincerity. "W-what?"

Blaine chuckled, taking Kurt's hands in his, appreciating that this time Kurt didn't pull away. "I want to do the long-distance thing. As long as you're happy to."

The tears streaming down Kurt's face halted and he took in Blaine's words.

"Really?"

Blaine got up and walked to stand next to Kurt's chair. He leaned over his boyfriend and ghosted his lips along Kurt's. "Really really."

There was a gentle kiss exchanged before Blaine pulled Kurt up and directed him to the couch. They sat side by side, knees touching, hands clasped together.

"So we should probably discuss the logistics of this," Blaine suggested and Kurt nodded.

"Skype chats as often as possible," Kurt said as if it was a given.

"Non-stop texting," Blaine added.

"Daily phone calls?" Kurt asked hopefully.

Blaine chuckled. "Of course, as long as you pay for half of them. Calling London from America and vice versa is not cheap."

Kurt nodded happily. "Of course. I'll pay for them all, I don't care, as long as I get to hear your voice every single day."

This caused Blaine to grin. Pointless chitchat was going to be something that he'd miss most about Kurt, just talking about everything and nothing. He loved hearing Kurt's opinions on every topic under the sun and was so glad to know he wouldn't have to go without this each day after he left.

"I can try and fly here every so often," Blaine offered and Kurt shook his head.

"Only if I pay for it. Otherwise I'll just come to Ohio."

"Kurt, I'm not poor. In fact my parents are quite rich and before they cut me off I had saved up quite a sizeable amount of money. I can afford a flight to London once in a while," Blaine said confidently though he knew he wouldn't be able to come here too much. Flights to London were expensive but Kurt was worth it. Kurt was worth all the money Blaine would ever have and so much more.

"I know you're not poor but it just so happens I'm pretty well-off," Kurt replied in a teasing-arrogant tone. "And it gives me an excuse to see my family too!"

Blaine smiled. "Okay, as long as you're happy with that."

Smiling, Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands in his and nodded. "More than happy."

"So we'll get to see each other every few months?" Blaine summarised.

Kurt nodded. "I can't come down all the time but I'll see how often I can. If I physically am able to fly, I'll be there."

The smile that adorned Blaine's face could've lit up the entire city. Kurt returned the happy smile, so very pleased that this just might work.

They both were delighted that the other wanted to continue dating despite the distance but there was still a sadness that hung in the air at the fact that soon they would have to split and for how long, they didn't know.

Sensing the gloom, Blaine sighed. "I know long-distance will be hard but it's the only option. I'm not losing you, Kurt."

Kurt launched himself into Blaine's arms and gave him a tight hug. "Good, 'cause I'm not letting you go."

Blaine brought their lips together for a moment, feeling almost dizzy when they parted. He really had no idea how he was going to survive without those amazing kisses.

Kurt saw the doubt in his boyfriend's eyes and rested his forehead against Blaine's. "We can do this, I'm sure of it," Kurt whispered before pulling back and settling himself in Blaine's lap. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and they just sat together, confident that their love could endure the distance.

After a few minutes, Kurt spoke. "So, a fortnight left in London. Anything you still wanted to do here before leaving?"

Blaine grinned. "Platform nine and three quarters!"

The obvious enthusiasm thick in Blaine's voice made Kurt chuckle. "Of course, how could I forget? We need to go be Harry Potter for the day!"

Blaine arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me, _I_ am the boy who lived." He poked Kurt playfully. "Not you!"

Laughing, Kurt rolled his eyes at his ridiculous boyfriend before grinning as a thought occurred to him. "Does that make me Ginny?"

"Ahh, yes it does. But you," Blaine kissed Kurt's nose lightly, "Are much cuter than her."

Kurt held back a giggle as he gave Blaine a quick kiss. "Charmer," he muttered, causing Blaine's laughter to join his.

God, was Kurt gonna miss this; just mucking around as if they were love-struck teenagers. The silliness and fun were things Kurt loved most about their relationship. Blaine never ceased to make him laugh and vice versa and nothing worked a smile onto Kurt's face faster than the sound of Blaine's laughter. Kurt wondered how he'd cope without it to cheer him up on bad days in the future.

As confident as Kurt had seemed to Blaine, he was actually really scared. Scared of being alone, scared of a broken heart and scared of losing one of the best things he'd ever had in his life.

Worry lines had worked their way onto Kurt's forehead without him realising and Blaine placed his lips to them, kissing away the tension in Kurt's face. A smile was directed at Kurt that Blaine matched with a look so full of love it made Kurt's heart beat that little bit faster.

And that smile was all it took for Kurt to be reassured, at least for the time being, that they could do this. They could go the distance.

* * *

><p>Early afternoon the next day, Kurt and Blaine were lazing around the apartment. An episode of some fashion show Kurt was interested in was playing in the background and Blaine was trying his best to act interested. However he was fairly certain that if one more person used the word 'vulgar' to describe a piece of clothing he would throw something.<p>

"So, I was thinking," Kurt began only to be cut off by Blaine.

"Always a dangerous thing to do," he teased, grinning at the unimpressed look Kurt gave him for interrupting with an insult.

"Fine, I guess you don't want to know my idea," Kurt said, getting up to walk out of the room, pretending to be mad. Blaine chased after him and stood in front of the door so Kurt couldn't escape.

"No, _please _tell me," he playfully pleaded.

Kurt shook his head and walked in the opposite direction to get away from his boyfriend. Once again Blaine raced after him but this time wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and messily placed kiss after kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Please," _kiss_, "tell," _kiss, _"me."

Giggling, Kurt tried to break free from Blaine's grasp but found himself stuck. After a few more attempts Kurt gave up and went limp.

"Fine, I'll tell you, just don't interrupt me again," he said seriously as Blaine let him go.

"Deal."

"Well," Kurt dragged out the word, "My idea was that this Monday could be our tourist trip two-point-oh," he suggested, falling back onto the couch and pulling Blaine to sit by him.

"Good idea. Maybe you thinking isn't such a bad thing," Blaine joked, earning a jab in the ribs from Kurt.

"Of course, Jeff would have to tag along." Blaine nodded. "But that's not necessarily a bad thing. He can drive us after all."

"Ya know, it'd be much easier if we just took the tube," Blaine told him, smiling at Kurt's unsure expression.

"Really?" Kurt screwed his face up at the thought. "I'm not a huge fan of trains."

Blaine laughed outright and grinned at Kurt as he teased. "Not fancy enough for oh-so-important Broadway star, Kurt Hummel?"

Hitting Blaine lightly, Kurt rolled his eyes. "No. I just don't like them."

"But it's the tube, Kurt! You can't have gone to London without traveling on it!" Blaine nearly spluttered at the thought, "It's the oldest underground railway in the world! And it's super fun, I used to take it places whilst you were at rehearsals."

Blaine's face lit up as he thought of another point in his favour. "And if we're being tourists, taking the tube is what we'd do! Not everyone has expensive body guards to drive them around."

Kurt sighed. Once again, Blaine was surprising him with his enthusiasm over something ridiculously simple. It was a good way of living life now that he thought about it, finding happiness in the simple things.

"Please." Blaine used his puppy dog eyes that Kurt hated simply because he couldn't resist them.

"Alright, if it means that much to you," Kurt agreed, enjoying the happy grin that was spreading across Blaine's face. "But Jeff still has to come."

Blaine shrugged. "It's not an issue. I don't care as long as I get to spend the day with you," Blaine wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist and brought Kurt close as he placed a kiss to his hair. "Quality time with you, that's what I'm gonna miss the most."

"Me too."

Kurt rested his head to Blaine's shoulder and sighed. They both just sat in silence, appreciating every second of each other's company, knowing that soon enough it would be taken from them.

"So, how much do ya love me?" Kurt asked a few minutes later.

"To the moon and back," Blaine responded cheerfully and Kurt held back a laugh at his cheesy answer, "Why?"

"Do you think we could maybe go shopping on Oxford Street after Kings Cross?" Kurt asked sweetly. "I haven't gotten the chance to yet."

Blaine groaned exaggeratedly. "Why do I get the feeling that a shopping trip with you will be painful?'

Kurt chuckled. "'Cause it will be. No, but seriously, can we?"

Pretending to think it over, Blaine eventually nodded half a minute later. "Fine, if we must."

"Oh, we must," Kurt said excitedly, "And then we can go to Hyde Park for the sunset, I've heard it's beautiful at night."

Blaine agreed before biting his lip to keep a chuckle in. "It'll be such a romantic night, you…me….Jeff."

Kurt laughed loudly. "I think I can convince him to keep his distance."

"Good, cause if he interrupts us like kissing or something I won't be impressed," Blaine said with a grin.

"Oh, he knows that under no circumstances is he to interrupt kissing," Kurt assured him, a matching grin on his face as his lips found Blaine's.

* * *

><p>Monday came around quickly and Blaine was up a little after dawn, beyond excited for their trip. His love for Harry Potter was huge and the fact that they got to visit somewhere of such importance in the series was almost too much for Blaine.<p>

Kurt slept in longer, groaning when Blaine woke him up with kisses to his hair and light pokes to his arm. Fatigue swept over him and it took Blaine multiple attempts before successfully forcing Kurt out of bed and into the shower.

The childish enthusiasm Blaine radiated forced them to get ready quickly and it was before ten when Jeff rapped on their door and the three were ready to go.

Kurt didn't hide his disdain for taking public transport but Blaine was eager and quickly forced a smile onto Kurt's face as he skipped onto the train like a child, Kurt's hand clasped in his as he dragged his boyfriend along. Looking around the packed carriage, Kurt caught a few stares. Whether it was due to who he was, the huge bodyguard nearby or the hands joined between them, Kurt didn't know. But right now he couldn't care less.

Blaine's animation was infectious and Kurt quickly found himself becoming more eager the closer they got to Kings Cross. After all, he was a huge Harry Potter fan too!

Blaine was out of the train the second it stopped, pulling Kurt with him. Jeff dawdled after them, hiding a smile at how adorable he found the couple.

Outside Kings Cross Station there was a brick wall set up with a sign stating _Platform 9 and ¾ _and half a trolley disappearing into the wall. Blaine ran up to it with a huge grin on his face, pulling his camera out instantly and beginning to take shots of the area. People were everywhere, bustling about their daily routines. There were a few tourists lingering around the area too, waiting for their turn in front of the trolley, desperate for the photo op. For this very reason Kurt tried to hurry Blaine along, taking multiple pictures of him impersonating Harry Potter before being encouraged to do the same whilst Blaine snapped a few photos, a goofy grin on his face all the while.

"Jeff, can you please take a picture of both of us?" Blaine practically begged afterwards.

Jeff looked to Kurt to see if this was okay and received a nod in response.

"You're such a photo whore," Kurt teased as Blaine pulled him not so gently to stand in front of the brick wall.

"You didn't complain when I acted like a regular whore last night," Blaine whispered, causing Kurt's face to contort with surprise and embarrassment just as the camera flashed.

Jeff laughed at the result: Blaine grinning happily and Kurt with an utter look of shock on his face, cheeks already having started to redden. Kurt hit Blaine playfully. "No fair, I wasn't ready."

They left quickly after a few more photos, and then the spending spree began. Blaine had been right, shopping with Kurt _was _painful. He spent huge amounts of time in each store inspecting every item of clothing and trying on things more often than not. It wasn't all bad though. Blaine got to witness Kurt in some truly hideous outfits, teasing him at the fact he'd thought they might look good. Jeff joined in the jeers, causing Kurt to complain that they were ganging up on him and refusing to show them the next few ensembles.

Blaine particularly liked a pair of bright red, skin-tight jeans his boyfriend tried on and he profusely told Kurt so. Kurt had been on the fence about them but decided he'd buy them, if only for Blaine.

By the end of the day Kurt and Blaine's arms were both full of bags, packed to the brim with new clothes and other purchases. Blaine had been coaxed into trying on a few outfits and Kurt had bought him a new sweater, two shirts and a pair of jeans equally as tight as Kurt's. Both couldn't deny their love for their boyfriend in tight-fitting jeans.

After grabbing a bite to eat and buying some food for a picnic dinner they caught the tube and walked the remainder of the distance to Hyde Park. There was still a good half hour until the sunset so Kurt and Blaine took a stroll around the park hand-in-hand, taking in the gorgeous scenery. It was pretty busy considering it was a Monday and lots of tourists, particularly couples, were wandering around the grounds.

Once the sunset was only a few minutes away Kurt smiled at Jeff who took the message and walked a little bit away whilst still staying in the close vicinity. Kurt pulled out a picnic rug he'd bought earlier in the day and laid it underneath a beautiful oak. Blaine instantly put the shopping bags to the ground and spread out on the rug. His feet were killing him and his arms were tired from carrying his and Kurt's purchases. As expected from a shopping day with Kurt Hummel, Blaine was exhausted.

After placing his bags to the ground too, Kurt crawled over to Blaine and settled into his open arms. They lay like this for some time, enjoying the sunset and exchanging soft kisses and sweet-nothings every so often.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Blaine murmured, and Kurt nodded.

"Me too."

He just felt so comfortable there in Blaine's arms, wrapped up in the person he loved. That is until he spotted something – or rather, someone – a little while away.

Kurt groaned. "Ugh, I spy a camera."

Blaine's back instantly straightened and he began to retract his arms from around Kurt but Kurt held them in place.

"Blaine, it's fine." Blaine raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend and Kurt shrugged. "The public know we're together, I really don't care. Right now I just wanna stay as close to you for as long as I can before you're gone," Kurt said honestly, pulling closer to Blaine who smiled happily and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, "You know that right?"

Kurt grinned. "Yes, I do." He kissed Blaine quickly before smiling at his boyfriend. "The feeling's mutual."

Blaine peered over at the guy taking photos before turning back to Kurt. "So what do we do?" he asked, "Just ignore him?"

"Jeff!" Kurt called, nodding towards the direction of the camera. "He'll be gone in a sec," Kurt told Blaine as Jeff began walking over to the stranger, a determined expression on his face, "But until he is, we can always give them something to put in the magazines tomorrow."

Lips insistent and eager pressed against Blaine's and he let out a quick noise of surprise before melting into the kiss. It didn't matter who was around, where they were or whatever else was going on in the world at that moment, all that mattered was they were together; carefree, happy and in love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As I've said before I don't live in London, nor have I ever been there so I apologise for any mistakes to do with the country or tourist spots. Also I know this is a bit of a nothing chapter but the fact that Blaine was leaving London really needed to be addressed. <strong>

**A huge thank-you to itsjustalittlemakeup my amazing beta, if you haven't already go check out her writing :) **

**A few responses to reviews:  
><strong>

**Windrider1967: I have to say I really hope so! It's one thing I absolutely LOVE about Glee, the way that it's helping people learn about acceptance and I'm so glad that there is a show on TV at the moment that shows healthy relationships between couples that are heterosexual and treating them as equally as the other relationships. I hope to think that in the future people won't be treated differently because of their sexuality and I really think we're on our way to being this accepting. **

**Melody: Wow, I didn't even realise I wrote that :S whoops. Yes, I know that Kurt is an atheist, it just didn't come to mind when I wrote that sentence but now that I think about it that really doesn't make sense. Oh well, no fic is perfect and this one certainly isn't. **

**Matilda9494: It had nothing to do with how Blaine was singing or how his voice sounded, we know that Kurt thinks Blaine is amazing at singing (which he is), it was more to do with the fact that they were in a taxi with someone else there so Kurt was teasing saying he was gonna judge the fact that Blaine was singing stupidly in public. 'Cause Blaine wasn't singing properly, he was just being silly, you know? Hope that makes sense :) sorry if it doesn't :S**

**Review :) X**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hi all, thank-you again for such kind reviews! Just a heads up for this chapter, if you haven't seen Rent, this has a few plot spoilers for it. Also if you haven't seen Rent go watch it now, why have you not seen it, it's one of my favourite musicals!**

**As always, hope you enjoy the chapter :) x**

* * *

><p>Their days left together flew by in a blur of conversation, laughter and the making of memories. Also love. So much love. Before they knew it, the day before Blaine was set to leave had arrived.<p>

Sheets were tangled around Kurt when he awoke and he blindly flung his arm out to reach for Blaine. This would be one of the last times he would awake with the man he loved and snuggle for God knows how many months, so hell, he was going to enjoy it. Fingers grabbed for warm, familiar skin to pull close but Kurt only felt empty linen. He blinked his eyes open to see Blaine perched on the edge of the bed, legs crossed and his usual notebook in hand. An adorable look of deep thought graced his face as his pen manically flew across the page.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend as he crawled to Blaine's side and nuzzled against his neck. A smile adorned Blaine's face and he looked down at Kurt fondly.

"Good morning," he said, setting his writing aside and wrapping his arms around Kurt.

"Mornin'," Kurt said sleepily, his eyes still dazed.

Blaine absolutely adored Kurt when he was like this, drowsy and cuddly. He reminded Blaine of a sleepy cat who wanted nothing more than to crawl onto your lap and rest.

Blaine grinned down at his adorable boyfriend. "Happy one month I-love-you-aversary," he said, kissing Kurt on the forehead.

Kurt grinned and held back a giggle. "You are ridiculously cheesy, Blaine Anderson. And that is one of the many reasons why I love you." Kurt sat up properly and brought Blaine's lips to his.

"Here," Blaine said, reaching over to the table nearby, his hands grasping a bouquet of pink roses. He offered the flowers to Kurt who looked at him in disbelief. Not only had Blaine remembered an anniversary like this, he'd also gone to the effort of buying Kurt something in celebration of it.

"Why are you so sweet?" Kurt asked, taking the flowers from Blaine's outstretched arms and smelling them, appreciating the fragrant scent. "I really don't deserve you."

Blaine shook his head. "Nuh-uh, I don't deserve _you_." He tapped Kurt lightly on the nose as he said this, bringing a smile to Kurt's face.

"Fine, let's compromise," Kurt suggested, placing the flowers onto the bed and returning his hands to Blaine's. "We're both too good."

Grinning, Blaine kissed Kurt chastely. "Agreed."

Kurt sunk back into Blaine's arms and his eyes fluttered closed as he hummed quietly. Blaine let Kurt finish his happy tune before speaking. "So, if I remember correctly, you happen to love Rent, yes?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically, lacing his fingers through Blaine's. "Yep, just about my favourite musical." Within seconds of thinking of it, Kurt's eyes became glassy as he thought of his favourite character and their untimely death.

Blaine hid a smile at Kurt's clear emotional involvement in the musical and ran a finger lightly under Kurt's filled eyes, catching a tear or two.

"Good, because we're seeing it tonight." Excitement was thick in Blaine's tone as he announced this. He was proud of himself for coming up with a surprise and keeping it quiet until now.

Kurt looked questioningly at his boyfriend. "Blaine, you know I have a show tonight," he said sadly, wishing he was free to spend Blaine's last night in London with him.

Blaine shook his head. "No, you don't." Kurt arched an eyebrow as Blaine continued. "It's our anniversary – Kurt, don't roll your eyes, I _am _counting today as one of our anniversaries – and it's my last night in London. Do you really think I'd let you work?"

Kurt opened his mouth, ready to argue but Blaine spoke first. "I talked with Janet last week, your understudy is performing tonight. And _you_ are seeing a production of Rent, admittedly not on West End but still high quality, with your boyfriend who you love."

Blaine grinned as Kurt took the words in, a smile of his own forming.

"But, are you sure that's alright? Steven won't-"

"I spoke to Janet who spoke to Steven. Everything is sorted," Blaine promised, "They're not the best seats but they're pretty great considering I only called a week or so ago. Though I think we might've gotten special treatment after I told them who I was escorting tonight."

Kurt couldn't wipe the grin off his face. "Well, that is fair enough. After all, a Broadway legend like me demands star treatment."

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully, beginning to draw circles on his boyfriend's palm as Kurt sat in thought.

Musical theatre was his true love, one of the few things he would never tire of. It had been forever since Kurt had gotten the chance to see a musical instead of being in one. It would be such a nice change to sit and watch and enjoy, instead of being on stage, over thinking his next line or stressing about the next song.

Kurt, being the worrywart he was, called Janet that afternoon to double check he was fine to miss tonight's performance. She reassured him that Steven was okay with this and that his understudy, Troy, was actually rather excited for his chance in the spotlight. Blaine had also okay-ed it with Jeff that they could go out tonight just the two of them. It had taken some convincing but under the circumstances that Jeff picked them up after the show, he agreed.

The plan had been for Blaine to take Kurt out to a nice restaurant for a lovely meal before the musical but Kurt had insisted he'd rather stay home and have a quick dinner there before leaving. So they sat at the dining table in Kurt's apartment eating leftovers from the night before and chatting about inconsequential things. Yet it felt more like a romantic setting than any restaurant could have because they were together, in the comfort of their home and most of all, in love.

Fifteen minutes and one taxi ride later, Kurt and Blaine were walking into the auditorium of the theatre, both looking forward to the evening. Kurt clutched Blaine's hand in his as they walked to their seats, chatting excitedly about their favourite songs or scenes from this musical.

Kurt had seen a live show of Rent many years before and it had been one of his favourite experiences when it came to musical theatre, only topped by seeing Wicked on Broadway with Rachel when they first moved to New York.

As soon as the very first song began, Kurt was entranced by the stage and the harmonious voices that filled the theatre. Blaine was enjoying the musical just as much but his focus kept straying to the beautiful man beside him. Kurt's eyes were full of wonder as he watched and Blaine hid a smile each time he saw that awe in Kurt's gaze. Kurt unconsciously mouthed the words of each song and Blaine grinned at the sight. When _I'll Cover You_ came on, Kurt even sang under his breath, knowing each word and note perfectly. It was his favourite song of the musical and he often found himself singing it around the apartment or in the shower.

As predicted, Kurt sobbed through many scenes and Blaine held his hand tight, lightly running his fingers over Kurt's knuckles, his thumb gently stroking Kurt's palm. A few tears escaped Blaine's eyes as he watched, totally taken over by the story.

At the end Kurt gave the cast a thunderous applause, standing and clapping for the guy who'd played his favourite character, Angel. Blaine clapped enthusiastically as well, impressed with the quality of the production.

When the lights came up, Kurt's eyes were red and puffy and Blaine gave him a sympathetic smile. "You look so sad." It pained him to see Kurt that unhappy, even as a result of a fictional story.

Kurt shrugged. "Rent takes a lot out of me."

"I can see that." Blaine smiled again before biting his lip. "However tonight was supposed to be romantic and lovely. And I've made you cry."

Kurt almost chuckled at the worry that was suddenly in Blaine's eyes. "No, you didn't make me cry, the musical did. And tonight _was _lovely."

Blaine smiled but still looked a little unsure. He had really wanted tonight to be perfect and was stressing that it hadn't been.

Kurt read Blaine's thoughts and placed a hand to caress Blaine's cheek, looking his boyfriend in the eyes. "Blaine, I could not have thought of a more romantic night, okay?" Blaine nodded. "And I love you."

Kurt kissed Blaine for a few moments, wishing they were home and didn't have to break apart as quickly as they did.

"I love you too," Blaine said, leaning over to kiss Kurt just once more.

They stood up, Blaine's arm falling around Kurt's waist as they began to walk out of the theatre.

"That was honestly great," Kurt raved, a bright smile on his face as he remembered parts of the musical that had been done particularly well. "That guy who played Angel was just amazing."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "They were all so talented." Blaine paused and nudged Kurt's hip with his. "But I know someone more talented."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully before thinking of something. "Do we have to go home _right_ now?" he asked, eyes alight with an idea.

Blaine shrugged. "Not immediately, why?"

"Could we possibly wait and meet the cast?" Kurt asked excitedly. "It's just I _love _when people wait back to meet me and congratulate me on a brilliant show and these guys were great so I'd like to do the same for them."

Blaine agreed that would be fine so they waited by the stage door for the next quarter of an hour before people started to appear. Each cast member that came past Kurt congratulated on a fantastic show, Blaine chiming in with his own compliments and every person did a double take, almost dying when they realised who had just praised them.

A few minutes later the guy who had played Angel came past and Kurt called him over. When he spotted Kurt his jaw almost dropped. He tried to compose himself quickly and a huge grin spread across this man's face as he approached Kurt. "OhmyGod, hi!" he squeaked, excitement clear on his face.

Kurt grinned. "Hi," he said with a small wave, "I just wanted to tell you, amazing show tonight! Angel's my favourite character and your portrayal of him brought me to tears." Kurt almost chuckled as he pointed to his red eyes. "Then again I cry every time I watch Rent," he admitted. "Anyway I just wanted to say what a great job you did tonight. You're very talented."

The smile adorning the actor's face could not have been wider. "Thank you so much, God, Kurt Hummel telling me _I _have talent, I could just die!"

Kurt grinned back.

"You're like my biggest idol," he explained. "I came to opening night of My Fair Lady and wow, you were amazing!"

The kind smile on Kurt's face widened at the compliment. "Thank-you."

"I'm really sorry to be one of those fans," the guy apologized, pulling his phone out of his pocket, "But could I possibly get a photo?"

Kurt smiled. He'd never admit it but he loved 'those' fans. The thought that someone liked him enough to want proof they had met was something that left him with a warm fuzzy feeling. "Of course!"

"Here, I'll take it," Blaine offered before snapping a picture of the two.

"Sorry, how rude of me," Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist and pulled him close, "This is my boyfriend, Bl-"

"Blaine Anderson," the guy finished, almost laughing. "Of course I know who you are."

Blaine was almost taken aback at this, still new to being well-known, but smiled nonetheless.

"You did so well tonight, by the way…" Blaine awkwardly paused, not knowing this guy's name.

"Adam," the guy offered, "I'm Adam."

"Well, Adam, Kurt's right, you're very talented," Blaine told him, earning a grin in return.

"Thank you guys so much, God, this has made my entire year," Adam gushed.

They chatted for a few minutes longer before Adam was dragged away by the guy who had played Collins, apparently his boyfriend in real life as well, which made Kurt smile.

Jeff drove up minutes later. Blaine held the door open for Kurt who grinned as he climbed in, muttering "Such a gentleman."

The drive back to Kurt's didn't take too long and Jeff questioned them about the show for a few minutes before leaving the two to talk.

"Thank-you so much for tonight," Kurt said, snuggling closer to Blaine.

Blaine placed a kiss to Kurt's forehead before smiling at him. "I just figured you might want to enjoy _watching _a musical for once."

Blaine understood Kurt so well, they were always on the very same page and some days Kurt swore Blaine could read his mind. This was one of those times.

"That is exactly one of the reasons why I loved it so much," Kurt told him with a smile. He hadn't been exaggerating when Kurt said that tonight could not have been more romantic. He still couldn't get over the fact that Blaine had organised all of this. It was just so sweet.

It was almost midnight when they got back to Kurt's apartment and whilst it was expected they would be tired, Kurt was still on an energy high from seeing Rent and Blaine was rarely anything less than vibrant.

Kurt had insisted to clean up the mess in the kitchen before going to bed. As they both put away clean dishes, Kurt began to sing quietly without realising.

_Live in my house  
><em>_I'll be your shelter  
><em>_Just pay me back with one thousand kisses  
><em>_Be my lover, I'll cover you_

Blaine grinned and joined in, his volume much louder than Kurt's hushed singing. Kurt was pleasantly surprised with just how good Blaine's voice was; even better than he'd remembered.

_Open your door  
><em>_I'll be your tenant  
><em>_Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet.  
><em>_But sweet kisses I've got to spare_

Blaine pouted his lips at Kurt.

_I'll be there and I'll cover you_

Their voices instantly melded together perfectly, Kurt taking the higher melody and Blaine sticking to the lower.

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
><em>_Now I know you can rent it, a new lease you are my love  
><em>_On life, be my life_

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and began to spin him around the room as they both sang.

_Just slip me on, I'll be your blanket.  
><em>_Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat_

Kurt twirled Blaine to face him and held him close, singing the next line with a look of ardor.

_You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle_

Blaine returned the intense look, though a smile played at his lips, as he sang his line.

_No you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat_

Voices harmonised flawlessly again as they continued their silly dancingacross the apartment.

_I've longed to discover, something as true as this is_

Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist and began swaying them both as the song came to an end.

_Oh, lover, I'll cover you, yeah_

The last words Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, a huge grin on his face.

_Oh, lover  
><em>_I'll cover you_

Kurt spun Blaine around and kissed him deeply. "Please don't ever get AIDS, die and leave me," Kurt said completely serious.

It was absolutely impossible for Blaine to keep the laugh in that bubbled out at Kurt's words. "I'll try my best not to."

Kurt suddenly pulled Blaine into a tight hug, burying his head in Blaine's neck. It had only now sunk in that tomorrow Blaine was leaving. "I'm really gonna miss you," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's skin.

Blaine chuckled at the muffled sound of the words before tightening his arms around Kurt. "I'm gonna miss you too."

Blaine held his boyfriend for a minute longer before Kurt lifted his gaze to meet Blaine's, kissing him lightly.

"So," Blaine said, dragging out the word, "Last night with you for a long time. Whatever shall we do?"

Kurt grinned and caught Blaine's lips with his again, deepening the kiss. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**The song used in this chapter is _I'll Cover You _from Rent. If you haven't heard it, go listen to it. It's a song I desperately want Klaine to sing on the show but I know it won't ever happen :(**

**Phictionmaker7: ****Wow, hi, I love you. Let's be friends! Thank-you so much for the lovely long review, that is seriously one of, if not THE, nicest reviews I've ever gotten and I appreciated it so much. Every single review makes me smile but this one was just so gosh darn lovely, thank-you! Before you wrote the review I'd already planned on having Klaine sing together so there ya go, great minds think alike :P  
><strong>**To answer your questions, I have no idea where I wrote 'whist' but I assume I meant to write 'whilst', just a typo :) and I write thank-you with a hyphen cause that's how I learnt to spell it ages ago and I never thought it was odd, don't other people write it like that? Maybe it's just me haha. Anyway thanks again for such a kind review :)**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter. Next up: Blaine leaves London :'( **

**Review :) X **


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Kurt willed his eyes to stay shut, hoping that if he didn't open them he could pretend that Blaine leaving was all a bad dream. The thought of being alone both scared and saddened Kurt. He had never felt this sort of immense need to have one person in his life always like he felt with Blaine.

Worries about the distance affecting their relationship had plagued his mind the past fortnight but he had kept silent about his anxieties. Kurt knew Blaine was just as scared as he was. This relationship meant way more to them than either had ever expected.

Kurt remembered meeting this kind and _very _attractive stranger on a flight only two months before. They'd chatted and flirted and gotten to know each other but Kurt had sworn he couldn't get into a serious relationship because of his career. Yet here he was, in so deep that Blaine felt like a lifeline, a necessity for him to continue on.

This morning, like every other morning, Blaine was curled into Kurt's side, rearranging himself against his boyfriend in his sleep. Blaine's arms tightened around Kurt's waist as he burrowed his head closer against Kurt's chest.

Kurt smiled down at his boyfriend, dozing so peacefully. Ugh, he was so in love it would have disgusted him if it didn't make him so darn happy.

Fingers found their way into Blaine's hair and Kurt lightly wrapped them around Blaine's curls: another thing to add to the growing list of stuff Kurt would miss. He inspected Blaine's face, the slight up-turn of his lips, the adorable rosy cheeks, as if trying to memorise every little detail about Blaine would make the months without him easier.

Minutes later Blaine blinked his eyes open to see dazzling glasz peering down at him. What a beautiful sight to wake to. A smile worked its way onto Blaine's face as he leaned up to place a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Morning, you," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips, delving in for another kiss.

Blaine didn't shy away from the kiss and instead hastened to deepen it. A few hours were all they had left; neither wanted to waste a single second.

After a few long, deep kisses, Blaine moved his lips to Kurt's jaw before placing soft kisses against Kurt's neck and then Blaine was sucking and nipping and Kurt tried his best not to moan under Blaine's touch.

Kurt's thoughts were scattered as he was completely overtaken by Blaine's mouth. It took close to a minute for what Blaine was doing to sink in. Kurt pulled away gently and tried to ignore Blaine's whimper of protest.

"Blaine! I have to work tonight!" Kurt scolded him as his fingers ghosted over the fresh hickey.

Looking sheepish, Blaine hung his head, concealing a grin. "I'm sorry, I just, I want you to know that even though I'm not with you in London, you're uhh, still mine," he said quietly.

Kurt tried his best not to release the 'aw' forming at his lips. Instead he rolled his eyes playfully. "You could've just told me that instead of _marking _me."

Blaine grinned. "I think this makes the message sink in a little better, don't you think?" He lightly kissed the place on Kurt's neck that his lips had been just moments before. Kurt leaned into the touch and his eyelids automatically fluttered shut as he sighed happily. God, he was gonna miss this.

"Camilla's going to be mad," Kurt said quietly and Blaine scoffed.

"She's a make-up artist, surely a bit of concealer will hide this right up." Blaine kissed Kurt's neck once more before placing his lips to Kurt's. "Now if you don't mind, we only have a few hours left and I'd like to continue."

* * *

><p>"So your flight is at 4:30?" Kurt asked for the third time in the past twenty-four hours. He shifted his position to lie flush against Blaine's chest, their legs instantly tangling together.<p>

As expected, they'd spent all morning in bed, enjoying being as close to the other as physically possible.

Blaine nodded and responded with the same reply as before. "Yep, so I have to leave here at 1."

Kurt snuck a look at the clock and pouted. They only had an hour left together. Kurt cuddled even closer to his boyfriend and Blaine's arms settled tighter around Kurt's waist. Kurt tucked his head underneath Blaine's neck and sighed contentedly. Absolutely nothing comforted Kurt more than the warmth of being wrapped up in Blaine. God he wished Blaine didn't have to go.

They'd exchanged 'I'll miss you's so much that the words almost lost all meaning, yet each time they were spoken with such sincerity that both knew how much they meant to the other. Instead of repeating themselves again, Kurt and Blaine just held each other, whispering sweet nothings to make their last hour together perfect.

At ten to one Blaine was in a frenzy, checking every room four times to make sure he had packed everything. After all, it was hardly a short trip to return to pick up things he'd left behind.

Kurt helped as best he could. He searched his apartment for any of Blaine's possessions, secretly wishing he would leave something here, giving Blaine an excuse to come right back.

With five minutes left together, Blaine slumped against Kurt and lazily wrapped his arms around his waist. They just stared at each other for a moment and so much was said in that gaze that they didn't have the time to express.

Both didn't understand how the other had so quickly become such a permanent fixture in their lives. Neither had expected this. Who knew such a serious relationship would form from their flirty flight only months before. But God, were they both so glad it had.

Their gaze conveyed love. So much love that it pained them to think that the one person who meant everything to them would soon be an ocean away.

Fear reflected in both of their eyes. Would this distance affect their relationship severely? Kurt had seen it tear Rachel and Finn's relationship to shreds time and time again. Sure, they were solid at present but there was always that worry lingering nearby that yet another fight would spark between the two and result in them breaking up…again.

And Kurt didn't want that. He didn't want the on again off again relationship that his brother seemed to have. All Kurt wanted was Blaine in his life 24-7, however unrealistic.

Gratitude was also present in their gaze. Kurt was so thankful to have Blaine in his life and he knew his boyfriend felt the same.

It felt as if an eternity passed between them in those moments of just staring at each other, yet it didn't at all seem long enough. Wishing to never break apart from the embrace but knowing they had to, Blaine kissed Kurt once before nodding towards his luggage by the door.

"We better get those outside," he said softly. Kurt nodded.

Luckily Blaine, unlike Kurt, didn't tend to pack more than necessary so the two only struggled with a couple of suitcases as they left Kurt's apartment for the sidewalk where Blaine's taxi was to arrive any minute.

They didn't care in the slightest that they were on the side of a busy street, these were their last few minutes together so naturally they spent them clung to each other.

Blaine held Kurt close to him, alternating between hugging him tight and kissing deeply every few seconds. They didn't say anything, there was nothing left to be said.

When the taxi arrived, Blaine helped the driver with his luggage before turning back to Kurt. He looked so vulnerable standing there, sadness so clearly etched on his face. Kurt didn't want to be so transparent, he'd hoped to mask his woe but Blaine knew him too well for that to work anyway.

Instantly warm, familiar arms wrapped around Kurt and held him close in a hug that ended way too soon. Kurt caught Blaine's lips in a kiss that he hoped would portray everything he wanted to say.

"I love you," Blaine told him, wishing the words didn't feel so choked.

Kurt brought his hands to caress Blaine's cheeks before repeating his boyfriend's words.

They kissed once more before Blaine had to go. As he climbed into the car he offered Kurt a genuine smile, hoping it wasn't too watery.

Tears brimmed in Kurt's eyes as he waved the taxi off. The words that finally made the tears fall were in the text Kurt instantly received a moment later.

_Miss you already. _

Kurt only allowed himself to cry for a minute, after all this wasn't really goodbye.

* * *

><p>Stepping onto the plane that afternoon felt so different to when Blaine had left to come to London two months before. Back then he had been filled with excitement and avidity, hoping for an escape from reality, a holiday, new experiences. He had left London with that and so much more.<p>

A smile flew across Blaine's face as he thought of the best thing he ever could've gotten out of London: Kurt. Kurt was so perfect, perfect for him and he was just - he was everything Blaine had ever dreamed of but so much more.

If he was being honest, Blaine had left Ohio with very little to live for. The past few years had been monotonous and tedious but after getting fired, Blaine had just been down right miserable. Of course right now, leaving London and his boyfriend, Blaine didn't feel much better, but the fact was he had Kurt in his life and that knowledge made him happier beyond belief.

It took all of ten minutes before Blaine's pen was out, writing a letter to Kurt. He'd considered writing one beforehand and leaving it for Kurt to find but decided receiving a letter in the mail in a few days would be a better surprise.

The intention was to tell Kurt how lucky Blaine was to have him and how much he would miss him. He'd wanted to recount a few of his favourite memories from their time together yet all of this was almost too much and Blaine found himself close to tears again. So instead he just described his plane trip so far, rambling about irrelevant things and commenting on stuff he knew Kurt would appreciate. The words flowed easily and as he wrote, Blaine pretended he was speaking directly to Kurt, that Kurt was actually with him now. And it made things easier, if only a little bit.

* * *

><p>Thoughts of Blaine still dominated Kurt's mind as he entered his dressing room – not that his boyfriend was ever very far from Kurt's thoughts.<p>

For the sixth time that afternoon, Kurt checked the clock. 4:56. Blaine would be on the plane now, no doubt.

Kurt sighed. It had only been a few hours. If he was acting this clingy after such a short amount of time apart, how would he be in a few week's time? Kurt couldn't picture what he'd be like in a few months and in a year - that was unimaginable.

But Kurt pushed those thoughts aside. His worries and fears were pointless; he'd see Blaine a lot sooner than that. The wait would be short, certainly no longer than a few months and _definitely _not a year.

Still, the fact remained: four hours without Blaine and Kurt already missed him. A lot.

It was then that Kurt's eyes fell on a bouquet of flowers sitting on his dresser. Walking over to them, Kurt tried to still his heart at the thought of who might have left these. He picked the sunflowers up and felt the tug of a smile at the bright and welcoming flowers. Even if they weren't from who he hoped, they would certainly do some good in cheering him up.

Kurt read the note attached and his smile grew.

_With love – Blaine. _

Janet walked in a moment later and smiled sympathetically. "How're you feeling?" she asked, taking a few steps towards him.

Kurt turned around to meet her gaze with tear filled eyes and flowers in hand.

"Blaine asked me to leave those for you," Janet explained before pulling him into a hug.

Sniffling against Janet's chest, Kurt sighed. "So, when can I go to Ohio?" he asked, chuckling to himself.

Janet laughed and gave Kurt one more squeeze before releasing him. "He hasn't even landed yet," Janet reminded him as Kurt slumped into the chair and brought the flowers into his lap again. He looked at them fondly before muttering, "Don't care. I'd take the next flight if I could."

Janet looked at him strangely. She hadn't been aware just how serious this relationship apparently was. It hurt her to see Kurt so sad but Janet was beyond happy that Kurt had seemed to find _the one_.

"Give it a few weeks," Janet said, "I promise you can go in a fortnight or so."

Kurt nodded. That seemed fair. However the thought of two weeks without Blaine still seemed ridiculously painful.

Half an hour later Kurt was sitting down with Camilla looking at him disapprovingly, trying her very best to hide a smile. "Kurt, could you have not controlled your boyfriend? You do realise that covering hickeys takes time we don't have…"

Kurt blushed to the tip of his ears and bit his lip to stop a grin. "It was Blaine's last day in London today, I'm sorry." Kurt avoided her gaze before chuckling. "I did tell him off, I promise you that."

Camilla allowed herself to smile now as she began inspecting Kurt's neck to see how bad it was. "Good. I'm glad."

They fell into a comfortable silence as Camilla began lathering foundation and concealer onto Kurt's skin, smiling when she realised the damage wasn't noticeable.

"So Blaine's last day," Camilla said conversationally, beginning to cover Kurt's face in foundation. "You two are most definitely staying together I assume?"

Kurt nodded emphatically. "Yes, we are."

This knowledge made Camilla grin. "Thank God," she said, "So how is that gonna work? You guys take it in turns to visit each other?"

"Basically," Kurt replied, "And frequent skyping and phone calls and whatnot."

Saying it out loud made it sound so much easier but Kurt knew this would hardly be a walk in the park. Blaine was worth the effort though and Kurt didn't deny this. But he'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried about the future of their relationship.

Without even knowing that Kurt needed reassurance, Camilla gave him some anyway.

"Well I'm confident you guys can survive the distance," Camilla told him truthfully, "If I've ever seen a couple so in love it's you two. And something as silly as miles between you won't ruin that."

Kurt smiled at her, more thankful for the words than she could realise.

It was true, of course, what Camilla had said. Their relationship was solid, they were in love and could definitely go the distance. All Kurt was doing was worrying like he always did. He tried his best to put those fears to rest as he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Blaine.

_Hey handsome, hope your flight went well! Don't care what time it is, call me when you land. Xo_

Yep, everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Blaine landed in Ohio and instantly checked his phone, just hoping for a text, a missed call, anything. His grin couldn't have been wider as he read the message from Kurt and began dialing the number he knew off by heart.<p>

It was funny, Blaine only realised it now but it didn't feel like he was coming home, it felt like he had just left it behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay for a fast update, I am proud of myself :P<strong>** As always, thanks for your lovely reviews. I love hearing your thoughts on chapters so drop a review and tell me what you thought of this one :)**

**Phictionmaker7: You want to be friends? Then friends we shall be :) Aw your reviews are _so_ sweet, they make me smile so much! And I'm sure your Klaine fic will be great, I will make sure to give it a read when you write it :)  
><strong>

**Ugh, and now starts the month long hiatus until the next Glee episode. Oh well, fic will get me through :) x**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I feel like I've taken FOREVER to update this and I apologise. This chapter just felt so hard to write. I kept getting writer's block and I just found it really hard to write. It's still not as good as I would've liked so I apologise for that but I also want to thank itsjustalittlemakeup so much for making this chapter even readable. She's my amazing beta and without her this fic wouldn't happen. **

**Also I know a lot of you guys are worried this fic is suddenly gonna be all angsty. I promise you guys it won't be all angst. There will be quite a bit though, just a heads up, but there's still definitely room for lots of fluffiness :) **

**Enjoy X**

* * *

><p>Instantly things felt different.<p>

Sure, life played out the same, evenings on stage with Mondays and Tuesdays off for rest but it wasn't the same. Kurt missed seeing Blaine before performances. Even if it was just for a moment, he would always instil a confidence in Kurt to perform great as well as being his personal good luck charm. When Kurt knew Blaine was in the audience he was singing for _him,_ and those were always his best shows.

It also didn't hurt having someone to congratulate his performance after every night, Kurt missed that too. Especially considering it was Blaine and his congratulations were often given in kisses.

That didn't even begin to cover kissing and being close, everything physical that Kurt had grown so used to, just curling up on the couch with Blaine at the end of the night, chatting into the wee hours of the morning. He probably missed that the most: Blaine just being there.

Not that they hadn't talked. Oh, no, quite the opposite. They hadn't _stopped _talking, which in one sense made things harder. Kurt loved hearing from his boyfriend but it just reminded him how far away he was.

The first Skype call had been hard. They'd both teared up at at least one stage throughout it. It had only been a few days since Blaine had left London when they were skyping but they both missed each other _so much_. In all the years living away from home Kurt had never before experienced this kind of longing for someone miles away, not with his family, not with anyone.

Blaine was also new to this constant intense want. It would fill him at random times too. He might wake up at 3 in the morning and simply reach out for Kurt to pull close only to find his arms wrapping around empty sheets. Or he'd open his notebook to start writing and find himself describing Kurt's appearance in over six pages instead just to prove to himself he hadn't forgotten anything.

More than anything they just wanted to be together.

Blaine wondered if he'd made the right decision in leaving London. After all nothing had exactly welcomed him home, just the same overgrown front garden and quiet street to greet his return.

It had felt eerily silent with nobody to hold a conversation with as he'd unpacked. Blaine was so used to the continual chatter that Kurt offered and although he occasionally liked silence then had not been one of those times.

The quiet forced him to think, one of the last things Blaine had felt like doing at that time.

He revisited all the reasons why he'd made himself come back to Ohio.

Money. He couldn't just keep living off of Kurt's riches, how was that fair? London was expensive and there's no way he'd be able to afford to live there permanently. He didn't have a working visa so there was no chance of him getting a job over there. Besides, Kurt wouldn't always be living in London, just presently it was where he needed to be and Blaine respected that. He just couldn't realistically stay there.

There was also the fact that Blaine couldn't just leave the rest of his life behind for Kurt. He wanted to, some days he seriously considered it, but the fact was he couldn't just ignore his life before Kurt. He had responsibilities back here, family that he needed to mend relationships with. Blaine's friends were all here in Ohio too. Not that he would choose his friends over Kurt or vice versa but he hadn't seen them for a few months and honestly, Blaine missed them. He needed to hear David's stupid jokes and Wes' laugh to accompany them. It had been too long since he'd caught up with Jeff and Nick and even longer since he'd seen the rest of the Warblers clan. Blaine decided then and there to plan a reunion in the next few weeks. The thought of seeing all his friends again brought a temporary smile to his face that vanished once he remembered his original train of thought.

Another reason why Blaine had left had kind of been to test himself. To others that might have sounded stupid but it was something Blaine just needed to do. Kurt meant so much to him after such a short time and the intensity of their relationship almost scared him.

Realistically there would be times where he and Kurt couldn't be in the same state or country, Kurt's job took him everywhere and Blaine couldn't follow him for the rest of their lives. He needed to get used to this.

This was the man he wanted to marry, he'd told Burt so all those weeks back.

Putting a bit of distance between them to see if maybe Blaine _could _live without Kurt constantly around was a way he could be one hundred percent sure that his future needed to contain Kurt.

And so far Blaine was fairly certain that yes, that was how his future simply must be.

* * *

><p>It came four days after Blaine had left. An envelope with familiar handwriting and a return address in Ohio. Kurt had tears in his eyes just at the sight of it. He tore the envelope open and took out the letter, his fingertips running along the edges of the paper as if he could somehow <em>feel <em>Blaine through it.

He read it. It was hard but he got through it with minimal crying.

He couldn't believe Blaine. He really couldn't. He was seriously just _the sweetest _boyfriend Kurt could possibly ask for. Writing a letter, how thoughtful and old-fashioned and adorable and _heartbreaking_. Kurt re-read it all six times before he decided to put it down and breathe.

He could do this.

It was okay.

They would get through it all.

Ignoring the part of his mind that told him he was becoming obsessive, Kurt picked the letter up and read it until he had it memorised. Then he got ready for bed and found himself going over every single word in his mind as he attempted sleep.

_To Kurt,_

_Well, here I am, ten minutes in to my flight and I've already caved and decided to write to you. _

_Can you believe how much I miss you already? Is this normal? Should I see someone about it? 'Cause seriously if I could jump off this plane and come see you, if only for a moment, then I would. Except I would probably really injure myself jumping off a plane, maybe even die, so that kinda defeats the purpose of the whole idea. _

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's insanity and sighed in relief. It was so nice to know that Kurt hadn't been the only one missing his boyfriend immediately after they parted.

_Anyway I wish you were here. You'd certainly be more pleasant company than who I am with. _

_I'm seated next to a woman wearing a hideous pantsuit that I am confident you would burn in a second if you ever had the misfortune of seeing. She doesn't like me. Each time I breathe too loudly she purses her lips. I may be coughing louder than necessary and more frequently just to bug her. _

Kurt could just imagine the scene: Blaine's childish nature coming out as the woman he'd been seated next to turned out to be a witch. It reminded him of the business woman who'd glared at them on their flight to London when they first met. They'd simply been talking at a low murmur yet it had clearly pissed her off. So Blaine had encouraged Kurt to be loud the rest of the trip, just to annoy the woman. It had been fun; ridiculous and immature but fun.

Oh, how he missed Blaine's silliness. He pretended to hate it but it really was one of the things Kurt loved most about his boyfriend.

_By the way I hope you don't think this is weird, me writing a letter I mean. It was just an idea that came to mind and I figured why not? After all, we're going to be using all sorts of different ways of communication now, why not add this to the list? _

Smiling, Kurt decided he'd write a reply tomorrow and send a letter back to Blaine. There was something so personal about hand written letters that he loved and he hoped they would keep this form of communication up.

_Oh, I hope Janet gave you the flowers. I know they're not your favourites but I chose sunflowers because I know you were upset and I hoped they would bring a bit of happiness into the room. Lame, I know, but I really hope it worked. _

Smiling with almost tear filled eyes, Kurt thought back to the day Blaine had left and how seeing those flowers in his dressing room had made his heart instantly feel lighter.

Blaine always knew what to do to cheer Kurt up, even if it was only for a little bit.

The next part of the letter got Kurt each time he read it and it was generally when the sniffling sobs escaped his throat.

_This is hard to write knowing that I won't see you for some time but I love you. I want you to know that. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean I love you any less. _

As predicted, Kurt felt himself choking up for the dozenth time as he remembered those words. Even after all the times Blaine had said 'I love you,' it still meant so much to Kurt. And to hear it now, when he was so emotionally fragile and in need of his boyfriend, it meant even more.

Every conversation they'd had so far, whether it be over phone or Skype, Blaine had ended with those three words. It was so bittersweet. Kurt loved hearing it and it reassured him that this distance couldn't affect their feelings for each other. But it also hurt because he just missed Blaine _so much_.

_Of course it would've been lovely to stay, turn my back on the rest of the world and spend my days lazing around with you. And I almost did just that. But unfortunately I can't. That being said I can always change my mind, leave real life behind and return to London to live with you on cloud nine ;)_

Obviously Kurt knew he was joking but oh did he wish Blaine could just do that. He imagined them spending all day in bed, sharing languid kisses and being as close to each other as possible whilst they chatted about everything and nothing. If given the chance in an alternate universe that didn't contain Broadway or his career, Kurt was confident he would choose that future over pretty much anything.

_I hope you're doing okay. I really do._

Kurt could almost hear Blaine saying those words, complete sincerity clear in his tone. He knew there was so much more his boyfriend wanted to say but Kurt was glad he had refrained. He really couldn't deal with anything else right now.

_Oh and that unpleasant woman just gave me another look. Maybe my pen is scratching too hard on the paper. _

Again, Kurt found himself torn between smiling because of Blaine's silliness and crying harder because he missed it so much.

God, this sucked.

_And now I retreat to my battered copy of Harry Potter in hope of distracting myself from your absence._

A watery smile worked its way onto Kurt's face as he thought of their shared love of Harry Potter. He remembered back to watching Deathly Hallows Part 2 on their flight together and how Blaine had taken his hand when he'd sobbed over Snape's love for Lily. Just that small gesture had told Kurt that this guy was different. Different from all the other men he'd dated; different in such a good way he'd soon discovered.

_Wish you were here. _

_Love always,_

_Blaine._

Hugging his pillow tightly to his chest, Kurt resisted the urge to call Blaine. He knew it would be close to four in the morning, hardly an acceptable time for a phone call. Besides did Blaine really want to have to deal with his blubbering boyfriend who missed him more than words could express?

Yeah, Kurt figured he'd save Blaine the hassle.

If only he'd known his boyfriend would have happily received a call considering he was up doing some longing of his own.

The next day seemed to be a bit better. The improvement was only slight but still, Kurt noticed. He hadn't teared up even once today and his thoughts had steered clear of anything even close to depressing. It was only when Camilla decided to ask him something that afternoon that Kurt realised that no, today was no better than the day before.

"Do you miss him?"

Kurt scoffed. What a stupid question. Of course he missed Blaine. He missed every little thing about Blaine, even the things that had got on his nerves. Lack of filter and a differing opinion when it came to fashion were small prices to pay if it meant he could have Blaine back with him.

It was funny how much Kurt hadn't appreciated whilst he had the chance. He hadn't spent nearly enough time staring into those beautiful hazel eyes of Blaine's. He'd give anything to be able to do so right now.

And something as simple as hugging he hadn't taken advantage of when he could. Blaine was a cuddle whore and was always up for snuggling of some kind. Why hadn't Kurt spent more time in Blaine's arms?

There were so many things he would do differently in their last few days together if he'd known just how hard this would be.

Yeah, 'missing Blaine' didn't even begin to cover it.

"Yes," Kurt answered simply, deciding to keep his thoughts to himself. "I miss him a lot."

Camilla gave him a sympathetic smile and patted him on the shoulder before changing the topic, realising it had been an insensitive thing to ask.

Because of the time difference, Kurt had to wait until the next morning to call Blaine to chat. It was another thing they hated about being apart: not being able to talk whenever they felt like it.

They spoke about their past day and what had happened since they'd last spoken. The topics were purposefully kept light. Both knew their wounds were a bit too fresh to enter into serious subjects just yet.

Still, Kurt wished they wouldn't tiptoe quite so much. If only the words he wanted to say weren't permanently lodged in the back of his throat.

_Come back, I need you. Just come back to London._

_Come home. _

But he could hardly beg for Blaine to return. So instead Kurt continued discussing a job Blaine was considering going listened intently as Blaine told him about how it wasn't the career of his dreams but he needed money and right now he would take almost anything as long as it meant he'd still have time to write. And time to talk to Kurt.

In return Kurt told him about his past few shows and how things were going with Janet, Camilla and Jeff. Blaine liked hearing about them. These people were like friends to him too and he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't miss them as well.

Their conversation lasted well over an hour before Blaine had to leave to meet up with Wes. He apologised profusely, explaining that his best friend had called him up and insisted they catch up immediately.

"It's fine, Blaine, really," Kurt told him, hoping his voice wouldn't give away his need to continue talking.

Things were already so different. If Blaine were still in London there would be no way he would choose Wes over Kurt.

_Don't_, Kurt scolded himself. He knew that was unfair.

After hanging up Kurt cradled his phone to his chest and sighed, hating himself for feeling so jealous that Blaine had left to see his best friend.

Not even a week apart and Kurt was already becoming bitter. He really hoped this got easier with time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**Lugrpa: **You write the nicest reviews, thankyou! That is so sweet, I'm glad that you are now gonna write a Klaine story :) I will definitely check it out if you let me know when it's up! And absolutely no problem, so sweet of you to thank me *hugs*****

****yrl:********Well I've heard bad things about long distance relationships too but I've also heard of ones that work. I've never been in a long distance relationship personally but still, I hope to make this as realistic as possible :)****

****Thanks for all your lovely reviews! As always I love hearing what you think of a chapter so reviews are welcome :) X****


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry that I've made you guys wait so long for this chapter, I was caught up in my anderberry fic which is basically finished now if anyone wants to check it out :) anyway I also want to thank you guys for all the lovely reviews, they are truly what keep me going when I get writer's block or think that this fic is awfully written or whatever other insecurities happen to fill my mind. I love writing this and all your support makes me enjoy it even more so thank-you :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! X**

* * *

><p>Ohio really hadn't changed one bit since Blaine had left. The Lima Bean looked exactly the same, down to the squeaky door and shy teenage barrister. The smell of freshly brewed coffee is just how he remembered it, washing over him like waves upon the sand.<p>

Blaine replayed Kurt's parting words as he waited in line to order his coffee.

_It's fine, Blaine, really….I'll talk to you tomorrow. _

He'd sounded so…disappointed. And Blaine hated himself for being the cause of it.

The truth was, if given the choice between a fun afternoon with his best friend or a longer phone call with his boyfriend, Blaine would've chosen Kurt every time. But it was hardly fair for him to cancel his plans with Wes, especially since they hadn't caught up in months.

So he'd said goodbye to Kurt, hoping the ache in his chest as a result would ease sooner rather than later. So far it hadn't.

Blaine bought his usual drink and dropped a few notes in the tip jar before choosing a corner table. He was surprised Wes hadn't arrived yet; he was never late.

Whistling quietly as he did so, Blaine pulled out his phone and sent off a quick text to Kurt.

_Wish we could've kept talking. I think a skype is in order tomorrow, I miss your beautiful face ;) Also, I just miss you. Xx_

Telling himself he wouldn't cry, not here, not in public, Blaine stowed his phone away just as Wes walked into the coffee shop.

Surprisingly, he wasn't alone.

A huge smile etched itself on Blaine's face as he waved eagerly to a friend of his he hadn't seen in _way _too long.

"David!" Blaine called, standing up to engulf his friend in a huge bear hug.

"Blaine!" David cried even more enthusiastically as he held Blaine tighter.

Wes watched on, a big smile on his face too.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked once they were all seated with drinks.

David took a sip of his coffee before answering. "I'm only here for the week. Piper and the kids are still in Chicago but our boy here," David gestured to Wes who fixed a look of innocence on his face, "had some exciting news that he simply refused to tell me over the phone. So I agreed to visit."

Blaine looked at Wes inquisitively. "Exciting news? What aren't you telling me, Wes?"

Grinning, Wes put down his drink and looked at his two friends. "Well, I wanted to tell you both together…"

David and Blaine looked at Wes expectantly, the smile on his face growing each second.

"I'm getting married!" he announced excitedly, causing a few onlookers to smile kindly before turning back to their own conversations. "I proposed last week and Laura said yes!"

Now Blaine was generally quite composed in public but the surrounding coffee-drinkers melted into the background as Wes' words settled in and Blaine couldn't help but emit a tiny squeal. David did the same, though he was noticeably louder and more frenetic. Wes couldn't help but grin at his friends' reactions and he waited patiently whilst they both tried to find the right words.

"Congratulations!" Blaine cried, jumping up to offer Wes a tight hug that he hoped would express just how happy he was for his best friend. David pulled them apart to give Wes a hug too and by that stage they were all smiling so much it started to hurt.

"Details!" Blaine demanded, feeling the gay in him rising to the surface as wedding dresses and bouquets flooded his mind. He'd never been a huge fan of weddings, mostly because from a young age he knew he wouldn't have one. But now that laws had changed and he was accepted a whole lot more he'd allowed himself to dream of marriage and everything that came with it. In fact he'd been thinking a whole lot more about it since Kurt had come into his life. He knew with Kurt planning it, their wedding would be spectacular, one to rival every other in history. And if he was being honest with himself he saw it in the near future, as long as Kurt said yes of course.

Which he would.

Wes recapped the romantic candle-lit dinner last Tuesday night and the way Laura had fallen asleep on his shoulder whilst they watched _The Notebook _and how he'd freaked out because he had really wanted to ask her tonight. But then she'd awoken with a start and Wes fell to the floor, down on one knee clutching the ring and grinning.

"She'd thought she was dreaming!" Wes told them, chuckling as pleasant memories filled his mind. "Anyway we've set the date for February of next year."

"That's great, man," David enthused, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, we're so happy for you!" Blaine added, already wondering if his best friend would be including him in the bridal party considering when the time came Wes would most definitely be his best man.

As if reading Blaine's mind, Wes launched into the story of his discussion with Laura regarding the number of groomsmen and bridesmaids and how they'd finally agreed on four each.

"You wanna take a guess at who's my best man?" Wes asked, grinning at Blaine who returned it even more eagerly.

"Clearly me," David joked, not feeling bitter about the decision in the slightest. Once he'd left for Chicago all those years back Blaine and Wes had relied on each other and became a lot closer as a result of it. It was simply expected that Blaine was his choice.

"Are you up for the job, Blaine?" Wes asked, knowing he wouldn't turn down the offer.

Blaine tried, and failed, to think of a time in their friendship where he'd felt more accepted and loved. The grin still plastered to his face was completely genuine. "Of course!" Blaine cried, already putting words together for his speech at the reception. He was just someone who liked to be prepared well ahead of time, always had been and always would be.

"And David I suppose you could be one of the groomsmen," Wes teased and David grinned too.

"Oh, if I must."

Blaine chuckled, loving being back with his high school friends. Whenever they caught up it was always a barrel of laughs and Blaine couldn't wait for all the time he knew he'd get to spend with these two in the lead up to the wedding.

"It's just so good to see you!" Blaine smiled at David and then at Wes. "It's been too long!"

That statement was true on both accounts. Blaine hadn't seen Wes for over two months and that in itself had felt like a lifetime. David, on the other hand, he hadn't caught up with face to face for a whole year. When he moved away it became much more difficult to keep in touch but they managed, catching up every year without fail in April. Still they weren't as close, at least not when they weren't together. Blaine tried to ignore the niggling in the back of his mind that reminded him the distance had caused this issue. He refused to believe the same problem would occur with him and Kurt.

That was different. That was love.

The thought of his boyfriend reminded Blaine he'd felt his phone vibrate a good ten minutes ago and he tried to surreptitiously check his messages whilst David and Wes continued talking.

_Yes, definitely a skype, I miss your goofy face :) I miss you too, way too much. Xo - K_

Blaine held back a laugh and typed out a quick reply.

_What time are you free to skype tomorrow? Goofy? Excuse me, I believe the word you were going for was amazingly attractive. Must've been autocorrect. There are no words for how much I miss you. Xx_

Noticing Blaine's lapse of focus, David brought Blaine back to their table in the coffee shop in Ohio and asked him what he'd been dying to since they'd first hugged. "What have you been up to lately? How was London? Wes tells me you met a guy there?"

David waggled his eyebrows and Blaine laughed, feeling like they were back at Dalton discussing a new crush. There were some things that would just never change and David's childishness was one of them, though Blaine was grateful for this. A serious David would hardly be David at all.

"Yes, his name's Kurt," Blaine said, feeling a rush of both happiness and sorrow fill him at speaking his name out loud.

"Kurt Hummel," Wes hastened to add and David's eyes widened in surprise.

"_The _Kurt Hummel? Dude, are you serious?"

Blaine blushed slightly as he nodded, once again being reminded that he was the only person on the _whole fricking planet _who hadn't known Kurt was famous.

"What's he like?" David wanted to know and Wes listened intently, wanting to find out how things were going at present. Blaine had called him the day after he and Kurt had made up all those months back and also a fortnight ago to fill him in on what had been happening lately. He'd told Wes of late night conversations and day-time tourist adventures and whispered 'I love you's as they agreed to continue seeing each other despite the impending distance. That was something Blaine loved about his friendship with Wes, he could share all of this with him, just like David could tell him of his relationship with Piper and Wes didn't see any difference. He was one of the few people who were completely blind to genders and Blaine appreciated it more than words could express.

"He's so great," Blaine told David, a smile instantly fixing itself on his face as he spoke about his boyfriend. "He's amazingly kind and funny and beautiful and just all together perfect." Blaine could talk for days about every little thing he loved about Kurt but it physically hurt to discuss this, Blaine really did miss him that much. So instead he cut his gushing short and told them how they'd decided to stay together and do the long-distance relationship.

"So you're completely and utterly in love," David summed up and Blaine smiled as he nodded. "Well I'm happy for you!" David cried, smiling back and forth between his two friends. "Both of you moving forward in your love lives. This is a beautiful day for all!"

Blaine held back a laugh and Wes simply shook his head at David, a smile on his lips.

"So were you involved in any media scandals?" Wes wanted to know with a teasing grin.

"Oh yeah, 'cause he's famous you must get like all this attention and special treatment and whatnot," David added, eager to know if this was the case.

Holding back a smile at his friends' curiosity, Blaine considered everything that had changed in his life since discovering Kurt was famous. Not a whole lot now that he thought about it. Kurt had made sure to not let his fame affect their relationship and he did a good job of it. Sure, there were the occasional snapped pictures and paparazzi but Blaine could live with that if it meant he had Kurt.

"Well I was recognized at the airport even without Kurt," Blaine admitted sheepishly, not quite sure why he was almost embarrassed about this.

David found this bit of information extremely interesting and he grinned cheekily. "Well I guess you are one of the few people who can be all 'I slept with famous Broadway star, Kurt Hummel!' and be telling the truth," David noted, finding the whole fame aspect of Blaine's relationship highly fascinating.

"A gentlemen never kisses and tells," Blaine said simply, hoping he wasn't blushing as he thought about how much he missed being with Kurt in that way.

"Yeah, except you totally did more than kiss," David replied smoothly and yeah, Blaine was blushing now. But David and Wes just grinned, teasing but not mocking.

Both Wes and David were keen to hear about London and the sights he'd visited so Blaine spent ages recounting his holiday there, describing the beauty and culture of the city. When he was finished David was asked to tell them how things were with the wife and kids. Everything was normal with them, nothing new to report, just the usual mayhem that came with being a husband and father.

David had married reasonably young and at the time Blaine had been extremely jealous, convinced he would never find love. And now Wes was getting hitched too but Blaine didn't feel a hint of envy because he knew he felt it too, that all-encompassing love that meant everything and soon enough it would be him walking down the aisle – or Kurt, he had a feeling Kurt would want to do that.

When it didn't seem rude to do so, Blaine checked his phone again, knowing Kurt had replied.

_How about 4 o'clock your time? Yes, amazingly attractive, whoops clearly a typo. No words to describe how much you miss me? I can empathise. Xo – K_

Blaine couldn't help but smile knowing he wasn't alone in this deep longing for his boyfriend. But things would get easier, they had to.

_4 o'clock it is. There are just no words in the English language that do what I'm feeling justice. 'I miss you' simply doesn't suffice. Xx _

The rest of the afternoon flew by in a flurry of laughter, coffee and texts. It had been lovely catching up with Wes and David but Blaine couldn't wait to go home and fall asleep because that meant tomorrow came quicker and tomorrow he could skype with Kurt.

That night he dreamed of a boy with copper coiffed hair and the most stunning glasz eyes…

* * *

><p>Kurt had hoped skyping for the second time would be a lot easier than the first but who was he kidding? The distance didn't get any easier as the days went on so why should this?<p>

"Hey you," Blaine greeted as Kurt's face settled itself on his laptop screen the next day. He resisted the urge to reach out and stroke Kurt's cheek, knowing that when he felt the cool screen his heart would simply break a little more.

"Hey," Kurt replied, smiling but dying a little inside. Blaine still looked the same, totally gorgeous with a dazzling grin all of which took Kurt's breath away. It was generally around this time when Kurt would take Blaine into his arms and kiss him, kiss him to show him he loved him, kiss him for the feeling it brought them, kiss him just because he could. The repeated realisation that he couldn't do this stung more than he would've expected.

"How are you?" Kurt finally managed to ask, clawing his way back to reality where he wasn't lying in bed with his boyfriend whispering sweet nothings over morning coffee.

Blaine gave him a small smile, wishing he could reply with the truth: that he wasn't good. He hadn't been good since he left Kurt's side. But he knew they couldn't do this, they couldn't keep going back to the pain that refused to leave. They had to at least try and be happy, try and deal without their other half, no matter how much of a lost cause it seemed.

"I'm not bad," Blaine replied, hoping Kurt would just know what that meant. "How about you?"

Kurt's small up-turn of the lips matched Blaine's. He knew. "The same."

They both sighed, cursing the distance for the millionth time since they'd parted.

"How was Wes yesterday?" Kurt asked, hoping to distract them from the sadness lingering and also curious to know.

"He's great. He got engaged last week," Blaine told Kurt, feeling genuine happiness for his best friend despite his mood at present.

"That's great!"

"Yeah and David, I've told you about him haven't I?" Blaine paused, waiting for Kurt to nod before he continued, "Well David came over from Chicago to hear the news and it was just so good to catch up with them."

A smile stretched over Kurt's face but a heavy heart beat in his chest. Kurt was both glad Blaine was living his life without him but a little jealous and slightly bitter that he hadn't quite managed to do the same. Of course, he still had his shows, loving the thrill of performing on stage where he could forget the empty apartment that awaited his return. But coming home to a year's supply of ice-cream and an Adele CD constantly playing to cover up the silence wasn't exactly what Kurt would call ideal. Kurt knew he was wallowing, he really couldn't help it and he knew if he maybe gave it a go being happy without Blaine here could be possible. But he didn't want to give it a go, he just wanted his boyfriend.

"Kurt," Blaine said, instantly bringing him back to reality. There was concern laced in his voice, almost as if he could read Kurt's mind and Kurt was quick to reassure him he was fine, even though he wasn't.

"I'm back," Kurt joked, almost pained to see the grin on Blaine's face that didn't quite reach his eyes. Blaine's smiles were so beautiful, so infectious; a half-attempt at one should never be allowed to replace a genuine smile. "Sorry, just zoned out for a sec."

"It's fine, just, are you sure you're okay?" Blaine asked and there was that sincere concern again that made Kurt's heart ache.

Kurt considered lying for a second, knowing it would be the quicker and easier option but he knew if put in the same situation he would hate for Blaine to be anything but truthful. And he owed Blaine the truth, always.

"I'm not great," Kurt said honestly, hating the frown that instantly settled on Blaine's face, hating to be the reason for it. "I just, God Blaine, I miss you so much and talking to you like this just reminds me of every little part of you I miss. The sound of you laughing, the way your eyebrows furrow together in the most adorable expression when you're worried, your habit of literally twiddling your thumbs when you have nothing else to do with your hands. I can't see it but I know you're doing it now."

Blaine smiled and brought his hands up to the camera of his laptop showing that Kurt was right. It made his heart warm that Kurt knew him so well.

"I just wish you were here is all," Kurt finished quietly, detesting the way he'd made an air of sadness descend on the conversation.

Blaine took a deep breath and told himself he had to be strong. For Kurt. Except seeing his boyfriend so upset made Blaine feel anything but strong. He felt weak, weak and unable to help Kurt when he desperately wanted to.

He wanted to wrap Kurt in his arms and never let go, not ever. It was thoughts like these that made Blaine consider London again but they were fleeting and logic brought him back down from that dream. Whether he liked it or not he had to stay in Ohio, at least for now.

"I wish I was there too," Blaine responded a few moments later once his thoughts had calmed and he'd been able to focus back on their conversation.

A smile was exchanged and both Blaine and Kurt knew in that moment that the other completely understood what they were feeling.

Deciding not to mill on the depressing topic any longer, Kurt dismissed it and brought up something he really wanted to know. "Anymore thought gone into that job?" Kurt asked. It killed him to think of Blaine beginning a career over in Ohio, it was just another thing that anchored him to that town, another thing stopping him from being with Kurt. But that was selfish and Kurt knew it. He wanted Blaine to be happy and if that meant a new job then that was fine by him.

Blaine shook his head. "Haven't really had time to think about it," he said honestly. Wes' weddings plans had taken up most of yesterday and this morning he'd spent lazing around the place and thinking of Kurt, waiting for 4 o'clock to roll around so they could talk. "I think I'll probably go for it. I mean as I said before it's not my passion but there's few jobs where I can get paid well and write for a living, even less where I get enough time off to talk to you what with the time difference."

Kurt loved how much Blaine considered him when it came to everything now. It was like he was simply a fixture in his life that everything else should work around. Maybe it was selfish of him to enjoy this, but Kurt did.

"You're incredibly sweet, you know that?" Kurt blurted, not intending to say the words aloud but that didn't make them any less true.

"You may have to remind me often," Blaine said with a smile. Suddenly he remembered something he'd been questioning this morning, questioning and hoping. "Oh, has Janet said when you can come visit?" Blaine asked hopefully. It had still only been a week since Blaine had left but those seven days had felt like a century, dragging on longer and longer than was surely necessary. Blaine sometimes didn't even register them as days, instead viewing them simply as time until he could see Kurt again.

"Not yet," Kurt said honestly, hoping she'd allow him to leave next Monday. It was soon, sure, but it wouldn't be hard for him to get plane tickets and it wasn't like he had anything better to do on Mondays and Tuesdays than fly to Ohio and visit the man he loved. "I'll talk to her about it tonight."

They talked for another two and a half hours before Kurt had to get ready to leave for the theatre. This time it was Blaine wishing Kurt didn't have to go and he felt a pang of regret at leaving Kurt so suddenly during their phone call yesterday.

When Kurt walked into his dressing room an hour later, Janet was sitting there comfortably, reading something on her blackberry. _Perfect, _Kurt thought as he took a seat across from her and waited until her gaze met his, _Just the person I need to talk to._

Janet looked up after a few moments, having felt Kurt's stare, and smiled.

"Hi, love," she greeted, almost instantly going back to her blackberry, "How's everything?"

"Good," Kurt lied smoothly like he was getting in the habit of doing when asked that question, "I was just wondering if there was any reason for me to be in London this Monday and Tuesday."

His attempts at subtlety were wasted as Janet always saw through them. Today was no exception.

"You wanna go to Ohio?" she asked, already looking up flights and seeing what was available.

"How did you know?" Kurt joked, his smile hiding his worry that Janet would say no. Not that she controlled him, at least that's what he told himself, but still there were occasionally reasons that he was needed for on his days off. He just hoped with all he had that this week he was free.

"I assume you want to spend as much time with Blaine as possible?" Janet asked, deliberating between two flights, one leaving extremely early Monday morning, the other departing at nine am.

Kurt nodded. "I don't care what time I have to leave, I can sleep on the plane after all."

"Well I think the 4am flight might work then," Janet suggested, her mind having already worked out the logistics of this. Kurt would finish work at midnight, 12:30 at the latest on Sunday. He could go straight to the airport and catch his flight with ease. Of course, she'd have to check if Jeff was happy to work such outrageous hours, but that was his job and she doubted he would protest.

Beyond excited at the prospect of seeing Blaine in just a few days, Kurt grinned. "That sounds perfect."

They discussed the details as Janet made a few calls, one to Jeff, and three to a flight agency, before booking the tickets. Everything was done so quickly and before Kurt knew it his plans were set in stone.

He sent a quick text to Blaine, fingers almost shaking as he thought of next Monday.

_I just spoke to Janet. She says I can come visit in a few weeks. Wish it were sooner but what can you do. Love you and miss you. Xo _

Proud of himself for deciding to keep this a surprise and not blurting it out to Blaine instantly in a mix of excitement and anticipation, Kurt imagined their reunion. Blaine would be so shocked but in such a good way and he would take Kurt into his arms and hold him whilst time disappeared and their lives realigned, back to when things had been perfect.

Three days, that's all. Three days and he could be complete again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter so drop a review :) X<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: That's right, quick update, you guys better love me for it :) Enjoy! X**

* * *

><p>It was just another Monday without Kurt, dull and pointless. The only thing that Blaine was looking forward to was tonight. Knowing that David was only in town for the next few days, he'd organised a Warblers reunion and couldn't wait to see the old gang. However the morning would no doubt drag.<p>

Blaine had reluctantly woken up at eight and couldn't get back to sleep. He begrudgingly lugged himself out of bed and had breakfast before spending the next hour cleaning. He still hadn't completely unpacked since arriving home so he dawdled around the house, reorganising and putting things away. He paused when he came across the tight jeans Kurt had bought him in London. Instantly memories of that day filled his mind and he smiled. He really had had an amazing time in London. Kurt was so much more than he could've hoped to find there and it was a holiday he knew he would never forget.

Turning the jeans over in his hands, Blaine bit his lip before hugging them to his chest, just for a second. It was the knowledge that Kurt had once touched these that made him do such a silly action. Oh, how he longed to be able to hug Kurt instead of these jeans, these stupid jeans that suddenly made Blaine feel like crying.

In a moment the jeans were folded and shoved in a drawer, out of sight out of mind, right?

But Blaine's thoughts kept straying to Kurt, like they always did. It was 1:30pm London time so he texted his boyfriend, knowing Kurt would've only just gotten up as he liked to sleep in on his days off.

_Was just thinking about you, how are you? Plans for your day off? Maybe another skype? Xx_

Kurt grinned as he received the text just as he got off the plane.

_Just plans to see my boyfriend, _Kurt thought as he pocketed his phone, deciding not to text back and instead tell Blaine in person.

Kurt was so glad to be back in Ohio. The flight had felt longer than the usual eight hours or so and even though Kurt slept for the majority of it he still got restless, wishing they would land already. When they finally did, Jeff picked up a rental car and drove them straight to Blaine's. The deal was that Kurt called Jeff if they decided to go out anywhere particularly busy otherwise he would just stay at his hotel until their flight back to London. Kurt had felt pretty bad about making him come along for the trip considering Jeff'd be holed up in his hotel for the next 36 hours but both he and Janet had insisted.

Once they got to the address Blaine had written on the back of Kurt's letter from last week, Jeff dropped Kurt off but waited in the car to make sure the countertenor got in safely. Kurt hid a smile, he felt like a little kid getting dropped off at a friend's house for a play date. Fond memories of his mother came to mind as Kurt thought of how she used to wait in the car out the front of his friends' houses until she was positive Kurt was safely inside. At the time he'd hated it, been embarrassed about it but right now he'd give anything for his Mum to be waiting for him, waiting to check he was safe.

Kurt shook the random thoughts away. Today was supposed to be happy. He waved to Jeff once he reached the front door and took a quick look at the house in front of him. It was small but cute with a real welcoming feel about it. As much as he was used to living in apartments in busy cities he could see himself happily living here.

Kurt raised his hand to the door and knocked. His heart beat erratically in his chest as he thought of who he would be faced with in a matter of seconds. It would be so good to see Blaine again. Only a week and a half had passed since they'd said goodbye but those ten days felt like years and _why hadn't Blaine come to the door yet?_ For the first time since thinking of his plan, Kurt worried that maybe Blaine wasn't home.

But then the door opened and Kurt fixed a grin on his face as he was graced with the sight of his boyfriend, hair messy and cute, eyes wide as he took in who was in front of him.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, completely shocked. Here stood his boyfriend, beautiful as always with a smile just for him. And he was in Ohio, at his house! It took Blaine four whole seconds to process this before he launched himself at Kurt, wrapping his arms tightly around him and just inhaling. God, did it feel good to have Kurt in his arms again!

Kurt clung to Blaine, not caring in the slightest at the desperation he was probably displaying. Running fingers through those curls he'd missed so much, Kurt buried his face against Blaine's chest, pressing their bodies closer all the while.

"I missed you," Blaine murmured against Kurt's skin.

Kurt swallowed back the tears that were forming in his eyes. It'd been less than a fortnight. This was ridiculous. But man, had he missed Blaine.

"Me too."

After a minute Blaine pulled away, only to place his hands either side of Kurt's face and bring their lips together in the sweetest kiss. And then Kurt fixed his grip on Blaine's hips and pulled Blaine flush against his chest as he deepened the kiss. How long they stayed like this they didn't know, long after Jeff had left with a honk of the horn as a goodbye that neither of them took much notice of. Languid kisses were shared once the desperate and intense ones had slowed. They both wanted to show the other just how much they'd missed each other and this seemed the best way to communicate it.

"What are you even doing here?" Blaine asked once he had invited Kurt inside. Instantly Kurt had requested a tour so Blaine was showing him each room of the house as Kurt hummed approving words about the décor and colour schemes. It had a homey feel that Kurt wanted to wrap up and take back with him to London. "Not that I am complaining, not in the slightest."

Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand linked with his. "I missed you. I think that's reason enough to come visit."

Blaine grinned and brought Kurt to him for a quick kiss that immediately became more heated than he'd first intended. This kept happening, whenever either of them went for chaste and gentle it ended up anything but and they both pulled away breathing heavily.

"I wanted to surprise you," Kurt explained, looking at Blaine with lovey-dovey eyes that were reserved only for him "Surprise."

Grinning again, Blaine chuckled and happily returned the kiss that Kurt was now giving.

By lunchtime the two were cuddling on the couch, practically feeding each other as they laughed at stories of Kurt's plane trip.

"I'm telling you, Blaine, this woman looked about ready to drop her child off the plane," Kurt said seriously, pausing to take a bite of the strawberry Blaine was offering him, "And any passenger on board would've gladly helped."

Blaine laughed, having missed the way Kurt spoke with such sarcasm and biting wit. It was something he noticed all his other friends lacked and he longed for it in conversations now.

"I wish you could just stay here," Blaine blurted. Kurt's eyes met his and there was such yearning in them that showed that Kurt felt the exact same.

"If only, Blaine, if only," Kurt said sadly, wishing more that Blaine could accompany him back to London. "But it's alright, we've got two whole days and tonight together." Kurt leant over to kiss Blaine lightly, so looking forward to just being with his boyfriend.

"Ahh, about that…I've sorta got this thing planned for tonight," Blaine began, looking at Kurt carefully, judging his reaction. As much as he desperately wanted to spend the night with Kurt, touching and kissing and relearning each other's bodies, he had plans. He knew his friends wouldn't exactly hold it against him for cancelling, it was just this was the first time every single Warbler would be back together again and for Blaine to miss it would be highly disappointing.

Kurt felt his heart sink. "Tonight?" he asked, hoping he'd misheard. Of course Blaine already had things on, it's not like his life had just stopped once he left London! Still, Kurt had hoped they'd spend the next thirty-six hours together considering it would be their only chance to for the next month or so.

"Yes, it's with all the Warblers." Blaine saw the look on Kurt's face. "Don't get me wrong, you can come, I totally want you to come! I wanted to introduce you to Wes anyway but this way you get to meet everyone!"

Kurt smiled at Blaine's enthusiasm and decided that maybe tonight wouldn't be that bad. He did want to meet Blaine's friends after all and who was he kidding, any time he got to spend with Blaine he should be grateful for.

"Does that sound okay?" Blaine asked when Kurt hadn't said anything for a few moments.

Kurt nodded but pouted childishly in the most adorable way. "I did kinda have plans for this evening," Kurt said, stroking a finger up Blaine's arm and smiling at the shiver it caused Blaine, "But I guess that's alright."

Blaine grinned and took Kurt's hands to pull him close. "As much as I want to drag you to my bedroom and never come out again, I do have responsibilities to attend to such as social events."

Kurt pouted again and Blaine laughed, placing a quick kiss to Kurt's nose. "Then again I'm free all afternoon, we don't have to be there 'til 7. Any issues with rearranging the schedule?"

With a smile on his face, Kurt shook his head before catching Blaine's lips in a kiss both sweet yet tantalising. Blaine nodded towards the other room, which Kurt knew from the tour to be his bedroom.

Kissing Blaine once more, Kurt grinned. "Lead the way, stud."

* * *

><p>They were almost late to dinner as they'd spent hours upon hours exchanging kisses and feather-light touches that turned passionate, happily cuddling afterwards. Kurt had almost fallen asleep in Blaine's arms, very tired from his plane trip and feeling so safe and at peace with Blaine's fingers lightly running up and down his arm.<p>

"Sweetie, we've gotta go," Blaine murmured eventually and Kurt whined in protest, nuzzling closer. It took all of Blaine's self-control to not just forget about the world and continue lying there. Instead he reluctantly sat up, pulling Kurt with him.

"C'mon, baby, I really want people to meet you," Blaine pleaded, feeling Kurt slump against him.

"Just because I'm sleepy doesn't mean I suddenly approve of 'baby,'" Kurt said with a yawn and Blaine chuckled, thinking of the many times Kurt had told him off for calling him that. He couldn't help it, he just really liked referring to his boyfriend with that pet name.

"Fine, _Kurt_, please come!" Blaine begged and Kurt snorted, curling into Blaine's side more and using the man as a pillow.

"I already have Blaine, several times if I remember correctly. Which is probably why I'm so exhausted."

Instead of laughing like he wanted to, Blaine fixed a disapproving look onto his face. "So vulgar. Maybe I don't want to bring you tonight."

Kurt shrugged, stifling another yawn. "M'tired, just stay here with me."

Blaine shook his head and stood up, removing Kurt's arms from around his waist as he did so. "Nope, I wish I could but I can't. Now, I can shower alone and leave you here whilst I go see my friends or we can shower together – because really, there's not enough time for you to wash your hair and take ten hours in the shower like you usually do – and get going!"

Kurt grinned, stretching slightly before jumping up. "Alright, shower time. But Blaine, really, of course I have to wash my hair."

It was 7:15 when Blaine and Kurt walked into the bar, hand in hand. Blaine had texted Wes quickly beforehand telling him about the surprise visit, how Kurt was coming tonight too and that they might be a little late. Wes had expressed great happiness for his friend and was looking forward to meeting Kurt. He told everyone just who would be accompanying Blaine for a heads up and to avoid any 'OhmyGOD that's _Kurt Hummel_'s.

Still, when the two entered the bar eyes still widened and a few overexcited Warblers ran over to introduce themselves, happy to see Blaine but also excited to meet Kurt.

"Okay, okay, don't crowd the famous friend," Blaine joked, tugging Kurt a little closer almost protectively. These guys could get a little insane, Blaine had warned Kurt of this on the way there.

An Asian man with kind eyes and an even kinder smile approached the two and Blaine dropped Kurt's hand just for a second to pull Wes into a hug.

"This is Wes," Blaine told Kurt, taking his hand again.

"I've heard so much about you," Wes told Kurt as they shook hands with a smile.

Kurt's eyes flickered to Blaine's and he grinned. "All good I hope."

Wes chuckled. "Of course."

"Wes is the one who I spoke to after our first fight," Blaine said proudly, oblivious to Kurt's horror of the sudden topic choice, "He helped me realise that I had to talk to you straight away so you could almost thank him for us being together today, after all it was quite an argument."

Kurt put his head in his hands and groaned. "Blaine, don't bring that up! We want to leave me being a bitch in the past!"

With a small smile on his lips at Kurt's adorable dismay, Blaine shook his head and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. "You weren't a bitch, I won't have you saying that about my boyfriend."

A few of the Warblers watched on with amused glances and Blaine turned to them to begin telling the story about when he didn't know Kurt was famous. By the end of it most of the guys were laughing.

"But it's - _Kurt_ - _Hummel_!" Jeff choked out, finding the whole thing incredibly funny.

"We shouldn't have let him lead us! He clearly doesn't know anything about music," Trent teased and just like that they were back at Dalton, joking around during a glee cub meeting. The only thing missing was Wes' gavel though Blaine suspected he still had that somewhere.

Kurt was introduced to everyone including a few girlfriends or wives of the guys and he stood by his boyfriend's side as Blaine caught up with everyone. Kurt didn't really mind though as Blaine's hand was constantly on the small of his back or clutched in his own hand. Also when Blaine told everyone about London, Kurt got to contribute and had an excuse to just stare into Blaine's eyes a whole lot.

The main thing that Kurt loved was that he just got to be with Blaine, in the same place as him, the same time zone, the same room.

Blaine seemed so happy surrounded by friends and Kurt imagined that this is what high school would've been like for Blaine, what it could've been like for _him _if he'd gone to Dalton. It was a decade ago but Kurt still hated thinking about his years stuck in that hellhole. But he'd gotten out of there, left Lima and look at him now, he was living his dream! On top of that Kurt was lucky enough to have Blaine in life. When he thought about it like that, Kurt realised he really couldn't be happier.

The night was full of laughter and the sharing of stories about Blaine and the Warblers back in their high school days that had Kurt in stitches. His original worries about the evening being a waste of time when he could just be with Blaine were completely erased as he enjoyed himself the whole night.

"I think it's time to get this one home," Blaine said fondly hours later, looking to Kurt who seemed like he might fall asleep on his shoulder any second.

"Oh, Blaine, no it's fine," Kurt insisted, trying to wake himself up more, "You're having such a good time, I'll be fine. I might just go sit down for a sec."

Blaine shook his head, holding Kurt close to him to stop him from moving away. "No, I think it's time to go anyway."

"Can we take a few photos first?" David piped up, already reaching for his camera. "First Warblers reunion in ten years. It needs to be acknowledged!"

Blaine looked like he was about to say no when Kurt cut in. "Yeah, that's fine, staying another fifteen minutes won't leave me comatose," Kurt joked and Blaine kissed his cheek in thanks.

After a few photos with different combinations of people were taken, Kurt offered to take a couple of group shots. He laughed as David declared one of the photos 'a silly one' and everyone's faces took on cheesy smiles and ridiculous expressions. There was an almost identical picture in Blaine's room taken ten years before. It was clear these guys had all been extremely close.

"And one of the happy couple," a Warbler named Sebastian insisted minutes later. He snapped a shot of the two, Blaine's arm around Kurt's waist, both sporting genuine smiles. It was the first time all night that this guy had spoken directly to Kurt. Not that he minded, everyone else had made him feel welcome, chatting to him and asking about various things to do with his life. They were all really likeable and Kurt could see why Blaine was their friend.

"It was so nice to meet you all!" Kurt said sincerely, offering them all a wave as Blaine hugged a few of his closer friends goodbye. "If you're ever in London feel free to drop by. Also I know of a good West End show to go see if you're interested."

Everyone chuckled and waved back, calling out shouts of 'goodbye's and 'seeya soon's. It had really been a lovely night and all of Blaine's friends were so happy that he'd been lucky enough to find someone like Kurt. Well, all of them bar Sebastian.

Once they were back in the car, Blaine turned to face Kurt with a smile.

"Thank-you for coming with me tonight," Blaine said, lifting Kurt's hand to kiss his knuckles, "It really meant a lot that you could meet them."

Smiling, Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand in his. "Of course, thank-you for letting me tag along. It was so great meeting everyone and next time I visit you get to meet _my _crazy glee club. Deal?"

Blaine grinned and leant in to ghost his lips over Kurt's. "Deal."

They got back to Blaine's and later that night they lay together, tangled in sheets and warmed by each other's body heat, pressed as close as physically possible. Blaine's head was tucked under Kurt's neck as he fell asleep, snoring ever so slightly.

With arms wrapped around his boyfriend and the soothing sound of Blaine breathing lulling him to sleep, Kurt felt truly content. If only he could stay…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, have some implied klaine sexytimes and an avpm reference and sleepy, cuddly, inappropriate Kurt. As always, thanks to my amazing beta <span>itsjustalittlemakeup.<span> This girl is the best, I seriously owe this fic to her. ****Once again, thanks for every review, they bring me such happiness :) I hope you guys liked this chapter! Let me know :) x**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Slightly longer chapter this time, a bit more background on Blaine. Hope you guys enjoy! :) X**

* * *

><p>There were things Kurt loved about London that he missed when he was in Ohio. His bed was one of them. It was comfortable and a lot bigger than the old double bed in Blaine's room that squeaked whenever anyone moved too much. Before going to sleep Kurt had sighed, knowing tonight would surely not be as comfortable a sleep as he was used to.<p>

Oh how wrong he was. Kurt totally forgot where he was sleeping except for the fact that he was in Blaine's arms. Everything else melted away and left the warm and secure feeling Kurt only experienced whenever he was wrapped up in Blaine.

This is what he had missed the past week, falling asleep next to the one he loved.

When he awoke, however, Blaine was sitting across the room and writing. Kurt smiled as he silently watched Blaine's pen fly across page after page, barely stopping for a second of thought. It was moments like this that convinced Kurt his boyfriend would be a writer one day.

"Mornin'," Kurt greeted quietly, stretching a little before wrapping himself in sheets again and slumping back into his pillow.

Blaine smiled at how adorable Kurt was when he was tired and quickly jotted down a few more words before they escaped his mind. This morning he had woken up with the sudden desire to write. The past week his writing had been scarce and of low quality so he didn't expect much however this time around the words flowed out of him.

And then he remembered Kurt.

Beautiful, amazing, inspirational Kurt. Whenever he was around, Blaine was always ready to write. It was like something inside of him just came alive when Kurt was near and it reflected in his works.

"I've missed waking up to you writing," Kurt said fondly, offering Blaine a sleepy but genuine smile a few moments later.

Blaine set his pen down and crawled back into bed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and snuggling into him. "I've missed waking up to_ you_."

Kurt smiled and leant back into Blaine as he sighed happily. He wouldn't leave his place in Blaine's arms for anything, not even an entire wardrobe filled with Alexander McQueen designs. That's how much he'd missed Blaine this past week.

Turning slightly, Kurt kissed Blaine softly and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "You always like being the big spoon," Kurt noted, not complaining but simply mentioning. Truth be told he preferred it this way too. Nothing felt better than being completely engulfed by his boyfriend.

Blaine grinned. "It makes me feel taller," he joked and Kurt chuckled, preparing to think of a jeer about Blaine's height.

They lay like this for a little while, cuddling and just wishing time would freeze. There were only a few more hours before Kurt had to leave so they tried to cherish their time left together as best they could.

"I'm thinking of calling my parents," Blaine said quietly over breakfast an hour later and Kurt instantly sat up straight, focusing his entire attention to his boyfriend. This was the first mention of Blaine's family since they'd visited Burt and Carole and Kurt was surprised he'd brought it up so suddenly.

From what he'd gathered, Blaine's father had been less than supportive of who he was and his mother was even worse because she'd disagreed with Blaine's dad but still allowed the abuse to take place. Those insults and slurs Kurt had heard as a teenager, Blaine had experienced them at home, in the one place Kurt had felt safe. He couldn't imagine that haven being taken away from him and replaced with even more fear and hurt.

Eying Blaine carefully, to make sure he didn't come across offensive, Kurt spoke the one word circulating his mind. "Why?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt's frankness and responded with what he hoped would make sense as a legitimate reason to want to speak to his parents. "Well, just to let them know I'm home and healthy," Blaine paused to take another mouthful of his cereal but it was really just an excuse to think for a second, "I mean I'd like to think they care if I'm alive or not, even if they don't. And truth be told, as infuriating as they are… I miss them."

It was true, Blaine hated to admit it but the past few days, now that he was back in Ohio, he'd been thinking more of his mum and dad and his want to see them again. It was mainly Kurt and the thoughts of a wedding that had gotten him hoping to see them soon. The thought of not being on speaking terms with his parents when he got married upset Blaine, as did the idea that they might not even show up to his wedding. He hoped that if they could fix their relationship soon, he'd have more of a chance of them being involved in his life, maybe in a positive way this time.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and gave his leg a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure they miss you too."

Sighing, Blaine's eyes dropped from Kurt's to his bowl of cereal. "No…I'm sure they don't. But I'd like to think they do."

Kurt frowned, hating to see the sadness etched in Blaine's expression. He reached over to grab Blaine's hand and simply held it so he could feel that Kurt was here, ready to listen.

"Blaine, you're their son," Kurt reminded him, wishing Blaine's parents hadn't left him feeling so low about himself. His boyfriend had so much self-doubt and although it didn't show much, when it did it was like a black hole that spiralled into this underlying hatred Blaine seemed to have for himself. Kurt found it so difficult to watch someone he viewed as just about perfect see himself as anything but. One day he hoped Blaine would realise just how amazing he was.

"You're incredible and kind and they couldn't possibly not miss you."

Blaine's eyes met Kurt's again and he attempted a smile, he tried his best, but it just didn't pass for anything but a small up turn of the lips and that broke Kurt's heart.

"How long has it been again since you guys last spoke?" Kurt asked hesitantly, hoping not to make this a thousand times worse but knowing he had to ask this question.

"Maybe a year? Could be eighteen months, I lost track."

Kurt bit his lip. That really was a long time to go without contact from your parents. He knew he couldn't last a month without talking to his Dad, let alone a year _or more_. And even if he'd tried to, his Dad would never allow it. They talked once a fortnight on the dot and that was just how it was. The fact that Blaine's parents didn't even try and at least call him made Kurt hate them, just a little bit more than he already did.

"What makes you want to talk to them all of a sudden?" Kurt genuinely wanted to know what was running through Blaine's mind to want to bring such hurtful people back into his life. A month ago Kurt had held Blaine whilst he cried, retelling stories of his family and his past, of how he was the only child and never good enough for his father. How he was a disappointment in their eyes and if only he had been someone else entirely then he surely would've made his Dad proud. But he wasn't, and he didn't want to be anyone other than himself. And if his parents couldn't accept that then he didn't want them in his life.

This was a complete one-eighty from that way of thinking and Kurt wondered exactly what had changed so much since they last spoke about the topic.

Blaine's eyes met Kurt's again and this time his smile was a bit more real. "You."

Taken aback, Kurt's brows furrowed in confusion. "Me?"

Blaine nodded. "I want them to meet you," he said, eyes judging Kurt's reaction carefully. Of course it wouldn't be an ideal meeting, his father would be difficult, but he wanted so badly to show them that he was happily in love, let them know he'd found that one person that you dreamed about finding. He had it and was it so stupid of him to want his parents to know and be happy for him too?

"But Blaine," Kurt paused, trying to get his head around this idea, "You haven't spoken to them for so long, why do you suddenly want us all to meet?"

"Because you're important to me, okay?" Blaine said a little forcefully, surprising Kurt. "I am sick of not being able to share the important things in my life with them, with my_ family_."

Sighing, Blaine ran a hand through his ungelled curls. That word, _family_, it hurt so much to speak. It astounded him that something he used to hold so dear now brought him nothing but pain. And it shouldn't be that way! Blaine wanted a family of his own someday, more desperately than he'd let on to Kurt, and he just hoped that one day soon he could restore proper meaning to the word that was now tarnished in his mind.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand once more, bringing him out of his thoughts and back to their conversation.

"They're my parents," Blaine managed to say, though it felt like gravel against his throat, "But right now they're not my family. You, you are all I have."

Blaine peered at Kurt, hoping what he was saying wasn't too intense or too early in their relationship. Kurt simply smiled back, eyes unwavering.

"And as much as I love you and am beyond happy having you in my life, it would be nice to have them in it too," Blaine finished, wishing these pesky tears weren't welling in his eyes.

Kurt got out of his seat and stood behind Blaine's chair, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck and kissing him gently on the cheek. "If this is something you really want then you should go for it," he whispered, placing another kiss to Blaine's cheek before pulling back. "They should be a big part of your life, Blaine, but I swear to God if they hurt you again I will be on the next plane from London to come give them a piece of my mind!"

Blaine chuckled and brought Kurt close again, giving him a quick kiss in thanks. "You're adorable, but hopefully there will be no need for that."

The rest of the morning they spent curled up on Blaine's couch with old movies playing as background noise to their banter. Something as simple as chatting never got old with them. Blaine was convinced he could happily talk to Kurt for every second of his life until he died. There was always something to discuss and the way Kurt spoke with sarcasm and sass never failed to amuse Blaine.

Before they knew it, 2 o'clock rolled around and Kurt had to leave for his flight.

Saying goodbye wasn't any easier than last time. Blaine still clung to Kurt, hugging him tightly and wishing he never had to let go. He contemplated simply keeping his arms wrapped around his boyfriend and refusing to let him move. Surely holding him hostage wouldn't be so bad?

It was Kurt's decision for them to say goodbye at Blaine's house rather than the airport. This way they could spend their last minutes together kissing desperately without worrying about the eyes of onlookers. When Jeff showed up and beeped the car horn once, Kurt looked directly into Blaine's eyes and smiled.

"I love you. Don't ever forget it."

Blaine grinned and brought Kurt's lips to his in one last bittersweet kiss goodbye. "I love you too. And I promise I won't forget."

"Me either."

The plane trip home wasn't too bad, Kurt decided, but Blaine wasn't there so it simply couldn't be classified as good. Jeff fell asleep almost instantly so Kurt was left to his thoughts.

Today had been lovely, as had the day before. Kurt was surprised at just how much happier he felt already having seen Blaine for even such a short amount of time. It made him wonder just how happy he'd be having the man in his life forever.

Deciding it was his turn to write Blaine a letter, Kurt found some spare paper in his carry on luggage and borrowed a pen off a stewardess before setting to work. The words came easily as he thought of their past day and a half together and how great it had felt to just be in Blaine's presence again. To clutch that hand in his, feel those arms around him, to hold and be held. Absolutely nothing in the world quite compared to these experiences and Kurt treasured the fact that they were his.

Returning home to a deserted apartment never felt nice. Kurt hated that nobody welcomed him back and that he had no-one to hug and kiss hello. Little things like this meant the most to Kurt and he had to stop himself from calling Blaine as soon as he entered his apartment. He couldn't keep doing this. With or without Blaine, life must go on.

_With Blaine_, Kurt reminded himself sternly. Just because he wasn't here in London didn't mean Blaine was out of his life. This was just a test of their love and as much as Kurt wished he was passing with flying colours, he felt as if he was failing. Of course, he didn't love Blaine any less, no quite the opposite. But his way of dealing without Blaine was shocking. He needed to learn different tactics, be taught different strategies on how to continue his life as if Blaine were here.

Making a mental note to discuss this with the man himself, Kurt began the long and lonely process of unpacking. When his fingers grasped a familiar pale blue t-shirt, Kurt brought it to his face and inhaled. Yep, still smelt like Blaine. He smiled before folding it neatly and placing it on his bed. Then the unpacking continued.

By the time he was finished it was pretty late in the morning. Kurt didn't mind, he was used to time differences and was happy to sleep until 2 when he had to get up for his show tonight. He changed quickly before sending a text off to Blaine to tell him he'd arrived safely and slipping into bed. Instantly his phone vibrated with a reply and Kurt smiled as he read it before turning his phone off and pulling the covers up to his chin. He blindly reached for Blaine's t-shirt and hugged it to his chest, smelling a mixture of cologne and shower gel and sweat – which normally would disgust Kurt but when it came to his boyfriend he just found it comforting. All blended together Kurt knew that smell to be Blaine and he sighed, trying to convince himself that he was back in Blaine's bed and that he could hear the soft snores of his boyfriend too.

* * *

><p><em>3774 miles. <em>

Blaine stared at his computer screen the next day and sighed. That was the distance between him and Kurt. The distance between love and everything that kept him grounded. Now more than ever Blaine wished Kurt were here to hold his hand. He needed him, but the encouraging text he'd received would have to do for now.

Shutting his laptop and reaching for his phone, Blaine took a deep breath before dialling the number he was sure he'd long forgotten. It rang a few times and each second that passed brought Blaine more anxiety. What would he say? What would _they _say? Would they even want to see him?

"Hello?" a familiar voice spoke in his ear, warmer than he'd remembered.

Just at that one word, all these memories came flooding back, suffocating Blaine at their sudden intensity. He remembered getting greeted like that every afternoon back when he was a little kid, before his sexuality had been known. His mother would smile and kiss him on the cheek before offering him a piece of whatever she'd baked that afternoon. Brownies were his favourite.

Blaine breathed in once more before answering. "Hi Mum."

There was silence for a few seconds and Blaine wondered if his mother would respond at all. But then he heard a few movements and after a couple more seconds, a voice.

"Blaine?" she whispered and that was all it took for Blaine to know his father must be around. Lillian Anderson had always made sure to avoid angering her husband more than necessary and speaking their son's name for the first time in over a year would certainly cause some rage. So instead she spoke in hushed tones, avoiding thinking about how much she'd missed her son.

Blaine swallowed back the tears at the sound of his Mum saying his name. Oh, how he'd missed something as simple as that.

"Yes, it's me." Blaine hoped his voice stopped shaking soon or else this conversation could be significantly more difficult than it already was. "Um…how are you?"

"Blaine, why are you calling?" Lillian asked quietly, voice decidedly devoid of emotion. She couldn't allow herself to feel anything, not when she'd shut it all off for too long now. Feeling it all again would be like opening the floodgates and Lillian wasn't so sure she was ready for that.

Trying to hide his hurt at his mother's cold tone, Blaine bit his lip and told himself to breathe as he'd apparently stopped doing so since Lillian had first picked up.

"I wanted to talk to you," Blaine said evenly, hoping his voice wouldn't give away his true emotions.

Lillian sighed, wishing this wasn't as hard as it were. "Talk to me about what? Are you alright?"

This was the first sign in almost two years that showed she cared for her boy, even in the slightest, and Blaine found himself blinking back tears again.

"Yes, I'm okay," he lied, knowing if he were to tell his mother about everything with Kurt and the distance she'd very likely hang up on him and he'd never hear from her again. "Look, I want to see you again," Blaine paused for a moment, considering his next words, "You and Dad."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the other end of the line and Blaine knew his mother hadn't expected those words to leave his mouth. Blaine and his father had always disagreed on just about everything and it had been a good decade and a half since they'd had a civil conversation. Even then the topic had been of something inconsequential, sport or a light subject they could agree on and discuss without argument. Blaine's father had just never got him.

Yet here Blaine was, requesting to see the man that had caused him the most psychological damage, more than the bullies, more than anyone.

When Blaine's mother finally spoke, it was with hesitancy and certainty. "I don't think that's a good idea," she murmured, thinking back to the last time the two men had met. Harold and their son had never exactly seen eye to eye but their differences had been magnified each year they spent apart. It was Christmas Eve when Blaine had last stormed out, fed up with the homophobic comments and his father's attempts at setting him up with a girl…again. That was four years ago. It had been rare phone calls between his mother and him since then but even those had stopped when Lillian had lightly suggested Blaine avoid the topic of his sexuality around his father.

"_You think _I'm _the one who brings it up?" _Blaine had cried, exasperated beyond belief, "_I know he hates me for it, I know he does, so I don't talk about it unless I'm specifically asked and you know what? Dad _loves _hearing about it, he _loves _having an excuse to go off at me, screaming and abusing the shit out of me like I'm some child who's done something wrong. This is_ me_, Mum, and I can't do anything about it! And you know that yet you still let him yell at me!"_

Lillian had told Blaine to calm down, that that was just how his father was and maybe if he could just _try - _and that had been the last straw.

"_Try?"_ Blaine had exclaimed, _"You think I haven't tried for twenty seven bloody years to please him? Purposefully pushing this part of me down as if it were _wrong_, something I could _change_. Well I'm done trying. It's about time he gave it a go. You too. Call me when _you're_ prepared to try for once."_

That was the last time Blaine had heard from his Mum, clearly she wasn't ready to give anything to their relationship anymore. Yet here he was, requesting they meet, something he knew would cause even more hurt but it was just what he needed to do.

"Whether it's a good idea or not," Blaine began, hoping his voice had stopped wavering by now, "I want to see you both." Blaine said the last words with conviction and Lillian knew this was something Blaine would fight for. It's not that she didn't want to see her son, if she was being honest most days he would fill her mind and guilt would niggle at her as she realised what a terrible mother she was over and over again. Seeing Blaine was something she'd wanted for a while now. But Harold was a whole other story. She couldn't promise Blaine he wouldn't fly off the handle, in fact she could practically guarantee it.

"You know how your father is," Lillian whispered, peering around the room to make sure she was still alone, "Are you sure you want to see us? It'll just about kill me to see that look of disappointment in your eyes again."

Blaine almost missed the last sentence his mother spoke because it was said so quietly but once the words settled in he knew he was making the right decision.

"I love you, Mum," Blaine said suddenly, surprising both Lillian and himself.

There had been so many times when Blaine was convinced he hated her, hated her more than he'd hated any other person. She'd allowed that abuse to go on for so long, clearly she didn't care about him at all! But those words she'd just told him, they said otherwise and Blaine had to pinch himself to realise this wasn't some odd dream in which his Mum actually loved him.

Lillian felt tears of her own well in her eyes as she heard the three words she'd always longed to hear but hadn't in so very long. She didn't deserve to hear them, not now, not after everything she had – or hadn't – done. Things had always been complicated since Blaine came out. It had taken a while for her to wrap her head around the idea but eventually Lillian accepted it. However she knew Harold never would. It wasn't that she was choosing her husband over her son or anything of the sort, she was simply trying to not anger him any more by siding with Blaine. Now, having heard Blaine's voice and the unaddressed pain laced through it, Lillian realised how stupid that was and her stomach lurched with regret.

But it was time to start afresh, time to show Blaine that she cared about him. She just hoped with everything she had it wasn't too little too late.

"I love you too, Blaine," Lillian said truthfully, not caring if Harold heard or not. It was the truth and she'd taken way too long to say it aloud again.

Blaine felt tears leak from his eyes and he smiled to himself as a small feeling of warmth encased him. He suddenly felt the urge for a motherly hug and interestingly, Blaine thought of Carole. It shocked him that she had come to mind when thinking of this but Blaine remembered meeting her and Burt and how she'd instantly pulled him into an embrace. They'd known each other for under two minutes and that woman had shown him more love and affection than his own mother had in so long. It was one of the things that had immediately set Blaine at ease in the Hudmel residence and was something that added to him beginning to consider them as family. Smiling to himself, Blaine decided he'd drop by for a coffee sometime soon, just because.

"So can I see you both?" Blaine asked and he realised his hands were trembling slightly. The ball was in his mother's court, she could say no and they might never see each other again. But she could say yes and Blaine allowed himself to consider a future that involved his parents and no pain.

"Let me talk to your father first," Lillian muttered, biting her lip and wondering how she'd broach the subject with her husband. "How about I call you sometime this week?"

Blaine's stomach flipped at the thought of this meeting actually happening. He also felt a wave of slight nausea. It had been such a long time, what if none of this could be fixed? But Blaine refused to think of that now, not when he was on the verge of getting his mother to agree to see him again.

"Promise me you'll call me back," Blaine said seriously and Lillian felt another pang of regret. She could hear the lack of trust in Blaine's voice and she couldn't even blame him for it. When had she ever given him reason to trust her? Each time Blaine had found another smidgen of faith in her she'd let him down, again and again.

"I promise," Lillian replied, hoping he believed her. She wanted to fix this, she'd wanted to mend their broken relationship for some time but this was a sign that it was now or never.

Blaine gave his number to his Mum again, fairly certain his father had thrown it out many years before. They agreed to talk later and although Blaine hung up with tears in his eyes, he was also smiling.

This felt like a second chance; a second chance at family.

Blaine checked the time quickly, noting it would be about 5:30 in London, and called Kurt, knowing he would be still getting make-up done and hopefully be happy for a chat.

"Well hello," Kurt greeted, a smile evident in his voice. He had just been thinking of Blaine, retelling Camilla about meeting the Warblers and how the past two days had been wonderful.

"Hi, you," Blaine replied, feeling a hundred times better instantly from simply hearing Kurt speak. "What's happening at the theatre?"

"Camilla's almost done," Kurt told him, smiling at his make-up artist, "And then I wait."

"Mind if I wait with you?" Blaine asked, grinning and Kurt chuckled.

"Not at all. So tell me, what's happening over in Ohio?"

Kurt didn't mean to be checking up on his boyfriend or anything but he wanted to know if he had places to be and would leave him at the drop of a hat again. It was stupid, Kurt knew it was, but he couldn't help it. The distance had made him like this and whilst he hated being _that guy_, that possessive and jealous boyfriend, he knew he was halfway there already.

"Well I called my Mum just before," Blaine told Kurt and he could hear his boyfriend's quick intake of breath. "Don't worry, it wasn't bad."

Kurt relaxed but still sat on the edge of his seat, worried and quite concerned. He just hoped that Blaine's mother had been lovely though the thought seemed unlikely.

"She's gonna talk to my father first – which I admit might be a bit tricky – but then we can have coffee or something!"

Blaine sounded excited by his news and Kurt wanted to be excited too but he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that this simply couldn't end well. But Blaine was so happy and Kurt didn't dare ruin that for him. So instead of speaking his worries aloud, Kurt put on a smile and responded enthusiastically.

"That's great!"

"I'm hoping we'll be close enough that by the next time you come visit you can meet them too," Blaine said, voice hopeful and Kurt squeezed his eyes shut for a second, knowing that only in a perfect world would that work out.

"Sweetie," Kurt began hesitantly, using his favourite pet name, "I'm not so sure that I should meet them just yet."

Instantly Blaine frowned, feeling a tiny trickle of hurt at his boyfriend's words. "Why not? I met your parents, aren't you serious about us anymore?"

"Of course I am! Don't be ridiculous, this has nothing to do with us," Kurt assured and Blaine felt himself calm down somewhat. "It's just from what I've heard of your parents, they might not be quite so ready to meet the boyfriend."

Kurt tried to word it delicately but he knew there was no point. Blaine needed to hear it straight up otherwise he wouldn't even begin to consider this.

"But Kurt, I want them to be ready," Blaine said quietly, hating that he sounded so small and defenceless. He'd never allowed himself to be so vulnerable with anyone other than Kurt but he knew his boyfriend wouldn't judge him.

"I know, I want them to be too, but Blaine, just assess how things are before telling them about me…I really don't want them hurting you again."

Blaine smiled at the concern in Kurt's words, wishing they were together so he could hug Kurt and tell him that as long as they had each other, nobody could ever hurt him again.

"I'll be fine," Blaine told him, hoping the words he spoke were the truth.

The next hour flew by in conversation turned light banter and Kurt wished he could keep talking but duty called.

"Well, I've gotta go," Kurt told him, apology clear in his tone, "Oh, the busy life of a star."

Chuckling, Blaine thought of how true that statement was. If only his boyfriend wasn't famous they could just talk forever but Blaine wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you," Blaine said the words like a promise and Kurt couldn't help taking them that way as well.

"I love you too," he breathed, hating how hard it sometimes felt to say those words when Blaine was so far away, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, maybe skype?

"Sounds perfect! But call me when you finish to say goodnight!" Blaine insisted and now it was Kurt's time to laugh. Blaine was so adorable.

"Alright, if I must. I'll talk to you then.

"Break a leg!" Blaine said happily, meaning the words but wishing he could be there to encourage Kurt in person. Being able to wish him luck just before a show each night was something Blaine really missed about London. And seeing Kurt perform, he missed that dearly too.

"I always do!

Blaine chuckled once more before hanging up and sinking further into the armchair. With that smile still on his lips, Blaine sighed. He couldn't believe how much he missed Kurt already after only one day apart but he knew Kurt felt the same. They were in this together and although Blaine knew this was hard on both of them, he had to remember that.

Together, nothing could touch them, or what they had. Of this, Blaine was sure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, yes, I stole parts of the last line from cannon, so sue me :P <strong>

**Responses to a few reviews:**

**1) _Jocy333:_ ****I promise Sebastian won't play a massive role at all, he will probably make an appearance in the next chapter but it won't be a huge deal. I haven't decided if I'll bring him back later or not but probably not because I hate him haha.**

**2) _PhictionMaker7:_ AVPM reference was when Blaine said 'don't crowd the famous friend' like Ron says to Ginny in Goin' Back to Hogwarts :)**

**3) _leahmo34:_ N****ah betas are people who read the first drafts of fics and fix grammatical errors and sentence structure and suggest better wording and whatnot. My beta also happens to be a close friend of mine and she's amazing and does such a good job of fixing up my chapters.**

**& 4) _Krustel:_ Y****es you can *hugs***

**As always, thank-you for the lovely things you've said about this fic. I love you all and you keep me inspired to write this! And like every chapter, I'm eager to hear all your thoughts on this, so review and let me know :) X**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Sorry for the wait! This chapter was harder to write than I expected which is weird because it kinda sucks :S Just a heads up, this is a filler chapter. Seriously, it's just fill fill fill. Apologies, I wish it was better than it is! But I promise next chapter will actually contain more plot :) **

**ALSO, 300 REVIEWS? SERIOUSLY GUYS? I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! **

**Hope you enjoy :) X**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaine picked up his phone and dialed the number Kurt had given him a while back. He waited patiently as the phone rang a few times before a cheery, female voice answered.<p>

"Hello, Carole Hummel speaking."

Blaine grinned as a warm feeling instantly engulfed him. The woman's voice was like honey and Blaine could think of nothing more comforting, except, of course, Kurt.

"Hi, Carole, it's Blaine," he said amiably, wondering if Carole would know who he was or if he'd have to specify. How many Blaine's were there in the world? He didn't even know if it was a common name or not.

"Blaine! Hi!" Carole sounded pleasantly surprised as she held the phone closer to her ear, knowing who it was straightaway, "How are you?"

Another smile worked its way onto Blaine's face. It was such a different greeting to that of his mother's yesterday and he had to say, it felt nice to be wanted.

"I'm pretty good, thanks, and you?" Blaine asked, genuinely curious. He really wished he'd called sooner, seen them more because somehow, despite having only met Carole and Burt once, he had missed this.

"I'm great!" Carole enthused, walking into the garage and mouthing '_It's Blaine_' to her husband who gave her a curious look. They had just been talking about him the other week when Kurt had called, telling them how he'd had to say goodbye to his boyfriend now that Blaine was moving back to Ohio. Burt had instantly worried that this distance would tear them apart but Carole had insisted they were stronger than that. She briefly wondered if Blaine was about to tell her that Burt was in fact right and things had ended between himself and Kurt. She desperately hoped that wasn't the case.

The short silence that followed was quickly broken by Blaine, informing Carole of the reason for his call. "I don't mean to invite myself over or anything," he began, suddenly nervous that he would come across rude, "but I was wondering if I could have coffee with you guys sometime, like you and Burt can come over here if you want of course, I just thought that might be more convenient for you, but whatever's easiest…"

Blaine bit his lip to stop himself from continuing his incessant rambling.

"Don't be silly," Carole cried, excited by the request, "We'd love to have you over! How's Friday? I have the day off and I'm sure Finn can mind the shop for the afternoon."

The grin on Blaine's face couldn't be wider as he replayed Carole's words and the enthusiastic tone she'd used. She genuinely sounded excited. He thought back to the way his own mother had been hesitant to see him again. There was absolutely no hesitancy in Carole's tone, just plain, unadulterated delight and it made him really happy to think she actually wanted to see him.

"Friday's perfect."

They organised the details, Carole having to put the phone down and check with Burt quickly too. Her husband had been surprised, but pleasantly so, to hear that Blaine wanted them all to catch up. He liked Blaine - if he had to choose anyone for his son to date, Blaine would be it - and Burt looked forward to getting to know him more.

Once things were arranged, Carole excused herself as she had a shift starting in an hour or so and Blaine hung up with a smile.

After a late breakfast he texted Kurt a quick message, hoping to Skype at one stage in the next day or two. Phone calls were great but he didn't get to see his boyfriend's face and his cute reactions to things, both parts of Kurt he missed a lot.

The message he received back almost instantaneously brought a frown to his face.

_Hey. I'm actually home sick, so no show for me tonight. Meaning we can skype whenever you're free. Xo_

The thought of Kurt at home, by himself, on death's door with nobody to care for him flashed to Blaine's mind as he replied quickly.

_Sick how? Are you alright? I'm happy to skype at any time today, as long as you're up to it. Xx_

Kurt chuckled at the message and the adorable concern Blaine showed for him. It tugged at his heart that he couldn't be with his boyfriend right now. When he felt ill the only thing Kurt wanted was home and right now, without Blaine, his home didn't feel complete.

_Relax, Mum, I'm fine, just got a killer headache and the beginnings of a cold. Not exactly the best condition to sing in. Anyway you mentioned a skype? How about in ten minutes? Xo_

Blaine frowned, hating that Kurt was downplaying how he felt, hating even more that he couldn't be with Kurt when he was sick. He had never been the kind to sit by someone's bedside whilst they slowly got better but Blaine had the sudden desire to take care of Kurt. As he sent off another message he damned the distance between them for the ninety-eighth time this week.

_Are you sure you're okay? Sending you all my love xxxxxxxx_

Kurt grinned at the message before tapping out a reply.

_I am not dying, Blaine. Seriously. So skype in ten? Xo_

_Can't wait. Xxx _

Blaine rushed to his laptop, signing in instantly and just waiting for Kurt's name to pop up. When it did, he clicked on it immediately and began a call, eager to see that Kurt was in fact okay.

"Hey, baby," Blaine said with a sympathetic smile, his voice laced with worry. "How are you feeling?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the despised term of endearment before clearing his throat. A few coughs suddenly turned into a fit and Blaine watched in horror as Kurt's body convulsed as he spluttered.

"Not good," Kurt managed, reaching for a blanket nearby and wrapping himself in it, "I may have been understating how I felt. I kinda wanna die a little, it's that bad."

The worry lines in Blaine's forehead deepened as he regarded Kurt, noticing how tired and ill his boyfriend looked. God, he wished he could be there and hold Kurt until he was better.

"I wish I was with you," Blaine complained with a pout, causing Kurt to smile before he began coughing again. Blaine frowned. "God Kurt, you look awful!"

Kurt's eyes narrowed for a second and Blaine realised that he really should've kept his comment to himself. He waited for Kurt to go off at him but no such thing happened, instead his boyfriend replied calmly.

"Well that's unfortunate considering I'm fine." Kurt tossed the blanket away and flashed Blaine a grin.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed together for a second before it hit him. He pointed a finger at Kurt.

"You!" he cried, and Kurt's grin widened. "You had me worrying so much!"

"I told you not to," Kurt shrugged, as if his heart rate hadn't just quickened significantly at the thought of Blaine being that concerned about him, "Seriously, I'm just not up to being on stage tonight. It's not like I'm about to drop dead in the next hour.

"I hate you," Blaine said seriously and Kurt shook his head, still grinning.

"No you don't, you love me, now tell me how your day's been."

Almost immediately, Blaine dropped the hatred act and prepared to launch into a recount of his conversation with Carole when Kurt stopped him.

"Are you wearing my shirt?"

Blaine's eyes dropped to his chest and he reluctantly realised he was in fact wearing the crème shirt Kurt had left there the other day. He'd taken to wearing it at home when he particularly missed his boyfriend. Basically he'd been wearing it nonstop the past few days.

A faint blush rose on Blaine's cheeks as he began to try and explain. "Well you left it here and, uhm, I like it?"

When he'd discovered the shirt, Blaine had been torn between letting Kurt know and keeping it a secret, occasionally sleeping in it too, just breathing in Kurt's smell. Now that he thought about it, he really should've said something sooner considering how much Kurt loved his clothes.

Kurt's reaction was far from the anger or relief Blaine had expected and once Kurt spoke, he found himself exhaling a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding onto.

"I know, I left it there on purpose," Kurt said simply, a smile on his face as he reached out to pull something close, "I took one of your shirts too," he admitted, holding up a pale blue t-shirt with a frog on it.

"Leroy!" Blaine exclaimed, looking at the shirt with the utmost of love and admiration.

"Okaaay, ignoring the fact that you name your clothes," Kurt teased, holding back a laugh as he tried to remain sounding serious. He, himself, was of course a huge fan of fashion, but not once had he named an article of clothing. That took obsession to a_whole_nother level of sad.

"Shh, it's Leroy! I can't believe you took him!" Blaine cried, "I love Leroy!"

Kurt's eyes narrowed as he waited for Blaine to realise the reason behind Kurt taking a piece of his clothing and how much it meant.

"But I love you more!" Blaine was quick to add and Kurt smiled, content with this answer.

"I probably should've asked you first," Kurt realised, "It's just I simply had to remove that God-awful shirt from your wardrobe and I really wanted something of yours to just have."

_And wear._

_And smell._

_And sleep with._

_Oh, God, I'm a creep, aren't I? _Kurt realised manically.

Blaine waved his hand to dismiss Kurt's comment. "Don't be silly, it's cute. _You're _cute," Blaine finished with a grin and Kurt rolled his eyes playfully.

"_Anyway_, how was your day?" Kurt asked again, unconsciously hugging Blaine's shirt to him. Blaine noticed and grinned again. He had to admit, the thought of Kurt having his shirt, wanting something of his to have and to hold, was ridiculously adorable.

_God, _he missed Kurt.

"Well I called Carole this morning," Blaine said, ignoring his depressing thoughts that made him miss Kurt more, "Your dad, her and I are having coffee on Friday."

A smile worked its way onto Kurt's face at the genuine excitement in his boyfriend's tone. It was sweet, Blaine actually wanted to catch up with his parents and just for a moment Kurt let himself daydream about Blaine having weekly catch-ups with his in-laws.

"And that was your idea?" Kurt wanted to know and Blaine nodded triumphantly, that huge grin still planted to his face.

"I want to get to know them more," Blaine told him honestly and Kurt melted a little.

"That's really sweet," he murmured before looking down at his hands for a second, avoiding Blaine's glance. "Blaine, I hope you know that me not wanting to meet your parents right now doesn't mean I don't want to get to know them too… it doesn't mean I love you any less or that I'm not as committed to this relationship as you are. I am, I promise you, but I really don't think it's the right time for me to meet them yet."

"When do you think the right time would be then, Kurt? At our wedding?"

Kurt's eyebrows rose as an expression of curiosity settled on his face.

"You know what I mean," Blaine said quickly before Kurt got a chance to comment. "I just want you to meet them nooooow," Blaine whined in much too an adorable way for Kurt to tell him off.

"I know, sweetie, and I _will_ meet them," Kurt promised, "Just, not next time I visit, okay? I don't want to scare them off too early."

Blaine nodded, agreeing that this was probably a good idea. All he really wanted was to share Kurt with the people he loved, show them how happy he was with him. However he knew how his father could be. But he was done having to abide by Harold Anderson's standards! When Kurt felt ready, absolutely nothing would stop Blaine from introducing him and he didn't give a flying flip if his father approved or not.

Concealing a grin, Kurt then lifted his gaze to meet his boyfriend's and cocked his head to the side.

"So…tell me more about this wedding," he teased, that cheeky grin in full force, "It sounds pretty interesting…"

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

><p>"Blaine visited us yesterday," Burt said half-way through their fortnightly phone call on Saturday afternoon. He'd just finished working at the shop for the day when his phone had started buzzing. It was a lovely surprise to find Kurt was calling and they'd been talking for the past hour, phone bills be damned.<p>

"I know, he told me he was going to," Kurt smiled, so glad that Blaine was willing to catch up with his family even without him. He'd already heard that Blaine had had a great afternoon but he was interested to know if his father had too. "Did you all have a nice chat?"

Burt chuckled, remembering back to the long conversation they'd had the day before. "We did. He's a good kid. I can tell he really cares about you. And - not for that reason alone, though it helps - I like him."

Another smile played on Kurt's lips. "I'm so glad," he said honestly. It brought him great joy that the two most important people in his life were getting along.

"Carole really likes him too," Burt told him, "in fact she spent a good five minutes this morning listing all the reasons why you two should get hitched. _Not _that I'm suggesting that," Burt added and both men grinned.

"Oh and Blaine mentioned that you came to Ohio earlier this week?"

_Shit. _

Kurt had forgotten to tell his Dad. He also hadn't seen him when they'd been in the same state for the first time in over a month and yeah, he felt bad about it but he honestly couldn't regret spending every second of his time with the man he loved.

"You couldn't come see your old man?" Burt was joking but he sounded a little hurt. A bit of guilt began to niggle at Kurt.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

_I didn't even think about it._

Kurt bit his lip. He wasn't about to tell his Dad that, no matter how truthful. It was a shock for him to realise that he really hadn't even considered visiting his parents when he had the opportunity to be with Blaine. Which was odd because he never forgot to visit his Dad.

_God, this must be the real deal._

"I get it, you're in love," Burt teased with a grin when Kurt hadn't responded, "Just next time you drop in and see us, okay?"

"Yes, definitely, of course Dad," Kurt promised, hating the guilt he now felt in the pit of his stomach.

"Good, not that you had a choice," Burt said simply, "I already spoke to Blaine about it, and he assured me that you would be here next time you're in Ohio."

Kurt groaned, "Of course you and Blaine would already be conspiring against me. Is it because he likes football?"

"He likes football?" Burt sounded incredibly impressed. "This kid just keeps getting better and better."

Kurt felt his phone vibrate again and checked to see it was Janet calling him. "Sorry Dad but I've gotta go. Amazing performer and all that, you know, almost better than liking football."

"Nothing's better than liking football, kiddo. Have fun, I'll talk to you soon!"

"Love you!"

"Love you too, Kurt."

After hanging up, Kurt felt the regret of not seeing his dad whilst in Ohio fill him. But then he thought of the amazing time he had with Blaine and knew he wouldn't trade any of those moments for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, hope you didn't hate that. Sorry for nothingness. A HUGE thank-you to my amazing beta <em>itsjustalittlemakeup <em>for making this chapter even readable! Oh, also, ****I've decided to leave the Sebastian thing for another 2 chapters or so, just to let y'all know. It won't be big, I promise, it's tiny, definitely not worth stressing over :)**

**Next up, Blaine visits his parents :) **

**Despite the bad chapter, I would love to hear your thoughts :) X**


	21. Chapter 21

Sunday lunch. Blaine's mother had made it sound so simple, so easy, so _normal_ when she'd suggested it yet here Blaine was, stressing. So much could go wrong but so much could become right and Blaine told himself that's why he needed to go through with this.

With clammy palms and a fast beating heart, Blaine knocked on the door to his childhood home – though it had rarely ever felt like 'home.' He took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself as he heard the clickety-clack of his mother's heels on the hardwood floor. When she opened the door, Blaine noted that she was clad in a pretty dress with her usual pearls hanging from her neck. That was his mother, always formal. Blaine thought back to his visit with Burt and Carole and smiled as he remembered how casual they'd all looked, Burt still in his work clothes, as he'd just come from the shop and Carole in jeans and a simple shirt. It had reflected the tone of their afternoon actually, casual and relaxed but lovely nonetheless.

"Blaine," his mother smiled, lightly kissing him on the cheek. She didn't pull him into a tight, warm hug, not like Carole had done just days before.

"Hi, Mum," Blaine greeted as he was led into the house. The first thing he noticed was that the photos he was in had been put back up on the walls. He even saw the picture his father had thrown last time he visited, smashing the glass to pieces, quite like their family. It seemed his mother had gone out and gotten it re-framed; whether she'd done it a year before or hastily this morning, Blaine would never know.

As always, the house looked immaculate. Pristine, but cold. Not only did it not feel like a home, it didn't resemble one either.

The contrast between being here and being with the Hudmels was huge. Even though Blaine had only been there twice, Burt and Carole's felt more welcoming than the place he'd spent his entire childhood and although that saddened him, he felt almost comforted by the thought too. Kurt's family was becoming his.

Blaine inhaled sharply as soon as he rounded the corner and saw his father sitting in his usual armchair, a newspaper in hand. He looked just as intimidating seated as he did standing over Blaine, screaming obscenities and threatening to kick him out again.

"Hello, Blaine," he greeted, not looking up from his paper. Yep, that seemed about right.

"Hi, Dad," Blaine responded, receiving nothing but a nod in reply. Lillian pursed her lips and sighed before fixing that pleasant smile on her face again as she gestured to the dining room.

"Lunch is almost ready if you want to take a seat, dear."

Blaine almost frowned at the term of endearment. It didn't sound natural coming from his mother and it had been years since he'd heard her call him that. Once again, Carole flashed to his mind and the way she called him dear every couple of sentences. It made him feel loved. How interesting that his own mother using the same term just made him feel uncomfortable.

Blaine sat down at the table and after a few minutes, lunch was served. Harold trailed in just as his mother was plating up. As always, he sat at the head of the table.

"So tell me what you've been up to lately," Lillian asked a moment later as they all began eating, "How's work?"

Blaine took a mouthful of food before answering, "I got retrenched a few months back."

Lillian raised her eyebrows in surprise and opened her mouth to respond but Harold beat her to it.

"Couldn't even keep that up, ay? Thought you had job security there for life?"

Blaine bit back a bitchy retort that Kurt would've been proud of and instead shook his head. "Evidently not."

Lillian looked between the two and quickly changed the topic. "Well what's new then?" she asked cheerily, as if everything was normal, as if this was actually a well-functioning family. Blaine wished it were.

"I went to London for two months," Blaine told them happily, thinking of Kurt and how glad he was for that holiday because it brought his love into his life.

"That's lovely, dear," Lillian said and Blaine stopped himself from cringing at the name. "What was that like? Tell us all about it."

Blaine smiled at his mother. She was really trying, trying to get this to work _for Blaine_, who was the one who'd wanted this meeting in the first place. He wondered why he had been so eager for it, he was already realising that nothing much had changed. Except for maybe his mother.

"It was wonderful!" Blaine replied enthusiastically, ignoring the way his father shook his head slightly. Blaine bitterly wondered if he was acting 'too gay.' "I got to go to Trafalgar Square and Tower Bridge and Big Ben and all the touristy places. I saw a fair few shows on West End," another shake of the head from his father.

"And I met someone there." Blaine could feel the tension immediately settle around them but he disregarded it and continued smiling, just wishing Kurt was here to hold his hand and get him through this afternoon without saying anything stupid.

His mother smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes, "That's nice, dear." He noticed that she didn't ask for more details and wondered if she really cared at all or was just refraining from doing so because Harold was still in the room.

"A girl?" Blaine's father wanted to know.

"His name's Kurt," Blaine said, ignoring the comment and trying his best not to fling the fork in his hand at this father.

Harold grunted in response and Lillian bit her lip.

"What, I'm not allowed to even mention his name?" Blaine asked, his irritation growing quickly.

"It's just a bit soon, is all," his mother said hesitantly, nervous eyes darting over to Harold every few seconds. It wasn't that she wished to stifle Blaine, especially now that she'd just gotten him back, but the last thing she wanted was a scene with her husband.

"A bit soon?" Blaine repeated, feeling that anger he always used to associate with his parents rising in him again. "In the entire 29 years I have breathed and existed on this planet I have not mentioned a boy once and you're telling me this is _too soon_?"

"Blaine, just leave it," his father said tiredly in a tone that implied this was final. Only it wasn't, Blaine refused to be treated like this again and he turned to his father with narrowed eyes.

"I'm in love, you know. For the first time since Lucas."

Harold stiffened at the name and Blaine almost smirked.

"You remember him, don't you? Your _buddy_'s closeted son, the bastard who used me."

Harold made no indication that he had any idea what Blaine was going on about, but he knew. He remembered hearing about how his best friend's son had done what he did to Blaine, he remembered feeling anger burn in him and he remembered almost confronting the man about it, almost, but that would mean acknowledging Blaine's sexuality and that was something he just couldn't do.

"This is nothing like that," Blaine went on, unaware of his father's thoughts, "_Kurt's_ nothing like that. This is real! Kurt, he's perfect, perfect for me and I have never in my whole life felt so definite about someone like I do about him…"

The anger in Blaine's voice died down and when he spoke the next words, they were said with only sadness, "All I wanted to do was share that with you both."

Blaine's eyes flickered to his mother's and she gave him a sad smile but stayed silent. She wouldn't stand up for him, wouldn't go against his father. Maybe she hadn't changed at all.

Blaine turned to face his dad, that fury beginning to build again as he saw the weariness in the eyes that stared back at him. "So you can ignore me or abuse me, do what you want, but that won't change what Kurt and I have, it won't change it a bit."

By the end of his little speech, Blaine was breathing heavily, chest rising and falling quickly as he stared at his father, waiting for a reaction, a response, just waiting.

It was a moment later before Harold Anderson spoke, using his bored tone, "Are you done, Blaine?"

Blaine sighed. "No, Dad, and I don't think I ever will be."

Blaine's father scoffed at this, stood up and left the room without another word. That left him and his mum.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Blaine trying to control his anger, his mother's eyes fixed on her hands. She looked ashamed. Blaine couldn't tell if she was ashamed of herself or ashamed of him.

"I shouldn't have come here," Blaine said softly. "I thought it would be different."

Lillian regarded her son with eyes full of sympathy, but not empathy. She wanted to reach out and touch him, hold his hand, offer him a hug, but it was like she'd forgotten how. In all those years of avoiding anything that implied she was okay with Blaine, okay with who he was, she'd forgotten how to show him love.

"Your father…he'll always be difficult, I fear," Lillian eventually said and Blaine rolled his eyes. "But I promise you, he just wants what's best for his son."

Blaine shook his head, suddenly fighting back tears of anger and built up aggression from years of not getting the love and acceptance he craved.

"That's a funny joke," Blaine replied sarcastically, shaking his head once more, "That man does not give a shit about me, he proved that once again today."

"That's not true!" Lillian insisted, making a split second decision to take Blaine's hand in hers, "You don't know what it's like to be in our position, what it's like -"

"To have a gay for a son?" Blaine practically spat, "Yeah, Mum, must be so hard on you both. I really feel for you."

Lillian recoiled at Blaine's bitter tone and retracted her hand from his.

"All I ever wanted was the best for you, Blaine," Lillian said quietly, eyes shining with unshed tears, "I didn't want you to suffer the names and the prejudice. And your father's wrath."

_Why'd you allow all three in our household then? _Blaine wanted to demand but refrained and instead let his mother continue.

"So most nights I'd pray," her voice had shrunk and Blaine unconsciously leant in closer, "I'd pray for this to be taken away, for you to be like the other boys in our neighbourhood."

Once again, Blaine resisted the urge to add his own remarks, this time holding back the comment that they had in fact lived next to a boy so far in the closet he'd discovered Narnia.

"I prayed harder after you got attacked," Lillian went on, now blinking back tears, "You were always a good boy, I didn't think you deserved this. And then one day it finally hit me: this is you, completely unchangeable. And I'm ashamed to admit it but that realisation only came a few months ago..."

Lillian paused to swallow back the tears threatening to cascade down her face. This was a lot harder than she'd thought it would be.

"For the first time since you…came out, I'm trying, Blaine. I really am."

It was only when his mother offered him a tissue that Blaine realised he was crying too. That's all he'd ever wanted, for his parents to _try_, try and love him, try and treat him like their son and not some disease-ridden stranger.

"I just wanted you to love me," Blaine muttered after a long time, his eyes still brimming with tears. He felt so light, so empty, now that he was admitting to things he'd kept bottled up for years. It felt bittersweet to finally speak them aloud.

"I - I always did, Blaine," Lillian managed in between sobs, "I always did."

Suddenly footsteps filled their silence and both Blaine and his mother turned to face the direction of the noise. Blaine heard his father stop by the door, saw him peek in slightly to see if Blaine was still there and turn his back just as swiftly, returning to his study.

It felt like he was walking away from his son and who Blaine was all over again.

"Is it so much for me to expect my Dad to love me?" Blaine looked at his mum desperately, voice shaking as he asked the one thing that had bugged him almost his entire life, "For him to be proud of me and actually care about me?"

Lillian offered him a sympathetic smile and closed her hand over his again. "Your father loves you too," she said softly, her grip on Blaine's hand tightening, "I wish you knew how much."

Blaine sighed, beyond sick of the excuses and the lies. Harold Anderson was a terrible father, there were no two ways about it. He didn't love his son, he didn't even view Blaine as his offspring anymore and Blaine doubted he ever would again. But Blaine told himself it didn't matter, he had his Mum, he had Burt and Carole and most of all, he had Kurt, caring, perfect Kurt and with him in his life, Blaine was certain he needed nothing else.

"I should go," Blaine said eventually, already standing up to leave, "Thank-you for… trying today. It certainly didn't turn out how I hoped but…I'm really glad we got to talk."

"Me too," Lillian whispered with a watery smile.

She walked him to the door, pecking him on the cheek as she said goodbye.

"Next time you could maybe tell me a bit about Kurt," Lillian said quietly, offering Blaine another smile that was returned full-heartedly.

"I'd like that."

It wasn't the family Blaine had expected or longed for but this was _something_ and for that alone, Blaine was glad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this was an important chapter to me because it's Blaine's family and I wanted to get it right so I would really appreciate hearing your feedback. I always love hearing your thoughts on what I write :) <strong>

**Also, just some shameless self promoting, I've recently gotten caught up in writing a fic that I've only just started posting on here called _Forever, I Vow. _I'd really appreciate it if you guys checked it out, I'm loving writing it but I'm not so sure if people are liking reading it and you guys are amazing at giving feedback so I'd really appreciate some love over there too.**

**Hope you're all well and not dying already from another hiatus! Review :) X**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Beta-ed chapter is now up :) I'm really sorry about the wait!**** School has been SO CRAZY and I've barely had time to think, let alone write, and every time I sat down to write something I got writer's block and yeah, I'm sorry that I take ages to update! I appreciate you guys sticking with this fic so much, thank-you!**

**Enjoy :) ****X**

* * *

><p>Over the next week, conversations rarely strayed from promised <em>I love you<em>'s and whispered _I miss you_'s as the two were in a constant state of longing. It warmed them both to hear those three words repeated over and over despite the distance; it was a reminder that as long as they loved each other they could survive this.

Of course, they both occasionally still had their doubts, but there were little things that assured them that this was the real deal. The conversation they'd had after Blaine saw his parents was one of these.

As soon as he'd gotten home that afternoon, Blaine had checked the time quickly, taking in the time difference and remembering that Kurt was still at home, sick, before settling into bed and pulling the covers up to his chin. He had dialled the number he knew by heart with a smile, ready to recount his day with Kurt.

It was the tearful _I'm so proud of you_ that had done it. Kurt had been so worried about Blaine seeing his parents but he'd admired his strength too; walking back into that house where Blaine had felt nothing more than a stranger for most of his childhood would've been far from easy. But he'd done it, he'd worked up the courage to return and Kurt couldn't have felt happier for his boyfriend.

The concept of someone being proud of him was so foreign to Blaine and he found himself asking Kurt to repeat what he'd said in fear that he'd misheard him. But he'd heard perfectly, Kurt was proud of him, he said it profusely and Blaine felt his lips tug into a watery smile.

So this is what it felt like to have someone direct those words at him.

Blaine had always wondered considering his parents had never told him such things.

A comforting warmth filled him from the very tips of his fingers to his toes because _Kurt was proud of him_ and Blaine decided he'd never felt more in love than he did now.

But then they'd had to hang up and he'd felt that familiar cold loneliness sweep over him, replacing his earlier reassurance that everything would be okay. Blaine wished he could beg his boyfriend to come to Ohio again, wished he could plead for him to stay for good but he knew that was unrealistic. One day, Blaine told himself, one day Kurt would come back and they could live together again, fall asleep in each other's arms each night and awake every morning close to the person they loved.

One day.

He just wished that day were sooner.

* * *

><p>The days felt much longer now that Blaine was in Ohio and Kurt found himself wishing away the morning as he pulled his scarf closer to his neck in the sudden chill and continued his stroll. He retraced the route he'd walked with Blaine many times during his stay in London, missing his boyfriend terribly. This just didn't get easier, Kurt had begun to realise, there was just this constant ache that never seemed to end. Kurt wondered what would finally stop the longing but refused to think about their future right now.<p>

As he passed a newsstand opposite a corner Starbucks, Kurt saw something he knew he would never completely become accustomed to: cameras. There were two guys further down the street, cameras in hand, looking at Kurt as if he was the most majestic creature they'd ever laid eyes on.

_Newbies_, Kurt thought as he veered off to the left, wanting to avoid paparazzi, even if they weren't large in number. Kurt had been swarmed by way more reporters before but he still hated that feeling of being watched and examined. Not that it happened often, media scandals were few and far between for Kurt Hummel and he was generally left alone but the past few months, the interest in his life had certainly piqued.

He had a feeling it was all because of Blaine.

Kurt had never been open about his past relationships but with Blaine, everything felt so natural and he really didn't care who knew they were in love. That being said, he didn't scream their personal details from rooftops, but he also didn't feel the need to hide what they shared. He was happy to walk hand in hand with his boyfriend down the street or kiss him senseless on the sidewalk because why shouldn't he? Others were allowed to display their affection and when Kurt was with Blaine, he forgot that he was famous, that there could be people snapping photos or writing articles about his actions; he forgot everything other than who he had by his side.

Kurt peered behind him as he heard close footsteps and wasn't all that surprised to see that the two men with cameras had followed him. He resisted the urge to sprint away when he heard one of them suddenly call out to him.

"Mr Hummel, how's My Fair Lady going?"

Holding his head high and ignoring them, Kurt continued to walk down the street, internally kicking himself for not telling Jeff he was going out. He knew he'd be chastised for leaving without his bodyguard, especially considering the sudden situation.

The two men shouted a few more questions and Kurt pretended he couldn't hear them. Janet had told him under no circumstances was he to answer anything without her by his side, not after that time he and Blaine had gone out for dinner and he'd accidently alluded to Blaine being a brilliant lover when a reporter asked about their relationship.

So he stayed silent, continuing to walk away with the pointless questions as a constant stream of background noise. But then one thing was asked that caught Kurt's attention and he simply had to respond.

"How are you dealing with your break up?"

Kurt stopped walking and turned to face the two eager expressions staring up at him, desperate for information. He guessed he shouldn't have been surprised, Blaine's sudden absence would surely have been noticed considering Kurt usually went everywhere with him. He wondered if these two reporters were in the process of putting together a spread entitled something ridiculous like 'Hummel's Lost Love,' questioning if Kurt had been too demanding or the fame had been too much or if there had in fact been another guy who had stolen Blaine from him.

Kurt found it slightly amusing because the idea of them breaking up couldn't be further from the truth.

"Actually, Blaine just moved back home for a little while but we're still going strong," Kurt said brightly, already turning to walk away again now that he'd set them straight but then another question caught him off guard.

"Ahh, so you did go back to Ohio to see him the other week?" one of the men asked and Kurt looked at him warily.

"How did you know that?" Kurt asked carefully, hating that his whole personal life seemed to be on display constantly. He loved being well-known, had dreamed about it from a young age, but he'd never looked forward to this aspect of fame.

The two men exchanged a glance, one of them muttering "so that photo _was_ real," and Kurt thought he heard something along the lines of "I was convinced the source was fake."

"Clearly you haven't seen the latest edition of OK! Magazine," one of the men said reluctantly as the other elbowed him in the ribs.

An awkward minute of silence set in as Kurt took in what had been said. He knew he shouldn't be shocked that he'd been tracked down in Ohio, after all, these people would find you anywhere, but he still got an uncomfortable knot in the pit of his stomach as he realised that he wasn't safe anywhere, not even in his hometown with Blaine's arms around him.

"So you had a good time in Ohio?" one of the guys eventually asked and Kurt rolled his eyes before walking away and thankfully this time, the men didn't follow. He took the long way back around to the newsstand he'd passed earlier and looked over what appeared to be every tabloid in existence before he found what he was looking for.

With a smile, Kurt picked up the magazine, flicked through a few pages to find the article he wanted before buying it and continuing his walk. Once he reached a nearby coffee shop, Kurt ordered his usual drink and headed back to the apartment, his eyes scanning the write-up all the while.

He smiled as he read a paragraph proclaiming him and Blaine to be the modern day version of Lucy and Ricky, stating they were more in love than ever. Well at least the media got something right.

* * *

><p>Blaine was trying to drag himself out of the warmth that his bed offered when he felt his phone vibrate near him. He never turned it off anymore, not now that Kurt called at such spontaneous times. When he'd first left London, Blaine had promised to keep his phone on always and told Kurt to call him whenever he needed to, no matter what the time. So far, Kurt hadn't taken advantage of this or called at any outrageous times of the morning but even if he had, Blaine wouldn't hesitate to pick up. He was always grateful just to hear Kurt's voice.<p>

"Hey you," Blaine greeted happily, always eager to talk to his boyfriend. He couldn't think of a better way to begin his day.

"It must be a slow day for news 'cause guess who's in the papers again?" Kurt asked without preamble, sounding amused as he continued to sip on his coffee.

Blaine grinned and shook his head as he sunk back into the sheets, pretending Kurt was with him and that 3774 miles weren't separating them. "What is it this time?"

"Well one of your pals must've leaked a photo from the Warblers gathering because that's here and - let me read you a lovely snippet of it; yes, I bought myself a copy, guilty as charged."

Blaine heard papers ruffling and after a few moments, Kurt continued speaking, adopting the voice of a newsreader that made Blaine chuckle. _"Lovesick and lonely, Hummel decided to visit his boyfriend of three months, Blaine Anderson in Lima, Ohio this past week, incidentally where Hummel grew up. They spent one of the nights at a bar with friends and were 'canoodling throughout it', a source tells us."_

Blaine groaned, the smile falling from his face. It wouldn't take much guessing to figure out which Warbler had decided to speak up.

"Kurt, I'm sorry," Blaine said genuinely, already planning a confrontation, "That would've been Sebastian, he's a little…how should I put it? Bitchy? He's just the kind of guy who likes to make people's lives hell."

"It's fine, Blaine-"

"No, it's not. You went out to meet my friends and it was supposed to be a safe, comfortable environment for us, for _you,_ and he took advantage of that." Blaine sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "We're lucky he didn't make something awful up and send it to the papers instead, I'm actually surprised he didn't."

Kurt smiled at the obvious concern his boyfriend was showing and felt a tug at his heart that he couldn't kiss him in thanks.

"But he didn't," Kurt said with finality, hoping to put a stop to Blaine's worries, "The worst thing in the article said that we couldn't keep our hands off each other which isn't even bad, and it's not exactly untrue."

Blaine grinned at the comment and held the phone closer. "I really am sorry though."

"Really, it's fine," Kurt assured as he let out a laugh, "I actually find it kinda funny that people care that much about my love life."

They chatted for a while longer, enjoying the pointless topics that arose and the sound of their melodious laughter melding together. As always, it was a bittersweet goodbye but they were content with the promise to talk again tomorrow.

Once he hung up, Blaine sent a quick text off to his best friend, hoping he was on his lunch break. The idea of talking to Sebastian hadn't left Blaine the entire phone conversation and he needed Wes' help.

_Wes, I need to talk to you. Sebastian the asshole strikes again. Call me when you have a chance - B. _

It was a surprisingly short amount of time before Wes called, already sounding angry as he greeted Blaine.

"We know what Sebastian did," Wes said immediately after rushed niceties were exchanged, "And we're furious. Us Warblers are supposed to be a team and he broke that trust. He's broken that trust one too many times. I intend to have a harsh word to him tomorrow."

"Wait, how did you even know?" Blaine asked, shocked he didn't have to explain the situation, "It was in an British tabloid."

There was silence for a few seconds as Wes considered his wording, knowing Blaine wasn't about to react overly well to what he had to say.

"Okay," he began hesitantly, "We're not proud of this but since we discovered you two were dating, a few of us have kind of taken up researching Kurt a little-"

Blaine's eyes narrowed on instinct and he all but shouted, "Wes!"

"Only because we care about you!" Wes hastened to explain. "The point is, I'm sick of Sebastian doing this to people, he tried a similar stunt to try and break Nick and Jeff up last year and it's not okay!"

Wes was rarely anything less than calm but right now was the exception. Years of pent up aggression and irritation towards this asshole was brimming to the surface and he couldn't push it away any longer.

"So can I come with you to give him a piece of my mind?" Blaine asked, already conjuring up images of him slapping Sebastian in the face that probably shouldn't have been as appealing as they were.

"Of course, you need to be there," Wes agreed, "I'll tell him I want to talk to him tomorrow and I'll text you the details, yeah?"

"Sounds good."

Half an hour later, Blaine felt a text come through and he grinned as he read it.

_Meet you outside the Lima Bean at a little after 11 tomorrow. He doesn't know you're coming, I'm planning a stealthy entrance __à __la Mission Impossible. Don't screw it up with your clumsiness, Frodo. – Wes._

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't tell Kurt about his plans to give Sebastian exactly what he had coming for him because he knew his boyfriend would tell him not to worry about it. He'd assure Blaine that it wasn't necessary but it <em>was<em>. This was Kurt's career, it wasn't a joke to him and Sebastian treating it like one was wrong.

They met up at the agreed time outside the Lima Bean and Wes gave his best friend a reassuring pat on the arm before they entered the coffee shop.

Instantly, Blaine spotted Sebastian sitting to the side, coffee in hand and eyes leering at a nearby customer who looked rather uncomfortable at the attention directed his way.

"Can you wait here?" Blaine asked Wes quietly, "This is something I have to do myself."

Wes frowned but nodded, reassuring himself with the knowledge that if things got out of hand he was right there and able to intervene.

Blaine gave Wes a small smile before turning back to face Sebastian. He let out a sigh of exasperation before moving towards him, a glare already fixed on his face.

"I'm gonna make this quick because I have better things to do than hang around you," Blaine began, quieter than he would've liked because of their setting, "Your behaviour is not okay. How you _always _act is not okay and this is the last straw."

Sebastian put down his coffee and smirked at the sudden outburst. "Whatever do you mean, Blaine?"

With a shake of the head, Blaine moved slightly closer to Sebastian and narrowed his eyes. "Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I mean. That little stunt you pulled about my boyfriend? _Not okay_."

Sebastian chuckled and took a long, lazy sip of his drink. Blaine hoped the coffee was still scalding and burnt his tongue.

"Calm down, it was just a bit of fun," Sebastian replied indifferently, already moving his gaze from Blaine's back to the guy at the neighbouring table to continue eye-fucking him.

"Look!" Blaine said aggressively, forcing Sebastian's eyes to meet his again, "I don't know what you were trying to get out of this, a laugh or if you were wanting to do some actual damage. But I'm telling you now, if you try and do anything that could negatively affect my boyfriend's career again, you will regret it."

Sebastian barked out a laugh and Blaine clenched his fists together, reminding himself that it would hardly do any good to punch that stupid little smirk off Sebastian's face in the middle of a busy coffee shop.

"Blaine, you're so cute," Sebastian said, sounding amused, "You realise a threat from you is like a threat from a baby bunny; both adorable and far from terrifying."

Blaine let out another sigh of exasperation and continued to glare at Sebastian.

"Just leave him alone."

Sebastian shrugged, taking another gulp of his coffee and appearing completely nonchalant. "Maybe. Or maybe next time I'll do worse."

Blaine stiffened at his words and he wondered briefly if confronting Sebastian would actually just aggravate the situation.

"I don't know what you've got against me but whatever it is, it's between us," Blaine said once a few seconds had passed, "Leave Kurt out of it."

"Oh, but that's no fun," Sebastian replied with a smirk and Blaine bit back a horribly cruel retort, instead deciding to just walk away before his anger got the better of him.

"He's really got you wrapped around his finger, doesn't he?" Sebastian called after him and Wes rested a hand on his friend's back to urge him out of the coffee shop quickly.

"Ignore him," he murmured and Blaine did just that, breathing heavily until he calmed down. He waited by his car as Wes went back in for his turn to confront Sebastian. Blaine didn't doubt their conversation would involve a string of out-of-character curses from the always-sophisticated Warbler that would make Blaine grin if he was to witness it.

"He'll leave Kurt alone," Wes said as he marched up to Blaine five minutes later, his lips set in a triumphant grin, "I may or may not have some dirt on him from his high school days that his parents would not be pleased to hear about and as we know, Sebastian's undeniably afraid of his father."

Blaine grinned and pulled Wes into a hug, thanking him for everything. When they parted, it was agreed they would catch up next week and Blaine smiled as he thought of what an amazing friend he had in Wes.

Just as he reached out to open his car door, Blaine felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out to see Kurt's name flashing across his screen with a new message.

_Hey, what have you been up to? I tried calling your house earlier but you were out. I guess that means a quick skype before the show tonight is out of the question? _

Blaine knew he shouldn't lie and he never wanted to be anything but truthful with Kurt so he tapped out a reply explaining what had just happened, already predicting a berating. What he got in response was far from what he expected.

_You stood up for me? Really? You faced the potential wrath of a giant-in-comparison-to-you psychopath just for me?_

Blaine rolled his eyes at the height joke and held back a smile as he replied.

_Yep. I expect a reward when I see you next ;) Also, I'm not that short._

_*Swoon* My knight in shining armor._

Blaine chuckled and held his phone to his chest for a moment, feeling something inside of him ache for the contact with Kurt that he felt so deprived of now that they were apart.

_Shh, you love it._

_I do, though I have a few things to say about being cast as the damsel in distress. _

Another chuckle left Blaine's lips as he read Kurt's message and he sighed dreamily, thinking of every little thing he loved about his boyfriend. That constant want to be near Kurt burned stronger than ever and Blaine almost had to close his eyes at the sudden onslaught of emotion.

_I love you._

He hoped Kurt knew that. He hoped that he knew Blaine loved him more than ever even though they were on different continents with no promise of when they'd be reunited. But that was okay, as long as they kept telling each other those three little words Blaine knew it would be alright.

It always would be.

Kurt smiled at his phone, tears threatening to spill as he read the three words he hoped Blaine would never stop saying, before replying.

_I love you too._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okaaaay, long author's note coming up. <strong>

**First of all, some responses to reviews:**

**_KeepBreathing3:_ Ohmygosh, I love you, thank-you for pointing out my mistake with the Harold-Howard thing. I didn't even realise haha I have fixed it up now, please let me know if I make that mistake again! His name is Harold, I just wrote Howard like ten times for some unknown reason :S Sorry for the confusion! That goes for everything actually, if anyone sees any mistakes please let me know, I won't be offended, I like getting constructive criticism and if I've made a clear mistake I would love to be made aware of it so I can fix it up :) Also thank-you for such a kind review, I LOVE getting reviews like that, I'm so glad you're liking this story.**

**_FoxyHottie_: I was considering adding Cooper but I've decided I won't. There's so much potential with Blaine's parents as it is, I just don't feel like I need to add in a brother plus I've already mentioned Blaine's an only child so :) but I do love me some Cooper, one reason why I CANNOT WAIT for Glee to return in just over a week :D **

**_AcrossAnEmptyLand_: I'm glad you liked "Wedding Bells." That was fun to write and I started the next chapter like forever ago but it just didn't go anywhere. At the moment I'm tied up with this fic and _Forever, I Vow_ and school and I don't really have enough time to continue that right now. Maybe soon I'll write a few chapters so I can stagger the updates? I do want to continue it at one stage :)**

**_GleekOutKlaine:_ I LOVE Notting Hill therefore I love you :) thanks for such a sweet review, same goes to _D-GirlGleekKlaineWorshipperNo1,_ you're both so lovely.**

**To the _anon_ that keeps reviewing and asking me to update, thank-you for keeping me motivated to write, it's nice to know at least one person is awaiting the next chapter and I promise you I'm trying my best :) Apologies that I have taken so long to write this but some updates are going to be slow because of how busy I am with school so I'm sorry about that. **

**Also, that was the Sebastian chapter I was referring to earlier, see, no big deal. Nothing to worry about :) **

**And I just wanna say the amount of reviews you guys give me is insane and I absolutely love you all for it! Thank-you so much for all the feedback, I live off it, keep it coming :) X**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I'M SORRY. I really am, guys, I'm sorry that I don't update this often enough, I just wish I had more time but school keeps me incredibly busy D: The fact that you guys still stick with this fic despite the rare updates brings me such joy, thank-you all so much. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! X**

* * *

><p>Their days apart dragged on, morphing into endless weeks that consecutively got harder every sunset and once a month had passed, Kurt decided he couldn't take this any longer.<p>

"I'm going to Ohio," he announced with finality before his show on Saturday night.

Janet looked up at him from behind her blackberry, a small smile at her lips as she crossed one leg over the other in the corner armchair of Kurt's dressing room.

"I was wondering when you'd crack."

A matching smile flew across Kurt's face as he turned to look at Janet with a hopeful expression. His grin only grew when she gave him a small, approving nod.

"So I can go?" he asked eagerly, telling himself that he didn't need his agent's permission to leave the country but knowing he would be much happier with it.

Janet chuckled, "Like I could stop you. When your mind's made up, it's made up for good."

Kurt felt another huge grin reach his lips as he rushed to give Janet a hug. She was surprised but held him tight for a moment, realising just how much this meant to him. Blaine was obviously important to Kurt, that much had been made clear months back, but these past few weeks had shown her just how vital the man was to Kurt's wellbeing. The time he'd spent with Kurt in London was easily the happiest she'd ever seen the Broadway star. Now that his boyfriend was gone, Kurt's mood had dropped significantly. He still tried to smile, tried to act like he was alright but Janet saw through the fake grins and the rushed _I'm fine_'s. She knew better than that. And she knew Kurt needed his boyfriend again.

Kurt pulled out of the hug and gave Janet another smile. "So. When can I leave?"

From then on, phone calls were made and flights were booked incredibly quickly and once Kurt returned that night from a thunderous applause and an impromptu encore, he was thrilled to discover that everything was set for Monday.

Kurt found his fingers trembling with excitement as he tapped out a quick text to Blaine, trying not to give everything away immediately.

_Hey you, got any plans for this Monday? _

His phone beeped with a reply almost instantly and Kurt smiled at the fact that Blaine never hid his enthusiasm to talk.

_Hey love! How was your show tonight? Nothing planned as of yet, why?_

Kurt grinned again, happy that there wouldn't be anything to stand in the way of spending time together. The Warblers reunion last visit had been fun but this time around, he wanted Blaine all to himself.

_The show went well, thanks. Justin screwed up that one line again but it's his head that will be turning on a spit, not mine. Nothing planned yet? Well I've got your whole Monday and Tuesday booked out. You're seeing your boyfriend. In the flesh. _

Blaine's eyes widened at the text and he swallowed his coffee quickly so he didn't spit it out.

Kurt, in Ohio; there to see and touch and kiss and hold and just _be with_ again.

Nothing could sound more perfect.

Blaine would be lying if he said the past few weeks had been easy. Every day brought more longing and although he was used to missing his boyfriend, he certainly didn't like it. They skyped more often now that the distance was beginning to get to them and their phone calls became much more frequent. Blaine found himself practically glued to his phone, sending off quick messages whenever he had the chance to, sneaking phone calls when they were both free. It helped but it certainly wasn't enough.

Having Kurt back with him though, he knew that would halt the aching in his chest, even if it was only for two days.

Blaine read the message over a few more times, making sure he hadn't misread anything before he replied with a face splitting grin, his legs swinging back and forth against the front of his chair as if he were an over-excited child.

_Really Kurt? Really? I get to see you?_

Kurt grinned at the excited response he'd hoped for and he giggled as he shielded his phone from Janet and messaged back.

_Yes, you get to see me. See a whole lot of me, if you're up to the task._

Blaine's grin simply widened as he read the next text, something deep in his stomach coiling. God, he wished Kurt was there with him to whisper those words in his ear.

_Oh, I am so up to the task ;) But seriously Kurt, it's more than that, I just can't wait to see you! I've missed you so much and God, I just love you. _

Unsurprisingly, Kurt felt moisture build in his eyes as he thought of just how much he'd missed Blaine. He knew he wasn't the only one feeling this though, Blaine was constantly telling him he wished they were together and how some days he would give anything to be back in London but that didn't make the distance any easier; in fact, it made it harder. Knowing that Blaine was experiencing the same painful yearning killed him and it made Kurt wish even more that the distance between them would vanish.

_Same here. It's the little things, ya know? You have no idea how much I look forward to just falling asleep in your arms and waking up to you again. I used to think my bed was super comfortable but I'm telling you, I don't sleep nearly as well without you here. _

Another smile worked its way onto Blaine's face, what had to be the seventeenth smile in the past ten minutes, and he held his phone tightly for a moment as if he could actually _feel _Kurt through it.

_Can't wait to have you __*in* my arms. __Can I pick you up at the airport this time?_

Kurt worried his bottom lip and peered over at Janet, showing her the message on his screen and doing an attempt at Blaine's puppy dog eyes.

"Please," Kurt begged, "Jeff really doesn't need to come this time. I'll seriously just be at Blaine's the whole two days. I mean, I was considering introducing him to Mercedes because she wasn't impressed when she found out I've been to Ohio twice in the past few months and haven't seen her. But if that's a problem, I guess we can give it a miss."

Janet pursed her lips, remembering the incident with Sebastian, the magazine article and the two others that had stemmed from that, one of which had been particularly rude, implying Kurt to be a bit of a whore but in less colourful words. Neither of them wanted a repeat of that.

"You definitely trust her, don't you?" Janet asked, a serious look on her face.

Kurt nodded, "She's my best friend."

Janet still looked slightly unconvinced so Kurt went on.

"She would never do what _he_ did," Kurt promised, frowning as he thought of Sebastian, "None of my friends would. We're like a dysfunctional family; we have been ever since high school."

Kurt waited patiently as Janet thought it over, hoping she'd say yes. It had been much too long since he'd seen Mercedes and he'd been looking forward to introducing Blaine to her. Kurt felt a certain pride settle in him as he thought about showing off his boyfriend. This was the first relationship he'd been in where he'd actually wanted everyone to know about his partner. Blaine was someone he couldn't wait to share with his friends and he briefly wondered if Blaine had felt similar excitement introducing him to the Warblers last visit.

"Alright, fine, go catch up with your best friend," Janet allowed, smiling as Kurt did an uncharacteristic fist pump that she was sure he'd picked up from Blaine, "Just be careful of where you decide to go, we've experienced firsthand what can happen when you're around the wrong kind of people. And Jeff really should at least take you to the airport here and pick you up when you return…but I guess he doesn't have to fly all the way to Ohio, as long as Blaine _promises _he'll take good care of you and not let you leave his sight the entire trip."

With a smile, Kurt sent Blaine exactly what Janet had just said, giggling at the reply he received saying Blaine was quite partial to the idea of every inch of Kurt not leaving his sight.

Janet's ringtone went off soon after and she waved a goodbye to Kurt as she left the room, mumbling something about how he should head home soon if he had any hope of skyping Blaine before he passed out from exhaustion.

Kurt sunk back into the now vacant chair and grinned, thinking of how good it would be to walk off that plane and see his boyfriend waiting for him. The idea of Blaine greeting him at the airport suddenly seemed so appealing and Kurt couldn't help but imagine a clichéd run-into-his-boyfriend's-arms that before now he never thought he'd enjoy.

The whole concept of coming home to someone, after returning to nothing but an empty apartment the past few weeks, was extremely comforting and Kurt felt a rush of excitement hit him at the prospect of seeing Blaine at the very first moment he possibly could.

Kurt struggled to fall asleep that night, high on the promise of what Monday would bring.

* * *

><p>Monday came around quickly and Kurt found himself singing cheerfully as he hurriedly packed before his flight, beyond excited to see Blaine. He couldn't wait to see Mercedes either, having called her the day before to organise a catch up for Monday night. Naturally, she'd been ecstatic about the idea, eager to finally meet Blaine but mostly excited to see her best friend again. The distance really got to her some days but their friendship was rock solid and she was just glad for the chance to chat to Kurt face-to-face for the first time in what felt like forever.<p>

It wasn't surprising when Kurt got to the airport and spied a few reporters already mulling around despite the ridiculously early hour. He and Jeff slipped past without incident, Kurt thanking his lucky stars for avoiding any encounters with the paparazzi. He couldn't deal with that right now, not when he was running on little sleep and pure adrenaline to get him through the time before he could see Blaine again.

When he reached immigration, Kurt waved Jeff goodbye with a grin, promising he'd text both his agent and bodyguard once he was safely seated on the plane. With one last smile, he continued on through the airport, happily humming as he pictured Blaine's smiling face awaiting him in Ohio.

Kurt had to admit, it was nice walking alone for once without someone following his every move. Of course, he liked Jeff but that feeling of being watched, even when the paparazzi weren't around, was something Kurt wasn't particularly fond of.

With a huge bodyguard in tow, how could anyone feel normal? As much as Kurt loved his career, sometimes he just wanted to be ordinary; no spotlights, no glitz or glam, just plain old Kurt.

He realised as he sat down to wait for his flight that Blaine made him feel that way, made him feel like nothing more than who he was, _a boy in love, _and Kurt was eternally grateful for that.

The plane trip felt shorter than usual and Kurt slept most of the way, falling in and out of dreams that mixed with memories. As he stepped off the plane, he felt the exhilaration of seeing Blaine in a matter of minutes hit him and he hurried out to the terminal.

Blaine saw him instantly, his eyes having been glued to that door for the past ten minutes, just waiting to see the familiar smile he loved so much. He momentarily wondered if Kurt wouldn't want a big, public display of affection before his mind went blank because his boyfriend was suddenly by his side, throwing his arms around his neck.

It took Blaine all of half a second to hug Kurt back fiercely, murmuring how much he'd missed him. He smiled as Kurt repeated similar things, words he'd been told so many times before but ones he knew he'd never tire of hearing.

With a blissful smile, Kurt pulled back slightly so he could kiss his boyfriend senseless, enjoying the pleasantly surprised noise it elicited from Blaine. As he crushed their bodies closer and deepened the kiss, Kurt ignored the looks he knew they would be getting for making out like teenagers in the middle of an airport.

Right now, he couldn't care less if anyone disapproved or decided to snap photos for some awful tabloid. He had Blaine in his arms and a smile on his lips and that was all that mattered.

They returned to Blaine's soon after, having collected Kurt's excessive amount of luggage, Blaine teasing him all the way home about the suitcase full of clothes he'd brought for such a short visit. Kurt shut him up pretty quickly with the threat of not seeing him out of those clothes all trip and when they reached the house they were discussing highly inappropriate ways to spend their time the next day and a half.

The afternoon wasted away in lazy cuddles and chaste kisses as they caught up for the first time in over a month, just enjoying the other's company. Kurt reminded Blaine of the deal they'd made last trip to meet his friends and he mentioned the plans he'd made with Mercedes the day before. A sense of achievement washed over Blaine as he realised he was someone Kurt wanted to introduce to people, someone he was proud to be with and not at all ashamed like his ex from years before. It was such a refreshing change and Blaine found himself blinking back sudden tears.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, worry clear in his voice as he snuggled closer to Blaine and kissed their joined hands.

"Nothing," Blaine promised, squeezing Kurt's hand in his and bringing his lips to the inside of Kurt's wrist briefly, "I just really love you."

Kurt's eyebrows rose slightly in pleasant surprise and his mouth settled into a smile. "I really love you too."

They agreed on a nice dinner at home before heading out for drinks with Mercedes. Kurt brought out the bottle of champagne he'd bought in London and Blaine ushered him into the dining room, holding his breath as he waited for Kurt's reaction.

Greeting them was a table adorned with fine china, a vase of red roses and what looked like enough candles to set a small building on fire. Blaine dashed back into the kitchen to bring out the meal he'd gotten up early that morning to prepare before Kurt's plane got in and he set it down on the middle of the table.

Kurt's whole face lit up as he took in everything in front of him and he turned to look at Blaine with disbelief.

"You cooked for me?" Kurt asked, his voice giving away just how much this all meant to him, "And the candles and roses…"

"Well, yeah," Blaine replied with a nervous laugh, suddenly worried Kurt didn't like it, "It's not that often I get to have dinner with my boyfriend. I thought I'd make it special."

Still astonished, but in the best possible way, Kurt took one more look at the beautifully decorated table and turned back to Blaine, placing a hand on his cheek.

"You're perfect," he whispered before gently bringing their lips together, hoping to portray his gratitude in that one kiss. Blaine smiled against his lips, so glad that Kurt seemed to appreciate the gesture of a homemade dinner like he'd hoped he would.

Blaine pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's forehead before he walked over to one of the chairs and pulled it out for his boyfriend to sit in. Kurt laughed and shook his head lightly, wondering how he'd managed to find such a gentleman, before he took the offered seat, smiling up at Blaine as he pushed it in for him.

God, it had been such a long time since he'd been treated with something as simple yet delightful as chivalry and Kurt couldn't stop smiling as he watched Blaine take his seat. Their eyes met and Kurt felt himself blush as Blaine reached out and took his hand, placing a kiss there.

_Good Lord, he's my own Prince Charming._

Kurt's eyes didn't leave Blaine's as he opened the champagne and poured two glasses, handing one to his boyfriend with that same smile that still made Blaine's insides squirm after all this time.

"A toast," Kurt announced, holding up his glass with a soft smile. "Firstly, to you. Congratulations on the interview next week! You're in the last round of applicants, that job is _so_ yours!"

Blaine smiled, hoping that Kurt was right. He'd spent the past month looking for a job, getting a few interviews, missing out on others. His passion in life was writing but he knew there were few careers he could just waltz into with no experience where he could turn that hobby into work. So instead he was searching for any job that paid well and had working hours that suited their time difference. He needed money but there were some sacrifices he just couldn't make and one of those was time to talk to Kurt.

"Secondly, to us."

Kurt's hand found Blaine's and he held it tightly, wishing he never had to let go.

"Even though we're an eight hour plane trip away, look at us." Kurt paused to squeeze Blaine's hand, appreciating the smooth skin he'd missed so much against his own. "We're still going strong and we refuse to let the distance affect us, just like we promised."

They shared a smile and Kurt clutched Blaine's hand tighter, holding on to it like a lifeline. He wished he didn't feel like crying. He should be happy, this moment felt perfect, yet he couldn't shake the niggling voice in the back of his head, a reminder that he had to leave all of this soon.

Kurt didn't realise a tear had slipped down his cheek until he felt the pad of Blaine's thumb brush it away, kissing the trail it had made down the side of his face. He swallowed back more tears, forcing his thoughts away from their impending distance and focusing on Blaine, his smile assuring him that everything would be okay.

"It's hard but you're worth it," Kurt whispered with a sniffle, feeling Blaine's hand close around his again.

Eyes suddenly watery too, Blaine smiled and leant forward to bring his lips to Kurt's, urgent but loving.

"Cheers," they said in unison after gently breaking away, clinking their glasses together softly.

Dinner was lovely, it turned out Blaine was a fantastic cook, something Kurt scolded him for not mentioning earlier and stored away for later use. He couldn't help the images that flew to mind of them, years from now, sharing the cooking each night in their apartment in New York. Some nights they'd make dinner together, Kurt flitting around their kitchen, adding ingredients here and there, getting swooped into Blaine's arms at random intervals for no other reason than his husband's need to hold him close.

This was the future Kurt wanted.

He wanted the commitment and the domesticity and the _honey, I'm home_'s. He wasn't necessarily ready to get married right away, but eventually, yes. And he couldn't think of anyone better to spend his life with than Blaine.

At a quarter to 7 they pulled on coats and drove to a bar a little out of Lima, singing along to whatever was on the radio and teasing each other's tastes in music.

"We'll still have time for other activities this evening, won't we?" Blaine asked outside the bar, not wanting to be rude but desperately needing the reassurance that he would get some alone time with his boyfriend and soon.

"Yes, Blaine, we will," Kurt promised, punctuating his sex eyes with a rather harsh grab of Blaine's ass.

"Ugh, why are we here again?" Blaine all but moaned. A month was a _looong _time to go without each other.

Kurt grinned, leaning over to bring his lips to Blaine's lightly, "We'll be here two hours, tops. I promise."

As they approached the bar, Kurt held Blaine's hand firmly, almost as if he was predicting the bombardment they received as soon as they walked in the door. More than one familiar face greeted them with wide grins and whoops of 'surprise' and Kurt almost yelped in shock.

"I thought you said it was just Mercedes," Blaine murmured, not bothering to hide his sudden worry as he clutched his boyfriend's hand tighter. He wanted to meet Kurt's friends but there was just so many of them and God, what if they didn't like him?

"I thought it was – _hi Mercedes!_"

Quickly recovering from the surprise, Kurt grinned at his best friend as she threw her arms around them both. Blaine tentatively hugged her back, pleasantly surprised by the friendly welcome.

"What's all this?" Kurt asked, gesturing to the seven or so people that were all rushing to give him hugs. He held them tightly, having missed these crazy people a lot more than he'd like to admit.

"Well, you're hardly ever in Ohio so I thought I'd organise a bit of a reunion," Mercedes explained with a huge grin, unable to keep the smile off her face since her best friend had entered the bar. "Not everyone could make it on such short notice, Quinn's still in Connecticut, Artie's tied up with work –"

"But the best of us made the effort," Santana cut in, "Brits and I drove down this morning from Detroit so I think that absolutely shits on everyone else."

"Rachel's in New York," Finn piped up, always ready to protect his girlfriend's honour.

"Yes, Finn, we know-"

"I'm just saying, it's much harder for her to show up due to her schedule." Finn looked proud at his statement.

"Oh man, you are so whipped, God I feel embarrassed to be your friend," Puck muttered taking a long swig of his beer. "Don't worry Hummel, like Santana said, the best of us made it. Although with Hudson being such a little bitch I don't know whether I should include him or not."

"But Finn isn't a female dog, he's too tall, I always thought he was part-giraffe," Brittany said, looking confused.

Kurt held back a laugh as he hugged Brittany, completely ignoring Puck and turning to Tina and Mike, "Hey guys!" Kurt quickly kissed Tina on the cheek and Mike pulled him into a hug, "I've missed you two, unlike Noah who insists on showing up to every reunion only to insult me."

"Oh whatever Hummel, you love me! Don't deny it."

Kurt snorted, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Noah. Now stop being so abrasive and scaring my boyfriend, I actually want him to hang around after meeting you lot!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand bringing him into the fold, "Ignore everyone minus Tina, Mike and Mercedes, the rest will either confuse you or insult you."

It was then that Kurt realised they had all started bickering again.

"Hey! Guys!" Kurt called loudly, speaking over their friendly squabble and smiling to himself; some things never changed, "I've got someone I want you all to meet."

Everyone turned their attention back to the two of them and Blaine smiled, hoping his nerves weren't showing on his face. He had but a moment to offer a wave to Finn, the one person he knew, before he was introduced to the most interesting group of people he'd ever met.

There was Mercedes, confident but friendly, just how Blaine had imagined her from Kurt's description; a guy with a Mohawk who he knew to be Puck, badass on the outside but apparently a real sweetheart deep down; two Asians who Kurt had told him were Mike and Tina, the most perfect couple in all of history – _"besides from us, of course"_ – and a blonde and Latina girl with linked hands that Blaine assumed were Brittany and Santana, another of the Glee club's surviving couples.

"And these are the insane people I call my friends," Kurt finished, swelling with pride at being able to introduce his darling boyfriend to the people who had meant the most to him back in his high school days.

Blaine's polite greetings were met with enthusiastic welcomes and friendly teasing and within seconds he felt a drink thrust into his hand and the merriment began.

Chatter throughout the night was constant, no breaks or awkward silences whatsoever and Blaine listened fondly, enjoying the stories told that made Kurt's real laugh come out, the one where his eyes got all squinty and he looked absolutely adorable. Blaine contributed every so often but was content just standing next to Kurt, his arm around his boyfriend's waist and watching on with a warm smile.

"Sorry that they sprung this on you," Kurt whispered when there was a lull in conversation, "At least I could prepare myself for meeting all of your friends. You had no time to brace yourself for a whole new brand of crazy."

Blaine smiled at the way Kurt spoke of his friends, knowing there was so much affection beneath his words, "Kurt, it's fine. They all seem lovely and I'm just glad to have you near me again. Besides, do you know how awesome it is to be introduced as _Kurt Hummel_'s boyfriend?"

Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes and holding Blaine close. "God, I've missed you."

An hour into their festivities, Blaine was swept away by Mercedes for a little chat. He suspected their topic of conversation but the tone in which she used still took him by surprise.

"You are absolutely perfect for Kurt," Mercedes began in a doting voice with a kind smile to match, "He doesn't shut up about you and I can see you care about him a lot. So with that in mind, I say this with the deepest sincerity and large amounts of urgency: move to London."

Blaine arched an eyebrow, having expected an interrogation followed by good-natured threats but not _this_.

"You won't believe how many conversations I've had with Kurt the past month that have ended in tears," Mercedes went on, holding Blaine's gaze carefully. "He's dying without you."

A huge frown settled on Blaine's face and his eyes filled with concern. He hated Kurt being upset, preferred almost anything to that, and the fact that it had been _him _making his boyfriend so sad, it broke his heart.

"He needs you there, Blaine," Mercedes said seriously, "I know it's unfair to ask you to move but it's only temporary. He's not gonna live in London forever."

Blaine stayed silent for a long while, wishing he could just give in to his want to be with Kurt again because _of-fucking-course _he wanted to live with him, but things weren't that simple. He had begun to mend his relationship with his Mum, he was potentially starting a new job soon and whilst moving to London sounded oh-so-appealing, it was hardly realistic.

"Kurt didn't ask you to say any of this, did he?" Blaine asked tentatively, knowing it would be so much harder to turn down the suggestion if it had been Kurt behind it.

"Oh, no! Absolutely not!" Mercedes cried immediately, looking practically stricken, "Don't you dare tell him what I've said, he'll murder me."

Blaine nodded, offering her a small smile. She obviously cared about Kurt a lot and Blaine was glad his boyfriend had at least one friend as genuine as this. In fact, all of the people he'd met tonight seemed incredibly real; brutally honest and rough around the edges but completely devoted to Kurt.

It was amazing how close they all seemed after so many years, most of which Kurt had spent in New York. It gave him hope that relationships this important could survive any amount of distance and with that reassurance, Blaine tried his best to explain his predicament to Mercedes.

"Okay, I have considered moving back to London for a little while," he said honestly, thinking of the many times he'd battled with himself over the matter, "But I just can't. Kurt's my everything but Ohio is where I need to be, at least for now."

With a sad smile, Mercedes let out a sigh, not frustrated at Blaine but at the situation. She knew how much it killed Kurt to be so far away from his love and she hoped more than anything that this wouldn't end badly for her best friend.

"He's fragile, don't break him," she said seriously, "I really like you and it'd be a shame to have to come and kick your ass."

Blaine hid a grin, deciding he definitely liked Mercedes. "That won't be necessary. Ever. Trust me, hurting him is the last thing I'd ever want to do and I mean that completely."

Mercedes smiled, "I believe you. You're really good for him, Blaine…"

She trailed off as a pair of arms wrapped around Blaine's waist and he felt a chin hook over his shoulder.

"Hey," Kurt said in greeting, grinning at his best friend and kissing Blaine on the cheek, "What are you two talking about?"

"You," Mercedes replied cheekily, retreating to talk to Tina as Kurt shot her a suspicious glare.

"Whatever she told you about me isn't true," Kurt stated, spinning Blaine around to face him, "I swear I'm not secretly a serial killer or one of those horrible people who think it's okay to wear sandals and socks at the same time."

A grin swept over Blaine's face as he regarded the serious expression on Kurt's face and he chuckled, "I'd still love you if you were."

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt replied, leaning in for a short kiss, loving that he could totally be himself around his friends and not have to worry about onlookers or prejudiced jerks, "You have to say that, you're my boyfriend."

The rest of the night played out much the same, Blaine getting to know Kurt's friends more as they joked around and caught up, and before Kurt knew it, it was time to say goodbye.

"Well, it's almost 10, we should probably head off," he said sadly, already reaching out to give Mercedes a tight hug. Kurt couldn't describe how good it had been to see everyone again and he promised himself that this year he would make time to see them more.

"Oh, I get it," Puck called from a few metres away, clearly having drunk a little too much if the way he was swaying slightly was any indication, "The boys are ditching us for a marathon of fucking. Don't even _try _to deny it, it's been written all over the both of you all night!"

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise at the lewd comment and Kurt simply grinned as he rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous you don't get to watch, Noah."

Blaine almost choked as Puck barked out a laugh, "You know me too well, Hummel."

With an uncertain expression, Blaine turned to Kurt and gave him a questioning look. "Um?"

"Oh, that's just his default setting, rude and sexually frustrated," Kurt explained and Blaine didn't ask him to elaborate any more than he had.

Goodbyes were then said and hugs exchanged. Basically every member of the New Directions made sure to proclaim their love of Blaine, not so discreetly, and Blaine hid a grin at the fact that Kurt's friends seemed to like him.

After ten minutes of dragged out farewells, Kurt took Blaine's hand again, ready to leave.

"Blaine, you better treat my boy right! And remember, don't be a fool, wrap your tool!" Puck called out and everyone laughed. "You two have fun!"

"We will!" Blaine hollered over his shoulder and Kurt raised his eyebrows, holding back a grin at the way Blaine often managed to transform from painfully polite to this. He figured Puck was probably not the best influence.

"We will?" Kurt echoed, sounding impressed.

Blaine grinned and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, squeezing once.

"We will."

* * *

><p>"Do you believe in fate?" Blaine asked softly, fingers carding through Kurt's hair as they lay together that night, bodies pressed close and hands intertwined.<p>

Kurt considered the question for a moment, his forehead gaining wrinkles from deep thought that Blaine couldn't resist kissing away. "I'm not sure. Do you?"

"I think I do," Blaine said honestly, having been thinking over the concept of _fate _and _destiny _and _meant to be_ the past little while. "I mean what are the odds of us meeting on a flight to London? I feel like I was _meant _to sit there; I was _meant _to fall in love with you."

A genuine smile reached Kurt's lips and he gave Blaine a long, slow kiss, his fingers tangling into the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck. He never wanted to leave his rightful place in Blaine's arms, never wanted to be without him again.

"You're such a romantic," he murmured before hooking his hand around Blaine's neck and pulling him into another long, open-mouthed kiss. Now that they lived so far apart, every time they kissed felt like the first time, new and exciting, and Kurt had to stop himself from completely loosing control.

"I don't know if us meeting was fate as such," Kurt said eventually, resting his head back to Blaine's chest, comforted by the steady beat of Blaine's heart, "But I am _so _glad we did."

He thought back to the day they met, their connection from the beginning and how he'd never fallen so deep, so fast for someone before this. He thought of how right here, in a house he'd only visited twice but in the familiar place of his boyfriend's arms, he couldn't feel more at home.

Destiny or not, Kurt knew this is where he was meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Firstly, a million thanks to my beta, <strong>_**itsjustalittlemakeup**_**, she is the brains behind the insanity and hilarity of Puck. She is also the reason I even get these chapters finished and the reason why they are even readable! **

**_JR:_ Thank-you, the funny thing is *SPOILER ALERT* I was planning on having Kurt get a Tony at one stage, not realising that wasn't for West End too so thank-you for letting me know :)**

**_hannah:_ I don't know if I intentionally named this after the F.R.I.E.N.D.S quote but I might have made the decision subconsciously, it's one of my all time favourite shows :D**

**As always, thank-you to my faithful reviewers and every one of you for just reading this :) feedback is always appreciated! **

**Love you all. X**

**P.S I finally updated _Lessons of Love!_ I'm sorry for those holding out on a chapter of that or _Wedding Bells_, I am hoping to write more of both at one stage, I just get so busy :(**


	24. Chapter 24

Kurt had never been a fan of mornings, but with Blaine's arms around him he'd found a new appreciation for them. Some days he swore he'd give _anything_ to be wrapped up in one of their embraces, the ones where Blaine would hold him so tight he shouldn't be able to breathe but somehow he managed.

With eyes still closed, holding onto that feeling of being completely engulfed by love, Kurt snuggled closer to his boyfriend, smiling faintly when he felt a press of the lips against his forehead.

"Good morning," Blaine murmured directly into his ear, showering Kurt with kisses that made him want to never leave this bed ever again.

Kurt grinned as Blaine pulled him impossibly close and he finally opened his eyes to be greeted with that beautiful hazel up close. He had only a moment to appreciate the view before Blaine's lips were on his, lazy at first but quickly becoming insistent.

"Ew, morning breath," Kurt said with a giggle, crinkling his nose in a highly adorable way that made Blaine chuckle too.

It had been over a month since they'd woken up together and Kurt had almost forgotten the weird taste of good morning kisses. He pulled back slightly, intending to go and brush his teeth when he had the energy so they could continue, but Blaine simply brought him close again, peppering a few kisses along his neck.

"Don't care. It's never stopped us before."

Kurt grinned; that was true. He felt Blaine rearrange himself so that he was propped up on his elbows, hovering over Kurt with a daring glint in his eyes, challenging Kurt to pull away again.

They both knew he wouldn't. Kurt rarely denied Blaine anything.

Blaine leant down to join their lips again, ignoring Kurt's half-hearted whimpers of protest that quickly trailed off as he surrendered to his boyfriend.

The funny thing was, Blaine really didn't mind morning breath. Maybe that made him a freak, or completely unhygienic, but he didn't care. It meant he'd just slept next to his boyfriend, held him all night and now got to kiss him awake.

There couldn't be anything bad about that.

They kissed for a while longer, morning breath long forgotten as other thoughts clouded their mind.

Blaine knew he was acting desperate, kissing hungrily, taking and giving and taking some more, but he also knew this was his last morning with Kurt for God knows how long and he wasn't about to waste even a second of it.

If Kurt noticed the change in mood, he didn't mention it. If anything, Blaine's vehemence spurred him on, making every touch more intense, a burning reminder that it wouldn't be their last, no matter how much it felt like it.

"Mmm, breakfast time I think," Kurt said eventually, their kisses having slowed to chaste once more. He began to sit up, only to find the arms around him tighten and pull him back to be flush against Blaine's chest again.

"Can I just hold you for a while longer?" Blaine asked earnestly and Kurt didn't miss the vulnerability fly across his face in a momentary flicker of doubt, as if Kurt would say no. "Please?"

Kurt held his gaze, smiling faintly as he ran a hand through Blaine's curls, smoothing down the mess of hair that his boyfriend hated so much but Kurt secretly loved. It was such a simple gesture, one that Kurt had done many times before, but he was now realising just how much he had taken little things like this for granted. He would give almost about anything to be able to begin every morning like this, to just lie in bed and be held by the person he loved.

Kurt felt his heart clench as he saw the sadness in his own eyes reflected in Blaine's, too. It seemed that he wasn't the only one wanting to take advantage of their time together, to absorb as much of this feeling as possible before it was gone again.

After all, nothing quite compared to this.

"Of course," Kurt replied softly, pressing a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips as if to reassure him that everything would be okay – _it has to be _- before comfortably cuddling into his boyfriend's side again. Arms settled around his waist and pulled him as close as humanly possible, warming him from the inside out.

Time seemed to slow that morning, as if it were granting them the gift of extra moments together in return for the distance apart they were forced to endure. Neither felt the need to talk, much too caught up in the thoughts that plagued their minds.

As he buried his face deeper in the crook of Kurt's neck, Blaine blinked back tears, hating this, loathing their distance more than he had ever thought possible. Just the thought that he had to let Kurt go, watch him leave again, made his heart hurt.

He wanted Kurt now, forever and always. He didn't want to share him with his career or with _stupid_ London or with anything that would stop them from being together all the time. Maybe it was childish, possessive even, but it was all Blaine could think about as he moved to bring his gaze to Kurt's, leaning down to take a quick kiss, knowing it would never be enough.

"I know," Kurt said quietly, smoothing the back of his hand over Blaine's cheek, "I know and it _sucks_."

Blaine hugged Kurt tighter, so glad that he understood what he was feeling but wishing his boyfriend didn't have to experience this pain, too. It wasn't fair, nobody should be subjected to this and for what had to be the hundredth time this month alone, Blaine wished London and America weren't miles apart.

"It's just hard," Blaine explained, kissing the top of Kurt's head, "You have no idea how often I just wanna do this. Hold you, be with you….and I can't."

"I know," Kurt repeated, his hand finding Blaine's again and squeezing, "Things were so much easier when you were in London…"

They let the words hang in the air, a question without an answer, one step away from the plea Kurt would never make. He wasn't about to force Blaine to move, but that didn't stop him from wishing his boyfriend would make the decision himself.

Without Blaine, London was just a place, not magical and thrilling like it had been months before. Kurt still enjoyed performing and he was extremely grateful for the opportunity _My Fair Lady _had given him but when he wasn't on that stage, all he wanted was to be home.

And not _New York-_home, _Blaine-_home.

It was strange, maybe because he hadn't experienced London before meeting Blaine, the charm of the city seemed dead without him. Or maybe he was simply blind to London's beauty without his boyfriend by his side. All Kurt knew was that the once-picturesque sidewalks, the cosy cafés they'd frequented together, the enchanting cobbled streets, it all seemed dull now.

A world of hues was suddenly much too black and white for Kurt's liking and he just hoped that one day soon Blaine would choose to bring his own splash of colour back to London.

Eyes closed, breathing deep, Blaine tried to make sense of his thoughts. Mercedes' words from the night before echoed through his mind, over and over, like a stab to the heart each time.

_He's dying without you._

They'd avoided a discussion about their set-up, neither wanting to broach the topic of the future and arrangements for later on, but it was no secret that they were both struggling with this. Blaine had been convinced the constant longing he felt couldn't be worse but he was now realising just how much harder it must be for Kurt.

_He needs you there. _

In Ohio, Blaine had his family – well, he had Kurt's family. His Mum too, he supposed – and friends he could rely on to distract him from the loneliness that often swept over him. In London, who did Kurt have?

No-one.

Janet and Jeff would be okay company but did Kurt really count them as friends? As people he could confide in when all he needed was someone to spill his heart out to? Or were they just colleagues, a friendly face but never a shoulder to cry on?

Blaine guessed Kurt would've made friends in the cast of _My Fair Lady_ but he'd never mentioned anyone in particular, making Blaine assume they were just acquaintances and not people to go to for a much-needed hug.

Kurt didn't have anyone over there. No family, no friends, nobody.

_He had you_, Blaine's mind told him and that familiar guilt reached his stomach once more.

"Kurt?"

"Mhmm?"

"There's something I wanted to ask you," Blaine began hesitantly, sitting up slightly and pulling Kurt into his lap. "How are you finding this whole long-distance thing?"

For a terrifying second, Kurt thought Blaine might break up with him. Fear and sadness and an emotion Kurt couldn't quite place combined in his stomach, giving him the sudden urge to throw up.

Blaine felt Kurt go rigid in his arms and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck to soothe him, "It's okay, love. I just want to know how you're dealing with all of this."

Kurt visibly relaxed and gave Blaine a small smile, "Well, I don't exactly love it but I'm managing alright."

Knowing that was far from the truth, Blaine sighed and rearranged their position, moving Kurt to face him but still holding his hand between them. He needed to look at Kurt, needed to really _see _that he was alright before he believed it.

"You can be honest," Blaine promised, squeezing Kurt's hand reassuringly, "I want to know how you're _really _going."

Kurt shrugged, "I'm fine."

"You're not. I can tell you're not."

"Blaine, I'm _fine_-"

"Please, just talk to me about this," Blaine pleaded, placing his other hand over the top of their joined ones, "I need to know what you're thinking, and I _know _you're finding this much harder than you're letting on."

Kurt bit his lip, knowing if he wasn't careful everything would tumble out and he'd have to deal with the consequences. He couldn't tell Blaine how he was feeling, not how he was _really _feeling. What kind of a boyfriend was he if he made Blaine feel guilty for something as stupid as living where he did? They were both hating this distance, he had no right to act as if it was the end of the world when Blaine was feeling the same thing, too.

"It's not that bad," Kurt lied smoothly, glad his acting abilities could come in handy for something, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Letting out a sigh, Blaine let go of Kurt's hand to rub at his eyes tiredly.

"Why are you lying to me?" Blaine asked, surprised at how upset this was making him. Kurt wasn't supposed to keep anything from him, not after he'd kept his career a secret all those months back. "I thought we were always honest with each other?"

"Blaine, just let it go."

"No," Blaine said seriously, his reply coming out harsher than he'd intended, "No, Kurt, I can't just _let it go_, this is important to me, okay? _Your wellbeing _is important to me, so how about you stop acting as if I'm interrogating you and tell me how you are?"

"What do you want me to say, Blaine?" Kurt asked, matching Blaine's frustrated tone and wrapping one arm around himself in self-preservation, "That I _am_ okay? Because I'm not! Do you want me to tell you that I cry myself to sleep most nights? Or that all I want is someone to hold me after a long day of being underappreciated – because, believe it or not, a lot of people don't actually think highly of what I do and many have absolutely _no_ problem telling me so.

"You're the only one who makes me think I'm worth something and _of course_, when I need you, you're thousands of fricking miles away and I hate it! God, I hate it more than I can tell you."

Kurt paused, huffing out a breath and realising how much he'd let slip in a moment of blinded irritation. The pure look of guilt on Blaine's face was exactly what he'd wanted to avoid and Kurt chastised himself for letting his anger get the better of him.

"Can we please not talk about this now?" Kurt begged, reaching out for Blaine's hand, relieved to find he didn't pull away when their skin met, "I don't want to fight or dwell on the depressing parts of my life…I just want to be with you whilst I still can."

The pleading expression on Kurt's face almost made Blaine let it go. _Almost. _

"Who's been telling you you're not worth anything?" Blaine asked, lacing their fingers together and not bothering to hide the anger in his voice. Just the thought of anyone making his boyfriend feel such things made him want to catch the next plane to London, hunt down the culprit and give them a good talking-to.

"It's just been recently, somebody made a few comments," Kurt told him, thinking of the past week when he really could've used a hug from his boyfriend, "It's not that big of a deal, you know me, making mountains out of molehills."

Blaine shook his head, knowing Kurt too well to believe that, "No, it's really getting to you."

Kurt sighed, wishing he could forgot every bad word that had ever been said against him. They all lay dormant at the back of his mind, filed away in their own compartment that he wished he could remove for good. Every time someone had a go at him past insults would rush to the surface, just as painful as when they'd first been directed at him.

He'd never felt the need to tell Blaine before, being able to deal with whatever was thrown his way as long as he could come home to a warm and loving embrace. But the genuine concern radiating from Blaine compelled the words out of his mouth, the soft but sure thumb trailing his knuckles comforting him before he had even begun.

"Things like this always get to me," Kurt admitted, eyes focused on the steady back and forth of Blaine's thumb encouraging him to continue, "My ex-boyfriend was _very _vocal about his opinion of my career choice back when we were dating. A lot of the comments really stung. Now whenever anyone makes even the smallest remark, I find it hard not to take it to heart."

Hanging his head to hide the hurt in his eyes, Kurt swallowed back sudden tears, trying his best to force away the cruel comments flooding his mind, both fresh and old.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine murmured, tugging his boyfriend into his arms and running a gentle hand down his back, "What you do is amazing. You bring so many people joy and you just _shine _on that stage. It's where you're meant to be."

Kurt felt a tiny smile reach his lips and he held onto Blaine even tighter, so thankful for the words, "Can I take you back to London, please? Surely you'd fit in my carry-on."

Blaine chuckled and kissed the top of Kurt's head, wishing more than anything that he could just say yes.

"Thank-you," Kurt said softly once he pulled out of the hug, winding both arms around Blaine's waist and holding him close. If he could just stay this way, he knew nothing bad would touch him ever again.

"You don't have to thank me, Kurt," Blaine said with a soft smile, "But next time, please tell me these things. I need to know when you've had a rough day. I want to help brighten it in any way I can."

Kurt caught the _aw_ on his lips, pressing a kiss to Blaine's shoulder instead to show his appreciation.

"You're so cheesy," Kurt teased, his voice doing nothing to hide his emotions at the fact that somebody, _his favourite somebody, _cared.

"You love it," Blaine replied with a grin that quickly turned serious, "Now, about some other things you said before… I know you don't want to talk about it but we need to." He waited for Kurt to reluctantly nod before continuing, "You cry yourself to sleep most nights? Kurt, I'm not that great, trust me, you're not missing out on much."

Despite the fact that he felt like crying knowing that soon enough his nights would return tear-filled again, Kurt felt a laugh escape his throat and he grinned up at Blaine.

"I'm missing out on _this_," he said quietly, bringing his lips to Blaine's and smiling into the kiss.

Blaine wasted no time in responding, pulling Kurt in by the waist and hoisting him further into his lap. With purposeful tenderness he stroked his thumb over Kurt's cheek languidly, sighing happily when he felt Kurt do the same.

"I love you, you know that?" Blaine said as he pulled back gently, doubting those three words could express the magnitude of his feelings in that moment. Each day he seemed to find more and more love for this man and he wondered if sooner or later he might just overload with emotion.

Struggling not to cry, Kurt nodded, brushing back a stray curl just above Blaine's ear as he kissed the corner of his mouth.

"I love you too."

Shuffling closer and taking Kurt's hand, Blaine offered him a supportive smile, "We're in this together okay? If you need to talk about anything, I'm here – even if it's just gushing about how amazing your boyfriend is and how much you miss him...I can most definitely empathise with that feeling."

Kurt smiled, his heart threatening to burst, "I'll remember that."

A beat of silence passed between them and then –

"I'm coming here next week," Kurt decided abruptly, "And the week after and the week after and so on… I don't care if Janet doesn't approve, I'm not waiting this long to see you again."

Despite his sudden excitement, Blaine wanted to argue that _he _should be the one coming to London, that they should really take it in turns even though he knew Kurt wouldn't have a bar of it; but that was a conversation they'd have later.

For now, he could just be happy.

Blaine tried to control his reaction, telling himself to calm down and play it cool so as not to come across desperate, before he decided he didn't care and rushed forward to kiss Kurt fervently.

"I like this idea," he said, moving from Kurt's lips to kiss every part of skin he could reach.

Kurt giggled, pleased by Blaine's enthusiasm and high on the thought of not having to go more than a week between visits to Ohio.

Obviously they were finding the distance tricky and if Kurt had nothing better to do two days of the week then why shouldn't he kill two birds with one stone? Janet could get cheap tickets, not that money was exactly an issue, and it was as simple as that.

Kurt grinned as Blaine enveloped him in a huge bear-hug, squeezing as tight as he could manage. This felt like a fix, to the longing, to the heartache, a fix to _them_ and Kurt couldn't be gladder for it.

* * *

><p>Breakfast turned into brunch, conversation intermingled with meaningful looks and frequent kisses. Blaine spoke positively about his Mum when Kurt asked, telling him of their weekly phone calls and the lunch planned for a week from now. He sounded happier, not completely content but it was definitely a promising change.<p>

Kurt noted the different tone Blaine used to speak about Burt and Carole, how his voice became smoother and took on a kinder quality when telling him how they were forming a habit of fortnightly catch-ups. It was almost with excitement that Blaine recalled his phone conversation from the other morning where Burt had invited him over for coffee for the third time this month.

"I think he likes me, Kurt," Blaine said proudly, feeling the hole in his chest begin to fill, only slightly but surely.

A similar pride washed over Kurt as he recalled the many times his Dad, and Carole too, had told him just that. They were thrilled that Blaine was willing to spend time with them and Kurt couldn't have hoped for them all to get along better.

Just as he'd promised Burt, Blaine made sure they dropped in to the Hudmel residence before going to the airport. With limited time, they only stayed for a quick lunch filled with laughter and comfortable banter before Kurt had to go.

When Blaine reached for the handle of the front door, Kurt tugged on his hand and held him back, "I don't want a tearful airport goodbye."

Kurt looked distraught already, swiping at wet eyes and staring at the floor. He hated goodbyes. Nothing hurt more than that one word and everything that came with it. But there was less than a week until they saw each other again, only five days and Kurt knew he could manage that, just.

Stretching out a shaky hand, Blaine titled Kurt's chin up to look at him, smiling ever-so-faintly when their gazes met.

As he looked into those impossibly blue eyes, his favourite colour ever since he'd left London, Blaine almost said it, almost blurted the words that had been choked in his throat the past day.

_Don't leave. Please don't leave me again._

"Keep safe," is what came out instead.

With tear-filled eyes, Kurt reached out to pull Blaine into a hug, trying to soak up as much love as he could to save for the lonely days back in London. Kisses were exchanged for no other reason than to feel the press of lips against their own and they stayed that way for a while, only moving to disentangle when Kurt's cab arrived, honking the horn loudly and scaring them both out of their own little world.

Blaine kissed him once more, fiercely, before nudging him towards the door, "London calls."

Kurt smiled, turning back to press his lips gently to Blaine's one last time with a whispered "I love you."

And then he was gone.

It was a minute later when Burt joined Blaine in the entranceway, taking in his not-so-dry eyes.

"I'm tellin' you, as much as I love my son, I'd love him a whole lot more in Lima," Burt joked, clapping Blaine on the back in his own brand of comfort.

Blaine smiled at that, grateful for the warm and genuine gesture. It was rare that his father ever reached out and touched him - _afraid of catching the gay, _he had always assumed. But Burt was nothing like his father, he was down to earth and humble and just incredibly real, something Harold Anderson certainly was not. Blaine knew it might be early to be thinking this but he had a feeling he was beginning to see Burt as something of a hero, thought he might've seen the man as that the very first time he met him all those months back.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Burt offered, gesturing towards the kitchen, "Carole's making her famous chicken pot pie. We could do with some company."

For a moment, Blaine hesitated, taken aback but pleasantly so. He knew why Burt was doing this but that didn't make the invitation any less sincere.

"C'mon, I won't take no for an answer," Burt hollered, already herding Blaine into the other room.

Blaine hid a smile, incredibly glad for this family and everything they offered him; love, affection and what could only be described as The Hudmel Kindness. It hadn't taken him long to fall in love with Kurt and the same could be said about Burt and Carole. They were both just so welcoming and Blaine would never get sick of the way they made him feel like a son.

It was in record time that they managed to take Blaine's mind off of Kurt leaving and when dinner was served later that night, Blaine was noticeably happier. He chatted away, discussing whatever was brought up and imagining Kurt's contributions to their conversation, wishing he were by his side.

One week, Blaine reminded himself later that night as he climbed into an empty bed that still smelt of Kurt, it was just one week.

* * *

><p>When Thursday afternoon rolled around, Kurt wondered how he could've been so foolish as to think this week wouldn't be hard. Yes, it was only five days they were to be apart but <em>by God<em>, he was having a bad week already.

Last night's performance had been awful, someone in the third row had apparently thought it necessary to cough up a lung throughout the entire first act and the majority of the second, drowning out most of the dialogue to those sitting nearby. Kurt had really pushed himself to make up for it but his efforts were taking their toll today as he'd woken up with a scratchy and close to nonexistent voice.

Troy, Kurt's understudy, was out of town for the next fortnight so the option of taking a night off was hardly an option at all and in the true spirit of live theatre, _The show must go on. _He'd been gulping down large amounts of tea all day and resting his voice in hope of it returning but when he'd shown up to the theatre at 4, Steven had simply told him he was not up to performing. Apparently Joel, another member of the cast close to Kurt's age, had learnt his part backwards and was _more than happy _to take his place for tonight and as long as he needed. Kurt had never seen eye to eye with Joel and he knew the egotistical jerk would just _relish _in the chance to upstage him.

Just as Kurt was leaving the theatre, the devil himself strolled by, looking extremely pleased.

"Seems even the _great _Kurt Hummel can be replaced," Joel sneered, a delighted grin stuck to his face as he continued along.

Anger and frustration built inside Kurt, fighting each other to rise to the surface first as he pushed away other insults this asshole had thrown his way.

"Hope you break a leg!" Kurt called back with intended bite in his voice, "Literally!"

Exhaling loudly, Kurt pulled out his phone and checked the time as he began his trek home. Unless he was comatose, Blaine would be up now, no doubt bright and bubbly in a way that was so unnatural for a Thursday morning.

Kurt's unsure fingers hovered over the keyboard of his phone before he remembered Blaine's words from back in Ohio and he quickly tapped out a message.

_Having a rainy day. Could use some of your sunshine. Xox_

And then a second, rushed, slightly hysterical text was sent off.

_Also you told me to tell you when life plain old sucks so this isn't just me being a burden, right?_

It was almost instantaneous that he got a reply and Kurt felt his heart flutter.

_You could *never* be a burden. What's happened? Are you in a position where I can call you? I love you!_

Kurt smiled, _I love you too. So much. Yes, I can talk but what are you doing? Are you sure you're free to just drop everything and call?_

Blaine rolled his eyes; Kurt really had no idea how much he meant.

_Nothing is more important than you. Don't you forget that, okay? Now, I'm gonna call you and you're gonna tell me what's wrong, ideally whilst eating your weight in chocolate. Xxx_

Kurt only had time to read the text and suppress a laugh before his phone started vibrating with an incoming call.

"You're a proud, strong, black woman and you don't need no man to complete you," Blaine said as way of greeting and this time, Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"Hi to you too, Blaine."

Blaine grinned, "I wanted to start the conversation with something inspiring and that's the first thing that came to mind. Do you feel inspired?"

"I feel ridiculous," Kurt teased, "And not at all proud, strong _or _black."

The easy laughter that bubbled out of Blaine was so familiar and comforting that it almost hurt.

"I wish I could just ship you to London when I need a hug," Kurt said with a sigh, so quietly that Blaine wondered if he'd meant to say the words aloud.

"Alright, tell me what happened."

With admittedly more cheer in his voice than before, Kurt relayed the past day's events and told Blaine about his desire to kill Joel, adding in the fact that he had been one of the people putting Kurt's career down in the past even though he was also working in musical theatre.

They chatted into the early evening, creating silly nicknames for Joel as Kurt snuggled up in bed with a pint of ice-cream, his phone glued to his ear.

If he closed his eyes and tried really, really hard, he could almost imagine Blaine was there, too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! Hope you're all well! Just a heads up, the next month and a bit is gonna be CRAZY with school and exams. I love writing but my education comes first so I'm sorry if I don't get a new chapter out before then! :(<strong>

**_theklaineobsessed:_ Thank-you for such a lovely review! :) I'd love to check out your story, which one did you want feedback on? :)**

**As always, all your reviews make me so happy. I love hearing your thoughts so please let me know what you thought of this chapter :)**

**Love to you all! ****X **


	25. Chapter 25

Being a writer, Blaine was used to inspiration striking him at inconvenient times. There was a pad of paper and a pen on his bedside table for when this happened whilst half-asleep, and he found himself quickly reaching for it late that Friday night. This was an often occurrence, losing sleep in return for a page or two of quality writing, but he couldn't bring himself to see it as a loss the next morning when he'd read over his work with a contented smile.

However, tonight a different idea from his usual writings seeped to the front of his mind, not surprisingly related to Kurt considering his previous trains of thought.

Since discovering the extent of Kurt's low self-esteem, Blaine had been working more compliments and encouragement into everyday conversation, but he suspected Kurt wasn't buying it. Nothing he said was anything but true, of course, but maybe he needed to be more deliberate with his praise if he wanted Kurt to actually feel better about himself.

This is how the (slightly silly) plan to let his boyfriend know just how amazing he was came to formation in scribbles on a spare bit of paper that night.

It was early Saturday morning when Kurt felt, more than heard, a buzzing near his ear. He wiped the fresh tears from his eyes and blindly reached for the source of the buzzing: his phone.

Clearly he'd fallen asleep earlier texting Blaine again, something that had started to become a regular occurrence. Nothing could beat late night _I love you_s just before the familiar pull of sleep overtook him.

However their text conversation had ended hours ago and the message now flashing across the screen was something different from their usual exchanged sweet nothings.

_If beauty were a drop of water, you'd be an ocean._

Kurt paused, rubbing his eyes and reading the message again to make sure it said what he'd first thought. A smile tugged at his lips as he tapped out a reply.

_And good morning to you too, Blaine. I know the time differences, it's close to two in the morning over there. Why such random cheesiness so early? – Not that I'm complaining. _

Blaine's text came through instantly and Kurt had to stop himself from falling apart at the three simple but heartbreaking words.

_I miss you._

And then another.

_I know time differences too, Kurt. Why are *you* up so early after a show last night?_

Another particularly awful day had ended in tears replacing sleep but Kurt wasn't about to admit that to Blaine, he'd been enough of a burden this week as it was. So instead, he allowed himself to smile at Blaine's concern and reply with a teasing comment.

_What, besides from texting my goofy boyfriend who seems to think I'm a body of water?_

Blaine grinned before it clicked with him that his 'brilliant plan' had in fact robbed Kurt of sleep. Knowing how tired his boyfriend always was made the guilt settle deeper in his stomach.

_Shit, did my message wake you? I didn't think you'd check your phone until you'd woken up. I'm so sorry, love. Just ignore me and go back to getting your beauty sleep, not that you need it ;)_

Kurt held back a chuckle as he replied, _Chill, Blaine, I was joking. Your message didn't wake me. You're not the only one who can't sleep when they miss their boyfriend. _

Blaine was torn between aww-ing and crying. He'd been right, Kurt did need some extra love and he decided there and then that this plan was definitely here to stay.

That morning, Kurt was up and dressed with his moisturising routine complete much earlier than he generally liked, but today felt like a good day and he'd been compelled to test the truth in the saying: _The early bird gets the worm_. Not that he was interested in a worm first thing on a Saturday morning, but he was craving coffee so he walked to the local Starbucks and ordered his usual.

Whilst he was waiting to receive his drink, Kurt felt his phone vibrate and he wondered if Blaine had suddenly decided to send random, sappy texts at two hourly intervals.

_Your eyes are blue like the ocean and baby, I'm lost at sea._

Kurt arched an eyebrow and collected his coffee, choosing a seat at the back of the café before responding to the message.

_Is there some kind of theme here? Have you developed an interest in water sports or something? Should I be worried?_

The laugh that escaped Blaine's throat was well worth the fatigue he felt threatening to drag him under.

_I almost fell off my bed, my God Kurt, no! Head out of the gutter! _

Kurt grinned and took a sip of his coffee, _Just checking. And if you're in bed, why are you still awake? We said goodnight over an hour ago._

The reply was instantaneous and Kurt felt the dopiest smile reach his face.

_I just want you to know you're special, no matter what time it is. _

That same smile didn't leave his face for most of the day. He was all rugged up - scarf, gloves, the whole works – and going for a late morning stroll, having missed the fresh air, when the next message came through.

_You must be a dictionary because you've brought meaning into my life._

If he were to be asked about it later, Kurt would never admit that his heart soared at the cheesy comment. Instead, he'd claim a roll of the eyes or a teasing remark, but the fluttering of his heart was unmistakable and he suddenly felt warmer than he did a few seconds before.

_Are we going for Boyfriend of the Year? I'm flattered Blaine, I am, but you're just a little ridiculous, okay?_

Blaine grinned, _Of course I'm ridiculous. Just as long as you know how important you are to my ridiculous self. _

Kurt swore his smile was going to stay permanently fixed to his face at this rate. He didn't know the reason behind these random messages but he didn't care for one, not when each text made him feel more and more like a teenager, falling in love for the first time. However, they also brought the unmistakable, familiar ache for his boyfriend to be with him and Kurt wished the next two days would just disappear.

_Wow, you really don't give a guy the chance to forget his importance, do you? At this rate my ego won't fit in the plane to come visit you, _he replied. _But I guess you're rather important too ;)_

_Wait, was that an emoticon, Kurt? *le gasp*_

_Yeah yeah, you've taught me well. _

It was an hour and a half before showtime and Kurt was chatting away to Camilla as she did his make-up. He was in the middle of telling her how he'd convinced Janet to let him fly to Ohio more often when his phone buzzed and he didn't even need to check the caller I.D to know who the message was from.

_You must be Jamaican because Jamaican me crazy! _

Kurt could not hold back a laugh at that one, just imagining Blaine saying the words in an attempt at a Jamaican accent was too much. Camilla peered over Kurt's shoulder to read the message and she burst out laughing too.

"Is he being serious?" Camilla asked once she got her breath back.

"It's Blaine," Kurt said simply, trying his best not to laugh again, "Of course he isn't."

_Alright, what's going on? _Kurt replied, needing to know the meaning behind the sudden string of frequent compliments. He appreciated them, he really did, but he knew his boyfriend and he _knew _he must be up to something.

Like he expected, Blaine played it coy, _Whatever do you mean, Mr Hummel? _

Kurt rolled his eyes, _The beyond ridiculous pick-up lines? Any reason for them? _

The reply he got took a few minutes to come through and Kurt wondered if Blaine had taken time to consider his wording. Time well spent, Kurt decided as he practically melted in his chair.

_You're everything, Kurt. You're amazing and kind and so very talented and a little fashion-obsessed but I couldn't care less because it's a part of *you*, besides, you always look incredible and you wear my favourite tight jeans because you know how much I love your ass in them and your smile just lights up your entire face and my entire world and I love you. And I don't want you to ever think that you're not all of that and so much more. _

There were tears in his eyes as Kurt read the words on his screen, some he'd never been told before and others that had never held this much meaning. Nobody made him feel this way, like he actually _deserved_ love and happiness, and he knew it was a feeling he'd never tire of.

He batted Camilla away when she reached out for his phone to read the message and quickly dialled Blaine's number, not caring that he didn't have much time before he needed to start warming up.

Blaine smiled as he saw the call coming through and answered with a hesitant hello, almost worried that Kurt would tell him off for such a corny text.

"You're unbelievable," was what Kurt greeted him with instead, "I am a blubbering mess and I have to go on stage in a little over an hour and all I can think about is how I wish you were here so I could tackle hug you and then drag you back home for a much needed reunion with my sheets."

Blaine laughed and Kurt almost sighed at the sound he missed so much.

"Well in that case, give me a few hours, I'll be on the next plane to London," Blaine joked, wishing it were as easy as that.

Kurt did sigh that time, "God, I wish you could be."

"Me too."

They remained silent for a few seconds before Kurt eventually asked, "So are you gonna tell me the real reason for the texts today? I loved them by the way, thank-you."

Blaine smiled; mission accomplished.

"Well, you've been down on yourself and life in general the past week," Blaine explained, "and this was my way of 'brightening your day'."

Kurt smiled, surprised that his face didn't hurt from the recurring expression, "Well it certainly worked."

"No but seriously, Kurt, I wish you could see yourself how I do," Blaine said earnestly, not caring that he'd already filled his corniness quota for the day and should really quit while he was ahead, "It's astounding how much better you make my life, just by being yourself and allowing me to be a part of yours. You're so perfect and I _will _keep telling you so until you start to believe it."

Blaine waited with bated breath for Kurt's response and bit his lip when he heard a faint sniffle.

"You need to stop, I'm gonna start crying again," Kurt said through a watery laugh.

"Happy tears?" Blaine asked hopefully and Kurt laughed again.

"Of course."

The texts continued for the next day, alternating between sweet and plain old silly, and each time Kurt felt his heart swell. He now knew that Blaine hoped to make him feel wanted and special and he was doing a darn good job of it!

When Monday morning came around, Kurt boarded the plane extremely tired but content with the knowledge that in just a few hours he'd get to see Blaine again.

* * *

><p>Their first real fight happened the second week in a row that Kurt was in Ohio. Of course, they'd had little arguments before, the distance caused an unwanted strain on their relationship that sometimes couldn't be denied, but none of their previous disputes could compare to this.<p>

It started off as a casual comment about why Blaine really _needed _to be in Ohio and developed into what Kurt decided was quite possibly the biggest mistake of all time. He realised this as he rushed back to Blaine's house, the very place he had stormed out of just minutes before. The hurried knocks on the door sounded desperate, even to his own ears, and he sighed in relief when Blaine appeared moments later, eyes undoubtedly wet. His hair was sticking up every which way and Kurt knew that meant he'd been running his hands through it in worry, maybe pulling once or twice to relieve his exasperation.

His mouth was already half-way to forming words, though he was unsure of what would actually come out, when Kurt's lips were suddenly on his, full of fervour, and Blaine found himself forgetting that he was supposed to be angry. Not that his earlier irritation was anywhere to be seen anyway, that had dissolved ten seconds after Kurt slammed the door. But Kurt had come back and he was kissing Blaine like he was the answer to every question ever asked and what were they even fighting about, again?

"I'm sorry," Kurt managed once he pulled back, leaning in for another short kiss before fixing a guilty smile on his face, "I'm such an idiot, I barely get to see you and when I do, I _leave_? Am I out of my mind?"

"Maybe," Blaine teased, going in for another short peck, just because he could, "but if you are, then so am I."

Kurt smiled at that, reaching out for his boyfriend's hand to hold between them, to let Blaine _feel_ that he was here and wasn't about to leave again.

"I'm sorry too," Blaine said after a few moments of staring at their joined hands, "When you're caught up in the moment, stupid words are said that don't mean anything and the second you left I wanted to take it all back but I couldn't-"

"It's okay," Kurt reassured with a squeeze of their hands, "I said some things I didn't mean either. We _both_ need to work at this."

Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt into a tight hug, winding both arms completely around him and moulding their bodies together. Kurt held him just as tightly, not allowing himself to think of what could have happened had he not walked back through that door. When they pulled out of the embrace, Kurt kept their hands linked and they shared a smile.

"Promise to stop and breathe before we say anything rash and to be grateful for every second we have together?" Blaine asked, holding out his other pinkie and wiggling it with a grin.

Kurt smiled, linking his pinkie with Blaine's, "Promise."

* * *

><p>It lasted three weeks. Three blissful weeks of good morning snuggles and loose but sure hand holds and bittersweet goodbyes before Janet forced herself to say something.<p>

"Kurt, you're exhausted," she stated with a faint frown Wednesday afternoon before a show.

"I'm fine," Kurt assured, stifling an ill-timed yawn as he paced his dressing room, "I'll pull through, I always do."

Janet shook her head and reached out for Kurt's arm, making him stop and face her for a second. "Hun, you've gotta stop spending all your down time gallivanting around the world."

She said it so casually, so simply, as if it weren't the one thing keeping Kurt sane.

"I need Blaine," Kurt said with certitude, "I need him more than I need rest, trust me."

Janet sighed, "I'm not saying you can't see him anymore. But Kurt, you've gotta limit your visits to once a month or so. Every week is killing you."

Although he was most certainly mature and hardly the kind to throw a tantrum, Kurt so badly wanted to yell a childish "_You can't tell me what to do!"_ but he knew that would probably be counterproductive. With his lips set in a thin line, Kurt settled for a curt, "I don't want to talk about this right now," and continued about his nightly pre-show routine.

He knew they'd discuss it later and was absolutely certain he'd lose this one, no matter how hard he tried to explain it to Janet. She cared about him, he knew that, but first and foremost she was his agent and she couldn't have an overtired and absent-two-days-a-week client.

On Friday he called Blaine with the bad news. He'd been right, Janet had sat him down and they'd had a civilised discussion about commitments to work and looking after himself and Kurt had to admit that if he wasn't so blinded by love then what she was saying would make complete sense. Still, his heart was finding it hard to agree.

Blaine took it better than Kurt expected, but that's probably because he couldn't see his face as what this meant sunk in. They would have to go back to the constant distance, that ongoing want to be close flaring more often than not, it's only relief coming once a month.

Seeing each other every week had been more wonderful than Blaine could even explain. He'd been able to reach out and touch Kurt, hold him and kiss him whenever he felt like it and for those two days each week they were allowed to pretend that this was their life. The distance made it so much harder to pretend.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad though, they were finally fitting into a routine with the time differences and when the best times to talk were. Still, Blaine had recently heard back about that interview he'd gone to a few weeks ago and he had in fact landed the job. Whilst Kurt had been so happy for him, Blaine wondered if he'd fully realised that this could be yet another strain on their relationship. Blaine needed the job and was grateful for it, but he couldn't ignore the fact that the time he would now spend at work would be time taken away from Kurt and ultimately, time taken away from _them_.

Before Blaine got a chance to say much, Kurt was telling him about the compromise he made with Janet that they'd assess the situation each fortnight and sometimes he could visit more often than once a month. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more so than Blaine that this would be okay, and this was one of the many times that Blaine wished he were with Kurt to hold him tight.

"We can do this," Blaine assured with much more confidence than he truly felt and for the first time, he seriously questioned if they really could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Goodness me, nearly 400 reviews, I don't think you guys realise just how happy this, and every review, makes me! I appreciate the feedback so much, thank-you guys! Sorry about the angsty ending, I promise next chapter will be better :) it'll hopefully get written quicker too, but no promises, my life tends to become extremely busy :( <strong>

**_Orange-Coyote:_**** that made perfect sense, thank-you, you basically just described exactly how I like to write (giving the reader the opportunity to interpret it themselves too) so I'm flailing a little here :D I'm more than happy to check out your stories, which one/s in particular did you want me to take a look at?**

**_Jocelyne: _****aw thank-you sweetie, I think I went fairly well in my exams, I'm just glad they're over and I can get back to writing. Oh, how I've missed it! **

**As always, a huge thanks and much love to my amazing beta and crazy friend itsjustalittlemakeup.**

**Hope life's treating you all well :) X**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Yay for a faster update :) Hope you all enjoy! Also, in canon this would take place in May but for the purposes of this fic, Kurt's birthday is in August :) X **

* * *

><p>The doubts that seemed to be plaguing Blaine's mind more often than not temporarily disappeared when Kurt's birthday arrived. It fell on a Wednesday, almost a month after Janet had stopped their weekly visits, and they hadn't been able to see each other since. As much as Blaine wanted to be with Kurt on his special day, to help him celebrate – in more ways than one – he told Kurt he had to work. Kurt knew he'd started his new job that week so he understood why Blaine couldn't just up and leave, but that didn't stop him from resenting Blaine's new career, just a little.<p>

They were skyping the day before Kurt's birthday, early Tuesday morning for Blaine and late morning for Kurt, because it was the only time that fitted into both their schedules. Kurt hated that they had to_ plan_ times to have an actual conversation and he allowed himself to loathe their distance just a bit more than usual.

But the second their call began Kurt felt all other thoughts flee his mind, leaving behind a constant string of _BlaineBlaineBlaine _that only intensified as his boyfriend began singing.

"…_Happy Birthday dear Kuuuuurt, Happy Birthday to you_!"

Blaine finished with a huge grin that matched Kurt's and he held up a cupcake he'd made the night before, lit candle in place and everything. With that same grin, he tried to cajole Kurt to blow the candle out, despite their distance, and was met with an eye roll and an exaggerated exhale.

"Did you make a wish?" Blaine asked, blowing the candle out himself and putting the cupcake to the side to give Kurt his full attention.

"Yes," Kurt admitted with a small smile, "And I bet you can guess what I wished for…"

Blaine sighed and offered him a sad smile, hating the fact that he could only comfort his boyfriend with words, "I really wish I was there too. You have no idea how much I wanted to sing that in person."

They fell silent for only a moment before Blaine clapped his hands, startling Kurt out of his thoughts.

"No, we are_ not_ being downers," Blaine said seriously, "Not today, not when your birthday's _tomorrow_! Are you excited?"

"Not really."

Blaine frowned, "But it's your _birthday_!"

"What do I have to be excited for, though?" Kurt asked, eyes suddenly sad and Blaine felt his heart drop.

Kurt knew exactly what was in store for him tomorrow. A slow, boring, Blaine-less day where he stuffed his face with too much homemade cake to try and forget the fact that his so-called friends hadn't so much as mentioned his birthday, let alone done anything about it.

Of course, he'd get a few messages from his real friends back in Ohio, a predictably long voicemail from Mercedes and a call from his Dad, but none of that made him feel overly eager for the day to arrive and he wondered if things would be different if he still lived close to home.

It was weird, Kurt hadn't missed Ohio in _years_, not in this way where he practically longed for the small-town feel that had suffocated him as a teenager. He was designed for bright lights and bustling cities, he'd always known that, but a sudden wave of homesickness washed over him and Kurt wished, for just a second, that he could spend tomorrow in his hometown.

"If it helps, I'll be thinking of you all day as I slave away in my new office and pretend like I know what I'm doing?" Blaine offered and Kurt's mouth twitched slightly, attempting a smile.

"Thanks, Blaine."

But it didn't help, not really. This would be his first birthday completely alone, no family, no Rachel, nothing and as childish as he felt to admit it, all Kurt wanted was home.

* * *

><p><em>Snap out of it<em>! Kurt told himself the next morning when that strange nostalgia that had been lurking in the pit of his stomach since yesterday still hadn't left. This wasn't like him, he could generally do fine on his own but _God,_ did he feel lonely today.

It wasn't even noon and he'd already felt like crying twice.

The first time had been the good kind of crying though, when he'd checked his phone after waking up and seen a message that he knew would get him through the day.

_Just getting up for work and thought I'd wish the most wonderful day to the most wonderful person in my life – I can almost see you cringing at the corniness but I don't care, I love you. I'm sorry I can't be with you today. Hope you have an amazing birthday regardless! Love you! Xxxxx_

He read the message a few times over, missing Blaine more and more each time and he sighed; today was going to be a _loooong _day.

When he got to the theatre that afternoon, Kurt was in a considerably better mood. He decided the mass amounts of cake he'd consumed had probably helped, also the fact that he'd ordered himself to stop wallowing. That being said, he couldn't kid himself into thinking today had been a particularly great day by any means. It had passed uneventfully, just how he'd expected.

Something he hadn't expected though was the bouquet of his favourite flowers greeting him as he entered his dressing room and Kurt let himself genuinely smile for the second time that day. Maybe Blaine couldn't be with him, but he was still trying his best to make Kurt feel special and that truly warmed his heart.

Caught up in admiring the flowers, Kurt hadn't heard the faint footsteps behind him. A pair of hands settled around his waist and Kurt let out a high pitched squeal in surprise. Blaine couldn't help but grin as Kurt craned his neck to see who was holding him hostage. He almost squealed again, this time in excitement, when he realised who it was.

"Happy Birthday," Blaine whispered, hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder and placing a kiss to his cheek.

Kurt swiveled in Blaine's grasp and pulled the man towards him, catching his lips in a short but sweet kiss.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, a little breathless and still unsure as to whether this was real life or not. It didn't make sense for Blaine to be in London, not when he was supposed to be in Ohio working and for a moment Kurt considered the option that he was having a vivid hallucination.

"Surprise," Blaine said quietly, hugging Kurt closer. "I'm here for your birthday, of course. Did you really think I'd let it go uncelebrated?"

"But – but, what about work?" Kurt managed, his mind still struggling to play catch-up.

"Yeah, I lied," Blaine admitted sheepishly, his arms finding Kurt's waist again as he leaned his head on his shoulder, "I don't start till next week, which means I get to stay until Saturday night!"

"But, I, you…"

"Shh, stop questioning it and c'mere."

Kurt didn't need to be told twice. With a grin he knew wouldn't go away all night, Kurt launched himself at Blaine and they hugged it out for a good minute, relearning the feel of the other's body against theirs. A month apart had felt way too long and Kurt knew he was going to have to bring this up with Janet again.

"Alright, get your stuff, time to go," Blaine said eventually, nudging Kurt towards his bag and smiling at the adorable confusion forming on his boyfriend's face.

"Go where? I have to get my make-up done in a few minutes Blaine, as lovely as you being here is, I can't just leave-"

"I'm kidnapping you," Blaine told him, "No show for you tonight!"

As much as Kurt loved performing, right then a night with Blaine was a thousand times more appealing and he suppressed a little squeal.

"You've spoken to Janet about this?" Kurt double-checked and he whipped around at the female voice suddenly filling the room.

"Of course he did," Janet said from the doorway, "I've known for a month. Troy's all set to perform tonight and you are having a night out with your beau. Happy birthday by the way, hun!"

"A night out?" Kurt echoed curiously and Janet mimed locking her lips and throwing the key away.

"Another surprise," Blaine explained and Kurt grinned as he collected his belongings quickly, eager to get going for whatever Blaine had planned. Being a self-professed control-freak, Kurt wasn't a huge fan of surprises or the unknown but this felt different and he knew that no matter what, he'd enjoy tonight.

"Alright, you two have fun!" Janet said with a knowing smile,"And Kurt? Remember, I want you at that studio tomorrow at 1 sharp for hair and make-up, okay? Don't be late!"

The last three words were directed at Blaine and Janet's expression could only be interpreted as _No sex comas, or else! _Blaine hastened to muffle the chuckle that escaped his throat and Janet gave him another harsh look.

"Shit," Kurt cursed, "I totally forgot about tomorrow…" He turned to Blaine and smiled apologetically, "I've got a taping of an interview. I'm sorry but it's not something I can get out of. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I'm sure you can come along and either sit in the audience or watch backstage-"

"Or you could be in it," Janet offered, instantly earning a glare from Kurt.

"I told you he was _not _doing that," Kurt said through gritted teeth and Janet just shrugged.

Totally confused, Blaine turned to Kurt and raised an eyebrow, "Care to share?"

Kurt sighed and directed another glare at Janet before explaining, "The interviewer originally asked for both of us but I said under no circumstances would I drag you into something like that -"

"Can I do it?" Blaine asked, a grin already forming on his face.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend like he was mad. "What?"

"Seriously, can I come on the show? Do you know how cool that would be?" Blaine was almost bouncing on the spot and Kurt had to hide a grin.

"Um, I guess?" Kurt said, voice thick with amusement as Blaine's grin widened. "Sure, why not."

Janet felt another smile at her lips as she watched Blaine flail and it suddenly hit her just how much she had come to care for him. Although she denied it most of the time, Kurt did feel like a son to her - working so closely with someone for a decade would do that - but she had never expected to feel such motherly feelings towards Blaine, too. She'd seen what positive changes they made in each other's lives and it was almost overwhelming how much she hoped they would make it.

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow about exactly what is off limits to discuss," Janet told them with a smirk, "Now get out of here already! Go!"

They stopped by Kurt's apartment first to drop off Blaine's luggage and for Kurt to change out of the trackies and old shirt he'd worn to the theatre. He'd been given the instruction to dress in comfortable clothes and, predictably, emerged in tight jeans and what looked like painful boots. Not that Blaine minded in the slightest, they were his favourite jeans after all, but he knew Kurt would be cursing his fashion choices later.

"You look incredible," Blaine said truthfully, approaching Kurt and holding his waist as he looked him up and down approvingly. The almost-month apart had made him forget how stunning Kurt was in person. His computer screen did not do him justice in the slightest, and Blaine had to restrain himself from suggesting they forget his plans altogether and spend the night celebrating Kurt's birthday in a whole different way.

Kurt literally preened at the compliment, blushing slightly as he took Blaine's hand in his. He had no idea where they were headed but he was happy to let Blaine lead the way. He was fairly certain he'd follow Blaine anywhere at this point.

_Even Ohio? _a stupid voice questioned and Kurt contemplated it for a second before storing it away for further consideration later. Nothing would rain on his parade tonight, absolutely nothing, and he turned to smile at Blaine again.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready to be surprised?" Blaine asked in return and Kurt grinned.

"Of course," and with that, Blaine led them out of the apartment hand-in-hand, eager for their evening to begin.

* * *

><p>"So are you gonna tell me where we're going?" Kurt asked after they'd been walking for a good twenty minutes seemingly aimlessly. Blaine just shook his head and swung their joined hands a little more enthusiastically with a knowing grin.<p>

"Sometimes I hate you," Kurt joked and Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled Kurt into a kiss.

"And then I remember that for some reason, I love you," Kurt teased, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist as they continued walking. Even if this was all they did for the rest of the night, Kurt couldn't think of a better way to spend his birthday.

After a few more minutes, Kurt noticed they were headed towards a series of bright, flashing lights. As they came closer, he could see the top of what looked like a Ferris wheel and hear the distant but distinct screams of people on other rides.

"A carnival?" Kurt questioned with contained excitement, "You brought me to a carnival? That's the surprise?"

Blaine nodded, "That's the surprise."

"Only you would be able to find a carnival in a foreign city. I haven't been to one of these in _ages_!" Kurt cried, already hurrying Blaine towards the entrance, his entire face beaming. This was not what he'd expected when Blaine had told him he'd planned their night, but he couldn't be more thrilled.

"What first?" Blaine asked, turning to Kurt who was taking their whole surroundings in, eyes full of wonder.

"Food," Kurt said simply, linking his arm with Blaine's and already walking towards a fairy floss stand, "Then I'm gonna beat your ass at all the games here and _then _rides."

Once they visited every food stand in sight, they had a go at basically every carnival game there was to offer. Kurt was known for his competitiveness but Blaine was just as bad and each game they became more ruthless, trying to sabotage the other and laughing all the while. Kurt won the last game and chose a stuffed monkey as a prize, holding the toy at arms length and spinning him around in a celebratory dance.

"For you," Kurt eventually said, handing the monkey to Blaine who took it with a grin and a thank-you.

"This is so not how I imagined this to go," Blaine admitted, finding it impossible not to smile at Kurt's ridiculously triumphant grin. "I was supposed to win something for you. It is _your _birthday."

"Spending time with you is as good a prize as any?" Kurt said hesitantly, wincing at the corniness but smiling when Blaine's lips found his. _Yep, best prize ever, _he decided.

It took a lot to make Kurt Hummel run, especially in his favourite designer boots, but he and Blaine sprinted to each ride that night, giddy smiles on their faces as they waited in line. Blaine was glad to discover that Kurt was a thrill-seeker like him and hadn't turned a ride down yet. That is, until Blaine suggested the Ferris wheel.

Kurt looked up at the ride uncertainly, biting his lip in the way Blaine found both adorable and sexy at once, "Just so you know, I'm kinda, sort of, a little bit afraid of heights."

Blaine's eyebrows rose in surprise and he looked at Kurt with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Let me get this straight," he began, "You're perfectly content going on that spinny ride back there so many times in a row that I almost threw up, but when it comes to the slow, _kid friendly _Ferris wheel, you're kinda, sort of, a little afraid?"

"Do I sense some condescension?" Kurt asked, glaring at Blaine, "Must I remind you that it's my birthday and you have to be nice to me?"

Blaine laughed, "I'm sorry, it's just I don't understand. You went on the London Eye with me? You didn't seem scared then?"

"Because that was professionally assembled and actually seemed sturdy and safe," Kurt said seriously and Blaine couldn't help but find it incredibly cute as Kurt gestured vehemently to the Ferris wheel in front of them, "This looks like it's been built by small, blind children."

"_Kurt_!" Blaine held back a laugh as he hit his boyfriend lightly.

"I'm sorry, I get snarky when I'm fearing for my life."

Blaine laughed again and this time pulled Kurt into a tight hug, "C'mon. Please? I'll protect you!"

Kurt side-eyed him and Blaine held him even tighter until Kurt finally agreed.

"Fine," Kurt muttered, "But don't give me that white knight bullshit. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, thank-you very much."

Still, who could blame Kurt if he latched onto Blaine a little tighter than usual when they got to the very top of the Ferris wheel? It was pretty high, after all!

"If I was to fall right now, what do you think the chances are that I'd break my neck?" Kurt asked, his arms wrapped around Blaine more for safety than anything else. His head was now resting on Blaine's shoulder and had been since Blaine told him off for looking down too much.

"Fifty-fifty, I reckon," Blaine mumbled, dropping a kiss to Kurt's forehead in an attempt to soothe him. So far nothing had really worked to calm him down for longer than a minute and he was hoping Kurt would relax soon.

"If we die, just know in your heart that it was your fault," Kurt said, voice purposefully expressionless and Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"Will you shut up," Blaine teased fondly, "And just let me kiss you?"

Kurt grinned and let Blaine catch his lips in an all-consuming kiss, and just like that, Kurt forgot to be scared.

When it neared 10:30, they bought ice-creams and found a patch of grass to lie on, ready to watch the fireworks display. The explosion of colours and sparks was beautiful and Kurt cuddled closer to Blaine as the minutes went on. He really couldn't believe the effort Blaine had gone to to plan all of this, just for him, and he suddenly felt choked up.

"Thank-you," Kurt said softly, kissing Blaine's cheek, "Thank-you for today. Thank-you for flying here. Thank-you for making this birthday one of the best. I've really loved it."

Blaine smiled, "I really love _you_. And I'm glad you enjoyed it. I agonised slightly over whether we should go to a carnival or not because I didn't know for sure that you loved rides, but it seems like it was a good decision."

"The best," Kurt agreed.

They lay there for some time, enjoying the fireworks, enjoying each other, before they caught a cab back to Kurt's apartment.

"Present time!" Blaine announced the second they walked in the door and Kurt looked at him strangely.

"Wasn't that my present?" Kurt asked, "You coming for a surprise visit?"

"Nope," Blaine replied, darting into the other room and coming back with a wrapped gift and a card. Kurt was on the verge of saying this was too much, tonight had been _more _than enough for his birthday celebrations, but who was he to turn down a present? Wordlessly, they fell onto the couch together and Blaine offered Kurt the gift.

"Happy birthday!"

He read the card first, a smile in place the whole time, before he unwrapped the gift with careful hands. Stripped of the wrapping paper, Kurt was left holding a silver brooch with tiny speckles of green and blue and his breath caught at the familiarity of it.

"It – it's stunning," Kurt managed, his eyes already wet with unshed tears as he turned the brooch over and over in his hand, "My Mum had one just like it."

Blaine smiled, "I know. Your Dad and Carole brought out the photo albums a few visits back and there was a picture of you and your Mum at your seventh birthday party. She was wearing that brooch and Burt told me how you used to just_ beg_ your Mum to wear it."

Kurt smiled at the memory and a tear finally slipped down his cheek that Blaine was quick to catch with his thumb.

"I was antique shopping with Wes," Blaine explained, placing a light kiss to Kurt's hair, "Trying to find his fiancé something for her birthday when I saw this. It's not identical but it's close enough and I couldn't resist getting it for you."

It wasn't often that Kurt threw the word 'perfect' around but it was such an apt description of his boyfriend in that moment that he couldn't help saying it aloud.

"You're perfect," Kurt said quietly, smiling at Blaine in the way that made his heart melt, "Absolutely everything about this day has been wonderful and I don't know how to say thanks enough."

"You're very welcome," Blaine said with a grin as Kurt put his brooch down and wrapped his arms around Blaine in an embrace he hoped would say everything he couldn't.

They stayed snuggled together for a little while longer before Blaine murmured something about Kurt's _other _birthday present, nodding towards the bedroom. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at such a corny line; he also couldn't deny that it definitely worked. He allowed himself to be carried into the other room, giggling all the while, excited for the perfect end to such a perfect day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, have some fluff instead of angst for once! Next up: the rest of Blaine's stay in London! As always, much thanks and love to <span>itsjustalittlemakeup. <span>**

**_Orange-Coyote:_ Thank-you dear :) I had a looksee at Marry Me and Someone Like You and left a review for each, hope that was the feedback you were looking for, if not or if you want to talk some more, feel free to leave your tumblr in your next review and we can have a chat :) **

**_ally:_ I purposefully didn't state what time of year this was taking place at the beginning of the fic because I hadn't decided when I wanted the setting to be. However, this chapter was Kurt's birthday which - in canon - is May I do believe. That doesn't fit with what I've planned though so Kurt's birthday in this fic is in August which makes this chapter set in August :) **

**_Krustel:_ Wow, I'm really flattered that you would take the time to go back and re-read this whole story :) and thank-you, I think my writing has improved too. I actually cringe when I read parts of earlier chapters haha. I plan to go back and fix some up when I finish the whole story. **

**To the anon, or 'guest' who reviewed about wanting to get married...baby I'm all yours :P **

**Hope you all liked this chapter, review and let me know :) X**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Yay for some famous!Kurt this chapter :D**

* * *

><p>One o'clock came around much quicker than Kurt had hoped and their morning cuddles were cut short as they hurried to get ready and make it to the studio on time. Janet had called ahead and made sure they were still eager to have Blaine on the show too, which they were, and she wasted no time in sitting both Kurt and Blaine down for a talk whilst they got their make-up done.<p>

As pleased as she was about Blaine's enthusiasm to get interviewed, she was also a bit worried about the kind of questions they could be asked and how what might seem like innocent answers could be misconstrued. She'd seen it happen one too many times and made it clear to both boys to just be careful with how they worded what they said. Kurt rolled his eyes with a '_Yes, Mum'_ and Blaine just grinned as he nodded repeatedly, his excitement already getting the better of him.

Before long they were ushered into the wings and told they would be called on stage in a matter of minutes. This information made Blaine even more jittery and Kurt closed his hand around Blaine's in an attempt to calm him down.

"Shh," Kurt soothed, failing to keep the smile off his face as he watched Blaine continue to lightly bounce on the spot, "You're like a hyped up puppy waiting to go for its walk. It's kind of adorable, but you should calm down before you hurt yourself!"

Blaine stilled for a second and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I can't help it, I've got this adrenaline rush and I have no idea why. I mean it's awesome that we're gonna be on TV and everything but I've never really wanted the whole fame thing, even as a kid I didn't want to be a rock star or an actor or anything, so I really shouldn't be this crazy."

"It's fine, Blaine, you don't have to explain why you're excited," Kurt assured, running his free hand up and down Blaine's arm in quick succession, feeling himself start to catch his boyfriend's enthusiasm.

"It's not just that I'm excited though," Blaine mused, "I've also got this feeling like – I don't know how to explain it, but I just feel really happy that you wanted me here with you today."

Kurt's heart melted a little and when his gaze met Blaine's he knew he was probably doing the most obnoxious heart eyes, but he couldn't care in the slightest. "Of course I wanted you here. I'm just so happy that you're not freaking out in a bad way and that above all else you want to be with me, even in the spotlight."

Blaine smiled, "Spotlight or not, I'm yours."

He didn't know if he could properly explain to Kurt why today was so important to him, but he wanted to try. He wanted to thank Kurt for not hiding away their relationship, even in the beginning; for actually_ wanting_ to share their love with other people and most of all, for not being ashamed of him. No words could describe how nice it felt to have someone not be embarrassed by him for once, and Blaine was almost overwhelmed by his need to thank Kurt for every little way he had changed his life for the better since entering it. But before he had the chance to say any more, he heard the beginning of their introduction and felt Kurt's hand squeeze his once more before dropping it with a whispered '_Here we go!'_

"_One of our next guests has been involved in Broadway for almost a decade, has been nominated for three Tony awards and is now starring in the West End show of _My Fair Lady_. With him is a familiar face that we're sure you'll all recognise! Please welcome Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson!" _

With his usual show smile in place, Kurt entered to the sound of applause, offering a wave to the audience. He could feel Blaine only a step behind him and his smile grew at the fact that they were doing this together.

The interviewer, Kelly, kissed both Kurt and then Blaine on the cheek before they all took their seats as the crowd continued to cheer. Blaine wasn't surprised by the huge fan base Kurt had here in London and he felt pride swell within him at the fact that his boyfriend could elicit such an enthusiastic response by just entering a room.

"Hi, how are you two going?" Kelly asked, offering them both an equally bright grin. For someone who dug for dirt as a job, she came across so genuine and it was one of the reasons why Kurt liked her so much. He'd been on her show once before and enjoyed the light banter that she brought to what was often a straightforward interview. He had a feeling Blaine would like her as well.

Kurt's eyes flickered to Blaine's quickly before answering, "Pretty great."

"And for those who don't know, who is this handsome young man next to you, Kurt?" Kelly asked with a knowing grin.

"That would be my boyfriend, Blaine," Kurt said more to the audience than to Kelly, though he was fairly certain by this stage that most people knew who Blaine was.

"Hi everyone!" Blaine waved adorably and Kurt couldn't stop grinning as the audience clapped once more, welcoming Blaine, welcoming their love. It was only every so often that Kurt was reminded of how lucky he was to be living in London - and before then, New York - and this was such a pleasant reminder. Years on, Ohio was still so toxic and homophobic and he was incredibly glad to be free of his hometown.

He tried not to think about how Blaine was still stuck there, without him.

"So, tell us a bit about yourself, Blaine," Kelly requested and for a second Blaine was so taken aback that he forgot to answer. He hadn't even entertained the thought that they'd want to know anything about him other than that he was Kurt's boyfriend, but here Kelly was, asking for just that and Blaine couldn't help but feel a little bit special.

Kurt's reassuring hand on his thigh brought Blaine back to the interview at present and he then realised Kelly was waiting for him to speak, "Well, my name's Blaine Anderson, but you already know that. Um, I'm from Westerville, Ohio –"

"Oh," Kelly said in the way most people did when Kurt mentioned his place of birth, "Do you like it there? I must say, I haven't exactly heard great things about Ohio, in fact I think the man next to you was the very one who told me quite a few of its negatives."

"I was just telling the truth!" Kurt defended with a laugh and Blaine grinned again.

"I agree it's not the nicest place to live, but it's where I grew up. All my friends and family are there – well, almost all of them." Blaine pointedly side eyed Kurt with a knowing smile and Kurt felt his heart leap.

"Alright, I have to ask," Kelly began, looking directly at Blaine who briefly wondered if they were about to encounter their first risqué question, "What's it like dating the famous Kurt Hummel?"

Beside him, Kurt held back a laugh and Blaine grinned as he shot Kurt a teasing look and shrugged, "I 'spose it's not so bad."

"Hey!" Kurt cried, kicking Blaine lightly but failing to convince anyone that he was in any way offended.

"But seriously?" Kelly pressed and Blaine smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

"Seriously?" Blaine repeated, "It's amazing, _Kurt's_ amazing. I couldn't feel any luckier than I do for having him in my life."

The audience _aww-_ed and Kurt couldn't stop smiling for the next couple of minutes, wishing it were appropriate for him to lean over and kiss Blaine senseless. Instead, he settled for squeezing Blaine's hand, knowing he'd understand.

"So how's _My Fair Lady _been going?" Kelly asked excitedly, "I've heard only glowing reviews so far."

"Well thank-you to whoever's been talking it up!" Kurt chuckled, "It's been going really well! I'm loving it and even after five months of the songs constantly being stuck in my head and the same lines being repeated over and over, I'm somehow still in love with the whole show."

As he spoke, Kurt's hand remained on Blaine's thigh and he was unconsciously rubbing his thumb lightly in the most distracting way. Blaine had to try extra hard to pay attention to the conversation instead of getting lost in the feel of Kurt and the tiny gesture he wished he could bring with him back to Ohio.

"That's good to hear!" Kelly replied enthusiastically, unaware of Blaine's concentration issues, "Unfortunately you guys just missed out on being nominated for an Olivier award this year because the show didn't open till March when nominations were already out, but are you expecting anything next year? April's only 8 months away, this time next year you could be sitting here with your first award!"

Kurt laughed, "We'll have to wait and see. I've never managed to snag a Tony award either so I'm not expecting one at all, but I certainly wouldn't complain if it was offered to me!"

"You'll so get one," Blaine interjected, "The show's fantastic! Am I right?" He looked out to the audience who began to clap, quite a few applauding almost ferociously, before he turned back to Kurt with a smile, "See? They love you. We all do."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, "I can always count on you for an ego boost."

"Could these two get any cuter?" Kelly questioned as they blushed slightly before she turned to face Kurt, "Now I believe it was your birthday recently."

A grin swept over Kurt's face as he remembered the amazing day, "It was! Although I've started ageing backwards, so I'm not a day over 21."

Kelly laughed, "Of course! The same deal applies to me! And what did you do to celebrate?"

"Well this one here," Kurt poked Blaine who just grinned, "Flew over to surprise me and we went to a carnival of all places and watched the fireworks and just had a wonderfully clichéd evening."

"That's so sweet!" Kelly cried, adoring this couple the more they spoke.

"What can I say? I'm an amazingly sweet guy," Blaine joked, earning another light-hearted roll of the eyes from Kurt.

"Mhmm, modest too," Kurt said, voice purposefully blank as if it were just the two of them, teasing each other in Kurt's apartment before one of them kissed the other to shut them up. It was one of Kurt's favourite ways to spend time with Blaine, poking fun and making him laugh, happy knowing it was _he _who was drawing that gorgeous sound from Blaine.

Kelly smiled fondly, "I also hear you went and saw a local production of _Wizard of Oz_ recently."

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Kurt's posture changed slightly, not enough to be noticeable but Blaine saw and he squeezed Kurt's hand surreptitiously. Kurt smiled at him gratefully and squeezed back even tighter.

"You've certainly done your homework," Kurt replied, trying his best to not sound bitter, "Yes I did go and the show was great! I really enjoyed it."

"And the local production company – most, if not all of the cast were intellectually disabled, is that right?" Kelly prompted and even Blaine found himself surprised, because whilst Kurt had mentioned going to see the musical last week, he hadn't mentioned this.

"Yes," Kurt said simply, wondering how they'd found out any of this. He purposefully hadn't told Janet or Jeff about his plans to go see the show because he didn't _want _publicity for it. He didn't want it to look like some PR stunt or anything of the sort. He'd just wanted to go along, see a musical and show some support and now he looked like some try-hard Good Samaritan.

Although it wasn't overly obvious, Kelly seemed to sense Kurt's discomfort and went to change the subject, only for him to continue talking.

"One of my friends in the make-up team at _My Fair Lady _has a brother who was playing the Tin Man in the show," he explained, "And she was telling me how excited he was to perform and _Wizard of Oz _is one of my all time favourite musicals, so I asked if I could tag along."

Kelly smiled, "Did you wait back afterwards to see the cast?"

"Of course," Kurt said instantly, "I had to congratulate them on such a great performance!"

"And were they wowed by that fact that _you _had come to see the show?" Kelly asked and this is where Kurt internally sighed. He was no more important than any member of that cast and he wished that people would realise that.

"Oh, I think most of them couldn't care less," Kurt joked, not letting on how uncomfortable he had been with that last question, "Which is fair enough, as my boyfriend so kindly stated I'm really not that great. But a few of them seemed…touched, I think, and I met one or two devoted fans that I don't think I'll ever forget."

The stories Kurt had enthusiastically relayed to Blaine last week about meeting people in the cast held so much more significance now and Blaine felt himself falling just a little more in love with the man next to him.

"That sounds so inspiring," Kelly said seriously and Kurt nodded.

"It was. It just shows truth in the fact that no matter who says you can't do something, you absolutely can…Back in high school I was told no in so many different ways and by so many different people that for a while, I didn't let my light shine. But I pulled myself back up again and now I've got my dream job. Without trying to sound cheesy or lame, I just want to make it clear that everyone has that light within them, they just need to allow themselves to shine, no matter who tries to make them fail."

Kurt smiled, realising he had tears in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away as Blaine squeezed his hand again, "Wow, sorry, that was a long tangent, but it's something I really believe in."

"It's fine, I think a lot of people can relate to your journey," Kelly said honestly and Kurt was reminded of why he liked her so much, "I know you get thousands of letters from fans telling you how much you inspire them or have given them the courage to be honest about who they are. Maybe your calling is in something more than just Broadway."

Kurt laughed, his heart warming at such a lovely compliment, "Oh, I think musical theatre is where I'm meant to be. But about all of those letters, I really do try my best to read every one of them and I am always astounded at the amount of kind words that are sent my way. I really don't deserve them all -"

"You do," Blaine insisted, hitting Kurt hard enough to make his point. "Stop being so harsh on yourself."

"Says you," Kurt shot right back, a smile on his face as he prepared himself for a light-hearted bicker.

"You're like an old married couple!" Kelly teased, "Speaking of, how has it been being together in the public eye? I know that your hometown isn't the most accepting, has it been hard?"

Kurt gestured for Blaine to answer first and he rested his chin on his hand, incredibly interested in what Blaine had to say. They hadn't discussed this much, how Kurt's fame affected their relationship, and he just hoped that it wasn't as big a strain on them being together as he'd first worried about all those months back.

"It hasn't really been hard at all," Blaine said honestly, offering Kurt a quick smile, "I mean whenever we go anywhere it's almost guaranteed that Kurt will get recognised and that we'll get stopped and asked for an autograph, but that's all tiny stuff that doesn't really matter to me. At the end of the day, I don't really think about the fact that Kurt's famous much at all, it doesn't change how I feel about him in the slightest."

Kurt literally beamed and Blaine had to fight the urge to close the distance between them and kiss Kurt for looking so darn cute and for making him turn into such a sap.

"I agree in the sense that my career doesn't really affect _us _and what we have," Kurt began, feeling a bit of a rant coming on, "But I have received some hate for my lifestyle and hey, everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but when it's coming from supposed fans or people who claim to have society's best interests at heart, it does hurt.

"I guess if I wasn't in the spotlight so much, people wouldn't be so vocal about our relationship so I do find that aspect of everything a little harder than I let on most of the time. But besides from that and the occasional paparazzi gate crashing a date, I don't find being together in the public eye difficult at all."

Hearing all of that made Blaine's heart hurt and he wished there was something he could do to make all of the hate go away. Unfortunately he knew it would be just as hard being an ordinary couple in Ohio but he had hope that one day, maybe when their kids were their age, the world would be a better, more accepting place. It only seemed fair.

"Okay, we're almost out of time so I've just got one more question for you both," Kelly said before too long, "Despite what you said earlier Kurt, there _are _people who support you two and the fact that you're both so open about who you are and who you love. Is there anything you want to say to people, specifically kids, who look up to your relationship and say that they want that as their future?"

Both Kurt and Blaine were baffled for a second, having not expected a question like that at all. It hadn't been since that first magazine article months ago that Kurt had even thought about how their relationship would be viewed by kids. But the thought that some might look at them together and hope for the same thing for themselves, well that was heartwarming and Kurt took Blaine's hand in his again.

"I would say you have every right to love who you want and don't let anybody make you feel bad for doing so," Kurt said simply, the waver in his voice giving away how passionate he was about this.

Blaine nodded fiercely, "Everybody deserves happiness and love. It might be hard to begin with but I promise that what you end up with is worth all the hardship you may experience and more."

Kelly smiled, doing a good job of hiding her emotions but the tell-tale glint in her eyes made Blaine wonder just how close this matter was to her heart.

"Great advice!" Kelly said with her bright smile in place, not faltering for a second, "Alright, thank-you both so much for joining us today. Stay tuned for our next guest who I'm sure won't disappoint…"

Once the cameras were off, they chatted for another minute or so and Kelly thanked them for such inspiring words. She explained that her younger sister was gay and that she was so glad her sister had such positive people to look up to. They hugged quickly once more before it was time for the next guest to be interviewed.

The second they were off stage and he had the chance to, Blaine pulled Kurt into a huge hug, burying his face in Kurt's neck.

"You're amazing," Blaine mumbled, just loud enough for Kurt to hear, "You really are. Everything you said in that interview was so incredible and I honestly can't believe you're real…wait, are you real? I bloody well hope so or I must look like a complete maniac just hugging the air and talking to myself…"

Kurt chuckled, holding Blaine's waist tightly, "Are you done? Seriously, honey, I think it's time to breathe."

Blaine over exaggerated taking a deep breath and Kurt giggled before pulling out of the hug and linking their hands.

"So did you like your TV debut?" Kurt questioned as they began to walk to their makeshift dressing room to collect their belongings.

"Yes! It was so awesome!" Blaine enthused, swinging their arms between them, "How often do you get to do that?"

Kurt shrugged, "Not all the time, but Janet says it's good to keep appearances up," he explained in a voice that showed he didn't completely agree. That aside, Kurt had definitely enjoyed their afternoon, though he had a sneaking suspicion that he'd enjoy anything if it involved being with Blaine.

When they got to their dressing room, Janet was waiting, blackberry in hand that she pocketed as soon as she spotted them.

"How did we do?" Kurt asked carefully, knowing Janet would most certainly have an opinion on how they interacted during the interview. He hoped she wouldn't be too harsh on them, after all it had been the first time Kurt had gotten to really say anything to the media with Blaine beside him, proving to be a big, attractive distraction.

"You did fine," Janet said eventually and Blaine sighed in relief. He never would've forgiven himself if he'd done anything to negatively affect Kurt's career. "You were undeniably cute together, maybe a bit too flirty but you know what? I'm not gonna tell you off for that. It worked in that context. London's been waiting for their own Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka for ages and I'm certain they'll eat this up."

"We're hardly the new Neil and David," Kurt said with a small smile, "But I'll take it."

"I don't know, Kurt. Those two are getting a bit old, don't you think?" Blaine joked, coming behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist, "Besides, if you ask me, we're _much_ better looking."

Kurt rolled his eyes but grinned anyway when Blaine placed a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Okay, I won't keep you two any longer," Janet teased, being able to see the two just itching to get out of there and spend some quality time together, "I won't be at the theatre tonight or tomorrow, Blaine, so I hope you enjoy the rest of your trip and that you have a safe flight home. Please know you're welcome here any time to keep Kurt from going crazy. I can help with flight deals and whatnot if you need it, so just let me know."

"Thanks, I'll remember that," Blaine said kindly, feeling a warm rush of affection for Kurt's agent. She'd helped him plan this whole surprise and she really seemed to have Kurt's best interests at heart. He didn't know if it was professional or not but he didn't care as he pulled her into a quick hug goodbye. Janet faltered for a second before hugging him back briefly.

"I hope to see you soon," she said before leaving and Blaine sincerely hoped the same.

"Alright, what now?" Kurt asked once they had everything together and were ready to go.

Blaine wrapped an arm about Kurt's waist and finally brought their lips together in a kiss they'd been longing for all afternoon. "Maybe some more of that?" he suggested and Kurt was too smart to argue.

The remainder of their afternoon wasted away in kisses - some chaste some anything but - at Kurt's apartment before they needed to leave for the theatre. That night Blaine sat in the audience and appreciated every second of _My Fair Lady_ even more than he had the previous times he'd seen it. Each line Kurt delivered was with just the right emotion, every note he sang was perfect in pitch and as the show went on, Blaine continued to be blown away by the natural talent that just oozed from Kurt.

He'd missed this; he'd missed being able to support Kurt and give him the standing ovation that he deserved. It was one of the many things that really sucked about living so far away, but Blaine had to be in Ohio and he was sick of having to justify it to himself. It's not like he _wanted _to be there, he _had to_ and he hoped Kurt knew the difference.

Friday was much the same; they lazed around the apartment, cuddled on the couch, watched re-runs of old shows that still made them laugh, went for a long walk, got coffee and mostly just savoured their time together. Blaine watched _My Fair Lady _again and applauded even louder than the night before. He doubted he'd ever stop feeling so immensely proud of his boyfriend.

Their last day together passed in a blur and once they finished a late brunch, it was time for Blaine to go. Saying goodbye was short and simple – after all, they were getting pretty good at it – and after a tight hug, a passionate kiss and a murmured _I love you_, Blaine caught a taxi and headed for the airport.

With a small wave, Kurt watched the car disappear around the corner and it felt like their first goodbye all over again. Only this time, he didn't cry. He had no reason to, this visit had been _wonderful _and he held onto the hope that there would be many more just like it to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Life has been a real bitch lately so I'm sorry about slow updates, both now and in the future. A million thanks to <strong>**itsjustalittlemakeup****, she's my favourite :) **

_**sabriel81:**_** I think I love YOU, thank-you for the kind words, watch out anon you've got some competition for my hand in marriage ;) **

**To the 'guest' asking for my other stories, basically all that I've written - and wanted to post, I do have some new ideas that I've begun up my sleeve for later - is on my ff .net account. Feel free to check them out :) **

**Also I recently looked at the amount of people who have story-alerted this and I was blown away by the number. Thank-you guys so much! It astounds me that so many people read my little story! It would mean a lot if some of you guys come and said hello, let me know how you're finding this story, offer any comments or constructive criticism or anything, I just love hearing from you all so thank-you for everyone who continues to review! :)**

**Love you guys! X**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: I'm sorry. **

* * *

><p>It all started a week after Blaine came home from London. Work had begun and he was already finding himself increasingly busier than he'd been in a long time. His new job wasn't exactly enjoyable but it paid the bills and right now that was all he could ask for.<p>

The date had been in his phone since they'd first met - not that he'd ever admit that to Kurt - and it was with great anticipation that Blaine counted down the days until their six-month anniversary. It felt like an achievement, something they should be proud of and he certainly was. Long distance hadn't been easy but here they were, months down the track and still happily in love, and Blaine almost had to pinch himself to believe that this, that _Kurt_, wasn't all a dream.

He'd organised flowers and a card and chocolates to be delivered to Kurt's apartment and so what if he'd gone a bit overboard, today was special and he relished the excuse to celebrate _them_. Besides, he knew as much as Kurt denied it he secretly loved someone making a big deal over him and he couldn't wait to hear Kurt's delighted and breathless _I love you _when they skyped later.

The morning passed uneventfully and Blaine reached for his phone a dozen times, each time resisting to actually call Kurt but wanting to so badly. It wasn't fair that on the day Blaine felt most in love, he was forced to be thousands of miles away from the person in his heart and he was so tempted to fly to London, airfares be damned, just to feel the press of Kurt's lips against his own.

It was crazy thoughts like these that made Blaine realise just how much he'd changed since meeting Kurt. Six months ago he would never have called himself a romantic, in fact he'd pitied those who were so pathetically lovesick that they couldn't bear a minute apart from their love. But now, God, he was one of them! And he had never been happier.

Still, the heartache that often burned strong in his chest and filled him entirely, spreading to the very tips of his fingers and the soles of his feet, _hurt_. It was a pain that he couldn't deny and the more he fell in love with Kurt, the more his entire being seemed to ache.

But it was worth it. It was _so_ worth it, as long as he could call Kurt his.

Blaine finally caved and called him after lunch and with each ring his pulse quickened. All he wanted was to hear that warm, familiar voice; Kurt could say anything in that moment and Blaine would happily listen. But all he got was Kurt's voicemail apologising for not being able to get to the phone and asking him to leave a message. Blaine sighed and hung up, settling for a text instead, hoping Kurt might have just missed his call and would see the message soon.

A few more hours went by with no reply from Kurt and Blaine told himself not to take it personally. Maybe Kurt was simply too busy for their usual Tuesday afternoon skype, but surely he would have let Blaine know that he couldn't talk today. As late afternoon dragged into early evening and Kurt still hadn't so much as messaged Blaine back, it was getting harder and harder to not feel like Kurt was ignoring him.

Blaine's good mood was certainly dwindling and what had promised to be a day he'd enjoy was turning out both mundane and disappointing. He'd kept busy, cleaning bits and pieces around the house once he'd returned from work, but he'd had his phone close the whole time, just waiting and wishing for a response of any kind.

It was after dinner when he finally felt a message come through and his heart sunk.

_Hey, sorry that I had to bail on our skype date, I've been so busy today, Steven had us rehearsing non-stop since ten this morning because Molly broke her leg the other day and someone new has had to replace her and she's surprisingly uncoordinated for a dancer. Anyway I've barely been home but I did manage to spy some flowers from a certain someone. May I ask what the special occasion is? I didn't have time to read the card but I'll say thank-you now. You're amazing. _

He'd forgotten.

Kurt had_ forgotten_ and Blaine felt tears reach his eyes that he was quick to wipe away. It was with shaking fingers that he replied, telling himself to calm down but not quite knowing how.

_Maybe you should read the card to remember what today is. _

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, surprised at the cold, almost harsh tone of the text and he did as Blaine suggested. He got one sentence in and groaned.

_Oh. Fuck. _

He continued reading the card, tearing up at the ridiculously kind and meaningful words written in Blaine's careful handwriting and he felt something cold and unpleasant settle in his stomach that resembled guilt but was somehow much, much worse.

Kurt instantly grabbed his phone and set about texting the fastest message he had ever sent.

_I'm sorry, shit, I'm so sorry for forgetting, today's been crazy and we hadn't even discussed our six month anniversary or that it was coming up and it just totally slipped my mind. If I'd have known I would have done something, I could have organised to fly to see you, I could have called in sick and spent the day with you on skype, I could have done anything, and I feel so freaking bad that I forgot. _

Blaine knew he was being irrational but even the sincere apologies flashing across his screen did nothing to ease the awful _empty _feeling taking over his mind and he couldn't help the childish message he found himself tapping out.

_It's fine, I guess today wasn't as important as I thought. My mistake. _

Blaine's words had the desired effect and Kurt was stunned into silence, his eyes glassy as he imagined the hurt look he knew must be all over his boyfriend's face. The image of Blaine's bright, warm eyes looking downcast was too much and he quickly dialled Blaine's number, needing to fix this.

He waited for Blaine to pick up, biting his lip and pacing his apartment as the phone continued to ring. He knew Blaine was upset but he hadn't expected he would completely ignore him. However, that's exactly what he did and Kurt felt a combination of worry and frustration fill him.

He called again, not about to give up so easily, and he called once more, hoping for truth in the saying 'third time lucky.'

Blaine only had the will power to ignore the first two calls and he begrudgingly picked up the third, speaking before Kurt had the chance, "Kurt, I know I'm being unreasonable and immature but I really don't want to talk about this right now."

The break in Blaine's voice made Kurt feel even worse and he immediately launched into the little speech he'd been going over in his head the past five minutes.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said genuinely, "Today _is _important and I should have remembered, I really should have but I can't change the fact that I didn't. Please just know that it does matter to me, it makes me so incredibly happy that I've gotten to spend six whole months with you, even if I haven't always been _with _you, and I am so glad I sat next to you on that plane to London. It was the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Blaine pursed his lips, wanting to stay mad but knowing he wouldn't. When he sat back and thought about it, of course he'd overreacted, but he'd just felt so underappreciated and he couldn't help lashing out. It was something he'd started to do more of lately, now that he was in a constant state of longing and he just hoped it wouldn't turn into a habit.

"It's fine, I'm sorry for acting so stupid. All you did was forget, that's not your fault," Blaine assured but the hurt still evident in his voice told a different story.

Kurt felt a sad smile reach his lips, "I really should have remembered. You have every right to be upset. But I know there's something else, something you're not telling me and I'm going to get it out of you eventually so you might as well tell me now."

Blaine almost smiled at that; almost.

"No, I can't talk about my feelings right now, I'll say something I'll regret, I know I will."

"Please, Blaine?" Kurt said softly, "Please. If I've done something else, I want to know. Remember communication is the key here."

Blaine sighed, remembering back to the last time they'd fought. It had been over the tiniest of miscommunications, they'd both ended up in tears and he definitely didn't want a repeat of that. For that reason, and that reason only, he found himself opening up, the words spilling out in one big rush that he honestly hoped Kurt hadn't heard.

"Sometimes I worry that you don't love me as much as I love you."

The sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line was indication enough that Kurt _had _heard and Blaine let his head drop to his hands, the tears falling faster now as it sunk in that he'd just admitted that to _Kurt_. Oh, God, he was so pathetic!

Kurt didn't know what to say. He certainly hadn't expected _that _to come out of Blaine's mouth, and now that it had he wasn't sure how to respond. Obviously he disagreed with it, in fact he'd definitely had similar fears before about loving Blaine more than Blaine loved _him_, but the fact that it was _Blaine _having these doubts made it seem even worse than when it had been him. Because of course he loved Blaine. No words could describe just how much he felt for the man who had so easily stepped into his life and changed everything. Made him happier, made him feel more than he'd felt in his entire life. Blaine meant the world to him and it killed him to think that his boyfriend didn't know that, that Kurt hadn't shown him how much he meant to him.

The silence stretched between them and Blaine waited, hoping he hadn't just scared Kurt away. That was the last thing he'd wanted to do and the fear he'd just shared with Kurt grew bigger each second Kurt remained quiet.

"Look, Kurt, we can talk about this another time," Blaine offered, hiding how low he suddenly felt, "Another time meaning never…"

"Shut up and give me a second to think," Kurt said seriously and that got a smile out of Blaine.

He hadn't meant to take this long to reply but Kurt had no idea how to express just how much he felt for Blaine and that sounded incredibly stupid and clichéd but he wanted this to sound right, to put Blaine's unnecessary worries to rest. After a few more seconds though, he realised he didn't need some fancy way to say _I love you, you've changed my life, please never leave it. _He could just say it.

So he did.

"I love you so much," Blaine replied, more tears flooding his vision, "I'm sorry for making such a big deal out of nothing. And I shouldn't have told you that thing, it's just my insecurities speaking out, I know you love me, I just get a bit down on myself sometimes."

Kurt shook his head, "One: that wasn't nothing, I should have remembered and I really am sorry and two: you should _always_ tell me how you feel. Seriously, don't ever think you have to hide something that's hurting you from me, okay?"

Blaine smiled, "Okay. Same goes for you."

"Of course."

They paused for a moment, both thinking over the situation, considering the way everything between them always ended the same way.

"How do we manage to go from fighting to sappy in two seconds flat?" Kurt wondered aloud, a smile still on his lips because Blaine had forgiven him and by the sounds of things, they were going to be okay.

Blaine chuckled, "I don't know, I think it's our talent. It seems to happen a lot."

"It does," Kurt agreed.

Another short silence set in until Blaine eventually sighed.

"I hate long distance," he said with a pout, "We miss out on _so _much make-up sex."

Kurt snorted, having been thinking similar thoughts himself, "And from sappy to horny in the next second, we are_ great _at this!"

Blaine laughed too and they talked for a little while longer before Kurt realised it was past two in the morning London time. So they said their goodbyes, Kurt wishing Blaine a happy six month anniversary - which was all Blaine had really wanted out of their day.

From then on, they made an effort to talk more. Not that they hadn't been before, but they agreed to _really _talk, to be honest about everything – even their insecurities - and to never let anything go unsaid. Unfortunately this opened up a can of worms they weren't quite expecting and Blaine began busying himself with work so he had something to distract him from the fights that were springing up more and more often.

He missed Kurt, that was a given, but sometimes he wished he were in London just so he could bang his boyfriend's head against a wall, because some of the things coming out of his mouth were so un-Kurt like and Blaine knew it was the distance talking.

But they made up each time and whilst it wasn't ideal, they managed. Blaine continued writing, still loving the feeling that it brought him and Kurt continued performing. They saw each other less – Blaine's boss was strict about taking days off - and this added yet another strain to what was already becoming a less than perfect relationship.

Some days were harder than others and occasionally Kurt would purposefully leave his phone off just to escape everything. He could feel himself pulling away, mostly in self-preservation, and he hated himself for it. He knew Blaine wasn't _trying _to hurt him, neither of them were, but that didn't stop it from happening.

Kurt still had the memory of their last heated discussion burnt into his brain, painfully so, where they'd been trying to organise to see each other until everything had fallen to shit.

"This is a commitment!" Kurt remembered shouting, though it had lost its effect over the phone and ended up sounding tinny. "If we're fighting so much, doesn't that make you think we need to spend _more _time on us, not less?!"

Blaine had sighed, "Yes, but I can't just drop everything to do that."

"What, so our relationship doesn't come first?" Kurt shot and yeah, he had known that was a low blow but it seemed necessary at the time and he was sick of feeling like an option instead of a priority.

Blaine had just sounded tired, "Of course it does. But I can't just get out of work to see you whenever you – _we, _whenever _we _see fit. I'm trying my best, but my schedule's not quite as…relaxed as yours."

"Because you've got a _real _job?" Kurt had asked sarcastically. He couldn't help it, a sense of déjà vu had hit him as he recalled a similar conversation with his ex and just as quickly he'd felt a bitterness settle within him, eating away at his self-confidence just like so many of his ex-boyfriend's comments had done.

"Don't turn this back on me!" Blaine had warned, "When have I ever said anything about your career other than that I'm proud of you?!"

And just like that, Kurt had felt his heart melt as all of his previous anger left him in a sudden whoosh.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Kurt had said quietly, "I just miss you…"

Which is what each fight really came down to. And each time they lost their temper or said something they shouldn't have, they had to remind themselves that hurting or not, they loved each other.

Which got them through – most of the time.

* * *

><p>It was all okay, until suddenly, it wasn't.<p>

It was nearing November when Blaine found himself picking up his phone with trembling hands and dialling the number he knew best.

As he waited for Kurt to pick up, the tears fell faster and he hastened to wipe them away with the heel of his hand. He didn't know if he was crying more because his boyfriend - who was _supposed to love him _– had made him feel so shit, or because he _knew _he'd made Kurt feel just as bad. Either way he was sick of this and every moment longer they avoided the subject it just got worse.

Blaine didn't know what he wanted to say, not really, just that he needed to say _something_.

Anything would be better than this constant limbo.

As soon as Kurt answered and they'd exchanged pleasantries, Blaine got straight to the point.

"We need to talk."

The words felt like gravel against his throat but he forced them out, needing to have the conversation he'd been dreading since he first left for Ohio.

Kurt felt his heart stutter, and not in the good way. He knew what was coming, he knew he was about to be torn into pieces and he fell back onto the couch, hugging his knees to his chest, needing some form of anchor or support to help him through this.

He waited for Blaine to continue, his heart beating so hard he was convinced it was audible all the way over in Ohio.

"I don't -" _Pause, sigh, intake of breath._ "I don't know how to say this but I'm really tired of hurting. And I know you are too. Most of all, I'm tired of hurting _you_. Yes, we've talked about this before and we've tried fixing it and it's worked for a couple of weeks and then we've tried fixing it again but it's too hard Kurt, it's getting too hard."

Tears were already filling Kurt's eyes and his throat was going dry and everything he wanted to say was getting stuck. But he knew Blaine would let him have a say eventually so he stayed quiet and listened, hoping he was wrong about what Blaine's words meant.

"When did it get like this? It shouldn't _be _like this," Blaine mused aloud, "When did we stop making each other happy?"

And wow, that _really _wasn't what he'd wanted to say but the words were out there and the worst part was, they were _true_.

Blaine remembered that butterflies-in-his-stomach, clichéd and contented, delightful and altogether _warm_ feeling he would always get when he heard Kurt's voice, or when Kurt told him he loved him, or when he even so much as thought about him. Back when talking to Kurt was something he looked forward to in his days, not something he dreaded. But he hadn't felt that way in _weeks _and he was starting to wonder if it would ever come back.

Kurt froze. He couldn't believe what Blaine had just said. He wanted to deny it, vehemently fight for them – because God, someone had to! – to prove to Blaine that the horrible words that had just come out of his mouth were wrong, that he didn't mean them at all. Except he couldn't, because when he thought about it, it _had _been a long time since he'd felt truly and completely happy and although it physically hurt him to admit it, a lot of that _was_ because of Blaine. Or at least because of every conversation they had ending in increasingly wounding words.

The past fortnight had been hell. Kurt had barely slept; he'd dragged himself out of bed, showered, eaten, gone to the theatre, performed, come home again, collapsed back into bed and stared at the ceiling for another ten hours, willing away thoughts of Blaine. They hadn't spoken much, but that had been smart considering they ended up fighting each time they tried.

All Kurt wanted was for things to return to how they used to be, before Blaine left London. Back to some of the best times he could remember.

"You made me so happy, Blaine," Kurt said quietly and that's when Blaine felt tears reach his eyes again, "You used to make me _so_ happy. I just don't understand what changed."

"Us," Blaine said sadly, wishing it weren't true.

Kurt shook his head, "No, I'm the same, I've been sure of who I am since I was seven thank-you very much."

"Well maybe not us in that sense_,_" Blaine clarified, "But how we treat each other has definitely changed. I honestly never thought I would hurt you, especially not in ways that I have. I used to actually think I was good for you -"

"You are!" Kurt said confidently, tears now trailing down his cheeks, "God, of course you are!"

Blaine sighed, "I don't think I am. Not anymore."

A beat passed between them and Blaine tried hard to ignore the sob he could hear wrenching from Kurt's throat.

"Maybe we should take a break?" Blaine suggested, the idea hurting his heart to speak aloud but killing him even more to keep inside. He'd been thinking it over for a few weeks, never allowing himself to mention it to Kurt but maybe this was for the best. They could spend some time alone, re-evaluate what they wanted from this relationship, what they wanted from their lives, learn to live for each other again.

And there it was, the one thing Kurt had never wanted to hear from the person he loved the most. But the words rang in his ears, repeating over and over like the sick cliché that it was and there was nothing Kurt could do to make Blaine take it back.

"Is that what you want?" Kurt eventually asked, hesitation laced through his tone.

Blaine sighed, "It's what I _should _want."

"But you don't?"

"I don't know," Blaine said honestly, "All I know is I don't want…_this_, this rut or whatever it is that we're stuck in where we do nothing but yell and then ignore each other, just to do it all again the next week."

Kurt felt his blood go cold, hearing nothing but a blatant _I don't want _**you**_._ It stung more than he could've thought.

"…I just think we should take a little time," Blaine was saying when Kurt checked back into the conversation, "And see where things go from there. It's not like it's a break-up or anything. Just a break."

"Blaine, please stop saying break, I feel like we're on an episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S," Kurt said seriously, trying his best to hide how close he felt to cracking and Blaine couldn't help but chuckle.

"What I mean is maybe we can just wait until you come back to New York so we can discuss living arrangements-"

"Living arrangements?" Kurt echoed, "Blaine, I live in London. And in a year or so I will be moving back to New York, which is where I'll stay. That's how it is, that's how it's _always _going to be."

"I just thought…" Blaine sighed, running a hand through his un-gelled curls, "I don't know what I thought. That maybe we could at least discuss it? Ohio's my home, it's yours too in case you've forgotten."

"Like I could forget the town that brought me so much joy," Kurt said sarcastically, "You can't expect me to move back there, Blaine. I mean Broadway is my career. Performing to me is like _breathing,_ it's like me asking you to give up writing."

The longer he spoke, the more irritated Kurt found himself getting and he wondered if Blaine realised just how much he was asking Kurt to sacrifice. Nothing could beat that feeling of elation Kurt got on stage from a thunderous applause, not even Blaine and he wouldn't apologise for that.

"Interesting how it's perfectly fine for me to just leave my life behind, but even _suggesting _that you do the same is somehow ludicrous!" Blaine knew he sounded bitter, in fact he probably sounded completely brash but in that moment he couldn't care less. He was sick of being the one that gave up everything in this relationship.

Kurt resisted the urge to cover his ears and ignore everything they were both saying because this had become _ridiculous._

"God, you're right, I can't do this any longer!" Kurt cried, the words feeling like a release of pent up emotion that had been bubbling to the top, "We keep taking our frustration over the distance out on each other and I just can't do this anymore."

Blaine paused, his next argument dissolving where it sat on the tip of his tongue.

"Maybe you're right, maybe we should press pause," Kurt said sadly, "Or just stop altogether."

Blaine literally held up his hands in protest, forgetting that Kurt couldn't see him. "Okay, I didn't suggest a break-up, that's all you-"

Instantly, Blaine bit his lip, wishing he had a filter.

"Thanks Blaine, put the blame of breaking up on me, yeah that's really going to make me feel better," Kurt said sarcastically and Blaine almost recoiled at the venom in Kurt's voice.

"Don't you see how _every _conversation ends up like this, we're always fighting and I _hate _it!" Blaine felt close to crying again, he had never been so sick of something in his entire life.

"Fine!" Kurt snapped, "Let's put us both out of our misery then!"

"That's not what I meant! –"

"Goodbye Blaine."

The line went dead and Blaine could've sworn his heart may as well have followed.

He lowered the phone from his ear and stared at it in shock, willing for it to ring again, willing for Kurt to be on the other end reassuring him that it wasn't over. That it would never be over between them. But no matter how hard he stared at the phone, no matter how long he sat there just wishing for it to come alive in his hand, it stayed silent and Blaine knew that this was goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bring on the backlash haha :S <strong>

**Again, all the love and thanks in the world to my beta, _itsjustalittlemakeup__. _**

**Also I love you guys and I am sorry. X**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: All my thanks to _itsjustalittlemakeup,_ everything I write is because of her! :) **

* * *

><p>The second Kurt hung up he burst into tears, chucking his phone onto the coffee table and cradling his face in his hands. He stayed that way for the better part of an hour, trying to control his breathing so he didn't completely lose it.<p>

_Goodbye_.

The word filled his mind, consuming and abusing what little sanity he had left. He felt sick, like he might actually throw up and he couldn't swallow back the taste of blood in the back of his mouth.

Did he really just say that? Did he really just end what had been one of the most amazing things that had ever happened to him?

For a split second he considered calling Blaine back and begging for another chance. It wouldn't take much convincing, he knew how much Blaine cared for him, he was fairly certain they'd forgive each other anything at this point. He almost reached for his phone too, before his logic caught up to his heart.

_No,_ this was for the best. Blaine had said so himself. And Kurt knew he was right.

Besides, Kurt was still angry. So Goddamn angry at them both for letting things get this bad. He'd thought they were strong, stronger than most relationships, which was pretty ironic considering he'd never felt as weak as he did now.

He just didn't understand why Blaine had to bring up where they would live in the future. He _knew _that New York held both Kurt's home and career, he'd known that since he'd first discovered Kurt's fame. Why was it suddenly an issue? Then again, everything seemed to be an issue now and he couldn't help but resent Blaine just a little for adding yet another problem to their ever-growing list.

But he didn't have to worry about that anymore. He didn't have to worry about any of it, Blaine wasn't going to be a part of his future plans, and that knowledge made him cry even harder.

Kurt remembered back to opening night of _My Fair Lady_ and how he'd felt after Blaine had walked away. As horrible as that was, he'd been wrong to think it was his heart breaking. That had merely been a crack in his heart, a small rift that was mended the following night.

This, Kurt knew, was what a broken heart felt like.

* * *

><p>A long night's sleep did nothing to ward off the downright awful feeling he'd been left with yesterday and when Blaine blinked his eyes open the next morning, he groaned and shut them immediately, remembering everything from the day before. He didn't want to deal with the emptiness quickly filling him or the regret plaguing at his mind. He just wanted Kurt.<p>

And yes, he was aware of how much of a hypocrite that made him but he didn't have the energy, or emotional stamina, to care. He'd really thought being apart would be good for them but right now it seemed like the worst idea _ever_. And he knew he needed to give it time and learn how to live without such reliance on another person but all he could think of was how he would probably never get to kiss Kurt again or feel his hand in his or tell him he loved him and there was absolutely _nothing _positive about that.

Blaine sunk lower in his bed and buried his face in his pillow, hoping it might help to halt the excessive amount of tears now pouring down his face. His eyes still felt raw from last night and he could feel a headache coming on pretty strong but none of that mattered, not when he'd made one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

This was all his fault. If only he hadn't suggested they take a break, they would be texting sweet nothings to each other right now. Except it was more likely they'd be arguing and the thought of their continuous, damaging fights was reminder enough as to why this was for the better.

At least that's what Blaine kept telling himself. But he didn't believe it. Not really.

He wasn't quite sure how it happened, but Blaine found himself calling his mother later that afternoon after spending the majority of the day curled up in bed. He supposed he just needed someone, _anyone, _to talk to and Wes wasn't answering his phone and he could hardly speak to Burt about this. So that left his Mum and he dialled her number with tears in his eyes, just hoping she might listen.

An emotional five minute conversation later and Blaine was up and out of bed, throwing on jeans and an old t-shirt before leaving for his old house. He spent the whole drive there getting over the shock of his mother suggesting he visit because he sounded like he needed a hug. They'd been getting along really well recently, having coffee every few weeks, re-learning the meaning of family, but he hadn't expected such support over _this_. She was trying, she often asked about Kurt and how he was going, but this was a whole other step – no,_ leap -_ towards acceptance and whilst he was surprised, Blaine certainly wouldn't complain. Right now he needed a shoulder to cry on and if his mother was offering then who was he to say no?

The second Blaine rang the doorbell, Lillian Anderson was at the door, ushering him into the house before pulling him into a quick but tight embrace. They were still a bit awkward when it came to physical displays of affection but only because they'd gone so long without them. But they were getting better and even though his mother broke away too soon, Blaine was thankful for the hug.

"Your father's at work," Lillian said as she led Blaine into the dining room where there was already a fresh pot of tea waiting, "He won't be home until after dinner."

Blaine nodded, taking a seat next to where his mother had just sat down, crossing one leg over the other in practised grace. It amazed Blaine how she was still perfectly proper Lillian Anderson yet her heart was so different to how it had been six months ago. In a way, he was so proud of her, though he'd never say it aloud.

Immediately, Lillian poured them both a cup of tea and Blaine had to smile because warmth and love of any kind was just what he needed. They sipped in silence for close to a minute, Blaine staring into the milky brown of his tea and avoiding his mother's searching eyes, before Lillian finally spoke.

"So, would you like to tell me what happened?"

Her voice was unsure, as if maybe she didn't know how to ask or if she was allowed to and Blaine repressed the urge to hug her again.

"We broke up," Blaine said quietly and wow, saying those actual words fucking _hurt_.

Lillian nodded, encouraging him to continue and that was all Blaine needed. He started off by telling her about the problems he and Kurt had been having for months and she _mmm_-ed in all the right places, reaching out to take his hand when the first tear of many slipped down his face. As he recounted their last fight, sobs escaped his throat and Lillian squeezed his hand tightly, wishing she could do something more to help. No matter what had happened over the years, seeing her baby boy break would always be hard.

"I-I just needed a break," Blaine explained, his voice wavering, "I never thought he'd, he'd actually break up with m-me. I didn't w-want that. And now I feel so _fucking _pathetic for being this sad and, and so fucking_ alone_." Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist, needing something to hold himself together so he didn't completely fall apart.

Lillian listened intently, occasionally rubbing soothing circles on the back of Blaine's hand, hoping it would be enough.

"I should've told him I love him," Blaine choked out, "What if he doesn't think I do anymore? Oh God, I bet he thinks I hate him for suggesting we go on a break, _shit, _I didn't even think of that! Maybe I should call him. Maybe I should just let him know that I still love him and maybe we can talk a little bit, but then we might end up fighting again and he probably _hates _me right now and -" His rant was cut off by his mother's soft voice.

"Blaine. Breathe."

It was a gentle request, punctuated with a small squeeze of his hand and it was exactly what he needed.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled, taking his mother's advice and exhaling the sudden panic that had filled him.

Lillian smiled sadly, "It's fine. I just think you need to take this slowly. Neither of you sound like you're in the right place to have a civil conversation, so just give it some time. If he's anything like the way you've described him, he'll come back eventually."

"What if he doesn't?"

The words weren't meant to slip out but they did and Blaine coughed to cover another sob. It was too much. The thought of Kurt never being his again was way too painful to linger on but he knew he had to start accepting it as a very possible reality.

"Then it's his loss," Lillian said simply.

She reached for more tea, preparing to tell a story about a boy she'd loved and lost long ago when something stopped her. Blaine heard it at the exact same time, footsteps and then a key in the door they hadn't been expecting for at least another hour.

A moment later Harold stepped into the room, stumbling slightly, the stench of stale whiskey strong on his suit. He made a beeline for the liquor cabinet in the corner but stopped short when he saw Blaine curled in on himself and crying. The way he looked at his son was almost in disgust; to cry meant to show weakness.

Blaine lifted his gaze to his Dad's before looking to the floor again, knowing he couldn't deal with whatever remark his father was about to make.

"What, did that _boy_ break your heart?" Harold scoffed, the corners of his mouth turned up in amusement at his own joke and anger flashed in Lillian's eyes.

"I swear to God, Harold, just _leave. Him. Alone!_"

Harold's eyes widened in shock, his wife never spoke to him like that. He almost yelled back, chastising her for taking that tone with him, but then he heard Blaine whimper and he decided to just leave it and retreat to his study until the boy was gone. The tiniest glint of emotion flickered across his face before he left the room and if Blaine hadn't known any better, he'd almost call it regret.

A tense silence set in after Harold slammed the door. Blaine was shaking slightly, unable to believe what had just happened. For the first time in what felt like forever his mother had stood up for him, and that knowledge made him cry even harder.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Lillian said softly, "I'm so sorry." And it felt like years' worth of apologies.

He lifted his gaze to meet his mother's and was surprised to see tears pooling in her eyes too. She offered him a small but warm smile and it reminded him of how she used to look at him, back when he was a kid and who he loved hadn't been an issue. They'd come so far since then and Blaine couldn't be more grateful.

* * *

><p>It took less than a day for Janet to know something was up. Steven had called the entire cast in for yet another pre-show rehearsal and once an hour had passed and Kurt still hadn't shown, it was obvious something was wrong. He wouldn't answer his phone so she'd had no other choice than to go to his place and make sure everything was okay.<p>

It wasn't.

What she'd found was Kurt still in his pajamas, eyes red-rimmed and voice hoarse from yelling in his sleep the night before. He was embarrassed, of course he was, but Janet had simply scooped him into a hug and held him tight until he spilled what had happened. Naturally, she was shocked. Kurt and Blaine had seemed like they had a shot at _forever _and she wondered what had gone so devastatingly wrong.

She didn't ask, though. She could tell Kurt wasn't up to sharing everything just yet but she figured it would come out eventually. And when it did, she'd reassure him that he wasn't an awful person and that he'd done what had felt right and that in itself took courage. But that was a conversation for another day.

Although it may have been blurring the lines between agent and friend, Janet stayed with Kurt for the rest of the afternoon, eating chocolate and drinking wine whilst _Dirty Dancing _played in the background. He was a lot quieter than usual, almost subdued and Janet began to really worry.

She gave it a few days, hoping he might be slightly better but she waited in vain. He still refused to perform, he said he just _couldn't_ and Kurt never missed a show unless he was physically unable to go on stage. She'd never seen him like this, so withdrawn and defeated. It was like he'd lost the will to live, and that scared her.

More than once she'd gone to call Blaine before stopping herself just in time. It wasn't her place to meddle and even if she wanted to fix them, it wasn't her job to do so. They needed to work this out themselves, but it seemed like they'd both just given up. She hadn't heard from Blaine at all and Kurt had begun baking for hours on end, which was as obvious a sign as any that things had taken a turn for the worse.

"I'm fine," Kurt kept telling her but he wasn't at all and Janet hoped it wouldn't be too long until he could say it and actually mean it.

* * *

><p>Blaine was almost surprised at how calm he'd become about the whole ordeal, though he supposed it was more numbness than anything else. He just felt empty, mentally exhausted but he was unwilling to do anything to change that and it was so different to how he thought he would act.<p>

Normally, he would have expected himself to fight, to not allow Kurt to leave him so easily. He would plan some grand apology, fly to London with flowers and his heart on his sleeve. Maybe he'd write him something, a love poem to dedicate and recite for him, or perhaps serenade him with his favourite song, expressing his true feelings for the person he'd thought was the love of his life.

But now that he was faced with the situation of Kurt breaking up with him, Blaine didn't allow himself to do any of those things; he didn't even consider them. _Kurt _had ended this, it had been his decision and Blaine wouldn't disregard his wishes.

So instead he wallowed, oh he wallowed enough for the both of them, and kept to himself. It was only after a huge amount of cajoling on Wes' part that he finally agreed to go out for drinks a fortnight after that horrible call.

The bar Wes took him to was one they had frequented back in college and the familiarity of the place, even after all these years, was somewhat comforting. As he approached the bartender, Blaine realised even _he_ hadn't changed and it was a nice reminder that some things in life were stable and solid.

Blaine knew he didn't want to drink away his sorrows but any form of alcohol right now to take the edge off sounded incredibly appealing so he ordered a rum and coke for himself and a scotch and coke for Wes.

He was thumbing through his wallet, looking for a twenty dollar bill when his eyes honed in on the battered corner of something peeking out from between a few notes. Being the masochist he apparently was, Blaine took out the ticket and ran his forefinger along the date printed on it. He read the rest of the flight information and shut his eyes, briefly being transported to a different time, a better place. Something close to anger rose in him as he blinked his eyes open and he shoved the plane ticket back into his wallet without a second thought. Kurt had ended this, not him; it would do not good to be reminded of a time that he couldn't have anymore.

He knew he should throw it out, there was no point in keeping it any longer, but Blaine couldn't bring himself to actually get rid of the ticket. It meant too much, even after everything that had gone down between them. No matter where things went from here, that flight would always stay with him as one of the best days of his life.

"You okay?" Wes asked, having noticed Blaine's lapse of concentration. He could see tears beginning to well in his friend's eyes, but he knew better than to mention it.

"Yeah," Blaine said sadly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

They paid for their drinks and found seats close to the bar, knowing there would be quite a few trips back and forth over the course of the night. Wes didn't prod Blaine to say anything, he didn't ask about Kurt or how Blaine had been the past fortnight. Instead he let Blaine take control of the conversation and it wasn't until an hour into their night that Kurt was even mentioned.

Blaine didn't say a lot, just that he missed Kurt and he wished life wasn't so shitty. However, his sudden tears gave away more than his words did and Wes excused himself to go find some tissues because Blaine was a _mess._

Almost immediately, someone took Wes' place and Blaine couldn't help but groan when he lifted his head from his hands to see an unpleasantly familiar face sitting down across from him.

"Hey stranger," Sebastian greeted, his usual smirk in place.

Blaine resisted the urge to throw his drink in Sebastian's face. This was the last person he felt like dealing with tonight and he almost stood up and left, but he had no idea where Wes was and he didn't want his friend to come back and think he'd gone.

"I'm not in the mood for your shit, Sebastian," Blaine said tiredly, a warning in his voice.

Sebastian chuckled, "Oh, I know, I couldn't help but overhear your little sob-fest. It's touching how much you still care for him but really, Blaine, stop acting like such a little princess. Yes, the guy ditched you but the fact that it lasted this long is a shock in itself. Plus he totally had a gay face, I honestly don't know why you bothered with him when you had me right down the road."

Blaine gritted his teeth together, wishing Wes would hurry up already.

"As delightful as your presence and insults are," Blaine drawled sarcastically, "I'm going to ask you to kindly leave."

Sebastian laughed again and Blaine wanted to strangle him for treating this as some kind of game.

"Take a chill pill, Anderson," Sebastian said, sipping his drink lewdly, "All I'm saying is he's not worth it. There are so many hotter guys to fuck, just face it, he's _nothing_-"

"Kurt is _not _nothing!" Blaine cut in, frustration building within him, "He was _it_, but I bet you know nothing about finding the one, do you? All you know about is how to get a guy on his knees for five minutes, but every single one of them can't get away fast enough the second it's done, can they?"

The pure bite in Blaine's voice surprised them both and Sebastian raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Look, that pretty Broadway boy dumped your sweet ass, you need to move on. I'm just trying to help," Sebastian all but purred, stroking his foot up Blaine's leg. "I mean those guys hang around for longer than five minutes, I can assure you that."

"Fuck. Off," Blaine enunciated, kicking Sebastian's foot hard enough to leave a bruise and he took great satisfaction in the way Sebastian cringed in pain. He wanted to stay and hurt the asshole some more, but he knew that would get him nowhere so he fought the violent urge and stormed off in search of Wes.

Sebastian rolled his eyes; Blaine had always been one for dramatics. He supposed it was all that 'love' bullshit that was making him especially crazy but he'd get over that soon enough. And until then, Sebastian was happy to wait and watch the post-break-up drama unfold. In fact, he might even stir the pot a little.

* * *

><p>It was a particularly chilly day when Kurt left his apartment in hope of finding an escape from the white walls that were starting to resemble those of an asylum. He was spending way too much time cooped up in that apartment and without his daily trips to the theatre, he was starting to go crazy.<p>

Wandering the streets of London, feeling the cold air against his skin, feeling it reach his very bones - that was what he needed. The bitter chill served as a wakeup call, a reminder that life goes on. He shut his mind off as he walked, one foot in front of the other and repeat. The beauty of the city washed over him and he felt himself beginning to breathe properly again. It had felt like months since he'd been able to and he took pleasure in the simple action.

He let his feet guide the way, not caring particularly where he ended up. He passed coffee shops, little boutiques, newsstands. He wasn't paying much attention to anything until a huge headline on a magazine jumped out at him and he doubled back to take a closer look.

_Kurt Hummel: Heartbreaker or Heartbroken? _

He almost choked as the words sunk in and he grabbed one of the many copies staring at him before frantically flipping to the page indicated on the front. It was a double spread of photos surrounding an article entailing the _dirty details of their messy break-up._

Kurt could've sworn his heart shrunk as he read on, not being able to stop himself. It was mostly bullshit, lies about how they were both incredibly bitter and never wanted to see each other again. It painted Kurt in a particularly bad light, suggesting he was never as devoted as Blaine had been and even hinting that he hadn't really ever loved Blaine. The words stung and the calm that had settled over him during his walk vanished.

Angry tears flew to his eyes as he recalled everyone he'd spoken to about Blaine in the past three weeks. Mercedes and he had had an intense four hour skype over the topic, he'd obviously spoken to his Dad multiple times about it and Janet had been a great ear to chew off, but none of them would have shared the news with the world.

That left Blaine. And although he was still trying to hate him, Kurt had no doubt in the world that he would never do this to him. Which meant it was someone Blaine had spoken to and he wondered if that same meerkat-faced bastard as last time was to blame. He wondered how he knew and if Blaine had really said those horrid words printed about him in the article and whether Blaine had sought comfort from this guy and maybe that meant he'd –

_No._ Kurt wouldn't allow himself to go there. He forcefully closed his mind off to the conclusions he couldn't help but jump to because he wouldn't do this, he wouldn't be one of those paranoid ex-boyfriends who begrudged their old partners even the tiniest bit of happiness. If Blaine wanted to spend time with someone who had threatened to ruin Kurt's career, well then that was his choice and if he wanted to spill his heart out to the same guy, that was also up to him. Kurt just hoped the feeble claims in the article about him and their relationship were exaggerations or completely made up, and that they weren't from Blaine's mouth.

Kurt placed the magazine back in its spot with strained care, wishing he could burn it and every copy. He walked away from the newsstand with that same, false composure and didn't break down until he was back in his apartment with the blinds drawn.

Sobs wracked Kurt's body and after a while he didn't know what he was crying over. All the pain he'd experienced in his life. The loss. The hurt. It all swirled together and attacked him. All the while there was one name on his mind that he didn't allow himself to think but it was still there. And he missed him so much.

Blaine had meant so much to him, he'd made him the happiest Kurt ever remembered being. It was like he hadn't known he was missing something until Blaine came into his life and showed him everything he could have and Kurt couldn't even hate the cliché they'd become because he was so encompassed by love. But now it was different. Every day he woke up in his lonely, lifeless apartment and told himself that this was for the best, that he and Blaine being apart was what they needed, but it was becoming harder and harder to believe.

He'd tried so hard not to regret his decision, to remember every little fight that had led him to this point, to the point that broke them, but the fact remained: even with their fighting, life had still been better with Blaine in it. Because the good parts of their relationship had always out-weighed the bad and for the umpteenth time that month, Kurt wondered why they were broken up.

He was sick of his mind going around in circles, analysing everything that had gone wrong between them over the months. But even with each bump in the road he'd been sure they were going to make it, until Blaine had mentioned taking a break. Kurt was certain that had been the last crack that had shattered their once perfect relationship into the complete and utter mess they were stuck with now. And maybe it hadn't been entirely Blaine's fault, the arguments had come from both of them, but he just couldn't believe that Blaine would give up on their relationship so easily. It made him question how much they'd meant to Blaine in the first place.

And once again he was back to the beginning, thinking they were better off without each other, though he knew before the night was through he'd be back to pointlessly pining for Blaine, who probably wasn't thinking about him at all.

* * *

><p>The little white house on the outskirts of Lima was as welcoming as it had always been but when Blaine knocked on its door that afternoon, he felt a lot less welcome than he had every time before. Which was silly, he'd only agreed to come over at Burt's insistence so he knew he was allowed to be there. Still, it felt strange, like he was making Burt and Carole betray Kurt or something equally ridiculous and he hoped Kurt wouldn't mind.<p>

"So tell me, why are we only seeing you now?" Burt asked the second pleasantries had been exchanged and they were inside. It wasn't a demand, in fact he sounded surprisingly casual about the fact that Blaine hadn't gotten in contact with them for almost a month but Blaine knew he was far from pleased.

"I didn't know if I could – if you'd still want me to…" Blaine trailed off, biting his lip.

"You're family, Blaine," Burt said immediately, "You should know that by now."

Burt clapped him on the shoulder and that was that. Carole joined them a moment later, engulfing Blaine in a warm hug and Blaine realised he missed more than one Hummel.

Despite his earlier worries, the place still felt like home and Blaine was more than happy to sit back and enjoy the comfortable conversation that was always a part of his visits. Carole asked him how work was and if he'd been writing much lately and Blaine would never get sick of the way she made a fuss over him, like a mother should. Or how Burt was willing to discuss anything with him, especially sports – something his father had seemed to think was off limits because obviously being gay was synonymous with hating sports.

It was such a cozy atmosphere that Blaine almost forgot he was having coffee with his ex-boyfriend's parents. He was actually surprised at how long it took for Kurt to be brought up, he'd half-expected a reprimanding from Burt as soon as he'd walked in the door. But nobody seemed angry, they were just concerned and Blaine felt that comforting warmth of _family _fill him even more.

"Now, I don't mean to pry," Burt had begun and Blaine immediately knew where this was headed, "But what the hell went down between you and Kurt?"

Blaine felt his pulse jump and he wondered if this was the interrogation he'd been anticipating. He told the story of their last fight again, trying his best not to add in any bias and both Burt and Carole listened, nodding every so often and sharing looks at different stages. He assumed they'd already heard this before, it wasn't like Kurt to keep something that was bothering him to himself and Blaine knew they would've talked about him. He resisted the urge to ask what Kurt had said, it wouldn't be right.

"How's he been?" Blaine asked, his eyes a mixture of hesitancy and care. It wasn't his place to ask, but he needed to know if Kurt was okay, he'd needed to know since Kurt had first hung up on him all those weeks back.

"He's managing," Burt said after some time though he looked sad, "He's not himself."

Those three words hit Blaine harder than anything else in the past month had and he blinked a few times, trying to will away the pesky tears brimming in his eyes. He'd done this, he'd changed Kurt from his usual perfect self into some inferior substitute and he hated himself for it.

"Sweetie, it's not your fault," Carole assured, reading his mind as per usual and Blaine tried his best to smile at her.

"I just don't know what to do," Blaine admitted, wiping his eyes quickly, "I miss him, God, I miss him so much. But everything was such a disaster and I _know _he doesn't want to talk to me right now."

Burt sighed, "You know my son, he's just too stubborn to be the first to apologise. He'll come around eventually. I'm sure of it."

So Blaine waited. He wasn't exactly sure what he was waiting _for_, a message, a call, communication of any kind, but he waited nonetheless because he had faith that Kurt might wake up one day and remember he loved him.

Kurt had been doing some waiting of his own too. He knew it was ridiculous to expect this but he just wanted to hear Blaine say that this couldn't end, that he couldn't live without Kurt. One phone call, a text, anything was what Kurt needed to build up the strength to apologise, to say he was wrong and that, in fact, he very much so wanted – no, _needed -_ Blaine in his life.

So they both waited, hearts heavy with hope, but as the days dwindled by any belief of them working out dwindled too until eventually, they both just stopped waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, more angst, I'm sorry, but things might be a lot better next chapter...possibly...maybe...probably...<strong>

**So can I just say I love the passion I got from some of your reviews. I love you guys, you seriously make my day. But don't stress, like Ryan Murphy I believe in happy endings ;) **

**Also I really am sorry about slow updates, I know I say life has been hectic but that doesn't even begin to explain it. But you know what? I'm trying to be quicker. This chapter's earlier than usual and I'm telling you, that isn't some accident. I _wanted_ to get this out to you guys, so if I ever take a long time to update please don't think it's intentional. And I'm just gonna say it once: if you don't like this story, don't read it. I'm not going to be offended. **

****_WaitingForThisMomentToBeFree : _Your review made me flail, I rarely get such in depth responses to fics or liveblogs or anything like that so THANKYOU :D** **

**And a few responses from previous chapters:**

**_08trekker:_ yes that is why Kurt tensed. Because it meant so much more to him than a publicity stunt :)**

**_sabriel81:_ hahahaha ohmygosh you have thine hand in marriage :P**

**_Mairad:_ I'm the same, I can't wait to teach my kids that my love for them is unconditional and that they should treat everyone and love everyone the same regardless of their sexuality. Thank-you, that was one of my favourite and most important chapters so it's so lovely to hear such a response from it :) also I now read 'so most nights I'd pray' as a lyric from To Have a Home so well done haha :P**

**Also LOL someone guessed the basic outline of where this story is headed so well done for that :P**

**I'll try my best to not take too long with the next update, but no promises. Love you guys! X**


	30. Chapter 30

A few things happened in the next month.

One: Blaine learnt how to survive. He got up every morning, went to work, occasionally saw Wes, attempted to write and tried his best to ignore the rest of the world. He wasn't living, but he had survived and he supposed he should count himself lucky.

He'd never felt unluckier, though. He'd begun working longer hours, needing to fill as much time as he could with mindless filing and organisation in the small cubicle that distracted him just enough to keep him sane. After a while spending the entire day at the office became a habit and once again, Blaine found himself totally immersed in a career he didn't particularly want or enjoy.

Two: Kurt went back to performing. It took him a while to ease back into the appropriate mind frame to be able to give his everything up on stage, but when he did, he felt a solid weight lift from his shoulders and he began to smile again. He'd missed the adrenaline and the audience and the applause, and each show felt like a welcome home.

But as soon as he'd taken his bow, signed autographs and left the theatre, the familiar misery drifted back in.

Reviews for _My Fair Lady _were fantastic and if they continued this way, they were likely to be nominated for at least one Olivier award, but as happy as Kurt pretended to be to the world, none of that mattered anymore. Not to him at least. He loved his job but he couldn't find it in himself to care about any potential awards or accolades. He'd lost the most meaningful prize he could have dreamed of, and no award would ever change that.

Three: Burt considered flying to London and dragging his son by the ear back to Ohio and then throwing both Kurt and Blaine against a brick wall for being so dense. He knew they were both still hurting but if only one of them would pick up the damn phone and call the other. He'd encouraged them both as much as he could, but he couldn't actually make that final step of communication, that was their choice.

The last time Burt had tried to instigate some form of progress between them, it had gone less than ideally.

"So I saw Blaine today –"

"Dad," Kurt had warned, but somehow there were already tears in his eyes. This just didn't get easier.

"Kurt, I've never seen him like this, he's miserable –"

"Please Dad," Kurt said and it had sounded choked, "I don't want to hear it. I _can't _hear it."

After that, Burt knew not to bring up Blaine. He still checked in with Kurt every few days and Blaine stopped by every other week. Each call he could hear the misery in Kurt's voice and it was almost permanently etched onto Blaine's face. They were lost without one another and if they just took a minute to talk, Burt knew they would sort it out.

* * *

><p>Every so often Blaine found himself faltering, searching for something, <em>anything<em>, to fill the Kurt-sized hole left in his life. He didn't want to be _that guy _who wouldn't let go, but occasionally he'd have an off day where his mind would drift to what could have been had he not suggested a break.

One Thursday night found him cross-legged on his bed, laptop in hand, his mouse hovering over a button.

One click away and it would be done, tickets would be bought and that would be that. After all, it needn't be anything more than Blaine going to see a show. It wasn't like he had to tell Kurt he was there.

And maybe if he went he might bump into Kurt. They could talk and maybe catch up and even if it didn't work out, Blaine would have gotten to see those gorgeous eyes that kept haunting his dreams.

It was a desperate thought and Blaine almost hit himself for considering such a thing. It would hardly do any good to fly all the way to London and what, beg for Kurt to take him back? Cry in his face as he babbled about how much he missed him? Was he really at the stage of groveling?

The mouse hovered a moment longer, almost selecting 'buy', before Blaine exited the browser and shut his laptop, pushing it aside, wishing he could push his thoughts away just as easily.

* * *

><p>The weather turned bitterly, bitingly cold almost overnight and Burt made sure to warn his son about it the day before he left for Ohio.<p>

"Dad, I live in _London_," Kurt reminded him, a grin on his face as he folded a few more shirts to pack, "Freezing your ass off is the only temperature we have here."

Burt laughed, "I've missed you, kiddo. I've missed you a lot."

Kurt bit his lip at the reminder of how distant he'd been the past few weeks. He'd ignored his Dad's pleads for him to visit, and Carole's too, because he couldn't go there, he just couldn't.

But it was almost Christmas and his earlier resignations about coming to Ohio were lost in the holiday spirit and his desire to spend the time with his family. He could only be there for a few days, but that was more than enough and as soon as Kurt opened the door and was bombarded with hugs, he knew he was where he was meant to be.

Everyone was there, his Dad, Carole, Finn and Rachel. It felt like home and Kurt ignored the part of his mind and heart that insisted someone was missing.

"It's just so good to see you, sweetie!" Carole enthused after the third time she'd pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. Kurt was struggling to breathe properly but he was smiling too. He'd missed having this kind of physical support and comfort, especially the past two months…

Rachel held him just as tightly and Kurt held on longer than he usually would. It had almost been a year since they'd seen each other and whilst they talked often, they both missed living a few blocks away and being able to catch up whenever they liked.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, standing on tip-toes to speak directly into his ear, "My first holidays without Finn were – well, they were tough to say the least."

"I'm fine," Kurt said quietly, his rehearsed response starting to get extremely old. He was sick of lying, but he didn't want anyone's pity, especially not Rachel's.

Rachel frowned, "Okay, if you're sure…but if you need a hug or anything, I'm here, okay?" Kurt nodded. "And if you're sad, just look at Finn and I. We got back together, so don't lose faith just yet."

She squeezed his waist one last time before letting him go and Kurt tried to smile even though faith was something he'd lost a long time ago.

"So how's London been treating you?" Burt asked once the hugs were over and everyone was settled in the lounge room. Kurt was sandwiched between Rachel and Finn who both seemed to have lost any concept of personal space. Carole had very nearly fallen over in her haste to sit by his side, but she hadn't been fast enough and had practically pouted until Burt gave her a look. Kurt supposed it was sweet how much they were all fussing over him but he knew it had everything to do with Blaine and little to do with him.

"Yeah, it's been good," Kurt said with ease, and parts of it had been. But coming home to an empty apartment, finding Blaine's old shirt mixed in with his, falling asleep both lonely and alone, that had been far from fun.

But he was determined to put all of that to the back of his mind and enjoy life, at least for the next few days. He was so over being sad and now that he was around people who could fix that – even just temporarily - he planned on taking full advantage.

"How's _Funny Girl_ going, Rach?" Kurt asked, genuinely interested, and just like that, the conversation steered away from him for the rest of the evening. He could tell Carole wanted to ask more, check how he was really going, and Burt kept glancing his way as if he were fragile and could break at any moment, but for the first time in a while he was truly fine and he sat back and listened as Rachel shared her most recent escapades in the theatre.

The remaining two days leading up to Christmas were similarly relaxed. Lots of talking and eating and laughing took place and Kurt was grateful that they didn't bring up London or Blaine again. He was woken surprisingly early on Christmas morning by an over-excited Finn and even though part of him wanted to smother his brother with a pillow for preventing a decent sleep-in, he had to smile because some things never change. Just like every previous Christmas with the Hudson clan, Finn knocked loudly on Kurt's door and proceeded to barge in when he didn't get a response.

"_Kuuuuuurt_, c'mon, you know I suck at waiting…"

Bleary-eyed, Kurt followed him out to the kitchen where Carole and Burt were already making breakfast, both in dressing gowns and looking like they would've preferred a few hours' more sleep.

"Rach is just getting changed, then we can open presents," Finn told him, not being able to keep still and Kurt let his eyes shut for the last few minutes of peace he had left for the day.

Even though Rachel was Jewish, Finn always insisted on getting her a present for Christmas and whether she found it offensive or not, she never turned down the gift. Kurt almost choked when this year's present turned out to be a ring and Finn dropped down on one knee to propose. Carole and Burt didn't seem surprised and Kurt wondered why he was the only one who hadn't been clued in on Finn's plans.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you!" Rachel flung herself into Finn's arms and cried into his shoulder for a good five minutes.

Kurt looked away, swallowing an uncomfortable swirl of nausea that was _not _jealousy. It couldn't be, because he _wasn't _jealous. Finn and Rachel had been together for over a decade, albeit sporadically but together nonetheless. They deserved this. And even if he'd secretly thought what he had with Blaine was more stable, more _real, _what did it matter? That was over months ago and _God, why couldn't he let it go already?! _

"Kurt? _Kurt_?"

Suddenly a pair of hands were waving in his face and Kurt swatted them away. Carole sighed and pulled him to his feet, nudging him into the kitchen. He went without argument and gladly accepted the hug Carole offered him the second they were out of sight.

"Finn's not the most considerate, is he?"

Kurt laughed, "It's not a strong point of his, no."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. He was so excited and as much as I wanted to tell him today wasn't exactly, um, _appropriate_, I couldn't make myself say it and I'm just sorry." Carole held him tighter and if he hadn't felt like crying before, Kurt knew this would've pushed him over the edge.

"It's fine," Kurt insisted, hating the two words that seemed to be making up his entire vocabulary recently, "I'm sure he's been planning this for months, God, little old me shouldn't stand in the way."

"We all thought it would be you first," Carole admitted and Kurt took in a shaky breath.

"Me too."

She held onto him for a few moments longer before excusing herself to go talk to Burt. Kurt took a few more deep breaths before fixing a smile on his face and going back into the other room to congratulate Rachel and Finn. No matter the bitter feelings still looming in his stomach – _not _jealousy – he was happy for them.

Carole and Burt joined them a few minutes later, both their mouths set in a straight line. Rachel was still gushing over the size of her ring and missed the way Carole kept giving Burt significant looks.

"Burt, just tell him already," she said under her breath.

"I will soon –"

"_Burt_, if you don't tell him right now…"

"In a minute -"

"Your father invited Blaine to lunch," Carole said quickly, leaving the room before Kurt could even process the sentence. But as soon as he did –

"_What_?!"

Rachel and Finn exchanged terrified looks and fled the lounge room as fast as Carole had.

"You invited _Blaine_?!" Kurt cried, staring daggers at his father.

Burt shrugged, "The kid has no-one. His mother's starting to become a decent human being but his father – did you really think I would let him be alone on Christmas?"

Kurt felt the nausea in his stomach intensify as he realised this wasn't some kind of sick joke. He would be seeing Blaine in a matter of hours. _Ex-boyfriend Blaine_. He felt the sudden urge to throw up.

"Dad, did you ever think that maybe seeing him might be, I don't know, _hard for me_?!" Kurt shouted, hating that he was already reduced to tears. It had been weeks since he'd allowed himself to properly cry over Blaine but this was too much and he couldn't help his reaction. "This was supposed to be a reprieve, Dad. These past few months have been _hell_, and I didn't need to come home and have it all thrown in my face!"

Burt eyed his son curiously. _Yep, definitely still in love_, he decided. Maybe this would all go okay.

"Kurt, it's gonna be fine. You two were ridiculously close, I hardly think one lunch together is gonna kill you-"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," Kurt muttered to himself, not even listening to his Dad anymore. He ran his hands through his hair, tugging enough to cause pain before remembering that Blaine would be seeing him soon and he needed to look at least semi-okay. He dropped his arms to his sides quickly and continued to pace in a circle, wondering if he actually might faint.

Burt reached out to lay a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt, look at me. _Kurt_! Everything will be fine, trust me."

Kurt just shook his head. How was he supposed to act around Blaine? What was he supposed to say?! _Hi, sorry about that break-up business. I still love you. Possibly more than before. So, what's new with you?_

"Look, I'm sorry kiddo," Burt said and he sounded sincere, "But I'm not un-inviting him. Nobody deserves to be alone on Christmas."

His words sounded final and Kurt sunk into the couch, holding his head in his hands. He wasn't ready for this. Maybe someday he could face Blaine again, apologise, possibly work things out enough to be friends. But not yet, not when the wound of their break-up was yet to heal.

Carole was already preparing lunch so Kurt allowed himself another minute of his breakdown before joining her in the kitchen to help. They worked in silence and Kurt was thankful that she didn't push any conversation. He needed the time to think and process, there was a lot about their break-up he'd labeled as 'too hard' that he needed to address before he saw Blaine again.

When there was under an hour until he was to arrive, Carole shooed Kurt out of the kitchen to go get ready. He showered and moisturised quickly before pulling out every item of clothing he'd brought and inspecting each article carefully. He wanted something that wasn't too casual but didn't scream 'effort' either. Eventually he settled on a pair of tight, dark jeans - purposefully not choosing Blaine's favourites - a red button-down shirt and black vest. What took the longest was moulding his hair into just-fell-out-of-bed-perfection. He didn't know why he was trying so hard but he needed to look good, to prove he was okay without Blaine, which was complete bullshit because of course he wasn't.

The doorbell sounded from downstairs and Kurt's heart leapt into his throat. _Here we go, _he thought as the aerobics routine in his stomach continued. Muffled greetings were heard as he tip-toed into the lounge room and Kurt almost faltered at the melodic laughter that he knew belonged to Blaine.

It suddenly hit him that he was a few metres away from Blaine for the first time in months and the thought was almost exciting. _Terrifying_, Kurt corrected himself, because this wasn't something he wanted.

Still, he couldn't help the slight smile that tugged at his lips the second Blaine was in sight. It wasn't his fault, Blaine was wearing some stupid festive shirt and looking all adorably sheepish and their time apart had certainly done him some good because he'd never looked so attractive. Kurt realised he was close to grinning and immediately went back to looking indifferent, but he was certain Blaine had caught his smile.

"Hi," Blaine said, eyes warm and welcoming and his voice washed over Kurt like a tide of old memories.

All the time Kurt had spent trying to convince himself he was over Blaine had been wasted because within five seconds of being around him again, Kurt knew he was still very much in love.

"Hi," Kurt echoed hesitantly, not sure where they were supposed to go from here. Luckily Blaine seemed just as unsure and they both sighed in relief when Burt told Blaine to take a seat. Everyone else made to leave the room and Kurt looked around helplessly as they all got up and left them alone.

"You look good," Blaine said once the room was empty, "Really good. I mean, not to sound weird or anything, it's just – you look well. And I'm glad."

Kurt nodded, "You too."

They both sat in silence, peering around the room and avoiding each other's eyes until Blaine finally spoke.

"How have you been?"

It was a stupid question and they both knew it but Blaine needed to hear it from Kurt, needed to hear him say that he was doing fine without him. It would hurt but all he really wanted was for Kurt to be happy. It had been a huge part of why he'd suggested a break in the first place.

Kurt's eyes met Blaine's and he shrugged, "I've been okay…How about you?"

Blaine paused, considering his answer. Part of him wanted to tell Kurt how _not_ okay he'd been, how just surviving took all of his concentration and energy. Another part of him wanted to pretend as if he'd been fine so he didn't seem weak. But in the end he decided to take the easy way out.

"Yeah, same."

Kurt looked around the room again, struggling to find a safe topic, something that wouldn't be awkward or uncomfortable to discuss. He had so much to say, things he desperately wanted to talk about but knew he couldn't. Thankfully Carole called them into the dining room after a few more minutes of strained chit-chat and they both began to relax a little.

Lunch was delicious. The table was filled with more food than necessary and they all piled their plates high as easy chatter flowed. Blaine sat across from Kurt and every so often their eyes would meet awkwardly. To begin with, they'd both quickly look elsewhere but after it kept happening, small smiles started to form on their faces and after a while they were unconsciously grinning at each other across the table.

Burt noticed and hid a smile of his own.

As they hadn't met before, Rachel asked Blaine all about himself and what kind of writing he was into. He told her he'd been working on a novel up until recently but that had kind of fizzled out.

"What? Why?!" Kurt couldn't help but exclaim.

Blaine almost smiled, "I don't know, I kinda suck at writing now."

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed together. "But you were so good!"

"Guess that's what happens when you lose your inspiration…" Blaine murmured, loud enough that Kurt heard and a coldness settled over him. He wanted to say sorry, sorry for so much more than just that but the words were caught in his throat.

The conversation moved on around them but Kurt's eyes stayed on Blaine's and he hoped his silence might portray what his words couldn't.

After a few tense moments, Blaine asked how work had been and Kurt jumped straight into a story about Sleepy Joe, the strange busboy who had come to every show for two weeks and just slept, that had them both in stitches. In turn Blaine told him that office work was incredibly dull but helping Wes with plans for his wedding was turning out to be a lot more interesting than he'd first thought.

"He's a bit of a groomszilla," Blaine explained with a twinkle in his eye that suggested Kurt would know all about that and Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Shut up, you'd be just as bad."

Blaine just grinned. Time was lost in what quickly became comfortable conversation. They helped clean up once lunch was finished but were forced to sit down after clearing the plates and cutlery.

"Burt and Finn can do the dishes," Carole insisted and they all laughed at the exaggerated groans from the other room at this news.

Blaine waited until they were alone again before offering Kurt the brown paper package tied up with a ribbon that he'd umm-ed and ahh-ed over whether to bring.

"Merry Christmas," Blaine said with a sheepish smile, holding out the present to Kurt.

Shocked but touched, Kurt looked down at the gift and back up to Blaine apologetically. "I didn't get you anything. I'm sorry, I didn't even know you were coming."

"It's fine," Blaine assured, practically shoving the present into Kurt's hands. He tried not to linger when their fingers brushed. "I saw it a few months back when we were still, ah, together."

Trying his best to ignore the pang in his heart, Kurt unwrapped the gift to find a gorgeous, turquoise cashmere scarf. He instantly brought it to his cheek to feel the soft material.

"It's beautiful, Blaine," Kurt said honestly, eyes alight as he continued to admire the scarf, "Thank-you so much."

Blaine smiled, clearly pleased that Kurt liked the present. He remembered finding it one stormy afternoon and instantly imagining it on Kurt, knowing it would compliment his boyfriend beautifully.

"I just thought it would bring out the different shades of your eyes," Blaine explained wistfully, "You've always known how much I love your eyes…"

Realising what he'd just let slip, Blaine's eyes widened and he apologised quietly before looking away awkwardly. They'd been doing so well this afternoon and he'd had to go and say something like _that._ Why did he constantly have to mess things up?!

Kurt felt the familiar fuzzy feeling he used to get when Blaine complimented him fill his entire body but he could've sworn this was ten times better. Back when they were going out, Blaine had been eager to flatter Kurt whenever possible. Months without that reassuring praise had made him forget just how nice the occasional off-hand compliment was but suddenly he was reminded all over again and he realised just how much he'd loved the way Blaine had made him feel.

"I miss you," Kurt blurted.

The second the words were out Kurt wished he could shove them back in so he didn't sound so pathetic. This was exactly what he'd hoped to avoid. The last thing he'd wanted was for Blaine to know just how much he'd been hurting without him, especially considering _he'd_ been the idiot to end them. But his big mouth had other ideas and Kurt just wished he could rewind and stop himself from saying something so stupid.

Just when he was about to take it back or apologise, because surely he'd overstepped some kind of boundary, Blaine spoke and Kurt was stunned into silence.

"I miss you too," Blaine's voice wavered slightly and for the first time Kurt considered the fact that maybe Blaine hadn't wanted this, "A lot."

It quickly became awkward again and thankfully Finn and Rachel joined them before they could say anything else they might regret. Rachel sat herself down next to Kurt and began rambling about some new, vegan dessert Carole had been teaching her to make whilst the boys had cleaned up. This provided the perfect opportunity for Finn to practically drag Blaine from the room and down the hall where they could talk without being overheard.

"I thought you said you would never hurt him," Finn said seriously and Blaine almost cowered under the death stare he was being given.

"I didn't mean to, of course I didn't." Blaine looked at Finn like he was crazy. "I don't think you get how much I loved – how much I _love _him. Kurt getting hurt was the last thing I wanted."

Finn's expression didn't change and he continued staring Blaine down, "Look, I've been nice all day because even though Kurt still looked like he wanted to cry a lot of the time, this is the happiest he's sounded in weeks. But I can't just forget what hap– wait! Did you just say you still love him?"

"Yes?"

The grin that grew on Finn's face could only be described as Cheshire-cat-like and he pulled Blaine into a quick bro-hug.

"Dude, you have to tell him!" Finn urged, pushing Blaine towards the door leading into the lounge room.

Blaine almost laughed at the abrupt change of mood and the absurd suggestion. "I can't just tell him, what if he doesn't feel the same?!"

Finn rolled his eyes, something Blaine just knew he'd picked up from Kurt, "Rachel's right, you're both completely oblivious."

"Finn, will you please bring Blaine back?" Kurt called from the other room, having suspected his brother was performing somewhat of an interrogation, "I'd like to talk to you both a bit more before I have to leave the country again."

They trudged back into the room, Finn giving Blaine expectant eyes the entire time. Blaine tried his best to ignore him, though a thousand different thoughts were now running through his mind, questioning Finn's idea, questioning Kurt's feelings for him. Coming here today hadn't been easy, seeing Kurt again had been even harder but now that he was here he felt…better. Less empty, less broken. He wondered if he'd had the same effect on Kurt, though he doubted it. And that was why he couldn't tell him how he felt, because as much as it hurt not knowing whether Kurt still loved him or not, it would be so much worse being told he didn't.

When Burt and Carole joined them again, Blaine pushed aside his musing and checked back into the conversation. He'd enjoyed today thoroughly and he wasn't about to spend the remainder of it in depressing contemplation.

Another hour passed quickly in chatter and laughs, so quickly that Kurt hadn't felt the time elapse at all. He caught sight of his watch and almost gasped.

"Shit, I have to go." He stood up and began collecting his belongings, wishing he didn't have to leave so soon but knowing he had no choice.

"Go where?" Blaine asked, feeling his heart sink. He had wanted to spend as much time with Kurt as possible, forever if he were allowed.

"The airport," Kurt told him as he ran out of the room to grab his luggage. When he returned, Blaine's face hadn't changed from the slight frown tainted with disappointment and it wasn't hard to guess what he was thinking.

_Running back to London. Leaving me for London. Again. _

Kurt began the round of goodbyes, hugging his family tight and quietly thanking his Dad for inviting Blaine. The day had gone so much better than he'd expected it to and whether he'd admit it or not, he was incredibly glad he'd gotten to see Blaine again.

"I'll walk you to the door," Blaine offered before Kurt got the chance to say anything to him. He helped Kurt with his bags and they walked down the hallway in silence.

"I can't believe you're going so soon," Blaine said quietly once they reached the door. He couldn't look at Kurt, not when he was about to leave him all over again.

"Yeah, well there's a benefit for underprivileged kids tomorrow night that I need to be back in time for," Kurt explained, "Most of the cast is singing there. The timing's not great but I'm just glad I could be here for some of Christmas."

Blaine nodded, not resenting Kurt's benevolent nature but hating the fact that there was always somewhere else he was needed. Somewhere Blaine wasn't.

"I hope today wasn't too weird," Blaine said eventually with a small smile that Kurt had to return, "Burt offered for me to come and it was just so nice to - well, to have somewhere to go. I'm seeing Mum tomorrow but as I'm sure you can guess, I wasn't exactly welcome at the Anderson Christmas dinner. Not that I wanted to go. But it's just nice to be wanted somewhere. I really hope you didn't mind."

Hearing about Blaine's family made a heavy guilt set in Kurt's stomach. He hadn't asked Blaine how everything had been with his Mum, hadn't even thought about the fact that his father was still probably being a complete ass and treating Blaine like shit - if they'd even spoken. The fact that he hadn't been there for Blaine like he'd always promised to made him feel like crying. It was stupid, they were broken up, they hadn't even talked, much less spoken about the serious side of things but he'd still broken one of the many things he'd vowed to Blaine and he was disappointed in himself for doing so.

"I'm sorry about your Dad," Kurt said genuinely and Blaine smiled and shrugged it off, "But today was fun. And seeing you wasn't _completely _awful."

Blaine chuckled, "Yeah, I guess it was _just_ bearable being around you again."

Kurt laughed too and the funny thing was that despite their earlier worries, today had been the best day either had had in _months_. It had almost felt like the early stages of their relationship with light-hearted teasing and shared smiles and excessive laughter and hearts beating way too fast over the tiny things.

If only they could go back to those days for good.

Kurt checked his watch once more and groaned at the numbers staring back at him. He'd never wanted to stay in Ohio more than he did in that moment but if he didn't leave soon he'd miss his plane. He lifted his eyes to meet Blaine's again and they both sensed the change in mood.

_I can't say goodbye to him again, _Kurt thought desperately, _Don't make me do it._

"I have to go."

Blaine sighed, "I guess I'll see you again sometime?" He said it like a question and God, he hoped for the right answer.

"Yeah, that would nice," Kurt said genuinely and he really hoped he didn't have to go another two months before they spoke again. In fact a day without contact would feel too long now and Kurt wondered if today had been such a good idea after all. All it did was dangle the idea of _them _in front of him, making him want Blaine back in his life even more than before and he wasn't so sure his heart would survive this time.

Kurt offered Blaine one last smile, though he was breaking on the inside, before he left and the second the door shut behind him, he let the tears fall.

Blaine retreated to the spare room and lay down for a while, mulling over the feelings and thoughts mixing together that made his brain want to explode. God, he missed Kurt, missed being a part of his life and making him laugh and just being able to spend time with him.

He wanted him back. He had to get him back.

He got up quickly and practically ran to the lounge room where everyone was talking in hushed tones. They all looked up as soon as he walked into the room and were surprised to see him grinning.

"What time's Kurt's flight?" Blaine asked and Carole squealed in delight.

"7:30," Rachel supplied.

"I'll drive," Finn said, jumping to his feet immediately and bolting to grab his keys.

"You don't think I'm stupid for chasing after him, do you?" Blaine checked, needing some form of reassurance to make sure he wasn't making a mistake and Burt laughed.

"I think you'd be stupid not to!"

Everything happened incredibly fast after that. Finn got them to the airport in record time but the minutes still felt like hours to Blaine. As time ticked on and more houses flashed past, Blaine began to worry. What if he didn't get there in time? Or worse, what if he did only for Kurt to reject him?

But he couldn't think like that! He knew deep down Kurt still cared about him. Yes, they'd been out of sync the past few months but none of that mattered anymore. He'd forgiven Kurt ages ago, had left his bitter feelings in the past where they belonged and he just hoped Kurt could do the same.

Finn surprisingly knew what to do as soon as they stepped foot in the airport. He instantly bought a cheap ticket for Blaine, something that would get him through customs and to the terminal. He asked which terminal the 7:30 flight to London was leaving from and as soon as the number twelve was muttered, Finn threw the ticket at Blaine and shoved him in the right direction.

And Blaine just ran.

He could barely think as he made his way through the airport, knocking one or two people over in his haste and calling out apologies as he rushed past. He'd never been one to be rude, but right now he couldn't care less.

After getting lost once and having to backtrack, Blaine finally found the terminal he was looking for. In his mind, when he'd imagined this scenario, there had been hundreds of people blocking his view and he'd had to vehemently search through the throng before he found Kurt. In reality it was nothing like that. The area was deserted and his eyes instantly sought out the screen with the flight name and information on it.

_Departed_.

He felt like his legs might give out from both exhaustion and despair so he collapsed into one of the grey, plastic chairs nearby and just breathed in and out. He hadn't made it in time and even though his mind kept telling him he could call Kurt later, tell him the same things over the phone that he'd come to say in person, he knew it wouldn't be the same.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there for, but it was probably only a few minutes because before too long he heard someone approaching and he knew Finn must've caught up. He turned around to tell him the bad news only to find someone else standing in Finn's place. Someone he was much happier to see.

"Hey," Kurt said softly, for once looking a little shy and Blaine wanted to reach out and kiss him. He refrained.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, eyebrows drawn down in confusion, "Your flight left…"

"I missed it."

Blaine offered him a sympathetic smile, "Bad traffic? It was alright when we left but I guess it _is _Christmas day -"

"Blaine, I missed it on _purpose_," Kurt said, holding back a laugh as Blaine arched an eyebrow. "You see there's this guy and I didn't want to leave until I'd spoken to him, properly."

The confusion etched on Blaine's face changed to understanding and he couldn't help but grin.

"Oh. _Oh_."

Kurt smiled, "Yeah. Thankfully I ran into Finn on the way out and he told me you had similar plans. I never thought I'd have someone rush to the airport to stop me getting on a plane. Are you ashamed that we've now become a part of every cliché ever?"

Blaine chuckled, "A little. But my gratefulness overshadows the shame."

Kurt's smile widened and he pulled his scarf, the same one Blaine had given him, closer, needing something to do with his hands.

"So, what are _you _doing here?" Kurt asked, the startings of another smile playing at his lips as he finally took a seat next to Blaine. They both unconsciously turned in to each other, almost touching but not quite.

"Oh, well you see, there's this guy…"

"Mmm, quite the jerk I believe -"

"No, please don't, Kurt," Blaine said seriously, "I don't want you blaming yourself for everything."

Kurt sighed, "Fairly certain I'm the one who broke up with you and I'm the one who hung up on you. I shouldn't have done that. I was angry but it was rude."

"I shouldn't have pushed you to that point," Blaine countered, "I_ am_ sorry by the way, I want you to know that…I'm sorry I didn't fight for us until it was too late."

Kurt shook his head, "I'm sorry too. For so many things, God, I don't even know where to begin -"

"I forgive you," Blaine said instantly, finally working up the courage to reach out and touch Kurt's hand. He threaded their fingers together, having missed their perfect fit these past months. "Can't we just agree that we've both acted like idiots and done stupid things?"

Kurt nodded, "Okay, fine. But I'm still sorry."

"So am I."

They looked at each other for a second, both so close to blurting out a thousand different things. The whole drive to the airport Blaine had been thinking over what he wanted to say but now that he was here, he didn't know how to start. Thankfully Kurt did.

"I want to get back together," Kurt said, finally speaking both of their thoughts aloud and Blaine almost sagged in relief. "But we need to work out our shit first. Talk some more, about everything, about what we want and the future."

"Definitely," Blaine agreed, glad that Kurt still wanted to discuss the problems they'd had and hopefully fix as many as they could.

"I still have to fly out tonight," Kurt told him, "There's another flight in a few hours. Maybe you could come back with me to London, just for a few days?"

And there it was. One of the things that had brought them to this point: Kurt's inability to realise that Blaine couldn't just drop everything whenever Kurt needed him.

Blaine sighed, "I'm sorry Kurt, but I can't do that. I'm seeing my Mum tomorrow and then it's almost straight back to work."

Blaine expected Kurt to be disappointed in him, upset about his 'lack of dedication' but instead he shrugged, not missing a beat.

"That's fine. I've got a few last strings to tie up in London, the next show's not until after New Year's though. I'll come back here in a couple of days and we'll talk, yeah?" Kurt saw the look on Blaine's face and grinned, squeezing his hand. "Don't look so surprised, we've got a whole discussion about me learning to compromise ahead of us yet."

They talked for a little while longer, the conversation flowing more easily now that they weren't hiding any feelings. They mostly talked about how much they'd missed each other and other equally sickeningly-sweet things before they both realised the time.

"I need to check in to my other flight," Kurt said sadly.

Blaine nodded, "And I should really go find Finn. I'm surprised he hasn't come and found us yet actually."

"Well I may have had a harsh word to him about not interrupting us," Kurt admitted with a grin that Blaine was quick to return.

They both stood up, neither wanting to part just yet. Their hands were still clasped and Kurt could feel Blaine shaking slightly. He looked a little nervous too, like he was deep in thought, and Kurt was about to ask what was wrong when Blaine spoke.

"Um, before you go, I don't think I have any right to ask but can I – can I maybe kiss you?"

Kurt felt his hurt heart at Blaine having to request such a thing and instead of replying verbally, he tugged Blaine into his arms, moving his lips to meet Blaine's. It wasn't a long kiss, they needed to really talk before they got to that, but it was full of promise anyway. Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands, brushing his thumb along Kurt's left cheek as he smiled into the kiss.

"I love you, okay?" Kurt said, leaning in for one more short peck. "Please don't let me forget it again."

Blaine's cheeks began to hurt from smiling so hard, "I love you too. So much."

It may not have been a complete fix, not yet, but they were both finally trying again and as Blaine waved Kurt off, he let himself fill with hope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO I hope that monster chapter makes up for all the angst. Hope you guys liked it, let me know :) A thousand words of thanks to my beta and motivation <em><span>itsjustalittlemakeup.<span>_**

**Just so you guys know, I only have one more chapter and then an epilogue planned so prepare yourselves for the end. I'm gonna miss writing this :( **

**Also I must say, one of my favourite things has been reading your interpretations of who is in the wrong and what should happen and what you think of the chapter and just wkhgkjhewkjgr I love you guys! :) Hope you're all well! X**


	31. Chapter 31

The next two days were physically painful for both of them. Kurt spent the entire flight to London caught between hating himself for having to leave and grinning like a maniac because Blaine still loved him. He was fairly certain he freaked out the passenger next to him due to his ever-present and overly bright smile, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Nothing had felt this good in _months_ and he was so relieved that he'd been allowed a second chance.

Of course, his wonderful mood didn't last long when he remembered there was another 48 hours to survive before he could see Blaine again. Each minute trickled by slowly and even the benefit dragged. It wasn't that the night was bad, or really boring in the slightest, in fact, just a week ago Kurt would've welcomed the distraction. Tonight, however, all Kurt wanted was to be in Ohio, fixing everything with Blaine, and anything stopping him from doing so was consequently dull and tedious.

Blaine had a surprisingly lovely lunch with his mother the next day for their own Anderson Christmas and he was immeasurably glad for the distraction. He knew if he were at home by himself, eyes glued to the clock, he would surely pull his hair out in impatience for Kurt to return. Instead he spent the time catching his Mum up on the events of the day before and she, in turn, filled him in on her day. She told him his father said 'Merry Christmas', whatever that was supposed to mean, and Blaine hoped it was progress.

Over their two days apart they messaged back and forth, mostly silly sweet nothings and sappy comments to get them through the time before they would see each other again.

It hadn't been planned, in fact neither Kurt nor Blaine had predicted their reactions, but once Kurt was finally standing in the doorway of Blaine's home and they'd stared at each other for a good few seconds too long, neither had been able to stop themselves from lunging forward. They were a mess of limbs whilst they figured out whose arms went where but once Kurt's were securely fastened around Blaine's neck and Blaine's were squeezing at Kurt's sides, they were able to lean in and greet each other properly.

"Hi," Kurt said quietly, a soft smile at his lips, one Blaine felt moments later against his own.

Their kisses were short; rushed but purposefully careful. It wasn't the smartest beginning to their afternoon but all thought went out the window the second their mouths had met. With one last peck, they fell into a tight hug.

"You're here," Blaine said into the crook of Kurt's neck, leaving a light kiss there as he pulled away. He wanted to hold on forever, but he knew that wasn't an option, at least not yet.

"I am," Kurt replied, pouting when Blaine's arms left his sides. He made grabby hands for Blaine's wrists and tugged him closer again, for no other reason than to feel the warm body pressed against his. "Though frankly I'm shocked at your lack of faith in me. Don't you trust me?"

"No," Blaine teased and Kurt punched him lightly. "Okay, yeah, I do. Most of the time."

Kurt grinned, leaning into their makeshift hug to rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. Automatically, Blaine's arms wound around his waist to keep him close. It astounded both of them how easily they'd fallen back into acting like a couple, but neither was about to complain. They'd missed each other too much over the past months to deny themselves this simple pleasure.

"I've missed this," Kurt admitted softly, burying his head further into the fabric of Blaine's shirt.

Blaine smiled sadly and dropped a kiss to the top of Kurt's head, "Me too."

They stood like this for some time, only moving when Kurt complained of a crick beginning to form in his neck. It hit them both at once, that no matter how much they'd missed the feel of each other they still needed to talk, not cling to each other, and their eyes met awkwardly.

"We should start. Talking, I mean, you know, working everything out, as long as that's still what you want. God, that's still what you want, right?" Blaine rambled, eyes going wide as he considered the possibility that Kurt had come here to say goodbye, for good.

"Of course," Kurt said immediately, rolling his eyes as Blaine visibly relaxed, dragging a hand across his forehead with a stage-whispered _phew_! It was adorable; one of the silly little mannerisms that were just so _Blaine_ and Kurt couldn't believe how much he'd missed those habits over the past few months.

Mind already whirring faster than necessary, Kurt followed Blaine into the other room to talk. They sat opposite each other on the same couch, both cross-legged with hands clasped in their laps, backs pressed against the armrests on either side.

"Okay, how does one start a discussion like this?" Kurt asked, having no clue where to begin. All day he'd been thinking about things he wanted to say to Blaine, promises he wanted to make, but not once had he thought about how he should start.

Blaine shrugged, looking around the room as if it held the answer. They sat in silence, lost in thought until eventually Kurt sighed.

"Alright, so you still love me, yes?"

Blaine nodded a little too enthusiastically and they both laughed.

"Good, I still love you too," Kurt said with a smile that Blaine returned full-heartedly, "And we both want to get back together, right?"

Blaine nodded again, just as eagerly as before, causing Kurt to grin again.

"Good. So we're on the same page as far as that's concerned… Now we just need to work everything else out."

They looked at each other again, both unsure of what to say first and another few moments passed in silence before Blaine spoke.

"Okay, I don't mean to be a dick but can I begin by asking why you broke up with me?" Blaine cringed at his words, "Okay, that sounds whiny, and also sounds like I'm putting all the blame on you, which I'm not. I promise I'm not."

Kurt smiled, reaching out to touch Blaine's hand to let him know that it was okay, he understood.

"I just want to put my assumptions to rest," Blaine explained, "And actually hear your side of the story."

"Only if I get to hear yours too," Kurt countered and Blaine laced their fingers together with a whispered _Deal_. "Well I guess it all began with you suggesting a break, and no, I'm not putting the blame on you either, but I think that's the first time I actually considered breaking up. Every fight before I refused to think about it, because I knew that even if we kept arguing, I would always prefer you in my life over a life without you.

"But you were right, I was getting tired. Tired of missing you and tired of hating you and tired of loving you so much that it physically hurt to be apart. I kept telling myself it was worth it though… But then you told me that you wanted a break, from me, and Blaine, I can't tell you how bad that made me feel. It was like you wanted to put me on hold until a more convenient time, or just use this as an excuse to get rid of me altogether…I guess hanging up on you, breaking up with you, was just confirming what I felt you already wanted."

His voice sounded so defeated, like he'd been fighting this same battle for years only to be beaten at the last minute and Blaine wanted nothing more than to wrap him in an embrace until everything stopped hurting. He settled for squeezing Kurt's hand instead.

"I didn't ever want to actually break up," Blaine said once Kurt fell silent. "I honestly didn't even entertain the thought, because there was _no way_ I was losing you for good. I just thought we both needed some time to ourselves, to get some perspective, so we'd stop fighting so much and a break seemed like the only solution. Guess I fucked that one up."

Kurt forced a smile, "A little."

Maybe before, Blaine would've gotten angry for the way Kurt so easily agreed, but now all he could hear was the small voice and the hidden hurt behind those two words. He knew of Kurt's low self-esteem, knew it all too well and he suddenly realised how much of a hit this entire break-up must have been to it.

"Kurt, please listen to me when I say that I have never not, nor did I ever stop, wanting _you_." Blaine's eyes were earnest as he held Kurt's hand tighter in his. He traced a circle with his thumb over the pale skin and brought it to his lips to place a quick kiss there. Kurt shook his head slightly but his grin gave away his delight. "I was lost without you. Seriously, I was a complete mess. I don't think I'll ever be able to explain how much better my life is with you in it."

Kurt felt his heart melt and he reached out to grab Blaine's face and pull it to meet his, showing his appreciation with actions rather than words. Blaine responded enthusiastically, capturing Kurt's mouth in a desperate kiss until they both eventually pulled back with heavy breaths.

"Right, sorry, we're not supposed to do that yet," Kurt said with a giggle, feeling a little light-headed.

Blaine groaned, "Can't we just skip this part and get to the make-up sex?!"

Kurt laughed again, crawling back to his seat but this time throwing his legs over Blaine's lap, "All in good time."

Unconsciously, Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's shins, rubbing up and down lightly like he used to whenever they would lounge around on the couch like this. Kurt smiled at him, noticing the old habit.

"I was a mess too, you know," he said, eyes meeting Blaine's again, "Without you, everything just felt less important, like nothing really mattered if I couldn't come home to you at the end of the day. It sounds stupid, but _I _felt less important too. I can't even explain it, but I just felt like giving up and then there was the whole magazine thing and I was so freaking worried that you believed it and that you'd actually said it yourself -"

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed together, "Woah, what magazine thing?"

Kurt sighed, "This stupid article about us breaking up and how it was my fault and I never really loved you. It was bullshit but I assumed it was Sebastian again and that maybe you'd spoken to him about it and that just made me worry you'd moved on…"

Colour instantly reached Blaine's face as he thought back to that night in the bar where he'd wanted to pummel Sebastian for simply existing. That was nothing in comparison to how much he wanted to hurt him now. Sebastian had meddled before and that had been bad but _this_, making Kurt believe Blaine thought so lowly of him, making him even _consider _that Blaine could move on from him, that was a whole other level of unacceptable.

"He made it all up," Blaine told him vehemently, "Wes took me out for drinks because I'd barely left the house in two weeks and Sebastian was there, being a general ass and he overheard me saying how much I missed you and of course he twisted my words."

"Ugh, that whore-faced swine," Kurt practically spat and Blaine couldn't help but laugh because Kurt's insults were the best.

"God, I've missed you," Blaine said seriously, hugging Kurt's legs to his chest, "You have no idea how much. Even whore-faced swine couldn't make me forget you."

Kurt laughed, "You're such a dork."

Blaine preened as if it were a compliment, "I know. But you love me so you're the bigger dork, more so, you're a dork lover."

"I feel like we're getting sidetracked," Kurt said with a grin that faltered after a second before disappearing altogether. The last thing he wanted was to bring up something to ruin their good moods, but it needed to be discussed and he knew once it was they could finally stop this nonsense and be together, completely, again.

Blaine noticed the change in mood and frowned, "Just say it."

"I think it's time to talk about the whole London/Ohio thing," Kurt said carefully, knowing this would be the hardest part of their talk. He'd thought it all through though, spoken to Janet, spoken to Steven, even spoken to Jeff, and he had a plan. He just hoped Blaine would be on board.

Blaine's frown deepened but he reached out for Kurt's hand to hold in his, needing his anchor, before nodding for Kurt to continue.

"So I've been thinking," Kurt begun, eyes never straying from Blaine's, "And I've realised how incredibly selfish I've been throughout this entire relationship." He held his hand up when Blaine opened his mouth to argue, "No, it's true. You've given up more than your share when it comes to 'us,' and I never wanted to make you do that, yet here we are…Anyway I've finally found something I can sacrifice, for us."

For some reason, Blaine's heart was beating faster than it had all afternoon and he put it down to the fact that Kurt was about to offer a fix, something that could ultimately mend them permanently. Everything they'd said so far was leading up to this big solution of sorts and Blaine unconsciously held his breath.

Kurt offered him a smile and a squeeze of the hand before continuing, "My contract ends in early February, I've spoken to Steven and he understands that when it does, I'll be leaving London and _My Fair Lady_. I'll be moving back to New York. I know it's not Ohio, but it's a compromise, and I'll be much closer so we can see each other all the time and we'll be in the same time zone and flights are pretty cheap –."

"Stop," Blaine said quickly, "Kurt, please stop. I'm not letting you do any of that."

Kurt's eyebrows drew together in confusion, "What? I thought it would be what you wanted…"

"To make you give up your dreams?" Blaine asked incredulously, "God no! I never wanted that. I just wanted you to realise that I'd given so much of myself to this relationship and I was…waiting for a little bit more back."

"And this is me giving more back," Kurt argued emphatically, hand gestures and all.

Blaine shook his head, "No. Performing makes you happy and you're _amazing_ at it. I'm still blown away every time I see you on stage. I would never take that away from you, or expect you to give it up for silly old me."

More than a little dumbfounded by the turn of events – he'd honestly expected Blaine to jump at his idea – Kurt sank lower into the couch and sighed.

"So I stay in London, then what? I don't want to do the long distance thing forever!"

"It won't be forever," Blaine promised, playing with Kurt's fingers as he spoke, "Trust me, I can't do that either."

"Then exactly what is the plan?" Kurt asked, throwing a skeptical look Blaine's way. He was trying hard to hide his frustration but he felt it seeping through. It wasn't that he was angry at Blaine, in fact he found it very sweet that he wanted Kurt to put his career first, but the fact that Kurt had come up with a perfectly fine resolution, only to be dismissed, was beyond annoying.

"I don't know," Blaine admitted with a small, apologetic smile, "I guess this is the part where we discuss different options?"

Biting his lip, Kurt nodded, a hundred thoughts already congregating at the front of his mind. Maybe they would just have to endure the distance again, promise to try harder this time and just hope for the best. Hoping was so indefinite though, so flimsy; it left everything up in the air and Kurt had never been the kind to appreciate uncertainty.

He thought back to the early days of their relationship when Blaine first left for Ohio, back to the sleepless nights and the excessive tears and the constant ache that he had hoped would now vanish. There was no way he was going back to any of that, and if he couldn't be in Ohio then there was only one other way to avoid the distance.

"Come with me to London."

Kurt's words were abrupt and they startled Blaine out of his own flurry of thoughts. The suggestion was absurd; Blaine may not have come up with any better ideas himself but he knew this wasn't the answer. They'd discussed London before and it had been agreed that him moving there just wasn't a viable option. He hated to shoot down another possible fix but this was barely a fix.

"I know what you're going to say, but just hear me out," Kurt said before Blaine had the chance to respond, "You won't let me come to New York, at least not yet. Neither of us want to go through the hell that was our attempt at a long distance relationship again. You've told me before that you're not a huge fan of your job but I know how much you love to write. There's paper and pens and inspiration in London too. And there's me. Please, just consider it."

Blaine had to admit, the picture Kurt had painted in his mind was incredibly appealing. He could easily imagine waking up each morning with Kurt in his bed and a flutter in his heart. They would spend the morning together, in whichever way they felt fit and when the time came for Kurt to go to the theatre, Blaine would kiss him goodbye and write to his heart's content. Most nights he would go to the theatre too, until he was confident he knew every moment of the musical inside out, and then at the end of the day they would fall into bed together, eager to repeat the same thing tomorrow.

There was nothing logical about it, no rhyme or reason as to why he should leave his entire life behind for one person, but that person happened to be an _extraordinary _someone he knew his life would be drearily empty without. He'd wanted Kurt to give more to their relationship and he'd just shown he was willing to give everything, willing to sacrifice _My Fair Lady _and the role he'd made his own. Performing was the life and blood in Kurt's veins and the fact that he was willing to give even a little of that up was more than enough for Blaine.

The rational part of his brain still screamed at him a thousand reasons as to why it was wrong but all that Blaine could verbalise was a half-hearted, "But I'm poor," and Kurt burst out laughing.

"Honey, I don't care," Kurt smiled, eyes alight with endless possibility and it did wonders to reassure Blaine, "Do you really think I'm after your money? Look, the rent on my apartment is already paid for, we don't need two incomes to survive. And even if you're bankrupt and you decide to grow a beard and never leave the house or do anything but write, then that's okay. You'll at least be _with_ me, and I'll still love you."

The doubts and arguments clouding Blaine's mind had begun to disappear as Kurt spoke and by the time he finished, there was nothing left but a certainty that this was the right decision. Blaine nudged Kurt's legs off his lap so he could move freely and he crawled closer to Kurt until they were only a few centimetres apart.

"Actually, don't ever grow a beard," Kurt said seriously, his hand reaching up to cup Blaine's chin and bring him even closer, "My love only goes so far. Well that, and I'm sure Camilla would kill me for the stubble-burn."

Blaine laughed into the kiss Kurt was quick to pull him into and he felt the last of his self-restraint melting away.

"Okay," Blaine breathed a second later, "I'll come."

Kurt's smile couldn't have been wider as he leant back to look Blaine straight in the eyes, "Are you sure?"

Blaine nodded, his chest threatening to burst, "Positive. If there's anything I'm sure about, it's you and me."

Kurt made a noise of complete and utter delight and threw his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. Blaine grinned and held Kurt just as tightly, so glad he was allowed to again.

"Only on one condition though," Kurt added, "We reevaluate New York in a few months time. I can't keep you this far from your family and friends for too long."

Reluctantly, Blaine agreed, knowing it would be a difficult discussion but forcing it to the back of his mind for now. There were more important things to do, like celebrate; and celebrate, they would.

"I love you so much," Kurt murmured against Blaine's skin hours later, their bodies pressed so close they were practically one entity. Blaine dropped a kiss to Kurt's shoulder as he tangled their legs together and sighed in complete contentment.

"I love you too."

A lazy smile stayed stuck to Kurt's face as his eyes slowly shut, the sleepiness of his post-orgasm phase setting in. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and held him close, rubbing circles into Kurt's hip as he drifted off.

In his sleep, Kurt nestled impossibly closer, wriggling his toes against Blaine's ankle and whining a little until he eventually found the comfortable position he was searching for. Blaine smiled fondly, his eyes sweeping over Kurt's placid expression and the slight curve of his lips somehow still evident even an hour after he'd fallen asleep. He was so beautiful and there were no words in the English language to describe how happy Blaine was to call Kurt his again.

After a while, Kurt began to stir, peeking an eye open and smiling when the first thing he saw was Blaine.

"Are you watching me sleep again?" Kurt asked accusingly, his voice raspy from lack of use. Blaine ducked down to place a quick kiss against his lips, just because he could.

"Maybe," Blaine admitted, "I couldn't resist the opportunity to stare at the perfection that is Kurt Hummel. It's not every day I have a Broadway star in my bed."

"Creep," Kurt teased, earning himself a light punch and a deep kiss he instantly melted into. It all felt so normal, so _right_, and Kurt couldn't help but think that this was how everything was meant to turn out. His belief in fate had wavered over these past few months but it seemed to be back, more alive than ever.

It wasn't just Kurt though, Blaine felt it too, that faith blooming sweet and strong in their hearts, down to their very core, that they belonged together. It would be ridiculous for them to think that all their problems were magically solved, but they knew as long as they had each other, they would be okay. More than okay.

* * *

><p>They were.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Up next, the epilogue! Wow, I can't believe this is almost at the end! I will miss this fic, it's the first one I ever wrote besides from little drabbles and it's my baby so thank-you to everyone who reviewed or simply read this story. Love to you all! <strong>

**_Lugrpa:_ YES YOU MAY CRY**

**_claudiavonberckefeldt:_**** Wow okay, I am incredibly flattered that you'd want a PDF of this :D if anyone wants to make one feel free to, but may I ask that they just wait until the epilogue is done and I have changed the status of this story to complete? I won't do that until I have gone back through the first 15 or so chapters and re-edited them because some of those are appalling - it was when I first started writing and just, wow, they're not very good. The re-editing might take a a month or two :S anyway if anyone makes one please link me to it in a review :D **

**I just want to take a moment to thank ****_itsjustalittlemakeup, _this girl has done so much for this fic and deserves all the love! **

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and apologies if everything didn't quite turn out how you wanted. Just wait though, there's still the epilogue to come :) I'd love to hear your thoughts regardless :) **

**Love you all! X**


	32. Epilogue

**AN: Sorry about the wait! Prepare yourself for an excessive amount of fluff and corniness. :)**

* * *

><p>It had been Blaine's idea to move in without any help. <em>I don't want to share this with anyone, nobody but you, <em>he had explained and although Kurt rolled his eyes and insisted his boyfriend was both cheesy and insane, Blaine's methods of persuasion were quite effective and Kurt reluctantly agreed. It wasn't until weeks later when they were lugging six million boxes up the stairs to their new apartment, cursing the out of order lift, that Blaine realised it maybe hadn't been the best idea.

"I told you so," Kurt sang for the tenth time that afternoon as Blaine collapsed on the ground, a grin in place as his eyes scanned their now filled apartment. None of the furniture was in the right spot and boxes were absolutely _everywhere_, but they were officially moved in and that alone made their day's effort worth it.

"It's ours," Blaine said with a lopsided smile, his eyes meeting Kurt's a moment later, "This place is _ours._"

Kurt grinned, sinking to the floor to place a quick kiss to Blaine's mouth, "I know."

They were both exhausted, slightly sweaty and ready for a good night's sleep but their tired eyes still held a sparkle because they were _home_. Sure, half the rooms were currently empty and the walls didn't yet hold memories of their life together but this was the place they knew they'd raise their kids one day. It was where they'd host their first Thanksgiving feast and where, in a few months, Kurt would pop open a bottle of champagne and beg for Blaine's autograph on the brand new copy of his first book.

Unlike Kurt's apartment in London and Blaine's house back in Ohio, this actually felt like _their _home and they were both glad they'd finally decided to move to New York. Blaine was looking forward to the stability this change would bring; he'd moved around a lot the past year and couldn't wait to finally settle down for good.

For the first month and a half after getting back together, he'd stayed in Ohio to finish off work and sort out the house. He waited until Wes' wedding was over before leaving for London and although it was hard saying goodbye to his friends and family, in a way it had felt right. Ohio wasn't his home anymore, and if he was honest, it hadn't been for a while, not since Kurt had stumbled into his life all those months ago.

For the most part, life in London was uneventful, though there were still times where things were less than ideal. Blaine remembered too many days where he'd spend hours on end frustrated at the words on his page for not phrasing properly, where he'd snap at Kurt and then regret it instantly, rushing to apologise profusely and hold Kurt's waist from behind until he managed to get his boyfriend to smile again. Equally often they would bicker over the silliest trivialities when Kurt was so tired that he couldn't help the things that came out of his mouth. They always pulled through though.

Blaine finished the first draft of his novel faster than he expected, it was edited even quicker and the fact that he would soon be a published author was something he knew he'd still struggle to comprehend years from now. Almost daily Kurt told him how proud he was, not only of what Blaine had done but also of _him_ and who he was. When asked, Blaine didn't have to think twice about who to dedicate his first novel to.

Kurt continued to excel at performing, giving everything to each show of _My Fair Lady_ knowing it could very well be his last. When the night of his final performance came, Kurt tried hard not to cry. It was stupid, he'd been in so many different musicals before but each held a special place in his heart and he knew he'd miss this one especially. Blaine sat front row and centre, standing up and applauding louder than he ever had when it came to Kurt's curtain call. As Kurt took his final bow, the audience went crazy and he locked eyes with Blaine, both of them teary-eyed as he mouthed an obvious _love you_. Blaine was so proud he thought he might burst.

Then began the month-long hunt for an apartment that was decent-sized and close to Times Square but not too far from the train station for when Burt and Carole wanted to visit. They must have looked at hundreds of places before they came across _the one_ and here they were, Blaine star-fished in the middle of the floor with Kurt curled into his side, chests rising and falling in perfect unison. The wooden floorboards beneath them were starting to hurt but neither could bring themselves to care, not when everything felt so perfect.

"I am so in love with you," Blaine said after a while, propping himself up on one elbow and hovering over Kurt, leaning down to drop a kiss to his nose before drawing back and losing himself in his boyfriend's eyes. This was it, he decided, this was the moment and he surreptitiously slipped a hand into his pocket, fingers tightening around the small box there.

He took a deep breath, tried to still the rapid beating of his heart and began, "Kurt, the day I met you I was nothing. I had lost my job, my parents hated me and I felt…worthless. Without even trying you picked me up and put me back on my feet, only to sweep me off them hours later."

Kurt smiled, eyes already shining with unshed tears as he listened intently.

"I went to London needing an escape, something to take away the negativity threatening to completely take over my life. What I found was something – some_one_ - so much better… Kurt, I couldn't have imagined someone like you ever entering my life, I couldn't have even hoped for it. But by some stroke of luck you're here and you're everything I want and need, and God that sounds lame but it's true. We could be living in Antarctica, completely cut off from the world and dying of pneumonia and I would still count myself lucky to be able to cuddle with you."

Kurt giggled, reaching up to press a kiss to the underside of Blaine's jaw. "You're so adorable it hurts."

Blaine grinned, feeling his heartbeat begin to rise again as he got closer to the four words he couldn't wait to ask. Kurt's gaze was unwavering as he waited for Blaine to continue, sensing he wasn't finished yet, and with a slightly shaky voice Blaine went on.

"What I'm trying to say is as long as I have you I know I'll be happy. I think of us raising kids and growing old together and there's literally nothing else I want more than that. I-I just want you, for as long as you'll have me and even longer still."

Laughing at himself, Blaine quickly wiped away the tears trickling down his cheeks. He manoeuvred himself onto one knee, steadied his shaky hand and brought out the ring box that had felt heavier in his pocket with every word. Opening it to reveal a white gold band he'd seen Kurt admiring months ago, Blaine's smile couldn't have been wider, "Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

A beat of silence passed between them and then –

"Motherfucker," Kurt swore, a tear slipping down his cheek and Blaine's face fell until Kurt pulled out a ring box of his own, the one that had been in his pocket all day just waiting for the right moment. "Damn it, Blaine, I wanted to - I _planned _to tonight, but you beat me to it…"

Blaine didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Grinning like an idiot, he settled for bringing a hand to the back of Kurt's neck and pulling him into a kiss. Kurt's arms coiled around his waist and they both melted into the embrace, high on the knowledge that this was forever.

"So can I take that as a yes?" Blaine asked, lips ghosting over Kurt's before delving in for another kiss.

"Nah, I just carry this old thing around for show," Kurt deadpanned, grinning when Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "Yes, Blaine, I will marry you."

The pure joy taking over Blaine's face was enough to prove to anyone just how much he really, truly loved Kurt and they met in the middle for another long kiss. "Fiancé," Blaine murmured, testing the word out on his tongue with the biggest of smiles. He wasn't going to get sick of saying that anytime soon.

"Wait, can I still propose too? Please?" Kurt asked, eyes hopeful and there was no way Blaine could say no to that even if he'd wanted to.

"Of course." Blaine laughed at the endearing little grin spreading across Kurt's face in triumph, and it suddenly hit him that he would get to see that smile for the rest of his life. He wondered how he'd gotten so lucky.

"Okay, so I've always been the kind to worry about the future," Kurt admitted, getting down on one knee too. Blaine grinned but stayed silent, offering Kurt his full attention. "Even when I was younger I could never be sure of anything. When Mum passed away…it was like I learnt that nothing is permanent, nothing lasts forever and that terrified me…I never expected to make it big on Broadway, I was lucky -"

"You were _good_," Blaine corrected.

Kurt smiled, "I was great_._ Either way, I didn't know for sure I'd be successful in New York at all. When I was, though, it just made me worry more. I was scared of what might happen when my light faded, what I'd be left with when nobody wanted to hear me sing anymore… All my life I've been scared of the unknown but I'm not afraid of the future anymore, not now because I _know _you'll be right by my side no matter what comes our way."

Blinking back tears, Kurt reached for one of Blaine's wrists and placed a kiss to the backs of his fingers, not breaking eye contact once.

"Blaine, you are incredible. All my friends fell in love with you within a few hours of meeting you, you had Carole and Dad smitten within minutes and I think I fell the second I first saw you looking for your seat almost two years ago. You make me want to be the best that I can, not just for myself but for you, for _us_. Nobody has ever made me feel this happy or loved and there's _no-one_ I would rather spend every second of forever with but you."

"Yes," Blaine said automatically. It was the only answer to a lifetime with Kurt and he was so excited to finally be able to say it.

"Let me ask the question first!" Kurt cried seriously and they both had tears in their eyes as they burst out laughing. Bringing a hand to Blaine's waist to steady himself, Kurt took a deep breath, smiled and spoke the words he'd somehow held back for months now. "Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, _yes_…" Blaine repeated over and over, punctuating each affirmative with a kiss to Kurt's neck or cheek or lips. They exchanged rings and cried some more with whispered _I love you_'s. They ordered pizza and drank wine and slow danced around the walls of boxes before christening their new bedroom and although their entire bodies ached with fatigue**,** they were both certain they'd never felt this happy.

* * *

><p>The paparazzi was something Blaine <em>never <em>thought he would have to take into account when planning his wedding. He almost laughed when Kurt explained how secretive they had to be about every little detail, down to the style of the centrepieces at the reception. It seemed a bit like overkill, but Blaine was assured that any detail of the wedding would be a huge scoop and the last thing Kurt wanted was the most important day of their lives splashed across page 6.

"I'm just saying be careful who you talk to," Kurt said as he flipped through his fifth wedding magazine of the morning, sipping on a tea as he dog-eared more pages. "I know we can trust all our friends, but the last thing we want is info getting back to anyone it shouldn't, and by that I mean whore-faced swine."

Blaine laughed, loud and unashamed like he always did when their nickname for Sebastian came up. They didn't discuss the ex-warbler very often, but he was occasionally thrown into the conversation and Blaine secretly loved how sassy and possessive Kurt would get. Taking one of the discarded magazines piled high on their dining table, Blaine began to look through it, marking out a few extra pages with different ideas to suggest to Kurt later. After a moment lost in thought, he sighed, "I just can't believe how serious we have to be about security. These people are like vultures, why can't they just respect our privacy and let us get married in peace?!"

Blaine's tone was slightly harsher than intended and as soon as he saw Kurt's face he regretted his words.

"You still have time to back out," Kurt said quietly, eyes suddenly glued to the floor. The tiny doubts that always hid away in his sub conscience were suddenly congregating at the front of his mind and he couldn't help the words that were spilling out of his mouth. "You don't have to marry into all this…I can't promise they'll ever completely leave us alone."

Instantly Blaine was up out of his chair and leaning over Kurt's, their faces inches apart. He brought a hand to Kurt's chin and tilted it up until their eyes locked. "I want _you_," Blaine said softly, his eyes wide with sincerity, "Till death do us part, and I don't care that your fame comes with it…I'm just frustrated at the situation - not at you though, never at you."

He moved his hand to cup Kurt's cheek and leant in for a soft kiss that Kurt gladly returned. Eyes fluttered shut and lips moved against each other until Kurt gently pulled back. "I'm sorry," he apologised, resting their foreheads together, "I guess I'm just stressed about the wedding…"

"It's okay," Blaine assured with a fond smile, "I am too. But in all this craziness just remember that I love you and I want to be your husband no matter what, okay? Please don't ever doubt that."

Kurt grinned and pressed a light kiss to Blaine's mouth, "Okay, as long as you know I want the exact same thing." Blaine nodded. "And I love you too."

Smiling from ear to ear, Blaine kissed his fiancé once more before returning to his seat to mull over more wedding magazines. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Kurt flip past image after image, eyes bright with excitement, and Blaine's smile grew. He really couldn't wait to be married to this man. The fact that in less than a year he'd be calling Kurt his _husband_ sent a little thrill of joy down his spine each time he thought about it and he couldn't wait till Kurt was his, completely.

Although he supposed he'd always have to share Kurt; with the public, with the press, with the Broadway world. He didn't really mind, though. What he'd said before was true and he was actually starting to get used to the renown that surrounded Kurt Hummel. He'd been to his fair share of prestigious events now and though it still didn't feel normal, it didn't bother him either. In fact, the first time he'd accompanied Kurt as his date had been _exhilarating_. The Olivier Awards had the most amazing feel and atmosphere he had ever experienced. Blaine actually got to walk a red carpet and stand next to Kurt, hands linked, whilst he spoke to various reporters and paused for photos! _My Fair Lady _won Best Musical Revival and despite the fact that Kurt was robbed of the award for Best Actor in a Musical, their evening had been one they'd both remember for some time.

Blaine smiled as he thought back to that night, the breathless feeling he'd gotten when Kurt read his prepared acceptance speech to him as they curled up on the couch in pyjamas, his heart thudding in his chest when he'd heard his name uttered. _To my slightly less fabulous half, my _better _half_, Kurt had said and a certainty had bloomed in Blaine's chest, a certitude so strong, so adamant, that it was almost overwhelming. He'd considered it before but he now knew he'd only ever be whole with Kurt by his side.

* * *

><p>"How're you feeling, kiddo?" Burt asked, fidgeting with his cufflinks until Kurt reached out to still his hands and fix them himself. At Burt's wedding he'd done the exact same thing and the parallel between the two days almost had Burt choking up.<p>

"Good," Kurt smiled, feeling the excitement in his stomach build, "Really good."

All morning he'd been a bundle of enthusiasm and although his Dad had teased him about it, Burt was undoubtedly and unmistakably glad. When Kurt had come out to him all those years ago his only concern had been the likely possibility that his son would never be treated like everyone else. He'd watched Kurt get taunted for being feminine, had heard his son receive hateful slurs that made his skin crawl, disgusting words that got thrown around like they meant nothing, like Kurt deserved them. Of course Kurt was different, _special, _and Burt had always known that, but the thought that he would be _treated _differently broke his heart.

Thankfully the world was changing, moving in a much better direction and the fact that Burt was about to see his son get married, legally, to another man, proved that more than anything.

There were tears welling in Burt's eyes before he could stop them – _Kurt had just come so _far - and Kurt was quick to reach into his pocket for a handkerchief.

"Oh no, this is my day, turn off the waterworks," Kurt teased fondly and Burt choked out a watery laugh.

"I'm just so happy for you, Kurt." The words were shaky, revealing the raw emotion behind them and they both lunged forward at the same time. Kurt thought of the many times his Dad had done just this, wrapped him up in his arms and held him tight, protecting him from whatever may come his way. Today was different though, and they both felt it. This was the last time Burt needed to protect his little boy from anything and that's what finally made Kurt crack.

"Damn it, Dad, I wasn't supposed to cry until the ceremony!"

They both laughed and clung a little tighter, savouring the moment for as long as they could. When they eventually parted, Burt grabbed Kurt's shoulders and held his son at arm's length, looking into his eyes seriously. "I am so proud of you, kiddo."

Kurt smiled, his heart warming in the same way it did each time he heard those words. "I love you, Dad."

"And I love you. Now, time to get you married! Are you ready?"

"Absolutely," Kurt said without hesitation. Maybe he'd been a bit of a groomszilla in the lead up to the wedding (admittedly, Blaine had been too) but now that the day was here, he just felt…calm. Slightly jittery in the best possible way because today he got to marry the love of his life in front of all his friends and begin this new chapter in their life, but surprisingly calm nonetheless. It wasn't scary like all the movies made it out to be and there were no cold feet or last minute meltdowns. This had felt like a long time coming and he was _so_ ready.

At a young age, Kurt's dream wedding had been elaborate, consisting of grand colour schemes with varying degrees of glitter and shine. Years on, standing across from Blaine as they said their vows, eyes shining with tears, he knew none of it really mattered. They could be standing there in potato sacks in the middle of the desert and it wouldn't have made a difference – though the idea of wearing such scratchy and shoddy material did make Kurt shudder.

The beginning of the ceremony passed quickly in knowing smiles and before they knew it they were slipping rings on with whispered _I do'_s. They recited the traditional wedding vows because it was what Blaine had always wanted and loud cheers erupted from the filled seats of the garden as they kissed for the first time as a married couple.

"Hey hubby," Blaine whispered, grinning and leaning in for another kiss. He felt a little light-headed and more than a bit giddy but he was also so perfectly, deliriously happy and the look on Kurt's face told him the feeling was mutual.

They reluctantly broke apart but kept one hand around the other's waist as they turned to the sea of eager faces ready to congratulate them. Rachel reached them first, squealing and throwing her arms around them both. She had been mildly annoying during the lead up to the wedding, suggesting a little too much and comparing their wedding to hers and Finn's more times than they could count, but they loved her even so and her best wishes were genuine. After her came Mercedes and Wes and then Kurt's Dad, Carole, Blaine's Mum and a hundred more loved ones that they were so glad had made the trip to New York to see them wed.

Just when they thought they'd seen virtually every person they'd ever met, their eyes fell on a man standing away from the crowd, looking slightly uncomfortable as he waited for the opportune moment to approach. Blaine's eyes went wide and he clutched Kurt's hand tighter as his father began to make his way over.

Blaine didn't know what to expect; abuse, disappointment, things he simply did not want to deal with on his wedding day. He wondered why his father had even shown up if his intention was to ruin Blaine's day. He didn't understand why Harold Anderson would waste his precious time flying from Ohio just to shake his head at him again. Kurt sucked in a breath as he felt Blaine's hand tighten around his, painfully so, and he prepared himself for what would no doubt be an awkward conversation.

However Harold surprised them both, first turning to Kurt and offering him his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said, eyes shifting but still sincere.

_I wish I could say the same to you_, Kurt thought but held his tongue. There were many things he wanted to say to the man in front of him, many many things, but now was not the time. Today had been perfect, everything he'd ever hoped for and he wasn't about to wreck that, so he swallowed back the profanities and shook the offered hand.

"You too, sir."

Harold almost smiled at the polite tone. From what Lillian had told him, this kid was nice, thought the world of their son and was fantastic son-in-law material. He'd never wanted a son-in-law, had never even considering having one but he supposed a fantastic one was better than the alternative.

Squaring his shoulders and taking a deep breath, Harold turned to face Blaine. He wanted to say he was sorry. He wanted to tell him he was proud of him. He wanted to say so much that he just couldn't. If he did, it meant acknowledging he'd been in the wrong for so many years and that was something he simply could not do. So instead he smiled at his son and lightly clapped him on the back.

"Congratulations," was all he said. And that was enough for Blaine.

"He came," Blaine whispered for the third time a few minutes later, still in complete and utter shock. The smile on his face had been permanent since his father wished them all the best and it didn't seem to be shrinking anytime soon. "My Dad saw me marry you, a man, with a dick and he _congratulated_ me."

Kurt couldn't help the laughter bubbling out of him as he continued to pet Blaine's back, "I know, honey, and I'm really happy for you, but let's not discuss my dick until later, okay? We've still got the reception to get through."

Blaine burst out laughing, his eyes going adorably squinty and he pulled Kurt into a deep kiss, more content than he could ever remember being.

Kurt saw Blaine's Dad leaving a few minutes later and excused himself from a conversation with Blaine and his cousins. Blaine shot him a wide eyed stare at being left alone with such crazy conversationalists but grinned when Kurt blew him an over exaggerated kiss and promised he'd just be a minute.

"Thank-you for coming," Kurt said genuinely and Harold spun around, more than a little shocked to see Kurt addressing him without Blaine by his side. It wasn't that he thought he'd never see the guy again, he really was planning on making an effort to be a better father and that included being nice to spouses, he just didn't expect to speak to him again so soon**. **"It really meant a lot to Blaine."

Harold nodded, his eyes still refusing to meet Kurt's for more than a few seconds.

"I have to say something though."

He looked at Kurt now, took in the conviction in this man's stare, the way he held himself with a paradox of humbled confidence, and found himself becoming slightly intimidated for the first time in a long time.

"We would love for you to be in our lives but only in a positive way," Kurt stated, feeling braver by the second. "If you're just going to break Blaine all over again, then I don't want you coming near him."

Harold exhaled sharply and scratched the back of his neck, "I'm not going to do that again."

Kurt couldn't help but search his expression for the slightest hint of insincerity, he'd heard enough about this man to not trust him, but he seemed genuine and Kurt let a small smile settle on his lips.

"You're good for Blaine," Harold said quietly, surprising them both, "He needs someone in his life who would do what's best for him always."

It wasn't an apology by any means, but it was acknowledgment that the man standing in front of him loved his son and that it was okay. Kurt knew Blaine had never received so much as the slightest recognition of his sexuality from the person he craved it from the most and he was pleasantly shocked by Harold's words.

"I try," Kurt smiled, "He's good for me too, though. I don't know what I'd do without him."

They shared another smile and Kurt thought he might cry because Blaine was finally getting the acceptance he'd always longed for. Kurt knew it would never be perfect, he had a feeling PDA around the Andersons would be a huge no-no, but Blaine had never wanted that much, just the love of a father and Kurt knew this would mean the world to him - to them both.

The reception went off without a hitch and even if it hadn't, Kurt wouldn't have cared in the slightest. For once he didn't feel the insistent prodding of his inner control-freak and he knew the only reason for the uncharacteristic change was that Blaine was now his husband and this day would feel wonderfully perfect, regardless of any mishaps.

Their first dance was beautiful. Blaine had begged for _I Could Have Danced All Night _and Kurt had rolled his eyes and vetoed it immediately. _"Do you know how many times I had to listen to that song? Around the one hundredth mark it loses its beauty…"_ They'd agreed on a slower tune instead and they swayed to the beat, bodies close and soft smiles fixed to their faces. Nobody batted an eyelid when their dancing intermingled with kisses and Burt smiled proudly as he watched his boys share the first part of their new lives together.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine murmured, brushing a loose strand of hair behind Kurt's ear and although the words had been repeated many times over the course of the day, they hadn't yet lost their shine.

Kurt smiled, his heart swooping for the thousandth time that night, "So are you." He tugged Blaine a little closer, arms looped around his waist, so he could bring their lips together again and lose himself in the feel of it all.

They weren't exactly _worried _about the speeches, more concerned as to how many embarrassing moments their families would share. Thankfully the cringe worthy stories were kept to a minimum and instead, they were showered with love. Mercedes and Wes both gave lovely, heartfelt speeches as Maid of Honour and Best Man, as did Rachel who managed to steal the microphone away at some point, and by the time Burt stood up to speak, Kurt already had tears in his eyes and Blaine wasn't far off.

Burt spoke about how glad he was that Kurt had found someone to live for, who would take care of him when he was sick and love him in spite of his fashion-forward ideas. He formally welcomed Blaine into the family and then talked about how much he wished Kurt's Mum had been here to see her son the happiest he'd ever been.

"She'd be so proud, Kurt, she _is _so proud…" and if anyone in the room was still yet to tear up, that certainly got them going.

With a huge grin on his face, Burt recounted the day Blaine had come to him looking nervous and wringing his hands as he stammered out a request for his permission to marry his son. He'd laughed and pulled him into a hug, explaining that Blaine'd had his permission for over a year now. Blaine buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck as Burt attempted to re-enact the dance Blaine had done after receiving his approval. It involved fist pumping and an incredibly uncoordinated cartwheel that had the entire room in stitches.

After a few more impromptu speeches, the dancing commenced again and another hour passed in chatting and feet aching from standing up for so long and jaws hurting from smiling so much. As the festivities began to wind down, Blaine snuck up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on Kurt's back. "We're married," he whispered in the general direction of Kurt's ear, nuzzling his cheek against the back of Kurt's shoulder.

"Yes, I believe we are," Kurt laughed, craning his neck to drop a kiss to the top of Blaine's head.

"Today felt like a dream. A really good dream, one I never want to wake up from." Blaine sighed, closing his eyes and reliving the moment Kurt said _I do_. Nothing would beat that, he could win the lottery, become a famous author and meet Katy Perry and still, nothing would top that moment.

Kurt smiled, humming in agreement. Today had felt surreal. Nobody had asked him for an autograph, no-one asked him to sing or re-enact a scene from a past musical. They weren't hounded by anyone for an exclusive on their relationship - though Rachel did ask a few invasive questions about the honeymoon. Today had been about _them_, and for the most part, Kurt had forgotten everything else, forgotten the usual hype that came with the name Kurt Hummel as he became Mr Hummel-Anderson.

It was a welcome change, Kurt thought hours later as he fought the urge of sleep, comfortably snuggled against Blaine. He was tucked under strong arms and the way in which they cuddled reminded him of their first few nights back in Ohio, after apologies were said and hearts were mended. They would clutch each other so tight that breathing freely took more effort than usual and Kurt remembered being woken more than once with Blaine's lips near his ear, reassuring him.

"It's okay baby, I'm not going anywhere, never again."

Tonight, however, they held each other so close because they couldn't stand even an inch of space between them. The next day would be filled with last minute packing before they caught their flight to London and began their honeymoon. It had been an easy choice of location; London would always be special to them, it was the city where they first fell in love. But tonight was reserved for _them_, to let the meaning of today's events sink in as they basked in the beginning of their new life together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow so here we are, at the very end. I can't believe that this is over, it sounds silly but it's been a big part of my life for the past year. I want to thank every single person who has read or reviewed this story, I'm getting sentimental but all the support really warms my heart. This story started off as a tiny idea I got during a boring History class that I wasn't certain whether I'd continue or not and it's turned into a 32 chapter fic. I never even expected anyone to read this and I still can't believe how many of you have followed this story all the way through. I love you all dearly.<strong>

**My biggest thankyou goes out to _itsjustalittlemakeup._You've beta-ed this from start to end, you've put up with my freak outs and crazy plotlines and frustrating writer's block and horrible writing days and I can't thank you enough. You deserve all the puppies and sunshine and love. This fic is dedicated to you._  
><em>**

**_RainbowSilhouette:_ I didn't know that sunflowers meant adoration but there you go, what a lovely coincidence :) **

**Also I'm thinking about writing a few oneshots for this verse if anyone's interested. I need to spend some time dedicated to my other fics but I will hopefully be able to fill a prompt every so often if there's anything anybody really wanted written that wasn't included in the story, I know there's a few things that I had to cut that I'd like to write out fully. Anyway feel free to prompt me, but no promises on how quickly or how many I'll be able to fill.**

**As always, feedback is appreciated. :) Thanks for joining me on this crazy ride!**

**Much love**

**X**


End file.
